


Hybrids

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Series: Hybrids [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, DICK LICK, Hybrid Calum, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Michael, Hybrid Niall, I LOVE NIALL, Incest, Lactation Kink, Louis-centric, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Niall is a POWER BOTTOM, Oral Sex, Rimming, The Styles Triplets, Tripletcest, Twink Louis, and i'll give y'all lashton or niam or malum when you ask for it, and louis, bubbly and energetic and dick thirsty, hybrid ashton, in the form of the triplets sexing each other up real good, it's just louis, its about louis, think of fetus louis, threeway, until then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 93,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>edward : the cold, bitter scientist, the oldest triplet<br/>harry : the sweet, cheery model, the middle triplet<br/>marcel : the shy, reserved accountant, the youngest triplet<br/>louis : the adorable hybrid that snuck home with edward</p><p>[ tripletcest x louis .. also niam, lashton, malum, and a smidge of zigi. it's really gay. louis-centric. ]</p><p>spanish translation here: my.w.tt/UiNb/nO0L0ShkLy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Today had been a hellish day at work, and Edward was absolutely spent. Which was a rarity. He practically had more stamina than every track runner in the world.

But today was an exception.

His laboratory was usually rather boring, they tested new pharmaceuticals and such things.

But again, today was an exception.

Because today, five young adults were dropped on the doorstep of the laboratory, with only the clothes on their backs. Which was bizarre in itself, but it got even more strange. Each of the supposed orphans had a pair of ears poking out of their hair, and a tail on their lower backs. All five of them.

Edward was floored.

And of course, seeing as how it was a laboratory, the workers promptly brought in the five people for examination. The ears and tails proved to be real, just extra appendages sprouting from their skin. But it was still unreal. It seemed like an episode from some prank show, or the Twilight Zone, even.

But there was no cameras, nothing of the sort. His team spent all day gathering information on the subjects - all boys, of slightly different ages, it seemed - trying to figure out their origin, parents maybe, where they got the catlike adages, how they even functioned properly. It was unreal.

Edward had documented all of his findings and put the files in his cabinet, before taking each of the subjects and locking them in the spacious test subject room in the far end of the laboratory, each of them in their own cage. He didn't want anything to happen to them before he got to the bottom of this.

It was pitch black by the time he had clocked out and made his way outside, only the fluorescent lighting guiding him to his car. He was terribly stressed, unable to make heads or tails of the case. But he had to get home, his stupid brothers were probably causing hell without him.

He sunk into the driver's seat, letting out a heavy sigh before buckling up. He turned on the car, and took his normal route to his home.

He pulled up to the garage, putting his hand on the back of the passenger's seat as he looked behind him, slowly backing inside until he saw it.

He was stunned for the millionth time today.

"Hello!"

"Holy fuck," Edward breathed. "I don't get fucking paid enough for this fucking shit." (Lies. He's overpaid. What a diva.) The usually even-tempered man swore like a sailor as his heart rate picked up. He hated jump scares.

"What in the bloody fuck are you doing in my car?" He growled at the tiny cat thing in the backseat of his car, which he recognizes as the youngest of the group of young adults they had brought in today.

The thing stared at him with wide sea-colored eyes, his brown ears flickering in his mess of fluffy brown hair, seemingly unbothered. It was the smallest one, of age and size. He stared, questioning why would one of the hybrids follow him? What the hell.

"Don't like it there. Cold." He replied simply, reaching out for Edward's arm. "Warm." He purred, gripping his wrist tightly, until Edward jerked it away. "Hey."  He pouted.

Edward glared daggers at him, setting his jaw. "Don't touch me. This is fucking Gucci, and probably worth more than your life." He paused. "Probably." He reevaluated his statement, staring the cat-human hybrid up and down. He's special, he could be sold to the bloody government for millions of pounds. Billions, even. The whole lot of them could make him a billionaire. His pulse raced at the thought of it.

"Anyways." Edward snipped, smacking his hand down, setting his jaw. "I'll be taking you back to the laboratory in the morning. I'm too tired to drive back now. You're to go inside, and do as I say." He said, his forest green eyes burning into the younger boy's blue ones.

"Okay!" He said brightly, smiling, showing off all of his sharp incisors.

Edward thought for a moment, considering the benefits of letting him stay the night. For one, it allows more in-depth study. The lab is a harsh environment. His house might make the boy mellow out and allow for better observation. Two, he'll be able to study how the hybrid gets on without his companions. Siblings? He wasn't sure. The tests hadn't come in yet.

The only downside he could think of currently was attachment.

No, he wouldn't get attached to the thing, that was absurd.

But he seemed clingy. He only knew Edward for a matter of hours, and had already snuck off to follow him.

Plus, he didn't know how Harry and Marcel would react to him.

That was a lie, actually. He knew exactly how they'd react. Harry would be delighted. Probably treat the tiny human as if he was an actual cat. Marcel would be the same way, but in a mellower way. Overfeed him, allow him to snuggle with them in bed... rub his tiny tummy, did he purr? He wanted to know...

"You're pink!"

Edward didn't know he was thinking that hard, until the damned hybrid snapped him from his delusional dream. "I am not." He growled, although it was true, there was a faint blush on the man's cheeks.

"Poke!" The tiny thing's fingers were touching him. He was poking his dimples, the deep crevices in his cheeks that had formed because he was frowning so hard. "Poke, poke!"

"Stop that!" Edward snapped, grabbing the boy by the wrist. "Do not touch me. I want you to open the door, get out, and stand there. Do not fucking move." He growled, dropping his hand.

The boy stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Okay." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he opened the car door, slowly climbing out. He shut the door again, and stood beside it, clasping his hands together in front of himself.

At least he listens well enough, Edward supposed. He stood in front of the boy, noticing how tiny the thing was now that he stood close enough. He had to stare down at him.

The boy let out a tiny squeak, sniffing as his eyes darted to the cement of the garage.

"Let's go inside. Do not speak unless you are spoken to." Edward ordered, grabbing him by the wrist.

The brunet followed behind him, as he was led into the mansion-like house Edward shared with his brothers, Harry and Marcel.

Which absolutely startled the little thing.

Harry was the first one to approach Edward as he walked inside, a big dopey grin on his face. "Hi, Edward! How was work.. uh, what's this?" He paused midsentence, dropping to his knees.

"Work." Edward said, absolutely loathingly. "He snuck home with me."

The hybrid shrunk behind Edward's legs, eyes wide as he stared at Harry, unable to process the man, a more gentle-looking Edward. With brighter eyes, a giant smile. How were there two of him?

"Aw! He looks terrified! What did you do to the poor thing?" Harry scolded, reaching out to pet him, which the boy hesitantly allowed. Harry scratched behind his ears for a second, before Edward's suspicions were confirmed. He did purr.

"I didn't," Edward began, but was interrupted as the other member of the triplets walked into the room.

"What's all the fuss about? Harry, I thought I told you to hush, I have work in the morning.." Another Edward! The tiny thing was panicking. This one had straight hair, all over the place, but the same green eyes as the other one, and the dimples, too.

"Marcy, come here!" Harry urged, grinning.

The man, looking rather snug in his silk pajamas with matching slippers, approached him lethargically. "What is it..?" He let out a small gasp, shoving his glasses up his nose. "What is it!"

"I don't know." Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Edward said he snuck home from work with him."

"He's some kind of cat-human hybrid thing." Edward mumbled, as the boy burrowed his face in his stomach. "Again, Gucci. Stop." He grouched, pushing him away.

"Don't be such a cock, Edward." Harry said, smacking his hand, grabbing the boy's wrist to bring him closer. He sat the hybrid on his lap as he continued sitting in a crouch-like position, humming softly. "Hello, little thing." He said soothingly, gently scratching behind his ears. "Do you have a name?"

"Louis." He squeaked, amidst his purring.

Edward is stunned. The lab team, cursed lab team.. none of them had thought to ask the little hybrids for their names..! He seemed to be more at ease now.

"Oh my god, cute." Harry cooed, hugging the hybrid close, much to his distress. He was still a bit wary of these Edward clones, which the man found odd. Harry and Marcel were much more kind and caring than him. Every time Edward had gotten near him, he'd conducted a test or prodded and probed him. It made no sense. He was cold.

"Is Louis hungry?" Harry asked, squishing the boy's cheeks, making him mewl in protest. "Hungry, hungry." He nodded quickly.

"Marcel," Harry turned to the youngest triplet, standing up with Louis in his arms like he weighed nothing. "Get kitty some food."

Marcel furrowed his brows. "What do we feed him?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged, looking over at Edward. "What should we feed him?"

"I don't know." Edward growled, glaring at him. "What do cats eat? I study medicine. I'm not a veterinarian."

"Would tuna fish be good?" Marcel asked, rummaging through their cabinets.

"Fishies!" Louis yelled, kicking at Harry in an attempt to get down. "Fishies!?"

Harry let out a soft yelp, dropping the boy, who ran over to Marcel. "Fish? Fishies?" He questioned, tugging at the hem of Marcel's pyjama shirt. The bespectacled man stared at him blankly for a moment, before coming to his senses. "Oh, yes, right. Fish." He confirmed, grabbing a can, popping it open.

The hybrid let out a whine, trying to get to the can, but Marcel held him off until he managed to get the contents of the can onto a plate. "Here, here." He murmured, setting it on the island counter, picking up the boy and putting him on a stool. He handed him a fork, smiling softly at him, even as Louis savagely attacked the food, devouring it.

Edward was now very glad that the boy had snuck home with him - because hell, this behavior never would have happened at the lab. There, he was quiet, he complied with everything the scientists had told him to do, probably for fear of punishment. He wondered where the boy had come from, who had him, how many more there were like him and his little group.

All in good time, he told himself. He couldn't risk badgering him with questions now, just when he had started to open up.

He watched as Harry patted the boy's head as he continued to eat (he'd ditched the fork, it was slowing him down) , making him growl possessively. Harry jerked away, shaking his head with a laugh. "Okay, okay.."

Edward shook his head, taking in a breath. Perhaps he'd tell the lab tomorrow that he was going to keep watch over the hybrid for a while. He wanted more information from him. He sent Liam a text though, figuring that his night-shift colleague could tell the others he had Louis - so they wouldn't panic all that much.

He would explain later.


	2. one

"Edward?"

"For the love of all things holy, what Harry?" Edward half-yelled, absolutely exasperated from answering his brother's nonstop barrage of questions.

"Where's kitty gonna sleep?" He asked, glancing down at Louis, who was passed out in his arms. The oldest of the triplets rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Harold. What bed spaces are available?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Harry thought over the question. "Well, we have our bed, but that's already taken. There's three of us, I mean, I'm sure he could squish in, but I don't know if he'd want to,"

"Fucking stop." Edward hissed. "He's sleeping in the guest room. Obviously. Use your brain." He growled, poking the curly haired boy's forehead. "So go take him there, now."

Marcel shivered at the tone of Edward's voice. Sleep-deprived Edward was absolutely terrifying. Sort of sexy, but mostly scary.

"Marcel." He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by said voice. "Yes, Edward?"

"Go get in bed. I'm going to check on Harry and the hybrid thing," He grouched, storming upstairs.

Harry had managed to put the little thing into the guest room, and tucked him into the cream colored bed, which he was practically swimming in. "Harold." Edward hissed, and his brother perked up with his eyebrows raised. "Get over here, now. Let's go." Harry did as he was told, quietly sneaking out of the room, flicking off the light on his way out.

Marcel was already tucked into bed when the older two came in the room, cozy on his side of the bed- the right side. Harry crawled into his spot beside him, immediately snuggling up to his younger brother. "Night, Marcy. Love you." He murmured, kissing his nose, rolling over to do the same to Edward, who had got into bed right after them. Edward did not accept the kiss as well as Marcel did, though, shoving Harry's face away with a tired scowl. Harry found it cute. He gave him another kiss, and rolled over to face Marcel before Edward could rip his lips off of his face.

=ටᆼට=

Edward awoke the next morning, unable to breathe. He desperately clawed at his face, and something else did too.

The cat thing.

"How the fuck did you get in my bed..?" He groaned, shoving the brunet off.

"Was cold!" Louis complained, snuggling up to Edward again.

"That doesn't answer my question, cat thing." Edward snarked, trying, and failing, to push him away. "I used my feets!" He pouted, holding Edward's hand.

"Holy crap, he's cute."

"Harry, shut up! I have to get up in ten minutes!"

"Edward is the one talking!"

Marcel took his pillow and shoved it in Harry's face, promptly smothering him. Just a bit. He needed sleep. Harry whined, rolling over towards Edward - well, Louis, since the hybrid had wriggled his way in between the two.

He grabbed the sleepy kitten's tail, slowly stroking it, causing him to move closer to Edward, although he stuck his bum closer to Harry- seemingly enjoying the petting. He purred quietly as Harry inched closer, scratching his ears gently. "What a good kitty.." Harry cooed, watching as he snuggled into his grouchy older brother, his arm across Edward's chest. Edward let out a tiny hum, pulling him closer in his sleep, and Harry smirked. Too cute.

He pulled out his phone, quietly taking a picture. Edward rarely was this docile looking, seriously, if you looked up the word 'evil' in the dictionary, his picture would be there. But now, he looked adorable. It felt like a sin just to think that, Harry laughed to himself.

Marcel shifted, sitting up in bed, only to flop back down. "Hazza.." He whined quietly, pulling his brother closer to him. Harry let out a tiny laugh, snuggling into Marcel. "What's wrong, Marcy?" The sleepy boy let out a noise that was something between a yawn and a growl. "You kept me up late again.."

Harry let out a noise of protest. "That was Edward!" "You woke me up early.." "Again, Edward!"

"Harry, you cunt, shut up."

Marcel clicked his tongue, wriggling his way out of Harry's arms. "Great, you woke up Edward." Technically. The oldest triplet had already fallen back asleep, snuggled up with the tiny hybrid still.

"This is injustice," Harry complained, earning himself a swat to the thigh from Marcel, the bespectacled man now pressing his finger against his tight lips. "Shh."

Harry let out a whine, rolling over to face Louis again. His brothers were so mean to him.

Marcel went over to his closet, changing from his pyjamas to his work clothes; a sweater vest pulled over a button-up shirt, with tweed slacks. And a maroon, striped tie to finish it off. Harry laid back in bed, quietly watching him dress, wanting so badly to wolf-whistle and embarrass him- but also not wanting to get his trachea torn out by Edward. Who had work shortly, in about an hour.

Marcel turned, catching Harry's eyes, turning as red as his tie when his brother smirked at him. He glared, slipping on his shoes and storming out of the room to grab breakfast and leave.

And now Harry was bored again. He wanted to bother someone, but again, he liked all of his body parts and would like to keep them inside of him and attached. He hated his job sometimes, it left him bored a lot. As a model, his schedule was rather bendy; he was off most days, and did a lot of work on the weekends and such.

But with Marcel and Edward, their jobs required a strict schedule. The two of them were constantly busy, Marcel more so than Edward, since he was the CEO of their company. Edward was the head of his lab team.

So Harry was home alone quite often. He went out with his fancy model friends sometimes, but he was just.. the housewife of Edward and Marcel most of the time. He made dinner, he did the laundry, he let the maid do the cleaning.. it was sort of boring. And he hated it.

No, he didn't want a better job, and no, he didn't want new roommates or anything like that.. it's just.. he wanted Marcy and Edward to have more off time! He wanted to see them more! He loved his brothers more than anything in the world, and he just wanted to spend more time with them. Was that too much to ask for?

He jumped suddenly, feeling a pair of tiny arms around his waist. "Hmmm..." Louis. The hybrid was snuggled into his stomach now, his head in Harry's lap, peacefully asleep. He was adorable. Harry desperately wanted to take another picture, but if he moved, he was afraid he'd wake him up. The poor little thing looked like he needed it too, he had bags under his eyes. Who knows what he had gone through?

"Hmf." Harry let out a small gasp, as Edward rolled over and snuggled back into Louis.

It was actually kind of cute.. Edward really was a cuddler, though you wouldn't guess it from his personality. Harry loved it, he loved cuddles just as much as Edward did. Though he was much more open about it.

He sighed softly, smiling as he sunk back into the pillows. He watched Louis sleep peacefully, until sleep overcame him as well.


	3. three

"Harold, I'm going to work now," Edward announced, holding Louis by the back of his shirt so he wouldn't run off (although that was unlikely, the hybrid was very smiley this morning).

Harry pouted, running over to his older brother, his lower lip wobbling. "Do you have to? I'm gonna be all alone..!" He whined, dropping to his knees and attaching himself to Edward's waist.

Edward smacked the side of his head, growling in annoyance. "Yes, I have to. God, I'm the sole breadwinner in this house, I swear. I need to take kitty back and make money for this stupid family." He complained, continuing to smack Harry, who pouted even more.

"I work! I work all the time!" He protested, and Edward scoffed. "Lies. You're always home, I've never seen you work, pretty boy. Now detach yourself from me, if I'm late for work, I will hurt you severely."

Harry hesitantly let go, falling on his bum on the floor as Edward walked past with pretty Louis. The boy waved happily to him, purring very audibly. "I want dinner done when I get home!" Edward called, just before the door slammed.

Harry collected himself, standing. Stupid work. He walked into their room, looking for something to entertain himself.

=ටᆼට=

"So, Edward? How was he? The hybrid?" Liam was badgering him with questions as soon as he walked in the door.

"He was fine, Liam. He's extremely clingy though, very affectionate," Edward stated as he clocked in, making Liam gawk. The tiny brunet behind Edward was shaking, his tail behind his legs, and he looked absolutely miserable. "Very cuddly. Wouldn't leave me alone." Louis snapped at Liam as he reached out, making him jerk back.

"Are.. you sure we're speaking of the same thing here?" Liam asked tentatively.

"Of course." Edward said, staring at Liam, confused on why he was confused. "Come on, Louis." He said, pulling the hybrid into the lab where the rest of the boys were.

"Excuse me?" Liam raised his eyebrows, following after them. "Who's Louis?"

"He's Louis," Edward said plainly, waving at the hybrid. "Get with the program, Liam. He has a name."

Liam cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, right." He was quiet. "I, uh, suppose we should get the others' names."

"Of course." Edward scooped up Louis, putting him on a table while getting out a few instruments. He took his blood pressure, measured his heart rate, basic things to check on how he was doing as Liam let the other hybrids from their cages.

They were all quite adorable, really. They didn't look related, at least not to Liam. There were four besides Louis, and they all looked very different. He had yet to hear any of them speak, this was actually his first time meeting them.

First he questioned a petit, pale blond who didn't seem to be as bothered as the others, just a bit annoyed. Liam gave him a soothing smile as he offered the boy a handful of crackers, which the hybrid accepted so quickly he nearly took off his hand.

"Whoa there, kitty! What's your name? Can you tell me?" Liam asked, shaking his head with a bit of a laugh.

"Niall." The hybrid said, a bit muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Niall?" Liam repeated, and the blond nodded. "Very lovely name. I'll be back in a bit to give you some proper food, yeah?" He smiled, writing the boy's name, giving him a few more crackers before going over to another table where two hybrids were snuggled up to each other. They both looked very, very different- the smaller of them was pale with fluffy white hair; the other one was rather tan with dark hair.

"Hello boys," Liam said softly, offering them some crackers as well, which the brunet snatched from him, staring at him before handing them to the other hybrid.

Liam cleared his throat, his hands clasped in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was only wondering if you could tell me your names?" He asked, handing over more food.

The bigger of the two, who seemed to be protecting the rather confused white-haired boy, nodded slowly. " 'm Calum. This is Michael." He said, pulling the boy closer to him as he nibbled on the food.

Liam smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll get you more food in just a few minutes, yeah?" He said, writing as he walked away.

There was only one hybrid left, a rather cute and confused looking boy with curly, caramel hair.

"Hello," Liam said, approaching him slowly with a smile as he held out a few crackers. The boy accepted them, popping one in his mouth after sniffing it.

"H'llo."

The scientist raised his eyebrows in surprise at his immediate response. "Can I have your name?"

"Ashton," The hybrid replied, eating as he stretched out on the table.

Liam laughed softly, watching the boy's brown tail flicker behind him. "Thank you. I'll be back shortly." He smiled, leaving the rest of the food for him.

He returned to Edward, clearing his throat as the man tried setting Louis down, but the hybrid seemed to have other ideas. "Uhm, Edward?"

"Yes, Liam," Edward replied in a rather pained voice, trying to get the boy's claws out of his shirt.

"Ummmmm, I got the names of the other hybrids."

"Great, I don't care. Go tell Luke, where the bloody fuck is he anyways? He's supposed to be in here, ten minutes ago." Edward growled, finally getting Louis to sit after giving him a piece of candy.

Liam sighed, walking off to go find their other coworker, who was relaxing in the break room. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms as Luke jumped up.

"Edward wants you, like right now. He's ready to kill, I think he's had a rough morning."

Luke walked over, nodding quickly. "Right, yeah. Okay, coming." He said, following Liam into the lab as the brunet informed him of all the data he'd collected.

"Wait, you say you think they're Australian? How do you not know?" Luke asked, rather offended as Liam told him about the last three hybrids he'd spoke to.

"I don't know! The little blond is obviously Irish, I know that much. I don't know many Aussies," Liam countered, arms crossed. "Just you. Go talk to them."

Luke let out a sigh, nodding. "Okay. All of 'em but the blond, right?"

"Yes," Liam nodded, handing him the paper with the boys' names on it. "Call them by their names, try to get them to ease up. Feed them too, while you're at it." He called as the other man walked away.

He walked over to the blond hybrid, who was relaxing, all stretched out with his tail tucked under him as he napped. Or seemed to be napping- he perked up as soon as Liam walked over to him. "Food?"

"Yeah, lemme get you something.." He walked over to the fridge in the corner of the room, grabbing a few slices of ham. He carefully handed them over to the hybrid, who scarfed them down with a sleepy sort of grin.

"Good kitty." Liam smiled as the blond nuzzled up to his hand, practically demanding to be pet. And Liam obliged, of course. He scratched behind Niall's ear, smiling as he purred. "Can I ask you a few things, Niall?"

The boy nodded, shrugging. "So long as you keep pettin' me." He agreed, pushing his head against Liam's hand. The man laughed, nodding. "Certainly," He smiled, carding his fingers through the blond's hair. "Are the other boys your brothers?"

Niall shook his head, his tail thumping against the metal table. "No, but they're like brothers t' me. We're real close. I've known 'em since I was real little."

"How little?" Liam asked, frowning a bit. If they weren't brothers, what were they? How they all end up together, when they were of different nationalities?

"I've know Louis since I was about 5? That's as far back as I can remember. The other lads showed up later." Niall said plainly. "Not too much later, though."

Liam nodded, rubbing his back now. "Do you have any idea where you all lived? Can you tell me anything about it, what it looked like?" He asked, making sure to write down everything Niall was saying.

Niall was quiet for a moment. "I never went outside of it, I never did anything much, really. We didn't get any freedom. We were in cages all the time, or strapped down to tables, or cuffed up.." He seemed to be getting emotional. Liam toke note of this as he continued on.

"There were long hallways.. white, everything was white. There were lots of doors, though I was only ever in two rooms. The cage room, the room with all the straps and needles and knives.." He said quietly, trailing off.

Liam frowned deeply, thinking about what kind of place this could be. A hospital of sorts? He didn't know. But he'd ask Niall more, later. Right now the hybrid looked extremely upset. Near crying.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Want a bit more ham?" Liam asked softly, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, please." Niall whispered, sitting upright. Liam nodded, grabbing a few more pieces from the fridge, offering them to the boy.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Liam said, offering Niall a gentle smile before going off to talk to Luke, who was sitting at the computer in the corner of the room. "Did you get anything interesting?"

Luke sighed, taking a break from his furious typing. "They're definitely Australian. Well, I dunno about the white-haired one, Michael. I couldn't get him to talk. Every time I'd try to ask him something, Calum would snap at me. Ashton was a bit of a chatterbox, though." He said, a small smile on his face. "How about Niall? Blondie say anything?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, he said a few vague things about where they were kept. Confirmed that they're not brothers." He said, handing his clipboard over to Luke, who nodded and starting typing Liam's notes into the database.

Liam sat, watching him for a minute, before clearing his throat. "So, um, I have a bit of an idea."

Luke continued writing, before glancing up at him. "Yeah?"

"It might sound wild, but bear with me.."

"What is it?" Luke asked, sighing a bit.

"It sort of worked with Edward.."

"For god's sake, Li, what?"

"What if we took them home with us?"

Luke halted his writing. "What?"

"Edward took Louis home with him! He said that he got all cuddly with him once they got to his house! I mean, what if it's the environment here that scares them?" Liam said, shrugging. "The way Niall described it, it sounded like the lab here, and he didn't seem happy about it. He nearly started crying. If we could just get them more comfortable.. we could get more information!"

Luke sighed. "That's plausible. But you can't take them all.."

Liam looked bashful. "Um.. well.. I was just gonna take Niall, and have you take the others.. I mean, you're all Australian, right?"

Luke blinked. "Liam."

"I'll take Ashton too? I mean, you can't split up Calum and Michael, they'd snap.." Liam said, sighing a bit.

"Fine."

"What?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess, if it'll help calm them down. We'll have to talk to Edward about it, sign some paperwork- wait, how long were we talking about?"

"A week to start?" Liam shrugging. "Two, maybe? I'll ask Edward." He said, running over to the curly-haired brunet.

"What, Liam." Edward groaned before Liam had even gotten to him.

"Um, um.."

"Get on with it! I have shit to do, I don't time for your mindless blathering." Edward growled, turning away from his computer to stare at Liam with angry forest green eyes.

Liam cleared his throat. "Luke and I.. we were thinking, since you seemed to have good results with taking Louis home with you, well, we were thinking we could take home the others for a while? To get them more comfortable, question them more, get more answers, you know? I was thinking of taking Niall and Ashton, and Luke was going to take Calum and Michael."

Edward stared at him like he was stupid, for about a full minute. "Whatever."

"Huh?"

"I said whatever! We're head of department anyways, it's not like the fucking government knows about them and they're gonna come snatch them up or jail us, just take them! Do whatever!" Edward growled.

Liam cleared his throat. "Are you going to keep a hold of Louis, then?"

"Why?"

"Well, we can't just leave him alone here all the time, can we? And we need all the information we can get!" Liam tried to reason.

Edward sighed. "Okay. Whatever. For how long? Not indefinitely."

Liam shook his head. "A week, maybe two, if needed."

"Fine. But tell Luke he has to take Ashton as well."

"What? Why?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

Edward glared at him. "He won't be able to keep him from Calum and Michael. The only reason he's not with them now is because there's not enough room on the fuckin' table for all three of them."

Sure enough, Ashton was now standing in front of Michael, doing lord knows what, probably trying to calm the little thing. Calum seemed to be okay with it, which was mildly shocking, so..

"I'll try to tell him. Maybe I could stay over with him with Niall for a spell. He lives in that big old house all alone anyhow. His brothers moved out not too long ago." Liam conceded.

"I don't care." Edward yelled, shooing him away.

Liam sighed, walking back over to Luke. "Edward said you have to take Ashton."

Luke stared. "What? Why?"

"It's okay, listen, I can stay over with you and help you watch them if you want. I know you have room, don't even lie." Liam laughed slightly. "I can help out with any expenses you need me to, I'm rather trustworthy if I may say so. Besides, we used to stay together all the time!"

Luke sighed. "Sure, I.. I guess. When can you come over? I'm gonna need you over today to help me set up a room for them.."

Liam shrugged. "Right after work. I could run home to grab some things tomorrow." He said.

Luke nodded. "Alright. Fine, sounds good. Edward really okay with all of this, mate?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. He didn't seem tooooo keen on taking Louis, though, but he'll get over it. Louis likes him, I think, wouldn't have it any other way." He noted, watching as Edward growled at the hybrid who was currently sitting in his lap.

"When's your shift over?"

"Four, yours?"

"Four. I'm going on break, see you later. Meet me in the lab. Gonna need help with the boys."

"You were just on break!"

"That was breakfast break! This is lunch break!"


	4. four

"Louis. I am only going to ask you once to remove yourself from my lap, and then I will be forcefully extracting you. Please move," Edward said, glaring at the hybrid who was snuggling up to him.

"Why," Louis complained, not budging.

"My shift is over and I would like to go home, now please, before my stupid brothers burn down the house," Edward begged, prying the boy's hands off of his shoulders. "Get off."

"Maaaaaster."

"Louis," Edward scolded, trying very hard not to be bothered by the boy's innocent remarks. "Get. Off."

Again. Louis refused to move.

Edward gave up after another minute, just holding the boy in his arms as he clocked out, grouchily waving to Luke and Liam before going out to the car.

"Now get off, and get in."

Louis complied, jumping down and scampering over to the passenger's seat.

"Buckle up."

"Cannot reach!" Louis whined, wiggling in his seat.

Edward was being tortured, that was it. This was torture. He buckled up the whiny brat, rolling his eyes to the underworld and back.

"Thank!"

Edward sighed a 'you're welcome,' getting in the car himself. He couldn't stop himself from thinking as he started the car, thinking about how it didn't add up.

He had heard Liam and Luke speaking to the other hybrids (save for Michael,) and they all had impeccable speech.

Why didn't Louis? Was he kept seperate from the other boys? Did they not speak around him? How long did they keep him captive for?

That was something to bring up later - with both him, and the other boys. For now, he'd focus on getting home.

And settling Louis in the guest room, because he couldn't just allow him to keep crawling in bed with him, Harry, and Marcel - it was just weird.

The other two didn't seem too bothered by it though, well, Marcel was, only because Harry kept waking him up. Poor boy, never got enough sleep.

Anyways. He pulled into the garage, sighing heavily. "Can you unbuckle?"

"Yes! Louis will unbuckle!" The hybrid chirped, unbuckling and scrambling out of the car. "See? Out!" He said proudly, shutting the door a little too hard.

Edward sighed again, getting out. "Wonderful. Go inside," He shooed him, rolling his eyes as Louis ran inside. "Walk!"

As soon as the door was shut, he heard screams. High-pitched, excited, cooing squeals. Yelps of mild pain and great discomfort.

Harry was obviously home.

Edward walked inside to find Harry nearly hugging Louis to death, giggling like an idiot.

"Put him down."

"Edward! Look at him! He's so cute!"

Edward stared down at the hybrid, who was currently crying silently, making grabby hands for him.

"You're fucking scaring him!" Edward barked, snatching Louis from him. The boy wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, sniffling.

Edward brushed back Louis' hair, scratching behind his ear. "Do not mind my stupid brother, he is stupid."

Louis looked up at him, his head tilted. "Brother?" He was certain they were clones.

"I'm a triplet. Did you not notice?" He questioned, putting him down. Louis grabbed a fistful of Edward's sweater, frowning.

"We were all born at the same time," Harry tried to explain, wanting to calm the little fluffball down. "Me, Edward, and Marcel."

"What about me?" Marcel raised his eyebrows as he walked into the kitchen, shrugging off his coat.

"You're my brother," Harry said proudly.

Marcel stared at him for a minute. "Yeah, that's right."

"Kitty didn't know we were brothers," He further explained, pointing at Louis, who was snuggling into Edward- or trying to, Edward wasn't happy about it.

"Oh," Marcel nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. He probably thought we were clones or something." He laughed a bit, squatting so he was on Louis' level (he was sitting on Edward's feet now, hugging his legs). "Hello, Louis."

"Hi," Louis squeaked, waving at him with one paw, clinging onto Edward with the other.

Harry laughed, watching as Marcel gently scratched behind the hybrid's ears, Edward watching them interact. "You know, usually it's the opposite."

"What?" Marcel furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at Harry.

"Oh, like, every person we meet either stays with you or me, and hides from Edward because he's mean and scary," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Not mean!" Louis yelled, hugging Edward's legs protectively. "Good."

"Did you hear that, Marcy?" Harry laughed, "Edward is good!"

Marcel stood, a small smile on his face. "Edward is very good, Harold." He said, pecking Edward on the nose. "Look at how gentle he's being with Louis. He hasn't even threatened to cut him."

Edward gave Harry a smug smirk before tugging Marcel into a deep kiss by his tie, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time. Harry let out a whine, pouting. "Edward! Stop being such a bitch!"

Edward pulled away from Marcel as the younger man was practically panting, smirking even more knowing that he'd made Harry jealous. He gave Marcel's arse a playful smack, making him squeak and scuttle out of the room.

"Harold, get over here now."

Harry melted at Edward's demanding voice, walking over to his older brother with weak knees. "Yes, daddy?"

Edward pulled him closer, biting his neck voraciously, leaving a dark bruise as Harry moaned. He leaned upwards, kissing Harry hard until his lips were red and he decided his work was finished.

"You're the bitch here. If I didn't have a cat on my legs, I'd bend you over and spank you till you were crying for me to fuck you."

"Oh my god," Harry moaned. "Please let me suck your dick."

"Marcel!" Edward yelled after he'd covered Lou's ears. "Come get Louis and do something with him."

Marcel raised his eyebrows, walking back into the room, but bent down to face the very confused hybrid. "C'mon Louis, let's get some fish. Do you want some fish?"

"Yes! Fish!" Louis chirped, running over to the cabinets where he knew the cans were.

"Good boy." Marcel laughed, watching with a blush as Edward dragged Harry upstairs. He shook his head, then went over to Louis, grabbing a can of salmon from the cupboard. He opened it up, then dumped it into a bowl, sticking it on the table for the boy to eat.

"Thank!" Louis yelled, then ran over to the table, climbing into a chair before devouring the fish.

"You're welcome," Marcel chuckled, getting the boy a glass of milk and setting it beside him.

"Thank again!"

"You're welcome again," Marcel replied with a soft smile, sitting beside him, watching as he ate messily. The hybrid was truly adorable. But it was so odd that he formed an attachment to Edward.. Edward, his brother, who was cold and bitter and rude to everyone ever. Well, not him. Edward was more like a bodyguard to him, he'd punch anyone who was mean to him. Marcel was not complaining.

He let out a soft sigh, sitting in the chair beside Louis, watching his tail flicker behind him as he ate. "Is it good?"

"Yes! Very good, love it," Louis exclaimed, smiling widely.

Marcel smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Louis preened, nuzzling up against Marcel's hand, then froze suddenly. "Where master?"

Marcel frowned. "Master?"

Louis huffed. "Master! Tall.. hair.." He twirled his fingers to try to express curls, standing on his tiptoes to show tall. He let out a low growl, "..scary! Master!"

Marcel squinted, "You mean Edward?"

"Yes!" Louis clapped, "Master!"

Marcel cleared his throat. "He, uh.." - well, he wasn't exactly going to tell Louis that he was probably recieving sloppy and over-excited fellatio from his little brother - "He's napping."

"Oh," Louis frowned. "Want nap, with master." He demanded, crossing his arms.

Marcel rubbed his temple. "Um, in a bit. When Harry comes down, you can nap with master, okay?" He said, a blush tainting his cheeks. It felt weird to say that.

Louis smiled from ear to ear, showing off all his pointy incisors, "Yessir. Harry."

"Yep, wait on Harry." Marcel nodded, brushing back Louis' feathery hair. "Drink your milk, Lou." He murmured, and Louis nodded, picking up the glass and chugging it. "Mm."

"Did you get your food, Marcy?" Harry asked as he paraded into the kitchen, cheeks flushed and a grin on his face.

"No, is it in the microwave? Also, your pants are unbuttoned," Marcel replied plainly.

"Oh," Harry quickly buttoned them, a bashful smile now gracing his countanence. "Whoops. I'll grab your plate. I made chicken." He said, grabbing two plates from the microwave.

"Is the other for Edward?" Marcel asked, kissing Harry's hand after he'd set the plate in front of him.

"Yeah, he demanded that I bring it up to him, he's well sexed, I'd say." He smirked, waving before going back to the stairs.

"Hey!" Louis yelled, frowning. "Harry!"

The man froze in his tracks. "Uh, yeah?"

"Louis wants to nap with master!" He demanded, while Marcel mouthed 'Edward'.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay, kitty. Come on."

Louis jumped down from his chair and ran after Harry, a big grin on his face.

Harry led him upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Edward, I have kitty with me, get decent."

"I'm always decent, you cunt. Why is he with you?"

"He says he wants to nap with you!" Harry called, his hand on his hip.

"Master!" Louis yowled, scratching at the door.

"Hey, don't do that!" Harry batted his hands away, scowling, "It's expensive wood!"

Edward groaned. "Just come in."

Harry opened the door, walking over to his brother, who was sprawled out in the bed, resting against a mountain of pillows with the silky blankets over his lap. "Give me my food."

Harry handed over the plate, sitting on the edge of the bed. Louis made a chirping noise, climbing onto the huge bed, crawling over to Edward and snuggling against him. "Hello master!"

Edward gave Harry an annoyed look, not moving even as Louis licked at his hand and nuzzled at his neck. "What the fuck is he doing."

"Um, well, right now, he's scenting you." Harry pointed, as Louis continued to brush against the older man's neck, purring happily. "It means you're his now. He really likes you, Edward." Harry laughed a bit.

Edward scowled. "Well, tell him to stop. I don't want to smell like fucking cat." He yelled, jumping as Louis started licking at his neck. "Stop it, this instant!"

"Bad master." Louis growled, biting his neck while he pinned his hand down.

"Ow, bloody fuck! Harry, get him off!" Edward yelled, rubbing his throat as Louis yowled, not liking the way Harry was holding him - his strong arm around his waist, holding him tight.

"Louis," Harry scolded. "No biting." He flicked his nose, yelping as Louis tried to bite his finger. "Bad kitty!"

"Just take him out!" Edward yelled, gritting his teeth.

Harry sighed, hauling the tiny hybrid out of the room. "Let's go, Lou." He carried him to the guest room, smacking his bum before dropping him on the bed. "No. Biting. Very naughty."

Louis sulked, hiding his face in the pillows. "Sorry, daddy."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What was that, kitten?"

"Louis is sorry." He frowned, peeking up at Harry with teary blue eyes.

"It's okay, kitty." Harry soothed, rubbing his tears away.

Louis snuggled up to Harry's lap, purring quietly as his eyes fluttered shut. "Good kitty. Go to sleep, take a nap."


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lashton, malum, and niam ~

"Mister."

"You can call me Luke, if you want, Ashton. No need for formalities." Luke said, not turning from where he was washing dishes.

"Um, Luke," Ashton mumbled, holding his hands together.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to take us back..?"

Luke frowned, turning around. "Back? What do you mean?"

"T-To the place we came from," Ashton whispered, biting his lip.

Luke quickly shook his head. "No, we're not. We would never. I mean, we may need to go back there, we need to find out who was keeping you, and make sure they are dealt with, but we would never.. never put you through anything like what they did. And listen, if you ever want to talk about it, just come to me, at any time. I'm always ready to lend an ear." He smiled softly.

Ashton's caramel ears twitched, and he broke out in a smile, pulling Luke into a hug. "Thank you. So much."

Luke blinked, nearly dropping his sponge. "I haven't done anything, Ash."

"You've already done so much," Ashton said quietly, shaking his head. "You got me away from that place. That's all that matters. I'm not in a cage. There's no needle in my back." He said, starting to tear up.

"Ashton.." Luke brushed away the tears with his shirt sleeve, sighing softly. "It'll be okay. You don't have to thank me. You deserve to be free, yeah?"

Ashton smiled, his dimples popping. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I just, I'm really very thankful." He laughed suddenly. "Also, I want more pizza."

Luke laughed. "Alright, can you go ask Calum and Michael if they want another piece?"

"Mikey wants another one," Ashton said, grabbing two pieces. "Thank you!" He chirped, running out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Luke yelled, waving with his sponge.

Liam walked into the room, sighing and dusting his hands on his shirt. "The rooms are set up."

"How's that?" Luke turned around again, raising his brows.

"I'm gonna share a room with Niall, Michael and Calum are sharing a room, and Ashton can share with you- if you don't mind." Liam shrugged.

"Oh, that sounds fine. I don't care if he doesn't," Luke said, putting away the dishes. "When you say share, you mean like, both of us in a bed?"

Liam shrugged. "There's in air mattress in both of our rooms. Unless you both wanted to share."

"No, it's fine." Luke shrugged. "Thanks, Li."

"Yeah, no problem." He replied, grabbing a slice of pizza and walking out. "I'll be in the office if you need me, if you don't mind, I'd like to go over some things."

"Sure, that's fine. You remember my computer password?" Luke asked, raking a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, thanks. Call me if you need anything." He yelled, walking upstairs.

Luke let out a soft sigh, putting away the rest of the pizza before flopping down on the couch beside Ashton.

"Where's Cal and Mikey?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"They're in the bedroom, I think. Mikey was tired."

"Oh, alright-" He froze mid-word as Ashton snuggled up to him, nibbling on his pizza as he stared at the TV, watching some program on the BBC about penguins with a focused stare.

"Tired, Ash?" Luke asked, brushing back the boy's wild curls as he rested his head in his lap.

"No," Ashton mumbled, his mouth stuffed. He wiggled his head so his ears were under Luke's hand, silently demanding to be pet. Luke obliged, a grin on his face as he gently scratched behind his ears, making him purr.

"You like penguins, Ash?"

"Hmmnmm. I just like Ben C. He narrarates this." Ashton replied, stretching out his legs over the edge of the couch.

"Oh. Yeah, he's great. I like penguins. I've always wanted to have a pet penguin." He laughed a bit.

"Well, I think penguins are okay. I've never seen a real one, though." Ash mumbled, yawning softly.

Luke smiled, rubbing his back gently. "Maybe we can go to the zoo sometime. They have penguins at the zoo."

"Mmhmmmmmmmm."

Luke held in a laugh, looking down to see Ashton asleep in his lap, his tail tucked between his legs, purring loudly. He looked adorable.

He scooped up the hybrid, carrying him bridal style up to his room. He laid him on the air mattress, covering him up with a soft blanket. He gave him one last scratch behind the ears, then hopped in his own bed.

=ටᆼට=

"Ash. Ashton. Babes, wake up," Luke squirmed underneath of the hybrid, who had snuck his way into his bed and was currently smothering him. He was barely able to breathe, and also he had to pee.

Ashton moved a bit, and Luke groaned. Ashton's hair was in his mouth.

"Ashton!" He tried pushing him off, but the boy ended up waking up.

"..huh?" Ashton sat up, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists. "What?"

"You were crushing me," Luke complained. "And I have to use the bathroom. Can you get up?"

"Yeah.." Ashton sighed, rolling off of him, falling off the bed right on his bum. "Ow..! Ow!"

"Oh, fuck!" Luke bolted up, running over to the other side of the bed, scooping up the boy, who was in tears. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"My butt hurts!" Ash whined, rubbing his back.

Luke sighed softly, helping him sit up. "Do you need ice? Wanna sit on the bed? You can sit on a pillow," He tried to sooth him, handing him a handful of tissues.

Ashton nodded, holding the tissues in one hand, grabbing onto Luke with the other. Luke sat him on the bed, tucking a pillow under him bum.

"There, there. I'll be right back, okay? I just gotta wee, you sit here and rest." He said, then ran to the bathroom, quickly relieving himself. He washed his hands, then ran back over to Ashton. "See, 'm back!"

Ashton sighed, making grabby hands for him. "I'm hungry, I wanna get up, please."

Luke laughed a bit, nodding. "Okay, we'll go downstairs and get you some cereal, babes."

Ashton practically attached himself to Luke, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "Woo!" He seemed to be done crying.

Luke patted his back, smiling as he walked downstairs. "Okay, so I have Cheerios, and Lucky Charms, and Shredded Wheat, what do you want?"

"Cheerios," Ashton said, bouncing excitedly. "Can I have Cheerios?"

"Of course." Luke smiled, setting him down in a chair, then going to grab the boy some cereal.

He sat the bowl down in front of him, patting Ashton's head as the boy greedily slurped up the cereal.

"Hungry..?" Luke laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes," Ash mumbled, still devouring the cereal, sans spoon. "So hungry."

"Well, there's always more." Luke said, shaking the box. "So you can get as much as you'd like. Not too much, though, don't want you to get sick."

Ashton made a hum, continuing to eat his food, until the bowl was completely empty. Luke happily refilled it, and gave him a cup of milk for him to drink (he'd done his research, cats didn't like oranges and grapes were toxic to them, so no juice).

After a while, Calum came down, Michael behind him, rubbing his eyes and then stretching.

"Oh, good morning, boys. You want some cereal? I could make pancakes?" Luke offered, pointing to the open cereal cabinet.

"Uh," Calum bent down, looking at all the cereals, "..we'll both take this." He held up the box of shredded wheat.

Luke smiled, grabbing two bowls. "Alrighty, you got it. You two can go sit over there with Ashton at the table."

Michael sat beside Ashton, yawning softly. He waved at him, before snuggling up to Calum, who had sat on his other side.

"Hi, Cal, how did you sleep?" Ashton asked, sipping his milk.

"Fine," Calum shrugged, mumbling a thanks once Luke set their food down. "Mikey slept like a baby." He cooed, giving the white-haired boy a kiss to the forehead.

Ashton giggled, ruffling Michael's hair. "That's good. I'm gonna go watch TV, you two should come sit with me when you're all done." He smiled, standing and skipping out of the room.

Calum sighed, a smile on his face. Ashton genuinely seemed happy today- he was happy last night too. Just being away from that place, it made him so happy.

Mikey, too. Last night, before they'd gone to bed, he'd told Calum good night. And Calum was stunned, shocked, amazed. It was the first thing Michael had said in months, years. It was a whisper, he barely heard it, but it was something. He'd almost forgotten what Michael's voice sounded like.

It was doing them so much good to be free. He only hoped it would stay that way. He just wasn't sure if he could trust Luke yet.

Calum was broken from his thoughts as Niall pulled him into a hug.

"Neil," Calum laughed in surprise, ruffling the blond's hair, messing it up even more than it already was. "When did you get up?"

"Just now." Niall shrugged, giving Liam a wave from where he stood across the room.

Luke walked over to the table, setting a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of him. "Here you go. Liam will be over in a minute, he wanted waffles." He tsked, walking into the living room.

"Thanks!" Niall called, before digging into his food. "Where's Ashy?"

"The living room, watching TV." Calum shrugged, remembering his own bowl of food. Michael was almost done now.

Niall nodded, grinning as Liam sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey, Niall. Hello, boys," Liam smiled at the other two, cutting up his waffles. "How are you?"

"Really good," Calum said with a happy sigh. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I mean it, you guys don't have to thank us." Liam waved, shaking his head.

Calum shook his head too. "It's all we can do. You and Luke have given us so much, we're so thankful. We really are."

Liam smiled warmly. "It's not a problem, really, Cal. We both want you to be happy. You deserve it."

"We are happy," Calum nodded quickly, ".. we really are."


	6. six

"Maaaaaaaaster!"

Edward let out a heavy sigh, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Someone please go get him. Bring him down here, before he rips up the sheets, or something."

Harry jumped up immediately. "I'll get the baby! I'll get him!"

Marcel sat back down, fixing his glasses. "I was going to grab him, but alright-"

Harry was already upstairs, cuddling Louis, who was very disgruntled. He was only supposed to take a nap, but he ended up sleeping all night. Without master. Unbelievable.

"No kissies! Want master! Daddy, stop!" - and there it was again. Harry's cheeks lit up, and he paused.

"Alright, let's go get master. Come here," He said softly, picking Louis up. He clung tightly to him, letting out a grumpy noise, but making no further protests.

"Edwaaaard, special delivery! It's a kitty!" Harry called as he walked back into the living room, holding Louis in front of Edward, who was sitting in his armchair.

"Master!" Louis gasped, his tail wagging as he reached out for him.

"Yes, okay, come here," Edward sighed in defeat, grabbing the hybrid and pulling him into his lap.

Louis beamed, his eyes shut as he rubbed his head against Edward's cheek. "Louis missed master, lots."

"I... I missed you, too. I suppose." Edward mumbled, rubbing Lou's lower back, gently stroking his tail. The tiny hybrid purred, licking Edward's nose affectionately.

Marcel awed at the sight, reaching over to scratch behind Louis' ear. "What a good little kitten."

Louis preened at the praise, licking at Marcel's hand as he stretched out in Edward's lap like an actual cat, wanting his belly rubbed.

"He is so precious," Harry cooed, rubbing the boy's little tummy with his hand that seemed giant in comparison. "Look at him."

Louis purred loudly, stretching his arms out, nudging at Edward's hand, trying to get more pets. This was like heaven- or it would be. There were six able hands here, and only one was on him! He needed more pets!

Edward sighed softly, nodding as he picked up Louis' tail, running it through his hands. "He is."

Oh my god! There it was! More hands! Marcel's pets were back once again, as the bespectacled boy scratched at Lou's ear with one hand, brushing back his feathery fringe with the other.

Louis was melting in Edward's lap, until Harry pulled away. Traitor!

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Eggs and bacon sound okay, guys?"

"Fine," Marcel and Edward said at the same time, still focused on Louis as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Louis?"

"Eggies!" Louis yelled, and Harry took that as a yes. He went to the stove, and started cooking.

Marcel pulled his hand away to fix his glasses, but didn't get very far. Louis snatched his hand and started nibbling on it like it was a chew toy. And his teeth were sharp.

"Ouch! Lou! No biting!" Marcel scolded, carefully pulling his fingers out of Louis' mouth, making the hybrid pout. "No. Naughty kitty, don't bite."

"More pets." Louis whined, and Marcel shook his head. "No more pets," He said, then looked up at Edward. "I think he needs a bath, actually. His hair is a mess. Should I give him one now..?"

Edward shook his head. "No, give him one after breakfast. He's probably going to get dirty when he eats anyhow." He mumbled, making the hybrid stand up. "Go get Harry." He ordered, standing.

Louis made a happy sound, then ran into the kitchen. "Daddy!"

Harry jumped, nearly dropping the plate he was holding. "Oh shit, kitten- you scared me." He laughed, shaking his head. "Want a piece of bacon? I just finished it. I need a taste-tester."

Louis nodded quickly, opening his mouth. Harry laughed again, dropping a little piece of bacon from up high, to see if he'd catch it. It hit him on the nose. He grabbed it off of the floor, popping it in his mouth with a shrug.

"Let me try again," Harry said, and Louis opened up again. He managed to catch it this time, and Harry rewarded him with a million kissies all over his face, and a nice little back scratch.

"Was it okay?" Harry asked, helping Louis sit down at the table. "Mm." Louis nodded, grinning as Harry gave him a plate of eggs with some bacon.

"Marcy! Edward! The food's done!" Harry called, making three more plates, setting them out at the table. He sat beside Louis, Edward sitting on the other side once he came in.

"Thank you, Harold," Marcel smiled, sitting on Harry's other side, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking a bite and sighing. "It tastes lovely."

"Mmhmm!" Louis nodded in agreement, happily eating while snuggling up to Edward, who wasn't complaining about the food, but not in the mood to praise his pretty cooking clone. He was still tired.

Louis finished quickly, as he always did, Marcel finishing a few minutes after him.

"Lou, are you ready for your bath?" Marcel asked sweetly, standing up and going to his side.

Which the hybrid did not take very well.

"No! No bath!" Louis panicked, jumping out of his chair, already in tears. "No!"

Marcel gasped, frowning deeply. "Louis, listen, it's okay! It'll be okay!" He reached out for him, only to have his hand slapped away. "Do not touch!"

Marcel looked at Edward with a lost look. "Help?"

Edward stood, clearing his throat. "Louis. March your arse upstairs this instant." Louis opened his mouth to protest, but Edward cut him off. "No, not a word. Go, now." He said sternly.

Louis sniffed, running upstairs. He went right into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and sitting on the toilet.

Marcel sighed, shaking his head. "I was just going to help him bathe on my own, but it looks like I'm going to need your help.."

"No," Edward glared, walking into the living room. "Have Harry help you, I have work to do." He sat in his chair, then added, ".. call me if you really need me."

"Hazza.." Marcel groaned, dragging his older brother upstairs.

Harry made an ooh sound, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Does this mean we get to see kitty naked~?"

Marcel shoved him, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, right now," He barked, his cheeks pink.

Harry laughed, walking into the bathroom, putting on a soft smile. "Hiii, Lou. Are you calmed down a bit? Ready to get in the bath?"

Louis frowned, not saying anything.

Harry sighed, going over to the tiny lad. "Love, you gotta get a bath. You're all dirty.." He patted his leg, trying to get him to cheer up. "It won't hurt, I promise. Listen, I'll even get in with you if you want me to!"

Louis perked up. "Daddy bath with Louis?"

Harry laughed a bit, nodding. "Sure, Lou."

Marcel raised his eyebrows. "Um, are you sure that's okay?"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head then throwing it to the side. "You wanna get in too?"

Marcel's face went bright red. "No, I'm, um.. no. I'll just go downstairs, then, i-if you don't need me."

"Okay, we won't take too long. Oh, actually, could you go find something for kitty to wear? We need to go clothes shopping for him." Harry said, shaking his head. "Thanks!" He yelled, then slammed the door shut.

Louis looked up at Harry nervously, but the curly-haired man just grinned. "Strip, Louis."

The hybrid swallowed, slowly taking off his shirt, eyes on Harry the entire time. He kicked his shorts off, then dropped his briefs to the floor, looking at the bathtub anxiously.

Harry sat on the edge of the bath, turning it on before pulling his socks off, then working his impossibly tight jeans off. He put his necklace on the sink, along with his rings. "Okay, Lou, get in."

Louis stared at the rising water, which was bubbling (Harry had thrown in a bath bomb), unsure. He swatted at the pink water, gasping at the warm sensation. He did it again, giggling once he splashed himself.

Harry laughed, picking up the tiny boy, and slowly lowering him in. Which was a mistake on his part, because now his shoulders were scratched from Louis clinging to him.

"Daddy, noooooo," He yowled, trying to get out, clawing at the edge of the bath.

"Lou.." Harry sighed, holding the boy in by his arm as he climbed in across from him, so that they were facing each other. "Be good. It's okay, I'm in here with you."

Louis seemed to calm down a bit, easing into the shimmering water even more. "Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry raised his eyebrows, looking over at Louis, who was now swirling the water with his finger.

"Look. Sparkles," He said, trying to scoop up a handful of the water to show Harry, confused on why he couldn't hold it. "Sparkles!"

Harry laughed, nodding. "Yep, sparkles. Can you tip your head back, Lou?" He asked softly, grabbing the shower head, holding it with one hand, grabbing Louis' chin with the other.

"Yes, daddy," Louis nodded a bit, leaning his head all the way back.

"Thank you. Now, I need you to stay really still. You won't like this, but if you move, you'll get water in your eyes," Harry warned, turning on the water, getting the hybrid's hair wet, trying to be mindful of his ears.

Louis made an unhappy noise, smacking at the water, trying his best to get away but hold his head still at the same time. "Don't like!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Harry tried to soothe him, shutting off the water. "It's over! Calm down, love.."

Louis was panting as he sat up, rubbing his face, twitching his ears to dry them. "Hate that."

Harry sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. You can be done with the bath in a few minutes, I promise. Just come here."

Louis sniffed, inching closer to Harry, who put a huge amount of peach-scented shampoo in his hair and lathered it up. "Look, kitty, bubbles!" Harry showed him, trying to calm him.

Louis gasped, grabbing a handful of bubbles from his soapy hair, laughing in delight. "Bubbles!"

Harry nodded, smiling as he put shampoo in his own hair while letting Louis play with the soap. "Yep, lots of bubbles."

"Oooh," Louis poked at the soap in his hair, giggling.

"More bubbles on the way!" He announced, putting a good bit of body wash in his hands, soaping them up before rubbing it onto Louis' chest and shoulders.

Louis gasped, rubbing the suds all over his arms, laughing loudly. "Buuuuubbles!"

Harry laughed right along with him, soaping himself up as well. "So many bubbles!"

Louis popped a soap bubble on Harry's chest, gasping. "Hey!"

"What?" Harry looked down, mildly shocked as Louis swiped at the soap on his chest.

"Dirty!" Louis scolded, trying to wash off the swallow tattoos on his collarbone.

Harry let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, no, love.. those are tattoos. My pretties." He tried to explain, washing off his chest. "They don't come off."

Louis stared at him in disbelief, poking at the giant butterfly on his tummy, before making another shocking discovery. "Hey!"

"What n.. Lou!" Harry broke out in giggles, blushing. "What are you doing?"

Louis poked at Harry's extra nipples, making the older man quite flustered. "Um, kitty-"

The hybrid didn't seem to notice Harry's slight discomfort, now focused on playing with his own nipples. "Boop!"

Harry drew in a deep breath, starting to rethink his life choices as his cock started to stiffen. Louis was just too cute, and fuck, his fingers were tugging on his little pink nipples, making them perk up and- "I think it's time to get out, boo."

"Out!" Louis jumped up, but Harry pulled him back in immediately.

"Not yet!" Harry scolded, sitting him back down. "We need to wash off the bubbles!" He said, tipping back Louis' head again as he hosed him off completely.

Louis yowled the whole time, but stayed completely still, Harry's grip on him tight. Harry eventually released him (once he'd washed his tail, he'd forgotten about it), and the boy jumped out and shook off, soaking the entire bathroom.

"Louis..!" Harry groaned, standing up, then washing himself off quickly. He grabbed a towel and threw it on Louis, who buried himself in it, running out of the room stark naked with only the towel on his head.

"Jesus.." Harry sighed, going into the hall with a towel on his head, tied up very neatly. "Marcy! There's a naked kitty running about, can ya catch him?" Harry yelled downstairs, seeing Louis' wet footprints marking the stairs. He rolled his eyes when he heard Marcel gasp, and went in his room to get dressed.

He threw on a short-sleeved button up and a pair of jeans, ruffling his hair to dry it as he pulled on socks. He quickly went downstairs, quite worried.

He followed all of the sounds of struggle to the living room, where a wet Marcel was wrestling with a very naked Louis.

"No clothes!" Louis yelled, kicking Marcel as he tried to put a pair of boxers on him. Marcel fell on his bum, groaning. "My god.. Harry, teach him to play footie, I have a feeling he'd be aces at it," he said breathlessly, standing again.

"Louis," Edward said sternly, using his master voice, "if you put on the boxers, you don't have to wear any other clothes. But I want you dressed right now."

The hybrid gulped, nodding as he allowed Marcel to slip the shorts onto him. "And the socks as well. I don't want you to get a cold," Edward added, and Louis silently pulled on the fuzzy socks Harry handed him.

"There's a good boy. Now let Harry brush your hair out." Edward said, focusing on his laptop again.

"Sorry, master," Louis mumbled, his hands in his lap as Harry brushed his hair back.

"For what?" Edward asked, glancing over at the boy.

"Bein' bad."

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm not mad. Just don't act up again."

"Yes, master." Louis said, suddenly at Edward's side, nuzzling up to him. Edward sighed, scratching behind the boy's ears as he purred lowly. "Good kitten."


	7. seven

"Hey, Marcy, go take this upstairs to Edward. And see if kitty's awake, please," Harry said, handing Marcel a tray loaded with bagels and toast, with lots of cream cheese, slivered salmon, almonds, cheese, and other yummy things on the side. It was a smorgasbord of breakfast food.

"Jeez, Hazza, this is a lot. When did you wake up?" Marcel raised his eyebrows, holding the tray with both hands.

"Uhhh... five-ish?" Harry shrugged, pecking Marcel's cheek. "It didn't take too long to cook. There's still plenty of everything, so once you get back downstairs, we can fix ourselves some food."

Marcel broke out in a blushy smile. "Okay. Love you, be right back," He called, walking up the stairs.

He knocked on the bedroom door twice, then stepped inside. "Morning, Edward, Harry made food." He whispered, pushing his glasses up with his shoulder. "When did Louis get in here?"

"I dunno," Edward mumbled, sighing as the hybrid snuggled closer to him. "I woke up, and he was there, and you two weren't."

"I see.." Marcel handed him the tray, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' head. "You're to share with him, mmkay?" He said, smiling teasingly as he kissed Edward's nose. Edward was apparently dissatisified with this, and pulled him in for a French kiss, making Marcel moan loudly and making Louis shuffle.

"Edward..! Stop that, your breath is super gross," He whispered, giggling as he wiped his mouth.

"You like it," Edward smirked, slapping his bum as he walked off, then digging into a piece of toast.

Louis sat up, huffing. "Louis smells fishies," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist. "Give fishies."

"Say please," Edward said, his mouth full.

"Please give Louis fishies!" Louis begged, giving Edward pouty eyes.

Edward offered him the small bowl of salmon, and Louis let out a chirp, taking it from him. "Thank!" He grabbed a slice of it, dropping it into his mouth and licking his lips.

Edward nodded, eating his toast while turning on the TV which was on the opposite wall. Louis made an awed noise, watching as some Animal Planet movie played. He growled when the channel was changed, smacking Edward's leg.

" 'm not watchin' that shit, it's boring," Edward mumbled, slurping a piece of salmon into his mouth slowly.

Louis growled again, pinning down Edward's hand as he leaned over him. He snatched the fish right from Edward's mouth, licking into his mouth just to make sure he got it all.

Edward was quite shocked, and just laid there, his eyes wide as Louis was practically Frenching him.

Louis pulled away, purring in contentment as he licked his lips. "Fishies, fishies."

Edward cleared his throat, trying to will his hard-on away, before Louis noticed. He didn't want to explain that to him at all.

 _Calm down, calm down_ , Christ! It wasn't his fault! Louis was just so yummy, lying there in nothing but underwear and fuzzy pink socks.. everything about him just looking so soft and edible.. his little tummy, and his pink lips and perky nipples..

And the way he was eating that godforsaken fish was just criminal. Nothing about fish should turn someone on, but Jesus Christ on a bloody yacht, Louis was a fucking demon. A devious little thing that made salmon sexy. Every detail of the hybrid was just so .. something. Louis was something, and by god, Edward wanted it.

Louis was now _sitting in his lap_ , facing the tv, his back to Edward. Could this get any worse! Oh my god! Edward was stark naked under the blanket, and fuck, Louis could probably feel his stiff cock I mean god it was literally standing straight up- but if he could, he wasn't acting on it, little devil. He was just eating a bagel, wait no, no, it could get worse because _now_! He was _bouncing in his lap_ , humming happily, eating his stupid bagel, mother of god there was so much stimulation to Edward's poor dick and,

"Edward, I brought you guys some tea, um-!" Marcel froze up, nearly dropping the cups of tea he was holding as he stared at Louis in Edward's lap in that reverse cowgirl position, still happily eating.

"Please help," Edward begged, his face scrunched up into one of pleasure/agony as he came closer to the edge.

Marcel set the cups down, running over to Louis, picking up the hybrid and setting him on the floor in a hurry. "Go get daddy, quickly love. He's got, um, he's got-"

"Fishies," Edward interjected, hissing at the sudden lack of warmth on his stiffy. "Daddy has fishies. Go."

Louis gasped, immediately running downstairs as Marcel dropped to his knees in front of Edward who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Edward.." Marcel whispered, pulling the blankets away. "What did he do to get you so excited, darling?" He couldn't stop staring, holy crap.

"He tongued me down then started bouncing on my cock. He is awful. I hate him," Edward complained. "Please fix it."

Marcel let out a laugh of disbelief, kissing Edward's thigh as he nodded. "Alright, alright."

**=ටᆼට=**

"Daddy!"

"Jesus fuck!" Harry yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin as he dropped his knife.

"Sorry," Louis apologized, picking up the knife and studying it curiously before handing it back to Harry. "Fishies?"

Harry let out a deep sigh, nodding with a smile. "Yeah, in the fridge. Right on the second shelf."

Louis hummed, opening up the fridge and grabbing the plate of fish. "Mm."

Harry raised his eyebrows, sticking the knife in the sink. "Why did you come downstairs, Lou kitty? Where's master?"

"With Marcy," Louis shrugged, ".. givin' Marcy kissies."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

Louis smiled smugly. "Louis made master's willy stick up."

"Louis!" Harry gasped, covering his mouth. "You naughty kitty!" He leaned forward in interest. "What did you do?"

Louis stood on his tiptoes to whisper, "Louis gave master licky kissies."

Harry gasped again, giggling like that was the juiciest gossip he'd ever heard. "Lou, you filthy kitten. I wonder what they're doing.."

As if on cue, a loud, whiny moan came from upstairs. Harry groaned, nodding. "Oh yeah, I know what they're doing now. That's Marcy. He's real loud in bed." Harry smirked.

Louis pursed his lips, then suddenly pouted. "Not fair."

Harry frowned. "What's not fair?"

"Louis wanted to get special kissies from master! Hate Marcy," He declared, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't say that.." Harry laughed, cooing over how cute pouty Louis was. "Edward probably didn't know if you realized what you were doing to him. He doesn't know that you're so naughty." He teased, pinching the hybrid's cheek. Neither did I, he thought, licking his lips. "But um, I'm sure he'd want to give you kisses if you asked really nicely."

Louis furrowed his brows, apparently thinking this over. "Daddy give Louis kissies?" He asked, looking rather innocently.

"I mean," Harry blushed, clearing his throat, "if you really wanted me to.."

"Louis does!" He yelled, clapping. "Louis can give daddy licky kissies?" He shrugged, grabbing Harry's biceps.

"Um, well," Harry started, but was quickly interrupted when Louis leaned up, pulling him into an open-mouth kiss, well, it wasn't really a kiss.. it was more like Louis pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and trying to count his teeth.

"Mm, mmf-" Harry jerked back, panting. "Lou, y-you can't just.."

Louis frowned, sighing exasperatedly. "Daddy not like?"

"It's not that, I did like it, I really liked it.." He mumbled, glancing down at his half-swollen cock that was poking through his shorts. "I just, I need to ask Edward for permission first. You're really important to him, I don't know if he'd want me ... kissing you." He said awkwardly.

Louis huffed. "Go ask!"

"Now!?" Harry said, shocked.

"Yes!" Louis smacked Harry's arm, glaring up at him. "Really want kissies!"

"Lou," Harry blushed, "Edward is still giving Marcy kisses." He pointed out, another moan ringing through the whole house. "Some.. really good.. kisses." He groaned, starting to get rather jealous. And harder, but whatever. "Wait until one of them comes downstairs."

Louis whined, stomping into the living room with the plate of salmon, sitting on the couch to watch that movie Edward wouldn't let him watch. At least daddy was somewhat cool. Master was stupid.

Harry continued cleaning up the room, until Marcel stumbled into the kitchen, his face bright red, only in a towel. "Harry, um, could you get me a glass of water?"

"How was it, then?" Harry asked, handing his brother a cup.

"How was what?" Marcel blushed even more, chugging the water.

Harry laughed, smacking Marcel playfully. "Don't act innocent, Marcy! Louis and I heard everything." He smirked.

"E-Everything?" Marcel echoed, coughing.

"Uh-huh," Harry teased, his hand on Marcel's hip. "You know, Louis is super mad at you. Aren't you, Lou?"

"Yes!" Louis cried, storming into the kitchen. "Marcy stole master's special kissies from Louis!"

Marcel blushed, shaking his head. "W-What do you mean, Louis!?"

Louis smacked Marcel's hand, making the man gasp. "Louis worked real hard to make master excited! But he give special kissies to Marcy!"

"Louis," Marcel frowned deeply, "Do you like Edward?"

"Louis love master!" He corrected, deeply offended. "Louis love master so many!"

Marcel looked back at Harry, unable to formulate words. This was wild, honestly.

Harry cleared his throat, going over to the upset hybrid. "Lou, I think you should tell him." Because he was pretty sure that Louis was only supposed to be an experiment, a study, he wasn't supposed to become attached to them. Certainly not this quickly.

Louis gasped a bit. "Louis can tell master right now?"

Harry glanced at Marcel, who nodded. "He's dressed."

Louis set his plate down, going to walk upstairs, but Edward had just walked into the kitchen.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I've grown another head?" He growled, grabbing Marcel's glass of water and taking a drink of it.

Harry shoved Louis towards him, making the hybrid squeak. "Louis has something to tell you!"

Louis just stared up at his master, his face bright pink.

"Go on, tell him.." Marcel urged, poking Louis' side.

"What's this about?" Edward glared at his brothers, drawing Louis closer to him.

Harry shook his head, "Louis loves you, Edward!"

Edward cleared his throat, looking down at the trembling boy. "Is this true?"

"No!" Louis yelled. "Daddy lie!" He said, scratching at Edward's arm that was around his waist, desperate to get away.

Edward held him tight, though, as he stared at Harry. "What the fuck," He growled, shaking his head.

"He's not lying! Louis just said he loved you! He was on his way up to tell you!" Marcel tried to defend, causing Louis to hiss at him. "L-Louis was not!"

Edward let him go after the hybrid's claws cut him, making him groan. "Ow, fuck, Lou," He tried to scold him, but the hybrid had already run upstairs, sniffling.

Harry frowned deeply, glancing at Marcel. "I think he got embarrassed. He doesn't wanna admit to it.." He said quietly. "I feel awful now, we made him upset.."

Marcel swallowed. "S-Should I go calm him down?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Marcy, he's probably still mad at you for having sex with Edward, it wouldn't go well.."

"Then who's going to calm him down?" Marcel sighed. Suddenly the two turned to their older brother.

"Me?" Edward squinted. "Why should I do it?"

"He likes you!" Harry barked, shoving him towards the stairs. "Go tell him it's okay!"

"It's not okay-" Edward countered, "He's not supposed to like me. I'm trying to gather data, this isn't helping, he's not supposed to do this-"

"Well, he has!" Harry yelled, shaking his head. "He likes you, and you're not gonna hurt him like this! Now go upstairs, and make him feel better!"

Edward blinked, shocked by his brother's outrage. Harry was usually so amicable and cheery, he never raised his voice unless it was to scream about his favorite movie star.

"I'll .. be right back," Edward mumbled, walking upstairs.

He looked around the hallway, trying to find his upset hybrid. "Louis," He called, sighing. "C'mere, kitten."

He listened for a second as he heard muffled sobbing, then followed the noise to _his_ bedroom, weirdly enough. He would have figured Louis would have gone to his own room, or the bathroom.

"Louis," He said quietly, walking into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. The boy was buried under the blankets, shaking with sobs. "Lou."

"Go away," Louis croaked. "Louis hates master."

"You hate me?" Edward repeated, a bit hurt. "Why?"

"Master does not like Louis. Louis tryin' so hard, try to get master to like, but no!" Louis bawled, pushing back the blankets. Edward's shoulders sagged as he was met with Louis' watery blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Louis tryin' SO HARD! Louis want make master happy, want have master's kittens, but master is stupid!" He cried, falling back into the pillows again.

"Louis," Edward said exasperatedly. "You want to have my _kittens_?"

"Yes!" Louis cried, shaking. "So many kittens. Kittens with master's hair, master's eyes, 'n master's smile." He whispered.

Edward, until this moment, was one hundred percent certain he didn't have a heart. And now he wasn't so sure, because he was hurting. "Louis.."

"Louis want master," He cried, hiding his face in Edward's lap, sobbing pitifully.

"Stop," Edward whispered, patting his back. "It's okay, I'm sorry. Sit up."

The hybrid didn't move, only continuing to sob.

"Louis!" Edward yelled, pulling him upwards. "I said it's okay! Listen to me!"

Louis wiped at his eyes, taking in a ragged breath. "L-Louis, Louis is sorry-"

"Listen." Edward said sternly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me. I don't really want you to feel that way, but there's not anything I can do. But you can't have my ..kittens, you're a boy. A half-human boy, at that. They won't be kittens."

"Louis is kitten," He interjected, pointing at his ears.

Edward sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are. But you can't have babies."

"But Louis can!" He tried to argue, but Edward shushed him. "No, you can't, Louis."

Louis sniffed, "Can."

"You can't, now hush. I know you want to, but it's not possible." Edward shook his head. "Now I want you to go back downstairs, and go apologize to Marcel. You apparently weren't very nice to him."

Louis ducked his head in shame. "Yes, master.." He whispered, his ears flattened as he walked downstairs. He trudged into the kitchen, sniffling as he went up to Marcel.

"Louis is sorry, Marcy.." He mumbled, looking up at Marcel, his bottom lip wobbling.

Marcel cooed, bringing the tiny hybrid into a tight hug. "Oh, Louis.. it's okay, I know you didn't mean it. You aren't mad anymore, right?"

Louis shook his head. "No, not mad." He said softly, grabbing Marcel's hand and holding it.

"I'm glad," Marcel ruffled his hair with his free hand, humming. "I wouldn't want you to be mad at me, Lou kitty."

Louis hugged him tightly, sniffing. "Louis loves Marcy many."


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thiS accidentally ended up being intense triplet sexies. if you don't particularly wanna read that, i'll tell y'all what happened at the end. ily

"Louis loves Marcy many."

Marcel's whole face flushed pink. "L-Louis.. you do?" He asked the tiny hybrid that was glued to his waist.

"Yes!" Louis broke out in a smile, hugging him even tighter. "Louis does. Louis loves Marcy, and daddy, and master very many."

Harry wiped a tear from his eye, sniffing. "Marcy, he said he loves us!"

Louis sighed happily, standing on his tiptoes to pat Marcel on the head. "Good boys. Take good care of Louis, so nice to Louis," The boy said, fond evident in his voice.

"Oh, kitten," Marcel cooed, crouching down a bit to kiss Louis' forehead. "Of course we try to take care of you! You're so adorable and sweet, you deserve to be treated well."

Louis preened as Marcel showered his face in sweet kisses, Harry running over to hug him from behind.

Marcel nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard someone clearing his throat behind him, obviously Edward. He let go of Louis, face red.

"What are you two doing?" Edward nearly growled, feeling rather jealous.

"Hugging kitty," Harry said plainly, standing up, holding a very confused Lou in his arms.

"Give him here immediately," Edward ordered, holding his arms out.

Harry shrugged, carefully passing the dainty hybrid over to his older brother. Louis gasped because _master was holding him_! Master was so warm and strong.

"Master!" Louis hugged him, making Edward raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Someone is in a better mood," He noted quietly, rubbing Lou's back.

Louis purred softly, nuzzling his head against Edward's chest, his eyes fluttering shut. He let out a tiny yawn, stretching.

"Are you tired, Louis?" Edward raised his eyebrows. "We just woke up."

"Louis needs nap. Feel full 'n sleepy," The hybrid complained, hanging onto Edward lazily now. "Cuddles too."

Edward sighed heavily. "I'll cuddle you if you promise not to fall asleep."

Louis nodded quickly, grinning, "Louis promises!"

So Edward carried him into the living room, sitting on the couch and allowing the tiny hybrid to snuggle up to him as he watched a documentary. Not even ten minutes in, Louis had fallen asleep, not that he was surprised.

Harry cooed when he went into the living room, seeing the kitten snuggled up to his older brother, purring as he napped beside him. "He fell asleep.."

"I knew he was going to." Edward complained, mumbling a thanks to Harry as he draped a blanket over the two of them. "I'll wake him up in an hour or so. I don't want him bouncing off the walls at bedtime."

** =ටᆼට= **

"Lou.. Lou kitty.. wakey wakey," Harry nudged the hybrid, who had been sleeping by himself on the couch for a while now, since Edward had work to do.

Louis whined, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Tired, daddy."

"Oh, please, you slept a good bit last night. Time to get up." Harry urged, laughing at how lazy the kitten was.

Louis huffed, standing up. "Hungry."

"I can make you a snack." Harry shrugged, ruffling his hair. Louis sighed, nodding with a bit of a smile. "Okay." He mumbled, trudging off to the kitchen, which really shocked Harry.

"Hold on, Lou. C'mere." He called him back, glancing down at the couch, which he just noticed was very wet.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, hesitantly walking back to Harry.

"Um," Harry sighed, "This is a bit of an awkward thing to ask, but.. did you wee?"

Louis glanced down at the crotch of his boxers, which was dry. "No, daddy."

"Can you turn around for me?" Harry asked, then blinked as Louis did so. His whole bum was soaked. "What on earth?"

Louis frowned, turning to see Harry's shocked face. "Huh?" He patted his backside, then gasped. "Oh no," He whispered, starting to get teary.

"What baby?" Harry ran over to him, brushing away his tears. "What's wrong?" The couch situation could wait a bit.

"Louis' heat comin'.." The hybrid whispered, rather fearfully. He'd only been in heat once, and he hated it. He was so vulnerable at that time, he'd been taken advantage of so many times.. it hurt to think about.

"Your heat?" Harry repeated, confused. He had a cat when he was younger, and he knew quite a bit about them, but he certainly didn't think male cats went into heat. Let alone half boy - half cat hybrids.

Louis looked rather nervous now. "Louis needta change.." He sniffed, backing away from Harry and pulling his boxers off.

Harry covered his mouth to prevent him from gasping because holy shit, his little cock was half hard and his thighs were wet with slick, his body's natural lubricant. He swallowed, trying so hard not to _get hard_ and not to think about how open and wet his little hole must be.

"Stop staring, daddy," Louis blushed, starting to get embarassed under Harry's peridot-eyed gaze.

Harry cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "Sorry. But um, do you want to go get a bath, Lou?"

Louis stared at him, frowning. He hated baths, but he really felt like he needed one right now. He was sticky and wet, and he hated it. His heat wasn't in full effect yet, he was just showing the starting signs, but he knew it would only get worse.

"Yeah, bath."

**=ටᆼට=**

Harry stormed into the room he shared with his brothers, who were currently snuggled in the bed, both of them on their computers. "Louis is in heat!" He announced, hands on his hips.

"What do you mean, he's in heat, Harry?" Marcel stared at his older brother like he was insane, shaking his head. Louis was currently down for another nap. Harry figured it was the cat half of him that made him so sleepy and lazy.

"Well, for one, don't sit on the couch, it's soaked. He's leaking, cats make their own lubrication so it's easier to mate," He tried to explain, then took a deep breath. "In a day or two, he's gonna start being more, um, needy. Uncontrollable boners 'n stuff. He'll start to crave sex." Marcel gawked at him, and he blushed. "I'm just making deductions here! That's how cats are, and he's half cat!"

Harry sighed, ruffling his hair and pushing it back. "This is a gross comparison, but the way I see it, it's a lot like a girl's period, just more intense. Before you even ask, I have a lot of girl friends. Anyways, they start having cramps and the like a few days before everything _really_ gets bad. So I'm guessing Lou will be the same with his heat? He's just a bit .. drippy now, and he had a semi earlier, but he didn't seem to even notice. It'll probably get worse. He seemed really upset when he noticed he was starting." He said, completely out of breath by the end of his little ramble.

Marcel stared at him, absolutely amazed. "Wow, Hazza bear, you're so smart," He praised, making Harry preen. "Thank you, Marcy bear." He said a bit teasingly, kissing the man's nose.

Edward shoved them apart, making a groaning noise. "Stop being adorable this instant. You two are awful."

Harry chuckled, shutting Edward's laptop and crawling on top of him. "I think you're just jealous."

Edward huffed, setting his laptop on the bedside table. "I am not."

"I think you want kisses too," Harry teased, puckering his lips.

"I think you want me to bend you over my lap and spank you," Edward growled, then tugged Harry close, kissing his pretty pink lips chastely. "You naughty thing. You're so bad." He scolded lightly, delivering a slap to Harry's arse.

"Ooh!" Harry squeaked, biting his lip. "Yeah, 'm being real bad, daddy. So bad."

Edward kissed him again, this time harder, his tongue in Harry's mouth as he spanked him every so often, Harry letting out a moan every time. He pulled away from the kiss, his chest falling up and down rapidly. "I think you want me to fuck you right here while Marcy watches. Is that what you want? Or do you want Marcel to fuck you too, hmm? Want to have two cocks stretching you real good?" Edward murmured in his ear.

"Yes," Harry croaked, and Marcel cleared his throat, his face red. "Do I get a say in this?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know you want this, Marcel." He smirked, pulling Harry's trousers down, knowing he wasn't wearing anything under them. He pushed a finger in Harry's mouth, making him suck it before pushing it inside of his tight hole, ever so slowly. He grabbed the lube from his bedside table, pulling his hand away to get his fingers nice and slick, before sliding in two, making Harry mewl. "See this? Look at how good Hazza takes my fingers. Fuck, such a pretty ass." He groaned, slapping his right arse cheek, watching it jiggle.

Marcel was practically salivating over Harry, watching Edward's long fingers push deep inside of his whole. "E-Edward," He groaned, closing his eyes for a minute to regain his senses.

"Mmhmm, Marcy?" Edward raised a brow, halting in his ministrations, making Harry whine.

"C-Can.. can I eat him out?" Marcel asked, staring at the ceiling.

Edward smirked, pulling his fingers out, then spreading Harry's arse cheeks apart with both hands, kneading them. "Go ahead, babe."

Marcel let out a sigh, dropping down once he'd gotten behind Harry, between Edward's legs, humming once he'd realized that Edward had used the vanilla flavored lube. He licked a long stripe over Harry's pulsing hole, making the middle triplet moan.

Edward continued playing with Harry's arse cheeks as Marcel started to dig his tongue deep in his warmth, loving the way he tasted.

He rimmed him for a good ten minutes, before Edward started to get antsy and painfully hard. "Let's start, Marcel."

Marcel pulled away, licking his lips obscenely. "Are you.. are you going in first?" He asked shyly, staring at Edward as he pulled his zip down, freeing his stiff cock from it's restraint.

"Yeah, unless you wanted to," Edward said, lubing up his cock. He gestured for Marcel to drop his pants, and the youngest triplet did so, then moved closer so Edward could get him nice and slick. Edward ran his hand up and down Marcel's hardness a few times before kissing him. "Y-You can go first."

Harry just sat there, getting a bit nervous. They'd done double penetration twice before, and both times, they fucked Marcel. It was really good for them, and Marcel seemed to like it, but he couldn't help but be nervous. He was about to have two huge dicks up his butt!

"Okay, we're doing it now," Edward said, giving Harry about three seconds to prepare before he was being filled with his huge girth. "Ugh..!" Harry threw his head back against Marcel's shoulder, biting his lip. He didn't want to moan too loud, he knew Louis would be upset if he woke up.

Edward let out a heavy sigh, thrusting in a few times, until Harry started to get more comfortable in his arms. "Edward.." He moaned in a whisper, getting impossibly harder as Marcel grabbed him from the back, pinching and teasing his nipples and kissed his neck.

"You're such a good boy, Harry." Edward praised, pulling him down after Marcel moved back. "Ready for Marcy to fuck you?"

"Mmhmm, oh yes, daddy-" The name he usually used to taunt Edward slipped out as Edward hit a good spot.

Edward grabbed Marcel's hand, gesturing for him to come closer.

Marcel swallowed audibly, watching now as his older brothers slowly fucked, Edward's huge cock moving slow and steady inside of Harry's tight hole. He stroked his own dick, biting his lip.

"C'mon, Marcel, it'll be okay," Harry urged him, feeling ready to take it now.

Marcel nodded, ever so slowly pushing inside, groaning as he did so. The feeling of Edward's cock against his, along with the heat of Harry's arse, was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was heaven.

Harry let out a strained moan as his hole was stretched even wider, Marcel and Edward now working together to fuck him. He felt so full and perfect as they moved, and it wasn't long before he was coming, both boy's huge cocks pouding into his prostate relentlessly.

And he could not be happier when they both came inside of him, at the same time, filling him up, making him warm inside.

Marcel pulled out first, panting as he snuggled up to Edward, who just let his soft cock slip out.

"You want plugged up, Harry?" Edward whispered in his ear, pressing his fingers against Harry's arsehole so nothing could come out.

"Only if it's the sparkly orange one," Harry mumbled, his face pressed against Edward's firm chest.

Marcel reached over, grabbing one from their dresser drawer, and passed it to Edward. "Okay, babe." Edward murmured, slipping the glittery silicon plug in Harry's bum, making the boy whine.

"Alright. You feel good, Haz, babe?" Edward asked, kissing his jaw. Edward was very affectionate after sex.

"Yeah. Real good. Like being full, feels nice." Harry mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I think Hazza needs a nap," Marcel whispered, as said brother fell asleep.

"He's cute," Edward mumbled, brushing back his hair as he covered him up, resting Harry in the middle of him and Marcel.

"I love you, Hazza," Marcel smiled, kissing the top of his head. "And I love you, Edward." He kissed him as well, giggling softly.

"Love you too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically, louis is going to go into heat soon. he's basically pms-ing  
> and marcy and edward double penetrated harry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. nine

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaster!"

Edward let out a heavy sigh, pushing Harry off of him. He got up, walking across the hall to the guest room where Louis was. "What, kitten?" He said, rubbing his eyes, tucking himself back into his pants awkwardly.

"Get daddy," Louis whined, not moving from his place under the blankets.

Edward stared at the lump on the bed, groaning. "Seriously, Louis? Why call me in here if you want Harry?"

"Harry can't hear Louis! Too asleep!" Louis mumbled. Which Edward understood. His pretty little brother was a very heavy sleeper.

Edward scratched his neck. "Well, what do you want? Whatever it is, I can get it."

"Daddy!" Louis yelled, poking his head out of the blankets to yell at his master, his ears flattened in annoyance. Master just wasn't getting it, jeez! And by it, he meant daddy!

"Fiiiiine," Edward groaned, walking back to his room. He went over to Harry and picked him right up, carrying him to Lou's room and dropping him on the bed. "There. There he is. There's your daddy. Have fun waking him up. I'm going back to sleep," He said, walking out again.

Louis stared at sleeping Harry's form, slowly crawling out of the covers, thankful that Edward had left. His little dick was hard and aching between his legs, and try as he might, he just couldn't make it go down. Plus, his bed was soaked. Stupid cat hormones, making him horny and stuff.

He felt a bit upset telling master that he wanted daddy, but he didn't know if he could trust master with his secret yet. He didn't want master to know how naughty he was, he didn't want to make master hate him. Daddy seemed to be okay with it.

He crawled into Harry's _trouserless_ lap, (how could master forget to put pants on his little brother!) getting more antsy by the second. He bit at his lip. Could he wake daddy up like this?

He put his hands on Harry's tattooed chest, licking his lips as he grinded down against him, his tiny and hard cock making delicious contact with Harry's huge and soft one. Louis was amazed, Harry was bigger than him, even when his dick was flaccid.

Harry let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering open. "L-Louis..?!" He gasped, sitting up quickly, nearly knocking the hybrid over. "What are you doing?!"

"D-Daddy, daddy," Louis sputtered, trying not to move, but he couldn't stop frotting against Harry, too lightheaded to think.

"Louis, stop," Harry said clearly, holding the tiny boy's hips, making him struggle.

"Daddy!" Louis screeched, smacking at his chest, practically hissing. "Leggo! Let go of Louis!"

Harry pushed him down against the bed, pinning his hands down. "Louis, listen to me! Listen!"

Louis stilled, although he was panting and his pupils were blown and he looked a mess. He was going to listen now.

"I will help you, if you want me to. I need your permission first, Louis, I'm not going to do anything without permission. I don't want you to make any mistakes. Tell me what to do," Harry said as calmly as he could, holding Louis tight. The poor little thing was obviously suffering.

"Need daddy," Louis begged, panting, "Need daddy's willy inside. So bad. Please-"

Harry kissed his nose, nodding. "That's what I thought. Lay still, okay, I'll take care of you." He murmured, letting go of Louis' hands as he pulled the tiny boy to the edge of the bed. Harry sat on the floor, between Lou's legs, which were spread apart so he could get access to the hybrid's clenching, wet hole. His brown tail was wagging beneath him as he laid back, trying to just breathe.

Harry decided that he was definitely going to fuck him, but first, he wanted to get a little taste of Louis' slick. He just looked so _yummy_. He kissed Lou's milky thigh, right up to his pretty, leaking hole.

"What is daddy doin'?" Louis questioned nervously, his question being answered once Harry ran his tongue up Louis' inner thigh, then across his hole. The hybrid's back immediately arched, and Harry held his hips down so he couldn't move too much while he licked the boy's thighs clean.

"Oh, daddy, feels so good-" Louis moaned loudly, his head thrown back as Harry's expert tongue delved deep into his desperate hole. "Daddy, please," he whined, begging for more. He wanted more.

Harry pulled away, licking his lips. Louis tasted sweet, and he strongly believed that he could eat him forever, but right now his sweet kitten was in pain. "Just a second, love." Harry murmured, kissing him chastely, before grabbing a condom from the bedside drawer. Just in case.. he didn't know if Louis was safe, Edward hadn't said anything about his tests. He hadn't thought to.

He rolled the condom onto his erection, then lined himself up with Louis' hole. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Louis yelled, closing his eyes. "Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm going!" Harry yelled right back, slowly pressing inside of Louis. "Tell me if I should stop.."

"Go faster!" Louis commanded, covering his face. "Need all of daddy! Right now, Louis needs it!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, rather shocked, but he did as told. He thrusted deep inside of Louis, letting out a groan. "Fuck," He bit his lip, holding Louis by the hips as he moved. His goal here was to get Louis off, because he could only imagine how much he hurt. He was painfully hard..

Harry grabbed the boy's tiny cock, stroking it quickly. "Feel good, Lou kitty?"

Louis answered with a loud moan, fucking into Harry's fist. "Good, good, so _good_!" He moaned, spurting cum into Harry's palm.

Harry licked it up, rather stunned by how little he came, but he was little, so it did make sense. But then he was shocked again, because Lou's cock wasn't going down. It was still painfully hard.

Harry continued thrusting into him, desperate to cum himself, and wanting Lou to get off at least one more time. He continued jerking him, making him cum again in less than a minute, this time, even less of the white stuff coming out.

The hybrid still wanted to keep going though, begging for Harry to go faster, so he did. Harry held Lou's hips tight, fucking into him with animalistic speed, the mattress squeaking. Edward was probably going to kill him later, but oh my god it was so worth it.

He leaned down, licking his way up to Louis' perky nipples, those cute buds he'd wanted a taste of ever since he'd seen him in the bath that day. They were so soft and pink and perfect, and the way Louis reacted when he nibbled on them was just.. everything.

Louis was moaning so loud now, his chants of " _Daddy, daddy, daddy_ ," in time with the headboard hitting the wall loudly. He came again, nothing coming out, but his back arched and his cock twitched. He whined, scratching Harry's tattooed bicep, as he chased his orgasm.

Harry came shortly after that, groaning Louis' name as he fucked into him as he came down from his high.

Louis fell against the pillows as Harry pulled out, tying up the condom and throwing it in the wastebasket by the bedside table.

"Are you okay now, Louis? Do you need anything? A bath, a cup of ice water?" He asked, snuggling up to the panting boy.

"Can Louis have both..?" The hybrid whined, hugging him close.

"Yeah, baby, of course." Harry kissed his forehead, then went into the hallway, still stark naked.

Edward stood by the bedroom door, his arms crossed, his jaw set. "Harry, I swear to fucking god if you just did what I fucking think you did, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," He cursed, grabbing his younger brother by the wrist.

Harry shook his hand away, shaking his head. "His heat came sooner than I expected. He needed it, Edward. He came to me for help, he was in pain! I didn't hurt him, I used a condom, he was okay with it! I got his full permission before I did anything!" He tried to explain.

Edward's glare soften, and he huffed. "Whatever. You do that shit again without telling me, I'll kill you. You could've at least told me so I could watch, I got so hard just hearing you both moan. So did Marcel. I fucked him, but you probably couldn't hear since you were being so fucking loud," He grouched, waving him off.

Harry pouted, a bit upset that he had missed out on sexy brother time, but whatever. He did it. He had sex with Louis! And not just in a dream! Or maybe this was a dream, but whatever. Either way, it was great.

He hummed to himself as he grabbed the hybrid a cup of water, then went back upstairs to give it to him.

Louis chugged it down, before standing up. "Bath!"

Harry picked him up, laughing. "Let's take a shower, it'll be faster, babe."

He carried him off to the en suite, where Harry washed Louis, fucked him against the shower wall, and washed him again.


	10. ten

Louis was contently sleeping the next morning, trying to get as much rest as he could before the next wave of arousal hit. He was exhausted.

So when Marcel came up to get him for breakfast at nine, he was not very happy.

"Louis not hungry!" He hissed, hiding deeper in the blankets.

"Lou, you haven't eaten for a long time, honey. You didn't even eat dinner last night. Come on.." Marcel sighed, shaking his shoulder. "I know you're tired, but you'll feel better if you'd just eat.."

Louis sighed lethargically, then pushed back the covers. "Carry Louis."

Marcel laughed a bit, nodding. "Okay, I will." He smiled, holding his arms out.

Louis crawled over to him, letting out an awkward moan as he did so. He forgot about the plug in his arse... Harry had plugged him after his shower, so he could sleep without leaking slick all over himself. Which worked really well, actually, but now he was a little embarassed about wanting Marcy to carry him.

"A-Are you okay, Lou?" Marcel asked, his face slightly pink as he held the hybrid like a baby. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"No," Louis shook his head, wrapping his arms around Marcel's neck as they walked downstairs. "Too hot. No clothes."

"A-Alright," Marcel nodded, trying very hard not to look between Louis' legs, at his perfect little cock which seemed to be permanently hard, ever since yesterday. "Um, Harry made waffles for breakfast. I hope that's alright."

Louis nodded a bit, biting his lip as Marcel walked into the kitchen and lowered him into a chair. Master was in here, master was right beside him! He smelled really good..

Harry was singing quietly as he brought over a plate of waffles to Louis, smiling. "Here you go, Lou kitty."

"Thank Harry," Louis mumbled, grabbing his fork, stabbing at the waffles. He picked one up with the fork and bit off of it, sighing as he chewed, his ears flicking back.

Marcel sat down next to Edward, while Harry sat beside Louis, the two of them facing each other across the table as they all ate in quiet.

For a while.

"Louis," Edward said, clearing his throat.

"Y-Yes, master?" Louis replied, his voice all breathy and light.

"Are you having a problem?"

"N-No, master, why?"

Edward cleared his throat again. "You've been humping the leg of the table for the last ten minutes. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Louis' face went bright red. "L-Louis is so sorry master, Louis didn't know-" And he just couldn't help it, ever since he reached forward to grab the syrup and felt the plug shift inside of him, he couldn't stop moving.

"Stand up." Edward said, putting his fork down.

Louis did as he was told, shaking, his legs bent in as he rubbed his thighs together.

"Turn around."

He obeyed again, turning away from the table, his tail tucked between his legs so master couldn't see that dirty thing inside of him. He didn't want master to hate him.

"Bend over for me, Louis. And move that pretty tail of yours," Edward murmured as he walked up behind him, his huge hand resting on Lou's tiny waist.

And Louis couldn't help but listen. He bent over, holding his tail in his hand as he braced himself against the island counter.

"Oh, fuck." Behind him, Edward was crouching, so he could get a perfect look at Louis' pert arse. "Harry, why didn't you tell me you plugged him?"

The middle triplet shrugged, crossing his legs as he too stared at Louis' bum. "You didn't ask."

Marcel, however, was doing everything in his power not to look. "Y-You plugged him?" He asked Harry, rather shocked.

Harry shrugged. "He kept leaking slick. I plugged him so he'd stop getting it everywhere. He was okay with it."

Louis nodded, letting out a shaky moan as Edward grabbed both of his arse cheeks, squeezing them and kneading them. "You're so fucking beautiful, Louis. Everything about you is so little, but there's just one thing on you that isn't. This thick, fucking fat ass."

Louis whined, arching into Edward's touch as the man pressed a kiss to the small of his back. "Can I take out the plug?" Edward asked, playfully biting at Lou's right cheek.

"Please," Louis mewled, spreading his thighs further apart.

Edward grabbed the orange silicon plug, then froze as Marcel gasped. "Wait, wait!"

"What, Marcel?" Edward frowned. The baby triplet was interrupting his fun time.

"Um, um," Marcel blushed heavily. "I want to eat him out. Harry said he tastes g-good, I want to-"

"Fine," Edward shrugged, waving him over. "G- wait, when did Harry tell you this?"

"This morning while we made breakfast," Marcel blushed, biting his lip as he settled himself between Lou's legs.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm pulling it out now." He murmured, then slowly pulled on the orange toy, watching in amazement as Louis' rim stretched around it, then slick (and Harry's cum, filthy man) started dripping as it was pulled out.

Marcel grabbed Louis' thighs as Edward kept his arse spread open for him, licking over his wet hole. He moaned at the sweetness of the kitten's slick, the saltiness of his brother's cum, the overall eroticness of it all. He pressed his tongue inside of Louis, licking up everything he could.

Louis was overwhelmed. He couldn't help it when he came all over the kitchen counter, Marcy's tongue was like magic!

Edward was palming himself through his pajama trousers, the sounds of Louis moaning and Marcel slurping as he messily ate the hybrid was too hot.

Louis whined, slumping over the island counter as Marcel devoured him. After a while, Marcel pulled away, his lips glossy and his glasses fogged. "He's so perfect," He whispered reverently, shaking his head. "I wanna eat him forever."

"Master," Louis moaned, seeing Edward now stroking his full cock behind him. "Louis needs master-"

Harry let out a loud groan, staring as he wanked at the table. "Oh my god, Edward, fuck him! Look at the poor thing, he needs it!" He moaned, and Marcel gave a nod. "Look at him." He whispered, kissing Lou's throbbing and pulsing hole, which was just begging for a cock-

"Alright, alright. Well.. actually," Edward put his hands on Louis' shoulders, rubbing them slowly. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Marcel asked, standing, licking his lips.

"Let's both fuck him."

Marcel's cheeks flushed a fiery red. "Edward! W-What do you mean?"

Edward slapped Louis' bum, not too hard, but enough to make it jiggle. "Look at him. He's horny as fuck, he can take it. Besides, Harry got to fuck him yesterday, and he's been plugged all night, he's ready. Aren't you, Lou?" He murmured in the hybrid's ear. "You want master's fat cock in you, don't you?" He teased, rubbing his length between the boy's arse cheeks.

"Yes," Louis cried, moaning. "Louis wants it so bad!"

"And you want Marcy's too? Want us to fill you up, hmm?"

This was agony! "Yes! Yes, master, yes!" Louis begged, pushing back against Edward's cock.

"See, Marcel? There. He wants it." Edward growled, hissing in pleasure as Louis pushed himself right down onto his cock. "He _really_ wants it-"

Marcel looked uneasy but also very aroused. "H-How's it gonna fit? He's tiny,"

"Just push it in Marcy, it'll go in, just like we do with Hazza," Edward coaxed his little brother, holding Lou's hips. "Just go in front of him, slide right in. He's so nice and wet.." He murmured, slowly fucking into him.

Marcel swallowed, moving in between Louis' legs in front of him, allowing the hybrid to balance himself on him. Louis whined when Edward pulled out, but suddenly moaned right along with Marcel as the bespectacled man pushing inside of him.

Edward rewarded him with a kiss, smirking. "Good boys. There you go." He murmured, before penetrating Louis again, the kitten gasping at the stretch. He couldn't believe it. Master and Marcy were taking him at the same time, stretching him out with their huge cocks, moving inside of him together. He came on the spot, ejaculating on his tummy with a cry.

Marcel kissed both of his cheeks, then his lips, moaning as Louis gave him a desperate French kiss. Edward watched the two of them, feeling rather pleased. Marcy was quite freaky if you worked him up enough, and he was definitely getting him there.

Louis was moaning like a pornstar as the two of them kept his legs held up, fucking him hard, just like he needed. Marcel sat on the stool behind him, leaning back against the counter as he made Louis ride him. Edward held Louis' shoulders, thrusting into him as Marcel pulled out, and vice versa. It was an endless assault to the little thing's prostate. No to mention the fact that Marcel was jerking him off as he moved. He was in heaven, and he was cumming in seconds.

"How many more times do you think he can cum?" Marcel asked his older brother, moaning as Louis clenched around their cocks as he came yet again.

Edward shook his head. "That was four. Let's get him to six."

Marcel nodded, holding Louis' hips as he fucked into him fast and hard, Edward going at it from the back as he reached around, fondling Lou's tiny, dribbling cock.

They had him cumming again in under a minute, nothing coming out, but his dick twitched as he came dry. "Five," Edward said, groaning. "I'm about to cum."

Marcel nodded furiously, kissing Lou's jawline. "M-Me too," He moaned, sucking a bruise on the hybrid's pretty throat.

Louis did manage to cum a sixth time, after Marcel had pulled him into a deep kiss, clenching hard around them.

Marcel let out a whine, cumming hard inside of the hybrid, his dick pulsing as he filled Louis up.

Edward gave a light tug to Louis' tail, pushing deep inside of him as he came with a grunt. "Lou," He breathed, pulling out slowly, after Marcel.

"Edward, I wanna plug him again. Can we plug him again?" Marcel asked, panting.

"Yes." Edward nearly growled, pressing his fingers to Louis' hole, holding their cum in as he got the orange toy, pushing it inside of him. "Keep him full."

Harry let out a groan as he came in his hand, fisting his cock as he rocked through his orgasm. His eyes were so blessed right now, he couldn't believe it. He went over to a sleepy Louis, holding his sticky hand out to him. "Lick it up, kitten."

Louis purred as he did as he was told, sucking on Harry's fingers as he rested his head on Marcel's shoulder.

"He's so precious," Harry shook his head, trying not to get hard again. "I can't even believe."

"Isn't he?" Marcel whispered, stroking Lou's tail as he patted his back, lulling the kitten to sleep. "I'm gonna go put him down on the couch." He murmured, carrying him into the living room, covering him up with a soft blanket.

He went back to Edward and grabbed his hand, biting his lip. "Will you shower with me?"

"Only if I have permission to fuck you during."

"Of course."


	11. eleven

Louis was toddling around the kitchen, only dressed in socks and one of Marcel's sweaters (Marcel didn't give it to him; he stole it from his closet), which was pooling around his knees. He was swimming in it, and Marcel was absolutely preening. He looked so damn cute in his clothes.

"Lou kitty, do you want a cookie?" Harry asked him, holding up the plate of sugar cookies.

"Oh, yes!" Louis gasped, taking a pink cookie, bouncing happily. "Ooh, ooh, cooookie." He hummed, nibbling on the cookie.

Harry smiled brightly, ruffling the tiny thing's hair. "How are you feeling?"

Louis hummed in thought, lifting up the hem of his shirt to peek at his crotch. "Okay.. little bit stiffy," He said, grabbing his semi hard cock between two fingers to show Harry.

"Oh, I see." Harry said, blushing as he looked down at it. "I could suck you off, if you want, doll."

"Suck Louis off?" The hybrid raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips.

"Ummm," Harry chewed at his lip, trying to think of a way to explain it to him that he would understand, "I mean, give kisses to your willy. Make it feel good."

"Oh," Louis blushed a bit, his ears twitching. "Um, yes. Louis wants kissies."

Harry set the plate of cookies down and went over to him, dropping to his knees. "Tell me if you want me to stop," He murmured, allowing Louis to sit before kissing both of his inner thighs. "Just sit back and eat your cookie."

"Harry! What are you doing?" The curly-headed male turned to see his little brother standing in the doorway, looking terribly pouty and embarassed that he walked in at a time like this.

"I was just gonna give kitten a blowie. He's half hard, he said it was alright." Harry shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Lou's cock. "Did you want to do it then, Marcy? Jealous?" He teased.

Marcel bit his lip. "I j-just wanna watch."

Harry shrugged a bit, returning to the hybrid. "You don't mind, right, Louis?"

Louis shook his head. "It's okay." He said, his mouth full, lips sticky with pink icing.

Harry hummed at that, continuing his work. He took the head of Louis' erection between his lips, sucking and licking the slit. The hybrid's knees wobbled as his hand shot down to Harry's head, tangling his fingers in his chestnut curls and tugging a little roughly.

Harry groaned, his eyes closed as he sucked at the side of Lou's prick, his left hand holding it in his mouth, his right hand fingers slowly fondling his tight balls.

Marcel took all of it in, palming himself through his tweed slacks, feeling like he was actually the one getting head right now. This was such a sight, his absolutely flawless older brother suckling on the pretty hybrid's pixie-like cock, treating him so gently. Like he'd break if he did anything otherwise.

Louis let out a loud cry as he came in Harry's mouth, the man smirking as he licked him clean. "Still hard for me, Lou kitty? What do you need?" Harry whispered, holding the hybrid's ever stiff prick in his hand, running his thumb over the head.

"Daddy's willy," Louis whined, his thighs clamping tight around Harry's hand. "Right now-"

"Are you ready for it?" Harry asked softly, slowly rubbing the boy's erection.

"Yes, daddy," The hybrid nodded, his tail flickering as he moved Harry's hand away, standing. "Louis is ready," He turned so his back was to Harry, bending over the chair so he could have the perfect view of his lovely arse.

"Alright, I'm gonna take the plug out, then." Harry murmured, pulling out the toy, making Lou gasp softly. Slick oozed down his thighs, and Harry eagerly licked it all up as Marcel watched jealously.

Louis let out a whiny moan, pushing his bum closer to Harry, getting desperate and antsy.

"Okay, Lou kitty." Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lower back before standing, unzipping his pants. All of this action got him pretty hard, so his erection sprung up as soon as he unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm gonna put it in."

"Oh, please," Louis mewled, grinding against Harry in the most delicious way. Harry groaned, grabbing his cock and guiding the tip to Lou's hole, pushing in fast. He knew how bad Louis needed it.

"Daddddddy~" The hybrid was producing the most erotic sounds as Harry started fucking him, fast and with precision, but with the gentlest grip on his waist. Harry was starting to learn so much about the kitten's little body, what with all the action he'd been getting.

It wasn't long before Louis was cumming all over the seat of the chair, his body trembling with pleasure. He was so perfect and responsive to every move Harry made, as soon as he'd touched the boy's sensitive nipples, he came.

Louis didn't seem to want to be done, though. "Marcy!" He whined, making grabby hands for the man, now on his knees with Harry on the kitchen floor.

Marcel stood, swallowing hard as he walked over, trying to act as if he wasn't just wanking to the sight of his darling older brother fucking a very pretty kitten hybrid. "Y-Yeah, Louis?"

"Louis wanna suck Marcy," He mewled, making Harry freeze. "You need me to stop then, kitty?"

"No!" Louis said quickly. "Want daddy and Marcy right now."

Marcel's face turned bright pink as he moved closer to the hybrid. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes! Louis wanna suck Marcy's willy, please." Louis said, pouting.

Marcel gulped, unzipping his pants and shifting his briefs so Louis would be able to get to his painfully hard erection. "Okay, i-it's all yours, kitten."

Louis made a hum of content, pressing a kiss to the head, before turning around to Harry. "Louis want daddy to move, make Louis feel good again," He requested, then faced Marcel again, grabbing onto his thighs as he licked at Marcel's cock, which was pressed against his stomach.

Marcel let out a groan, closing his eyes as Louis practically swallowed his cock, wondering in the back of his mind where he learned to use his mouth like this.

Harry groaned as he thrusted into Louis, his fingers reaching up his sweater to toy with his nipples. "What a pretty little kitten. Taking two cocks like a champ. You're making daddy and Marcy feel so good, baby," He murmured, making Louis preen and moan around Marcel as he came again.

Marcel bit at his lip, unable to help himself from thrusting into Louis' mouth, making the boy choke up a bit, saliva running down his chin. "K-Kitty, I'm gonna cum," He groaned, and Louis just stared up at him with his sea blue eyes, his lashes fluttering. Marcel was so done. He came hard in Lou's mouth, cum dribbling out as he pulled away.

Louis swallowed, panting hard, his back arching as he came again. Marcel made a mental note to wash that sweater as soon as they were done. It was his favorite.

Harry leaned over Louis, fucking him hard and fast, willing himself not to cum until Louis had again. Which wasn't too hard, after Harry started stroking his tiny prick, he came dry, trembling.

Harry groaned at that, giving one last thrust before he came, deep inside of Louis. "Such a good kitty," He mumbled breathily, panting. "Want the plug again?"

Louis nodded, unable to form words as he pressed his burning face against the cold tile floor. Harry hummed, slowly inserting the buttplug inside of him, making the hybrid's tail swish. He chuckled, grabbing Lou's tail and stroking it gently. "Come on, Lou, let's get you down for a nap. You look spent."

He carefully picked up the hybrid, laying him on the couch. He slipped the sweater off of him, per Marcel's request, and wiped him down with a wet cloth before tucking him in with a blanket. Louis wasn't complaining at all. He snuggled into the blanket, purring as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry about all the sex, lou's in heat, he can't help being horny 24/7 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also sorry about the short chapters, things will be fairly normal soon. in about a day or so.


	12. twelve

"Louis," Edward called as soon as he shut the front door of his home. And within three seconds, his kitten was standing in front of him.

"Yes, master?" He stared up at him adorably, one foot on top of the other as he swayed before Edward, his tail wagging.

Edward reached down, ruffling the boy's feathery hair. "I've just gotten home from work," He said, and Louis stared at him. Duh! He already knew this! He'd been home with daddy all day, baking cookies and making kittens!

Of course, no one believed him about the latter, still. No matter how much he insisted. He'd been doing a lot of kitten making recently, to be quite frank. But his heat was coming to a close, and he hadn't felt any sensitivity at all today.

And much to Marcel's displeasure, he'd stopped making slick by default. He could still get wet, but he wasn't like a faucet anymore. He was very glad - even though Marcy was pretty bummed out.

Anyways. Louis climbed up his master, sitting on his hip as Edward bounced him. "I was talking with Lucas and Liam about the other hybrids. It seems they're doing pretty well, they've opened up a lot since we've found you lot." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis' nose.

"Mikey?" The hybrid's ear twitched. The white-haired kitten was one of his best friends.

Edward cleared his throat. "I guess Michael is doing well. I was told that he'd started speaking a bit."

Louis let out a delighted gasp, his tail wagging. "Ooh, yay!" He pouted suddenly. "Louis misses Mikey. 'n Niall."

Edward hugged him close, sighing. "I'll.. see if we can go over some time. So you can see them." He murmured.

Louis absolutely beamed. "Yay! Thank, master! So nice," He giggled, pressing kisses all over Edward's flushing face. "Louis love master so many."

Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to find words. He didn't know what to say.

But luckily for him, Marcel had just walked in behind them. "Aww, I love him too." He beamed, kissing Edward's cheek.

"Marcy!!" Louis gasped, making grabby hands for the man. Edward hesitantly passed the hybrid over to him, pouting a bit.

"Hello, Lou kitty. I missed you," Marcel cooed, kissing his nose. Louis giggled, hugging him tightly. "Louis miss Marcy too. So many." He said, then gasped yet again. "Louis has surprise!!!"

Marcel nearly dropped the wiggly kitten as he jumped down. "What?" He asked, following him into the kitchen.

Louis grabbed a tray from the stove, grinning. "Louis 'n daddy made cookies!! Lotsa cookies!"

He handed a glittery pink one to Edward, and a rainbow sprinkled one to Marcel. "Louis and daddy worked so hard." He said, sighing in content as he stuffed a blue frosted cookie in his mouth. "Mm."

Marcel took a bite, humming a bit. "Oh, it's very good, Lou! I'm proud of you and Harry." He smiled, patting the kitten's head, making him preen.

Edward ate his cookie, nodding. "Mmhmm. Good."

Harry walked in the kitchen, a curious look on his face. "Do I hear people complimenting my food?"

"We're complimenting Louis' food," Edward taunted, turning his nose up at Harry, who pouted.

"I helped too, you jerk!" He whined, taking a cookie from the tray and muching on it.

Edward wrapped an arm around his waist, chuckling. "I know. You're such a child sometimes, Hazza. I was only joking." He murmured, pulling him close and pecking his lips. "What's the matter with you today? You seem a bit off. Even this morning, you did."

Harry sniffed, blushing. He swallowed his cookie, sighing. "I don't want you to go back to work, Edward." He mumbled, grabbing Edward's tie as he stared as his feet. "I miss you and Marcy so much when you're not home."

Edward brushed his thumb over Harry's cheek. "Well, you have kitten to bother while we're gone, don't you? He said you made cookies, what did you do the rest of the time?"

Harry bit at his lip, his emerald eyes meeting Edward's forest ones. "Watched TV and had sex."

Edward raised a brow at this, shaking his head. "See.. that sounds like fun. Lucky dog, you don't have to work all the time." He muttered, pulling Harry into a soft kiss. He was feeling extra compassionate today. Maybe it was because he missed his little brothers and Louis, maybe it wasn't. He'd had a nice few days off of work, and he didn't really want to go back again. But oh well.

Harry snuggled into Edward's chest as soon as they broke away, nodding a bit. "I guess you're right. I still miss you, though. When's your next day off?"

"Friday," Edward said lethargically. "I'm off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. You know that, Hazza bear. That's when you work."

"I know and I hate it," Harry sniffed, hugging him tightly.

Only for a second, though, because Louis had weaseled his way in between them, desperate for attention from master. He had his fill of Marcy after he snogged the man's lips off.

"Hey!" He yelled, pushing Harry back, trying to climb into Edward's arms.

"Kitten," Edward said, scoldingly. "I'm trying to cuddle daddy here. You hogged him up all day, I'm trying to have a brotherly love moment, allow me to hug him this instant," he barked.

Louis stared up at him for a full minute, Edward unable to read what was going on behind those blue eyes. Then suddenly, Louis was hissing as he turned, hugging Harry instead. If master didn't want to hug him, then he wasn't going to let master hug anyone!

"Daddy," Harry whined, making grabby hands for his older brother as Louis dragged him away.

"No!" Louis scolded, sitting Harry on the living room couch, straddling him. "That master. You daddy." He said clearly, poking Harry's chest.

Harry was quiet for a second, before screaming, "Master!!"

Edward walked in the room, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Harold. What Louis says, goes, I guess."

Harry let out a whine, staring at Edward for a minute, before grabbing Louis' hips. "Alright. Wanna put another kitten in that tummy, Lou?" He asked, rubbing the hybrid's belly, which Edward noted had gotten a little bigger since he'd come here, a week ago.

"Yes!" Louis chirped, bouncing in Harry's lap. "Yes, make more baby kitten with daddy!" Of course Harry had only said it in a joking manner, since that's what Louis now called their love making, but Louis was very serious. Even though his heat was over, he still wasn't going to turn down an offer to make baby kittens. Duh. He was at the age where his body told him he needed a baby, and by god, he wanted one!

Harry pulled him into a tongue-filled kiss, making Edward hard as he watched their tongues mingle outside of their mouths. He coughed a bit, walking upstairs to find Marcel.

Louis was already ridding himself of his boxers and another one of Marcel's sweaters, his little prick peeking up in interest.

Harry licked his lips, then absolutely devoured his kitty.

=ටᆼට=

"Louis! Dinner's done!" Harry called upstairs to the hybrid who'd been sleeping for about an hour now. Marcel and Edward were sitting at the table, talking about how work had been.

Harry smiled once he heard the sound he knew was Louis pattering down the carpeted stairs, probably hungry. He ate quite a bit, honestly.

"Louis not need dinner, daddy." Louis said, chewing something as he walked over to Harry. The man watched as Louis slipped something wiggly and gold into his mouth, purring audibly as he crunched whatever it was loudly.

"Um, Lou kitty, what do you have? What are you eating?" Harry asked, quite suspicious. Literally, what on earth?

"Oh, Louis found fishies!" He said cheerily, grinning. Which shocked Harry quite a bit. The tiny thing's pearly whites were stained with red. Blood?

"Lou, open your hands, please," Harry said quietly, trying to stay calm.

Louis hummed, opening his tiny fists to confirm Harry's unpleasant suspicions. In the palms of both his hands were three of Harry's pet goldfish, one of them still flopping around, needing water.

"Louis!" Harry yelled, grabbing the cup of water he'd been drinking from and throwing the still living fish in it. "Oh my god, Bananas, are you okay!?" He cried, tapping the glass, letting out a sigh as the fish started swimming around again.

Marcel and Edward had ran over at this point, panicking. "What's the matter!?" Marcel asked, looking between Harry, the cup, and Louis.

"He was eating my fish!" Harry said, in actual tears. "He killed my fish!"

"Oh, Harold," Edward sighed, running a hand down his face. "Please stop crying. You're upsetting Louis." He glanced at the hybrid, who was absolutely bawling as he threw the two dead fish to the floor.

Marcel ran over to him, rubbing his back. "Louis, it's okay, pumpkin, calm down!" He tried soothing, picking him up. "He's all wet.." He mumbled to Edward, sighing. "He must have woken up and seen Hazza's fish tank. Do you think he ate them all?"

Harry sniffed, hugging Edward tightly as his older brother patted his back hard and firmly. "He walked in eating one, then ate another one. Bubbles and Gibby died 'cause they were out of water too long." He cried, his slow drawl thickening as he forced himself to say those painful words.

"Harry, you know he didn't mean it. He's a cat. He eats fish," Edward tried to reason, but Harry wasn't having it.

"I bet he had a great time, sticking his big fat paws in my beautiful fish tank, snatching up my beautiful fish!" He sobbed, and Edward sighed.

Marcel shook his head, already halfway up the stairs to see if any fish remained. Fortunately, three were still in the tank, swimming around in confusion. That would cheer up Harry a bit.

Louis was a different story, because the boy was still bawling and crying in Marcel's arms, unable to speak because he was so upset.

Marcel went to his room, sitting on the bed, patting and rubbing Louis' back. "Lou, I know you didn't mean it, it's alright. Harry's just had a bad day, is all. Plus he's always been dramatic.." He sighed. "He'll be fine by morning. Just please do not touch the fish tank again." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes, sir.." Louis mumbled, sniffing as he started to calm down, taking in Marcel's scent. "Will be good. Sorry, sir."

"Oh, Lou.." Marcel cooed at the kitten, who's eyes were fluttering shut. He wondered if he had even gone down for his nap at all. He seemed so tired. "It's alright, little one. Just make sure you apologize to daddy when he calms down, okay?"

"Mmmmmmnn.." Louis was already asleep, drooling on Marcel's leg. Marcel made a mental note to give Louis a bath after this. He smelled like fish.


	13. thirteen

The next morning was yet another shock for Harry.

He had went to the kitchen, intending to make breakfast for his brothers and that evil fish-eating hybrid, but he was beaten to it by the latter.

He found Louis in the kitchen, standing at the stove, clearly frying something. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty alright, a bit burnt, maybe. Had Lou even cooked before? Yesterday when they'd made cookies, he didn't even know how to whisk.

"Louis," Harry said slowly, "What are you doing?" He asked, walking up behind him.

"Louis make eggies!" He smiled, turning to face Harry, stepping aside so daddy could see what a good job he was doing! He was making food all by himself!

Harry poked at the pan of scrambled eggs, scooping up a spoonful to taste them. To his surprise, they were alright. "These are good, excellent work, kitten." Harry gave him a soft smile, ruffling his hair.

Louis preened, purring as he wiggled his ears under Harry's palm. He quietly wondered if Harry had forgotten about the fish. He hoped so. Daddy didn't talk to him at all yesterday, after what had happened. But, Louis crawled into bed with him, and Harry seemed very happy to snuggle him.

"Daddy help Louis make bacon?" He asked, smiling sweetly. "Want bacon, too."

Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. "Of course. Get it out, alright?"

"Yay!" Louis giggled, running over to the fridge, grabbing a package from it. He skipped back over to Harry, beaming. "Here go, daddy!"

Harry raised his eyebrows as Louis handed him the package. "Lou, these are sausages, silly."

"Not bacon?" Louis pouted slightly, standing to peek at the food in Harry's hand.

Harry shook his head, pointing to the label, then the picture on the box. "See? Sausages."

Louis squinted at the picture for a minute, his ears twitching, then nodded. "Daddy make bacon, though?"

"Of course, sweets. I'll get it," Harry murmured, kissing his forehead before putting the sausages away and grabbing the bacon. This brought up a new question. Could Louis read? He'd have to ask Edward. But even if he couldn't read, why couldn't he tell the difference between sausages and bacon? There were pictures on the packages, didn't he notice?

Harry went over to the stove, starting on the bacon with a hum as Louis watched eagerly. "Lou, can you go see if Marcy and master are awake?" He asked, and the hybrid chirped. "Yes! Will go!"

He ran up the stairs, going right into Marcel and Edward's room. "Hey!"

Marcel sat up, yawning groggily. "Lou?"

"Daddy makin' bacon! Louis make eggies!" He announced proudly.

Marcel rubbed his eyes, yawning again before putting on his glasses. "Did you? Did daddy help you?"

"No, Louis make eggies all by Louis self!!"

Marcel pulled him close, smiling. "That's lovely, kitten. I'm sure they're very good. Should I go down for breakfast now, then?"

Louis nodded, purring as Marcel scratched behind his ears and rubbed his back. "Master need'ta get up too." He said, pointing to Edward who was still very much asleep.

"Wake him up then, love," Marcel said, stretching. "I need to get dressed." He put Lou on the bed, going over to his closet.

Louis gently pounced on Edward, emitting a rumbly purr as he nuzzled against his neck. "Master. Master, wake up," He urged, licking his cheek, making Edward's nose twitch as he laughed quietly in his sleep.

Louis huffed, nipping at his arm, his tail smacking Edward's leg. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Edward growled tiredly, pushing Lou's face away. "Go away."

"Master get up!"

Edward rubbed his eyes, sighing. "In a minute."

"Edward," Marcel tsked, looking at him with a frown. "Get up."

The oldest triplet rolled his eyes, shoving the blankets off of him, yawning. "Fine, I'm up," He sighed, going to get dressed. "Go downstairs and make sure Harry doesn't burn down the whole kitchen," He told Louis, stripping.

Louis watched him with wide eyes for a minute, before nodding and skipping downstairs.

Marcel gave a sigh, looking over at his brother. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't need him causing a fuss at breakfast," Edward growled back, jerking his shirt down with more force than necessary. "I'll tell him once he's eaten."

**=ටᆼට=**

"So," Edward started, clearing his throat as Louis skipped over to him, tiny paws wet from washing dishes, "I need you to get dressed, Louis."

"Louis get dressed?" The hybrid raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Edward sighed, rubbing his temple, already having a headache in anticipation. "You need to come to work with me. We need to do some weekly tests."

"No!" Louis hissed, smacking Edward's chest. "Louis not want to go! Louis stay home with daddy!" The last time he'd been to the lab, Edward had drawn blood and gave him shots. He _hated_ it, and Edward had the scratches to prove it.

"Louis," Edward growled, "I'm not giving you a choice. Now march your arse upstairs and _get dressed_!" He yelled, not wanting to fight with the insufferable little hybrid anymore. He wanted to get to work and get it over with already. Jesus.

Louis started bawling immediately, running over to Harry. "Daddy!"

Harry looked down at the tiny thing hugging his waist helplessly. "Lou, listen to Edward. Go get some clothes on." He tried to tell him, brushing back his hair.

"Louis not want to..! Louis wanna stay with daddy," He sobbed, clinging onto him.

Harry bit at his lip, glancing at Edward. "What if I went with you?"

"Daddy go too?" Louis looked up, sniffing.

Harry shrugged. "Is that okay, Edward?"

"I don't care," His older brother groaned, taking an aspirin. "But I need to fucking go, now. Get him dressed."

Harry shrugged again, picking up Louis and carrying him upstairs. He dressed him in loose clothing, then carried him to the car with Edward.

**=ටᆼට=**

Louis cried and sniffled as he hid himself in Harry's arms, a brightly colored plaster on his arm.

"His blood's a bit off," Edward mumbled, "I guess. The cell counts are all different than from two weeks ago. He's far-sighted. I'll have to get him glasses. I'll put in for those. What else.." He flipped through papers on his clipboard, "He's gained a lot of weight too, a lot for just two weeks." He glanced at the shivering hybrid. "What have you been feeding him?"

Harry frowned. "Everything I feed you guys. It's not like he eats a lot, either. He's kinda picky. He plays with his food more than he eats it."

Edward chewed at his lip. "Let's run a few x-rays. Maybe there's something wrong that I'm not catching."

Louis let out a loud whine as Harry handed him over to Edward, the man carrying him down the hall to a dark room. "Scared!"

Edward patted his back, sighing softly. "It'll be over in a second, peach." He tried to sooth, putting him down on the table. "Don't move, okay? If you don't move, I'll give you as many fishies as you want after this. Cookies, too. Whatever you want." He bribed, which sated the hybrid a bit.

He laid still as Edward strapped him to the table, not wanting him to fall or move. "This will look and sound a bit scary, but it won't hurt." Edward promised, going over to the controls. He flicked on the machine, making Louis kick his feet a bit, but he stilled again after a second.

Edward scanned his body, the whole ordeal taking about ten minutes. He helped him down, then gently patted his bum. "Go get daddy." He murmured, pointing to the door, where Harry was grinning and waving to Louis, who smiled right back, sniffing.

Edward sighed, shutting the door after Louis had gone, putting the print-outs of the x-ray onto the illuminated screen. He put his hands behind his back, taking in a breath as he looked at the results.

"What the fuck?"


	14. fourteen

"Liam! I need you in the x-ray room, right the fuck now!" Edward yelled into his pager, snapping the screen off. He paced the room, growling as he waited for his coworker to come.

The man slammed the door open, panting. "You.. you called, Edward?" He asked, falling back against the door once he'd closed it again. He squinted in the dark room, only able to see the blackish-green of Edward's irises in the glow of the machinery.

"Turn to the screen, Liam." He growled, flicking it on again. "Tell me what you see."

Liam cleared his throat, studying the x-rays for a moment, before gasping. "Did you find a female hybrid!?"

"It's Louis," Edward hissed, glaring. "Please, please fucking tell me you broke the bloody x-ray machine. Tell me that our _male_ hybrid doesn't have a blinking uterus."

Liam swallowed. "I could tell you, but I think I'd be lying. You can give me a once over and see if anything odd happens. Maybe it is the machine."

"Get on the table," Edward said lethargically. "And lie still."

"Um," Liam worried at his bottom lip. "I just.. I have to tell you something first, Edward."

"What?"

"I don't think you should have run the x-ray machine on Louis."

Edward set his jaw. "And why not?"

Liam scratched at his wrist, walking over to the x-ray results. "Look," He pointed to the middle of Louis' x-ray, sniffing. "Um, see this?" He put his finger over a speck of white in the center of what was his uterus, looking rather nervous.

"What is it?" Edward humored him. It was obviously just a bit of dirt on the screen. A scratch in the print-out.

"He's pregnant. Radiation hurts the reproductive organs, you can have possibly hurt the baby. Or babies." He whispered, not meeting Edward's eyes.

" _What_!?" Edward yelled, shoving himself away from the table. "He's a bloody fucking boy, Liam! He's not fucking pregnant! You can't get pregnant from fuckin' anal!" He spat, snatching a scan off of the screen, absolutely seething.

"Edward, listen. All I'm saying is to just.. expect the unexpected." Liam tried to calm him. "I mean, he is an anomaly in himself, right? The ears, his .. organs."

"Okay, get out. Go, now." Edward growled, dropping into a chair. Liam looked at him like a kicked puppy before slinking out of the room.

Edward stared at the scan in his hands, breathing rapidly. He felt like he was going to have a fucking heart attack. They got him pregnant. Louis. Louis was pregnant. He was going to have a child. Or _children! His CHILDREN!_

He stood up, throwing the sheet to the floor, pacing the room again, until he was managing to breathe at a fairly normal rate. He went out of the room, looking for Harry and Louis. _Louis._

He found the hybrid snuggled up to his younger brother in the break room, his tail wagging as Harry pet him.

"Louis."

The kitten immediately perked up at his master's voice. "Master!" He grinned, but his face fell as he saw how flushed Edward's face was. "Master?"

"Edward, what's the matter?" Harry asked, grabbing his hand. Edward squeezed his hand as he drew in a deep breath.

"Louis, you're pregnant."

Louis gasped loudly, a smile breaking out on his face once again. "Louis have baby kitten? Really?" He grabbed his sweater-covered tummy, cooing at it. "Louis gonna have baby kitten!"

Harry stared at Edward, his jaw slack. " _What_!?"

"He wasn't lying. He's got a uterus and everything. There's a little baby in there. Multiple babies, even." Edward said, his voice devoid of any emotion now. He was too put off to even process anymore. "We fucked him, Harry. Over and over. He's going to have our babies. _Babies_!" His uneven breathing was back.

"Edward, calm down," Harry said loudly, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Calm down. It'll be alright. We'll figure this out, yeah? It'll be okay." He tried to sate him, glancing back at the overjoyed Louis. Marcel was probably going to die when he heard this.

"Master," Louis was suddenly tugging on Edward's sleeve, "Master, Louis hafta go wee. Now."

Edward gave Harry a lost look, then sighed heavily. "Let's go. I literally cannot fucking believe," He groaned, grabbing Louis' hand.

"Master! No bad word! Baby kitten hear." Louis scolded, poking Edward's nose.

Edward set his jaw, huffing. "Alright, fine. No bad words. After you've gone to the bathroom, we're leaving, so hurry up."

Louis nodded diligently, running in the bathroom. Edward could hear him singing as he relieved himself, and he wondered why in the world he even slept with him to begin with. He was nutty. A nutty, saucy, little minx of a cat hybrid with a perfect a- Well. Yeah.

**=ටᆼට=**

After Edward had delivered the shocking news to Marcel (actually, it was Louis, he walked in and screamed "Louis has baby kittens!" and Edward confirmed), he passed out. Just passed right out after he saw the little speck on the x-ray. It was too much for him to handle.

Louis was still overjoyed and snuggled up to his unconscious body on the couch.

**=ටᆼට=**

"So, y-you mean, he's.." Marcel took a deep breath, shivering, "Actually, really, properly pregnant? He's got our babies in him?"

Edward rubbed at his temple. "There's at least _one_ baby, yes."

"I hope it's my baby," Marcel whispered reverently.

"It's my baby!" Harry yelled at his little brother from the kitchen. "I impregnated kitten! We made lots of hot, kinky sex! I came inside of him so many times!"

Marcel threw his head back, groaning. "Stop talking, Hazza bear, I hate you."

"You love me," Harry called back, smirking to himself as he finished dinner. He'd made grilled salmon, because he knew his kitten's favorite thing was fish ( _rest in peace, goldfish_ , he sniffed), and he needed him to get as much nutrition as he could, now that he was expecting. Oh my god. Just the thought of it all made him excited. But Louis was napping right now, so he couldn't make sweet, sweet love to him. But later, though.

"Is the food done yet, Harold?" Edward asked, sighing.

"Uh, yeah.." Harry mumbled, shoving everything onto plates. "Someone run upstairs and wake up kitty." He said, trying very hard to will his erection away.

"I will," Marcel blurted, then went upstairs quickly. He hadn't seen Lou since he'd passed out. He didn't get to closely investigate his petite body for a rounder tummy.

He walked into the bedroom, smiling to himself as he saw Louis curled up on the bed. "Lou kitty," He sang softly, sitting on the bed beside him as he softly shook his shoulder. The hybrid made a tiny chirping noise, stretching and arching his back cutely as he yawned.

"Marcy?"

"Mmhmm," Marcel smiled as Louis crawled over to him, emitting a low, rumbly purr. He scratched behind his brown ears, making Lou's tail smack against the bed as he reveled in the attention.

The kitten rolled onto his back, staring up at Marcel with his aqua-colored eyes, the bottom of his sweater hiked up to show off just a peek of his slightly swollen tummy. He was so _cute_.

"Want your belly rubbed? Is that want Lou kitty wants? Hmm?" Marcel cooed, his big hand covering the expanse of Louis' tummy. The boy chirped in response, arching into Marcel's touch as the man continued to shower him in praises. "Such a good kitty. You're such a good kitty, d'you know that, Louis?"

Louis didn't reply with words, only squeaks and louder purring. Marcel was happy to pet him for a while, until he remembered why he came up here. "Oh, kitten, daddy made fish for dinner."

"Fishies?" Louis bolted up, his tail wagging. "Daddy make fishies? For Louis?"

"Mmhmm," Marcel chuckled, nodding. "He made fish. Lots of fish for his good little Lou kitty."

The hybrid threw himself over Marcel's shoulder, purring. "Marcy carry Louis?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course, kitten."


	15. fifteen

For the next few days, Harry and Marcel always seemed to bickering over Louis, neither triplet able to keep their hands off of him.

And Edward seemed to be wary of him, still not believing that he was pregnant. Until he had that baby, or babies, he didn't believe it. He couldn't! It was against all the rules of nature!

Of course, that didn't mean Louis wasn't snuggling him like he usually did, he loved master and master's cuddles!

In fact, Louis was snuggling him right now, as he took one of his daily naps on the couch. He had his face hidden in Edward's lap as the man slowly brushed back his hair, careful not to wake him. 

Harry was beside his older brother, eyes glued to the TV as some cooking program played. Marcel sat on Edward's other side, of course, trying to take up all the Louis time he could. The tiny hybrid was actually sitting in his lap watching TV before he'd gotten sleepy and fallen over on Edward.

Neither of them minded, though. Marcel kept sneaking kisses from Edward, occasionally giving his sleeping kitty a kiss to the cheek, making his tail wag.

Around six, Harry went to the kitchen to make dinner, apparently inspired by whatever he was just watching. Edward waved to him as he walked out, in the middle of snogging Marcel. 

Harry, of course, ran right back out and snatched up Louis, who was drifting in and out of sleep, and carried him into the kitchen, much to the displeasure of his brothers. But they were hogging Lou! It was his turn with kitty! Plus Louis loved helping Harry cook (although he wasn't that great at it).

He gave Louis a gentle pat on the bum to wake him up, making the tiny hybrid squeak.

"Hey, kitten. You awake? Wanna help daddy make dinner?" Harry smiled, brushing the stray hairs from his face.

Louis broke out in a grin, nodding furiously. "Yes! Louis help! What we makin'?"

Harry shrugged. "I was thinking like, pizza, but like, as soup."

Lou's nose crinkled up, but he shrugged. Another one of daddy's hair-brained cooking ideas, jeez.

Harry took note of his mildly disgusted face and pouted. "Okay, so maybe not pizza soup. Let's just make normal soup. I just picked up some rice I wanna use, so let's do gumbo. I saw that on the telly yesterday, looked pretty good."

Louis had no idea what he was talking about, so he just shrugged again. He just hoped it didn't taste awful, or he'd go and raid daddy's fish tank again, but on purpose this time. 

Harry started digging out ingredients, putting them in a giant pot as he sung. Louis watched attentively, taking note of everything going in. Chicken, rice, green thingies, red thingies, more green thingies, water, a lot of other things he didn't know the names of.

While it all simmered, Harry sat kitten up on a kitchen stool and snogged him good and proper, giving him all the attention he could before Marcy and Edward came and stole Lou from him again. Louis wasn't complaining at all. Daddy was so good to him; when he got a stiffy from all the kissing, Harry went down on him and made him cum so hard he saw stars. It was absolutely lovely. And maybe Marcel and Edward were watching, maybe they weren't. Oh well.

The soup finished quickly, and Louis was more than happy to help Harry set the table and retrieve Marcel and Edward.

Louis ran into the living room and jumped on the couch, making Marcel gasp as the man caught him. "Lou kitty! Don't run, you could fall!" He scolded, scooping him up and holding him on his hip. 

"Louis sorry, sir," He pouted, his lip wobbling. 

"Oh, don't," Marcel blushed, frowning deeply. "Don't give me that look, you silly boy. You don't want to hurt our little babies, do you?" He mumbled, rubbing his tummy.

Louis sniffed. "No, sir." He bit at his bottom lip, hiding his face in Marcel's shoulder.

"Then no more running." Marcel said sternly, patting his bum. Louis squeaked, nodding. "No runnin', sir."

Marcel kissed the top of his head, making his pretty brown ears twitch. "Did daddy finish dinner, then?"

"Yessir, Louis help set table!" He chirped, giggling. "Master!" He yelled, waving to get Edward's attention. "Dinner all done!!"

Edward sighed as he stood up. "Is it? What did you make?"

"Soup!" He said, grinning. "Daddy make soup." He looked around to make sure Harry wasn't in the room, then brought his voice to a whisper. "Prob'ly gonna taste icky." He started giggling again, his nose twitching up.

Marcel chuckled, rubbing his back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine, kitten."

Louis shrugged, grinning as Marcel carried him into the dining room and set him down. "Who do you want to sit by today, pretty princess?"

"Louis wanna sit by Marcy, pwease," He mumbled, his cheeks flaming from the pet name. 

Marcel smiled, sitting at the first seat on the right side, after he'd sat Louis down in the chair beside him. "Are you comfy?"

"Yessir," Louis smiled, kicking his legs. As soon as Harry and Edward were seating, he picked up his spoon, humming. He took a huge bite of the piping hot soup, dropping the spoon and letting out a loud squeal as it burnt his mouth.

"Lou!" Marcel and Harry both shouted. Marcel jumped up, rushing over to the refrigerator to grab a glass of milk as Harry tried to calm him. He brought the cup to the poor kitten, urging him to drink it. 

Louis chugged the milk, dripping it all over his face and clothes as he breathed hard, trying to make his mouth stop hurting so bad. 

Edward wiped up the soup Louis had spilled, taking the boy's food and sticking it in the freezer to chill. Clumsy thing, he was, that hybrid.

Louis sniffled and whined as he hid himself in Marcel's sweater, covering his poor little mouth. "Hurts.."

Marcel sighed softly, brushing back the kitten's hair, shaking his head. "You should always blow on your food, if it's hot. I hope you're not seriously hurt.."

"Louis is okay," He mumbled, "still hungry."

Marcel nodded a bit, shrugging. "Edward put your soup in the freezer to cool it down. He can take it out now," He murmured, glancing at his oldest brother, who shrugged, standing. Edward grabbed Lou's bowl from the freezer and stuck it in front of the hybrid. "It should be okay now."

Marcel took a spoonful of it just in case, and deemed it okay. "You can eat it now, Lou kitty. Just remember to be more careful this time."

Louis nodded, taking the spoon and trying a bite. He glanced at Harry shyly, smiling. "Good."

Harry grinned, laughing a bit. "I'm glad you like it. Sorry I didn't think to cool it down first, babe."

Louis shrugged, taking another bite, delighted to find chicken and rice in the bottom of the bowl. He purred audibly as he ate, making Marcel and Harry coo.

Edward, however, was slightly perturbed. He had a business meeting tomorrow, at Marcel's building, and Harry went back to work. Meaning Louis would be all alone, because none of the boys could bring him along, for fear of him being discovered.

He had discussed it with his younger brothers, and they had both agreed with him that Luke and Liam would be alright to watch the hybrid. 

The only problem was Louis. How would he react to being without them for a day? Could his coworkers handle all five hybrids at once?

Well. There really wasn't another option.

"Louis."

The kitten peeked up from the bowl he was licking out, eyebrows raised and ears perked up. "Yes, master?"

"How would you like to go see Niall, Ashton, Calum, and Michael tomorrow?" He asked, smiling awkwardly, trying to ease him into the idea.

Louis gasped, dropping the bowl, which Marcel caught. "Really!?"

Edward nodded. "We," He pointed at himself and his brothers, ".. all have work tomorrow, so you have to go visit them for a spell. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Louis practically yelled, his tail wagging. "Yes! Louis want to go now!"

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "No, silly, tomorrow. You need a bath right now, though." He mumbled.

Louis pouted a bit, then looked at Harry. "Daddy give Louis bath?"

Harry shrugged, chuckling. "Of course, kitten. We'll get you nice and clean. When you've finished," He smiled.

Louis stood up, almost knocking over his chair. "Louis done right now! Louis bath right now!"

"Oh, alright," Harry laughed, standing, nearly falling over as the hyperactive hybrid jumped into his arms. He steadied himself, shifting Louis so he sat on his hip before waving at his brothers and heading upstairs.

"Louis take bath with bubbles?" Lou asked, his ears perked up as he hung onto Harry.

"Sure, kitten. If you want," Harry smiled, setting him down on the edge of the bathtub and shutting the bathroom door. "You want me to get in with you?"

"Yes!" Louis said quickly, stripping himself of his clothes. "Louis take bubble bath with daddy!" He giggled, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Harry undress. 

Harry chuckled, following his line of sight. "Oh, stop that. Go get the bubble bath, darling." He said, pointing to a shelf near the bath. He turned on the water, checking the temperature as it filled up.

Louis ran over, choosing a bottle of strawberry-scented bubble bath, and skipped right back over to Harry. "Louis put it in?"

Harry nodded, opening it. "Be careful. Don't put too much in."

Of course, Louis did, and he made a bubbly mess of the bathroom, but Harry didn't really mind. He bathed Louis easily, the boy being extra compliant today.

But, he didn't want to go to sleep. He put up a fight, not wanting to wear any clothes to bed, not wanting to sleep in the guest room, not wanting to go near a bed in general. It took almost an hour just to make him lay down (in the triplet's room, of course. He didn't like the other room), Edward having to explain that they couldn't go over to Liam and Luke's just yet, that he needed to sleep so he could go in the morning. 

Once they'd actually gotten him to lay down, he fell asleep pretty quickly. The other boys were up a bit longer, though. They all couldn't help but wonder what would happen tomorrow while they were away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE LOU'S VISIT TO LIAM AND LUKE'S WOOOOOOOO YAY  
> SORRY FOR THE WAIT (I GUESS? ITS BEEN A BIT)   
> SCHOOL IS KILLIN ME


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY REAL QUICK, y'all got any suggestions for a title? i changed what the story was originally about, but i already had the cover done so i didn't change the title?? now it's so unfitting?? so yeah, ideas are much appreciated x

Louis was up bright and early the next morning, before any of the triplets. He'd woken up at 6 and found himself unable to get back to sleep, so he went downstairs. He was currently trying to pour himself a bowl of cereal, but he'd broken a bowl and spilled a lot of milk in the process.

Marcel woke up, hearing a loud clamor from downstairs. He shook Edward awake, just in case there was an intruder and he needed backup. Or something. That was his excuse, anyhow.

"Where's Louis?" Edward groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know," Marcel blurted, starting to panic. "We need to go find him..!" He said quickly, jumping out of bed.

Edward stood, stretching. "Calm down, Marcy. He's probably the one making all of the noise downstairs," he admonished.

Marcel shook his head, throwing on a short before running downstairs. "Gotta check on him!" He yelled, going into the kitchen.

He let out a gasp, staring.

Louis laid with his belly on the floor, licking up a puddle of milk lazily, his tail wagging.

"Louis!" Marcel scolded, frowning. "What on earth are you doing?"

Lou's ears perked up and he tilted his head. "Drinkin'?" He said, licking his lips.

"Not off of the floor, you silly thing!" Marcel said, exasperated. He went over to him, carefully pulling the whining kitten to his feet.

"Maaaarcy!" He yowled, sniffing. He scratched at the man's arms in protest.

"Lou!" Marcel yelled, glaring as he started bleeding. "Stop it! You can have more milk! But you're not going to lick it up off of the floor!"

Harry walked in with a huff, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the shouting..?"

"Daddy!" Louis wailed, making grabby hands for the man.

"Marcy, why is kitty crying? And why are you bleeding? And what's on the floor?" Harry asked, his eyebrow cocked.

Marcel dropped Lou after he had dug his claws into his arm hard, leaving him with three deep scratches on either arm.

Louis ran over to Harry, completely forgetting about the milk. He his himself in Harry's chest, not minding that he was naked. Cause like, when wasn't he?

Marcel grabbed a paper towel, wetting it, then pressing it to his scratches, cleaning them. "He must have spilled his milk and thought it was a good idea to drink it from the floor. I came in and he was lying on his tummy! What if he hurt the kittens?" He sniffed, and Harry gasped.

"Lou! You can't lay on your stomach, babe! You'll hurt our kittens!" He scolded, pressing a hand to his belly.

Louis cried, covering his eyes. "Louis so sorry! Was not thinkin'!"

Harry signed. "It's okay, peach. Just remember next time." He glanced over at Marcel, letting go of Lou. "Feed him, I need to get packed up."

Marcel nodded a bit, sighing as he noticed the broken bowl by the fridge. He cleaned it up quickly, telling Louis to sit at the table while he got him cereal.

He brought him a bowl of fruity pebbles with a glass of milk on the side because he knew he'd want it. "Here, babe. Please don't spill it. I don't want you to have to get another bath."

Louis made a hum, immediately digging into his food. He ate quickly, scarfing down the cereal in the blink of an eye.

He slurped up all the milk, then drank the cup of milk as well, slamming the glass down with enthusiasm. "Louis ready to go bye-bye!" He chirped, and Marcel nodded a bit. "We're gonna leave as soon as Edward and Harry finish getting ready. And you're dressed properly," He said, gesturing to Lou's outfit, the boy still only in boxers.

Louis jumped up, skipping over to the stairs and climbing up them. On all fours. Marcel was mildly put off, but whatever. The hybrid got to the top of the stairs, parading into the triplet's room. "Daddy! Daddy dress Louis, please!" He yelled, bouncing happily.

Edward gave him an annoyed look, straightening his suit jacket out irritably. "Calm down now, Lou."

Louis sniffed, running over to Harry. "Daddy dress Louis." He repeated, grabbing Harry's hands. The man smiled pleasantly, feeling more awake than before. He was dressed to the nines, all done up in a fancy see-through shirt with his best rings and gold shoes and leather pants on. Louis thought he looked very nice.

"Okay, sweets. Want to wear another one of Marcy's sweaters?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair. The hybrid chirped in confirmation, his tail wagging.

"Take that as a yes," Harry chuckled, pulling out a deep brown sweater, helping the kitten put it on. He put a pair of his tightest jeans on him, rolling them up at the ankles since they were still much too big. "I am definitely going shopping for you after work. Poor peach. Always in baggy clothes."

Edward picked up the hybrid once he was dressed, calling Marcel before he, Louis, and Harry went to the car.

**=ටᆼට=**

"Alright, Louis, we're here," Edward said, parking in the driveway of Luke's massive house. "Let's go inside."

Louis let out a happy chirp as Marcel unbuckled him, his tail wagging. "Louis soooo excited!!" He practically yelled.

Marcel chuckled, nodding. "I know, pumpkin. C'mon, let's get out."

Louis clambered into Marcel's arms, looking around excitedly as he was carried up to the house. "Louis so 'cited.." He whispered, clinging onto Marcel.

"I knooooow.." Marcel mock-sighed, laughing, as he knocked on the door. Liam answered it, a smile on face. "Oh, Marcel! Hi, you're going to be at today's meeting, yeah? Make sure Edward stays on track," he said, patting Marcel's back. "I'm serious," he whispered as Edward glared at him. "Don't let him make any dumb choices, yeah? I like my job."

Marcel nodded dutifully. "I'll keep him under control." He sat down Louis, chuckling as the small hybrid stared up at Liam with wide eyes. "You'll call if there's a problem with Lou, yeah?"

"Certainly," said Liam, gesturing for Louis to follow him. "You can all come in, if you want."

Marcel nodded quickly, going in after them. "Y-Yeah, just to make sure he'll be okay." He said, gasping as Louis screamed.

"Niall!!!" Louis tackled the startled blond hybrid, giggling. "Louis missed Niall soooooo much!!"

Niall gasped for air, prying him off. "I-I missed you too, Louis.." He said, laughing as Lou gave him an affectionate kiss to the cheek. He returned it to a kiss on the brunet's nose, making the Harry, who'd been quiet till now, coo at the adorableness.

"Well," Edward cleared his throat, "if everything's alright, we need to go."

Liam shrugged. "It's all good. Call when you get a break." He said, patting Marcel and Edward on the shoulder.

"I'm leaving now!!" Harry yelled, running to his car. Edward followed, grumbling, and Marcel kissed Lou's head before leaving.

"So.." Liam sucked in a breath through his teeth, facing the boys.

 **=ටᆼට=**   

Louis had been snuggling with all the boys for the past hour, chattering about Edward and Harry and Marcel. And everything else about everything ever.

"Louis has to say somethin'.." The tiny hybrid blurted out, squirming in Ashton's lap.

"What is it, Lou?" Niall frowned.

"Nothin' bad.." He said, chewing at his lip with a bit of a blush. "Louis.. Louis is gonna have baby kittens!" He said suddenly, breaking out in a smile.

Niall still frowned. "Again? But Louis, last time-"

"No!" Louis cut him off, startling everyone in the tiny group. "Master and daddy and Marcy never take Louis baby from him! Not bad like mean men!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Niall said quietly, feeling guilty now.

Calum shuffled. "But.. I mean.. I know they've all been rather nice to us, but can we really trust them? After everything we've been through.."

Ashton hugged Louis close, sighing quietly. "We don't really have much of a choice, though."

"I guess you're right. They're.. they're the only people we have now. And, I guess.. if Lou and Mikey trust them.." Calum mumbled, pressing his face to Michael's, who was peacefully napping in his arms. Michael nudged Calum's cheek with his nose, breaking out in a sleepy smile.

"Louis hasn't talk to Liam and Luke a lot," The brunet hybrid mumbled, playing with Ashton's paws. "But Louis like master and daddy and Marcy so many..."

"Aww, we know," Ashton cooed, poking Lou's nose. "Don't worry. Luke and Liam are nice."

"Super nice," Niall reassured him, smiling. "Like, Liam is kinda strict, but he's soooo nice. And Luke is pretty funny. I like both of them."

Louis shrugged a bit, nodding. "Okay. They give Niall kissies?"

Niall's face flushed and he laughed nervously. "No, they don't. Although I wouldn't object to Liam givin' me kisses, I uh, I kinda have a crush on him."

"Me, with Luke.." Ashton sighed, shaking his head. "His lip ring is so hot."

"Yeah.. but, uh, Lou, how did you get pregnant anyways?" Niall asked suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. "They.. They didn't force you, did they?"

"No! Would never!" Louis yelled, very offended. "Louis go into heat! Louis ask them for kissies!"

Niall let out an uneasy breath. "Okay, beb. I'm sorry, I just had to make sure they weren't hurting you," he said, smiling as he kissed Lou's nose. "It's still my job to protect you, you're my baby."

"Louis bigger than you," the pouty hybrid said pointedly.

"Older, but definitely not bigger," Niall teased, giving his ear a little tug. Louis growled and snapped at Niall, nipping his finger. Niall laughed, shaking his hand. "Ouch, alright babe! You're awfully fussy today, aren't you?" He chuckled, pecking his nose again.

Louis sniffed, looking away with a blush. "Ashy, Niall bein' mean," he told Ashton, looking at the boy with pouty blue eyes.

Ashton playfully smacked Niall, giving Louis a sweet smile. "There, I got him, babes."

Louis giggled, snuggling closer to Ashton. "Thank, Ashy." He smiled, licking his nose. Ashton smiled back, purring as he nuzzled Lou's face. "You're welcome."

"Kittens!"

Niall bolted up, almost knocking over Ashton and Lou in the process. Michael, who'd been sleeping, was now wide-eyed and wagging his tail.

Louis looked over at Calum with a confused expression, staring as Cal's tail thumped against the cherry-wood floor.

"It's dinner time," he said, rubbing Michael's back as he purred loudly. "Luke said he was buying pizza. Mikey loves pizza."

"Louis like pizza," the tiny hybrid chirped, crawling out of Ashton's lap.

"Let's go eat then!" Ashton grinned, standing. "You can sit by Ni...all..." He trailed off, seeing that the Irish lad was already gone. "Yeah."

He scooped up Louis like he weighed nothing, carrying him downstairs. "Hi, Luke!" He greeted the blond standing at the kitchen counter.

Luke looked up, grinning. "Hi, Ash! I hope Lou likes pizza," he said, smiling at the tiny brunet, who looked away shyly.

Ashton laughed, nodding a bit. "He said he does. He's gonna sit between me and Niall." He said, putting him down in a chair. Luke gave him a grin as he sat a piece of pizza in front of him. "Here, Louis. If you don't like whatever's on the pizza, you can pick it off and give it to Michael."

Louis nodded, shyly picking it up. He eased up a bit when he saw Niall already devouring his third piece, making him laugh. He missed the boys so much.

Ashton handed Lou a few anchovies for his pizza, which he didn't even think about putting on it, he just ate them. "Mm, fishies."

"Louie, those were for your pizza, goof." Ashton laughed, putting more on his plate. "Put em on your pizza."

Louis made a slight pout, but put the tiny anchovies on his slice of pizza. "Okay. Louis did it."

"Now eat it," Ashton grinned. "It'll be good."

Louis sniffed the pizza, then took a huge bite of it. "Louis love!"

He laughed, nodding. "It's good, huh? I have them on mine too."

Louis made a chirping noise, finishing his pizza. "Louis wanna have 'nother one." He said shyly, poking Luke's arm.

Luke laughed, nodding. "Here, Lou." He grabbed another piece for him, pushing the anchovies towards him as well.

"Thank, Lukey," Louis smiled a bit, dumping the rest of the can of anchovies on his pizza before taking a huge bite. "Mm, little fishies soooo good!" He hummed in delight. "Needa get some. Louis like."

Luke laughed, shrugging. "Tell Harry to buy you some next time he goes shopping."

Liam walked in, putting his phone in his jeans. "Speaking of Hazza, I just got off the phone with him. He says he'll be around in about ten minutes to get Lou." He smiled at the hybrid, who's tail had started wagging. "He says he's got a present for you, Louis." His tail was smacking off of the chair now.

"Daddy has present? For Louis?" He seemed very excited.

Liam nodded. "Mmhmm, he'll be here very soon, love. Just finish eating, alright?"

Louis nodded quickly, stuffing his pizza in his mouth. "Liam have any milk?" He asked, muffled, his mouth full.

"Sure," Liam shrugged, getting him a glass of milk. He set it down for him, raising his eyebrows as the brunet chugged it down.

"Thank, Liam," Louis mumbled, sighing contently. Liam just smiled, nodding. "If you're all done, you can go hang out with the rest of the boys until Harry comes. I'll let you know."

Louis nodded, clamboring up the stairs to go get Niall and Michael and Calum, who'd already finished, Ashton right behind him.

 **=ටᆼට=**   

"So, how was he?"

"He was just fine, Harry, darling little thing, really. Very well behaved." Liam smiled, patting his arm as they walked upstairs. "Thanks, by the way. The boys are gonna love them."

"Well, I'd have felt guilty if I only got Lou one," Harry admitted, shrugging. He opened the door to the upstairs den, which the hybrids used as a hangout room of sorts.

All the boys turned, hearing the door open. Louis gasped, jumping up and tackling Harry. "Daddy!"

Harry laughed happily, hugging Louis. "Hello, kitten! Were you good for Liam and Luke?"

Louis nodded quickly. "Yes! Louis was real good!"

Harry smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Glad to hear it. I got you something. Do you want to see it?" He asked, shaking the black box in his hand.

"Yes!" Louis chirped, nodding quickly.

Harry put the box in his hands, smiling. "Open it carefully."

Louis opened the long box, raising his eyebrows. He let out a loud gasp as he pulled out the collar inside, his eyes sparkling. The collar was made of pink leather, with a white bow on the front of it, a pink crystal heart dangling from the bow.

"I hope you like it," Harry mumbled, rather bashfully. "You absolutely do not have to wear it if you don't want to."

"Louis loves it," He said, tears welling up in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh, peach, don't cry!" Harry said quickly, rubbing away his tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"L-Louis loves it so much.. s-so nice of daddy to get Louis it," He said, stumbling over his words as his face flushed. He hugged Harry again, hiding his face in the man's chest.

The other boys watched in astoundment, their hearts melting. Louis was just so small and cute.

"Darling.." Harry soothed, pulling his face up so he could look him in the eyes. "It's alright. I, um, I love you bunches. I wanted to do something nice for you. Can I put it on you?"

Louis nodded quickly, pulling away and tilting his head up.

Harry smiled, reaching around him to fasten the collar around his neck. "There. I think it suits you. I'm glad you like it. I was so afraid you wouldn't."

Louis shook his head. "Louis like everything daddy give him."

Harry laughed softly, kissing his nose. "Um, there's something else. I bought the other boys matching collars." He said, and Liam held up a bag full of similar black boxes. "That's alright, yeah, boys? I asked Li and Luke what colors you'd want, so I hope everything is all good."

Luke popped in the room, a grin on his face. "Did they put them on yet?"

"Nope," Liam said, handing him three of the boxes. "Help."

Luke nodded, giving two of the boxes to Calum, knowing he'd want to put Michael's collar on him, as well as put on his own.

Calum put the white collar on Michael, who was absolutely preening, and put the black collar on himself, smiling with a rather pleased face. Instead of having bows and hearts, their collars had black and white spikes, respectively. Michael thought they looked very nice.

Luke put on Ashton's collar, a red leather collar fastened in the center with a silver heart-shaped ring. Ashton mumbled a thank you to Harry and Luke, admiring the neckpiece.

Lastly was Niall's collar, a white leather collar with a green bow on it, as well as a silver bell. He swatted at the bell, letting out an amused laugh when it jingled.

"I'd say they like them," Harry smiled. "The next thing we need to tackle is clothes. Tuesday?" He asked.

Liam nodded. "Sounds good. I really can't thank you enough, Haz. You made 'em so happy.." He sighed, ruffling Niall's hair, smiling when the blond nuzzled up to him.

"They deserve it," Harry said softly, picking up Louis. "They really do."


	17. seventeen

"So, my lovely little peach," Harry hummed in a singsong voice, holding Louis' hand, walking him to the car. "Would you like to go shopping?" He pulled a red beanie over the boy's head, tucking his tail in his pants.

Louis gasped, bouncing up and down. "Louis go shopping!?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Lou. I wanna buy you some clothes, since you don't have any." He smiled, getting in and heading towards the mall. "There's plenty of stores, so you'll have a lot to choose from. I'll buy you anything you'd like."

Louis sniffed, clutching his tiny paws to his heart. "That so nice of daddy.."

Harry smiled. "You deserve it, my love. I don't know much, but I know you weren't treated very well in the past, but I'm gonna change that. You're the most amazing boy I've ever met, and you deserve everything you could ever want," he said, his voice soft.

Louis couldn't help but tear up. Harry made him so emotional!

"Oh, peach, stop that," said Harry, glancing over at Louis and brushing away his tears with his knuckle. "Why are you crying?"

Louis sniffed, rubbing his eyes pitifully. "S-Sorry, daddy. Just made Louis so happy."

Harry sighed, smiling gently. "You're so cute. Okay. As long as those are happy tears, you can cry as much as you want." He scratched behind Lou's ear, focusing on the road. "Only happy tears."

"Happy tears," Louis agreed, nuzzling his hand.

The drive there was relatively short and full of chatter about the boys. Harry was so eager to listen and Louis loved talking, so it was perfect. Harry made very sure to stress the importance of the hat he'd put on Lou, not wanting his ears or tail to be seen, and for Lou to be taken away.

"So, babe," Harry hummed as they walked inside. "I was thinking we'd just walk around until you found a store you like, then go in there. Sound okay?"

"Mhmm," Lou smiled, nodding. "Good."

They had barely taken a step inside when Louis gasped, running up to the Victoria's Secret store, his nose pressed against the glass. "Daddy!"

Harry raised a brow, walking over to him. "Do you see something you like?"

"Lookie!" He yelled, pointing at a display of knee high socks. "Daddy, Louis want those!"

Harry rubbed his back, nodding. "Okay. We'll go in and you can look around. Just stay beside me, please," He said, taking the hybrid's hand and going inside. He ignored the distasteful look he got from the only other customer in the store, just focusing on Lou. 

The cashier ran over to the two of them, a nervous smile on her face. "A-Are you Harry Styles?" She asked, rather shyly. "I-I'm a big fan of your work. You're absolutely beautiful." She looked him over, admiring his black silk shirt. "D-Did you just come from a shoot!? I-I saw the pictures on your company's instagram, you were wearing this exact outfit-"

Harry nodded, a polite and gentle smile on his face. "Mmhmm. I didn't feel like running home to change, you see, I'm taking Lou here shopping," He said, patting the hybrid's back.

The cashier let out a giggle, holding out her hand for the boy to shake. "Hello, very nice to meet you! U-Um, oh shoot, I'm not doing a v-very good job, am I.." She sighed shakily. "I'm Lorianne. What a-are you looking for today?"

Louis shrugged, looking around the store. "Louis likes socks," He said shyly, pointing to the display. "Pink socks?"

Lorianne giggled. "Yes! We have lots of pink socks," She said, leading him to the display, pulling out several pairs of lacy, sheer, and patterned socks, all with accents of pink. "These ones are most definitely the cutest," She smiled, holding up a pair of white lace socks with pink bows, "And, they're part of a set! There's matching panties!" Her face flushed. "I-I mean, if you're looking for those," She mumbled, cursing under her breath, something about being over-excited.

Harry looked down at Lou, raising a brow. "If you like them, Louis, we'll get them. It's whatever you want, peach."

"L-Louis wants them," He said bashfully, taking the socks from her hands. "P-Panties?"

Lorianne nodded quickly, adjusting her glasses. "U-Uh-huh, right over here!" She led them to a display, pulling out several pairs for him to look at. "You know, um, it's not often we get boys in here. Well. I mean, we never do." She sighed ruefully. "Shame. But!" She let out a happy laugh. "Harry Styles! Who would have thought I would meet Harry Styles at work!" 

Harry smiled at the girl, letting out a breezy laugh. "I'd be willing to take a picture with you, if you want, love."

She squeaked, nodding. "Y-Yes! I.. I would love that!" She giggled. "Right now?"

Harry nodded, standing beside her as she pulled out her phone. He gave her a half-hug, smiling for the picture. As he pulled away, he patted her back. "Thank you for being so helpful. Awfully glad you're not a bigoted old woman," He said, rather glad that other customer had left. 

Louis let out a squeaky noise, rushing over to Harry, his arms full. "L-Louis done!"

Harry smiled, kissing his nose. "Let's check out then, my love."

The next store they decided to visit was a clothes store, a feminine one at that. Harry quickly learned that Louis loved anything pink or blue, got super excited about bows and glitter, and begged for anything with a cat on it.

Harry was carrying two armfuls of bags, following behind Louis, who was eagerly searching through a rack of frilly skirts, humming.

"Ooh, Louis like this one!" He chirped, pulling a pink tennis skirt. "Daddy like?"

Harry chuckled, nodding. "Mm. I think it'll look very nice on you, love."

Louis grinned, holding onto it as he rummaged through more skirts and shorts.

He soon had another two bags to add onto the load, and Harry decided to call it quits.

"Lou, let's be done now. Daddy can't carry anything else," Harry complained, and Louis sighed.

"Really? Was gonna ask daddy to carry Louis," he smirked, faking a yawn.

"Seriously?" Harry groaned, his shoulders sagging.

"No, daddy," he giggled, "Louis just teasin'.."

Harry let out a weak laugh, thankful. "Okay. Do you think you could carry just _one_ of these bags, baby peach? I think my arms are gonna fall off.."

Louis giggled, grabbing a bag from both of Harry's arms. "Okay. Better?"

Harry nodded in appreciation, sighing. "I'm gonna have to clear out a closet for all of these. You wouldn't mind using the one in the guest room, would you?" They had all stopped referring to it as _his room_ , since Lou never slept there. Instead, they referred to the master bedroom as _the room_ or _their room_.

"That fine," Louis shrugged, helping Harry load all the bags in the trunk.

"Okay," Harry smiled, patting his head. "I bet Marcy will be happy you've got your own sweaters now, you've been stealing all his, haven't you?" He teased.

Louis laughed as Harry buckled him up. "Yes," he nodded, tugging off his beanie as soon as his door was shut. His ears wiggled, trying to get used to being up again. "Cannot wait to show master and Marcy pretty skirts 'n socks, 'n panties!" He blushed cutely. "Think they like?"

Harry kissed his nose. "Mmhmm, they'll love them. I'm sure." He murmured, before starting the car and heading home.

 

"Master!! Marcy!!" Louis yelled as soon as he opened the front door, his tail wagging. He pouted, looking around for them.

"Lou," Harry panted, struggling with the bags. "They're probably napping, don't yell.."

Louis pouted even more. "Louis wake 'em up? Wanna show 'em Louis' clothes," He complained.

Harry sighed a bit. "Let's go put them away, then you can pick an outfit and show them, okay?" He said softly, patting his back.

"Okay," Louis chirped, bouncing on his heels. "Louis already know what to wear!!" He giggled, grabbing three bags and running upstairs.

Harry sighed, walking upstairs after him. He followed him to the guestroom, taking the clothes from the bags and setting the on the bed. "What are you gonna wear, peach?"

"Um," Louis paused, digging around in the clothes. "Skirt, a-and uh," he blushed, pulling out a pink crop top, a white skirt, and a pair of pink socks. "A-And.. and.."

He pulled out a pair of lacy pink panties with tiny white bows, worrying at his bottom lip. "P-Panties."

Harry cooed, grabbing Lou's cheeks. "Aww, kitten! You're so cute..!" He hugged him close, then pulled back. "Pretty peachy. Why don't you go get changed, babes?"

Louis nodded, holding his tiny paws to his chest. "Okay. Now?"

"Yeah, babes. It's alright. I'll go out if you want." Harry offered, smiling.

"N-No, it okay.." Louis mumbled, taking off his shirt. Harry swallowed as he watched his tummy move as he lifted his arms. _No, dick. Stop. Down._  
  
Louis sat on the bed, struggling to pull off his pants. He let out a whiny noise, kicking his feet. "Daddy!" He complained, frowning deeply. "Help."  
  
Harry nodded quickly, walking over to him, his chest constricting as he unzipped and unbuttoned the jeans. He held Lou's waist with one hand, tugging them down with the other.  
  
He threw the pants to the floor, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs Lou was wearing (they were Edward's - Harry thought that was cute. Edward's briefs, Harry's pants, Marcel's sweater,) licking his lips as his tiny prick sprung free. _No. Stop, dingdong. You're not fucking him. Not now. Nope._  
  
"Uh, Lou, do you want a blowie? Real quick?" Harry asked, chewing at his lip. He wanted to just eat him up. _Fuck! I said no! Stupid dick, you don't listen to anything!_  
  
Louis nodded, hiding his face in a pillow. "Louis only wanna cream once, daddy. 'kay?"  
  
Harry nodded dutifully. "Only once, peach." He promised, moving Lou's tail which was wagging anxiously. He parted his thighs, then practically swallowed Louis' soft cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, humming as he felt him stiffen within seconds.   
  
He sucked gently, his fingertips just grazing the hybrid's balls, making him squirm. "Ah, ahm, daddy!" Louis whined, his legs locking up as he came in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry swallowed it up, wanting desperately to keep sucking his delicious little prick, but he promised. He hesitantly popped off, standing.  
  
Louis panted, staring up Harry with hazy cerulean eyes. He made grabby hands for him, pulling him down for a spent kiss.   
  
Harry smiled lazily as he kissed him, pulling away after pecking his nose. "Gonna dress you now."  
  
Louis stayed still as Harry slipped the panties onto him, followed by the skirt and socks. He sat up to put on the shirt, covering his mouth as he yawned.  
  
"Tired, kitten?" Harry asked, scratching his ear.   
  
"Yeah," Louis sighed, falling over against Harry's leg. "Soooo sleepy," He mumbled, snuggling up to Harry.   
  
"I'll go stick you in bed with Marcy and Edward, if you want. You can surprise them when they wake up," Harry suggested, picking him up. He couldn't let him fall asleep in here, he had learned that the hybrid hated sleeping alone.  
  
"Yes, daddy.." He mumbled, purring quietly as Harry carried him to the bedroom. He snuggled up to Marcel, who wrapped an arm around him lazily. Louis fell asleep within seconds, and Harry went downstairs to cook dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME! NEXT CHAPTER, IT'LL BE CALLED "HYBRIDS" !! PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS!


	18. eighteen

Marcel awoke several hours later, to the smell of meat and the sound of Lou's snores.

He blinked awake, slipping on his glasses. "Hmm," he sighed, then blushed, looking down at the sleeping hybrid. _Holy heckies._

"Guys! The food's done!"

Louis stirred, his nose twitching. "Food?" He bolted up, tossing the blankets aside, standing up on the bed.

Marcel let out a wheezy gasp, covering his mouth. "Oh, Lou," he said, half-moaning as he started at Louis' outfit. His pink socks were sliding down his ankles, and his skirt was hiking up his hips as his shirt rode up. He looked _yummy._

"Oh no.." Louis followed his line of sight, bending over to pull up his socks. Marcel sputtered as his nose started dripping blood.

"Lou! A-Are.. Are you w-wearing panties!" He gasped, pressing a tissue to his nose.

Louis grabbed the edge of his skirt, lifting it bashfully. "M-Marcy like 'em?" He asked, shaking his bum a bit.

"Lou—" he gasped, covering his mouth. He ran his free hand up the boy's thigh, groaning as he felt the warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Louis started purring, his silky brown tail wrapping around Marcel's wrist as the older man now reached up to squeeze both his arsecheeks. "Oh, shoot—"

"Marcy," Louis mewled, his back arching.

"Louis, darling, can you j-just, slip those off?" Marcel asked weakly.

"Marcy not like?" Louis pouted, moving away from him.

"No, I love so much, baby, I do. So much," Marcel took a deep breath. "I wanna eat you."

Louis sighed knowingly. Marcy had an unhealthy obsession with his bum.

"Eat Louis right now?" He questioned, admittedly a bit excited.

"I want you to ride my face," Marcel said, shamelessly. He was past the point of embarrassment now. All he could think of was that heavenly ass.

Louis' nose twitched. "How Marcy gonna breathe?" He asked.

"Don't worry, sweets, it'll be okay," He assured him, kneading his thighs. "Just come closer, c-can you?"

Louis backed up, his face pink as Marcel pulled him closer, burrowing his face in his arse.

"M-Marcy!" Lou whimpered as Marcel's tongue dug deep into his tight hole, driving him crazy. He pushed himself back against Marcel's face, the older man's grip on his thighs tightening as he did so.

Edward rolled over, letting out a slight groan. "What the actual fuck are you two doing?" He growled, rubbing his eyes. He squinted, staring at what he saw. 'Cause like, it wasn't every day you saw a hybrid in a skirt riding your brother's face while he got his arsehole tongue-fucked, right?

Edward swallowed, sitting up fully. "Lou," he reached forward, touching the boy's cheek, willing himself not to wank off over this. Harry would get jealous.

Louis mewled, squeezing his hand as his back arched against Marcel. "M-Master.."

 _Fuck Harry_ , Edward decided, pulling his half-hard cock from his slacks. He gripped it by the base, stroking it, smirking at the hungry look Louis gave him. "You want this?"

"Yes," Louis whined, leaning down as Edward propped himself up on his knees. He held onto Edward's hips to balance himself as he licked up his cock once, before taking the tip into his mouth.   
  
Edward let out a soft hiss, rubbing Lou's ear. "Fuck, yeah, that's a good boy," He praised, tipping back his head as Louis moaned around him, taking more of his length in while he pushed back against Marcel.   
  
He grabbed a handful of Louis' hair, unable to help himself from thrusting into the hybrid's tight, hot mouth. "You're so good at this," Louis swore he'd be crying right now if it wasn't for the huge cock in his mouth. Edward was so verbal when they played, he always made sure Louis felt pretty and appreciated and was always sure to remind him of the good job he was doing.  
  
Marcel wrapped a hand around Lou's tiny prick and Louis popped off Edward's cock, letting out a loud moan as he came hard. "M-Marcy!" His lip wobbled and his legs shook as he looked back.  
  
"Do you want to be done now?" Marcel asked softly, pulling away from him, but Louis let out a loud noise of protest. "No!" He whined, pushing back towards him. "L-Louis wanna c-cream again," He begged, panting.  
  
Marcel let out a soft hum, pushing his tongue inside of Louis again, making the hybrid whine. Edward tapped the head of his weeping cock on Lou's bottom lip, an eyebrow raised. Louis looked up at him, dazed, before sucking in a breath and swallowing him again.  
  
Edward's hips jerked forward as Louis deep-throated him, and he let out a hiss as he tried to hold back. "Fuck, oh my god, you keep that up and I'm gonna cum right now," He cursed, barely able to breathe.  
  
Lou purred as he sucked, sending delicious vibrations over every inch of Edward's length. And that was it, he was done. He shoved the hybrid's head down, spurting hot white cum down his throat.  
  
Louis gagged a bit, but swallowed eagerly before licking Edward clean. "You little minx," Edward sniffed, scratching his head. Louis squirmed as Marcel pushed two fingers inside of him, making him squeeze Edward's hand.   
  
"Marcy," Louis whined, tipping his head back. The youngest triplet licked his lips, pushing his fingertips into every inch of his velvety walls, or at least that's what it felt like to the hybrid. He was absolutely assaulting his prostate.   
  
Louis fell over, his face pressed into the sheets as his back arched up, his tail twitching as he came in Marcel's hand a second time. " _Marcy!_ "   
  
" _GUYS!_ Seriously, hurry up! The food is getting cold!" Harry called, sounding rather ticked.  
  
Louis was off of the bed within seconds, nearly tripping over himself, but he managed. He jerked his panties up and his skirt down, running downstairs.  
  
"Well," Edward glanced over at Marcel, who sat with his eyebrows knitted, staring at his stiffy between his legs. "Don't worry," Edward murmured, "I got it."  
  
**=ටᆼට=**  
  
Louis skipped over to Harry, a big grin on his face. "Food? Food done?"  
  
"Yeah, it's-" Harry paused, squinting at the glowy-looking hybrid. "Did you just have sex? _Without_  me?!" He said, like it was the most scandalous thing ever.

"No," Louis shrugged, stealing a french fry from a plate.   
  
"It smells like it," Harry lamented, looking over the kitten. "And you look a bit.. something."  
  
"Well.." Louis pursed his lips. "Louis give master a.. a blowie," He said shyly, using the word he'd heard Harry say so many times. "And Marcy touch Lou's butt again," He complained as if it was the worst thing in the whole world.   
  
"Did he eat you out, then?" Harry raised a brow, feeling very betrayed.   
  
Louis nodded shyly, licking his lips. "Marcy like Lou's panties. Louis ride Marcy's f-face," He said, covering his mouth. "Louis like that, a lot.."  
  
Harry gasped. "So you _did_ have sex, then!"  
  
"No!" Louis blushed, shaking his head. "Marcy not go inside of Louis!"   
  
Harry shook his head, shrugging. "That's not the only way to have sex, peach."  
  
Louis looked shocked and offended. "W-Well..!" He turned his back to Harry, "Louis have s-sex with daddy earlier!"  
  
Harry paused. "This is true. Okay." He sighed. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yes!" Louis said, poking Harry's chest. "Real hungry!"  
  
Harry laughed, ushering him over to the table. "There. I even cut up your food so it'd be easier to eat."

Louis let out a happy giggle, sitting. "Aw, so nice of daddy!" He chirped, picking up the bite-sized chunks of steak and popping them in his mouth with a hum. "So good!"  
  
Harry smiled proudly, sitting beside him. "I'm glad you like it. Do you know what Marcy and master are doing?"  
  
Louis shrugged, sighing as he enjoyed his food. "Mm, no. Louis not know."  
  
"Alright, I'm sure they'll be down soon, or I'll-" He paused, as Marcel ran down the stairs. "S-Sorry, Hazza! We were a bit busy! Is there still food left!?" He asked, all in one breath, frazzled.  
  
"Yes, Marcy," Harry laughed, gesturing to their plates.  
  
Edward sniffed, walking in behind his little brother. "Good. What did you make?"  
  
"Steak and fries. Salad, too," Harry shrugged, stabbing at his food. "Were you two sexing it up?" He asked, his nose wrinkled.  
  
"Not particularly. I gave Marcy a hand job," Edward said nonchalantly. Marcel choked on his salad, and Edward slapped his back, gently.  
  
Harry pouted, rolling his eyes. "I never get invited to anything," He complained, making Edward scoff. "Oh, please, Harold. Don't be dramatic. You're constantly sexing it up with Louis."

  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Marcel cut him off. "Edward is right, you know," He sniffed, looking away. "You hog up Louis all the time. What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Politely ask him to sex with you," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Please will get you a long way."  
  
"Louis," Edward said, turning to the hybrid, "Will you please come sex with me?"  
  
Louis popped another french fry in his mouth, standing up, licking his fingers as he walked over to Edward. He seated himself in the man's lap, his ears twitching as he grinded his hips into Edward's.   
  
"Oh my fuck," Edward hissed, grabbing Lou's hips, "I was just kidding. I was kidding, my kitten. Please don't make me fuck you at the dinner table."  
  
Louis pouted, turning to face Edward after he'd taken a giant bite out of the man's steak. "Why not?" He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"I don't have the stamina of a little rabbit in heat like you do," Edward complained, making Louis scowl. "Not rabbit! _Kitten_!" He corrected, pointing to his twitching ears.  
  
"Yes, I know, it was just a comparison." Edward sighed. "Anyhow, go sit down in your chair next to Harry, go finish your food."  
  
Louis did so without another complaint, snuggling up to Harry as he scarfed down the rest of his steak. After he'd finished, he looked up at Harry. "What we doin' now, daddy?"  
  
Harry rubbed Lou's back, smiling. "Well, if you're sleepy, you can go to bed right now, but I was gonna watch TV for a spell, if you wanna come sit with me."  
  
Louis nodded quickly, clinging onto the curly-haired male. Harry chuckled, picking him up and carrying him into the living room, putting on some cartoon that had cats. Louis attentively watched it for a while, before nodding off in Harry's arms.  
  
Marcel dutifully carried the tiny hybrid upstairs, tucking him in before snuggling up to him. His brothers joined him shortly after, and they were all in bed by 1 am. 


	19. nineteen

"Marcyyyy.." Louis whined as soon as he woke up, snuggling up to the still sleeping man.

Marcel shifted, his eyebrows furrowing. "Huh..?"

"Wake up!" Louis yelled, squishing his cheeks and prying his eyelids open. "Wake up!"

Marcel smacked his paws away, groaning. "Louis, get off!" The hybrid nipped at his fingers, whining. "Up!"

"I can't get up of you're on me, now can I?" Marcel countered, trying to lift him.

Louis let out a low growl, sticking his claws in Marcel's shirt. "No! Not movin'!"

The bespectacled man sat back, groaning. "I can't win."

"Louis hungry," The hybrid complained, nibbling on Marcel's fingers.

"I could feed you if you'd get up," Marcel grumbled, trying, and failing, to push him off again.

The hybrid whined, pawing at his face. "Nu-uh! Want daddy make Louis food."

Marcel sighed heavily, trying to hold back any sign of hurt, shaking his head. "He had to work, sweets."

"Master?"

"Working."

Louis squinted, hesitantly lifting himself off of the youngest triplet. "Okay ... Marcy make Louis eggies?"

Marcel nodded. "Sure. Come on."

Louis crawled off the bed, his tail wagging. He latched onto Marcel as soon as the man stood up, climbing up his shoulders. "Meow, meow, eggies ~"

Marcel held in a sigh of fondness, snuggling the hybrid closer. "Yep. Eggies. Now listen, I definitely do not have Harry's culinary prowess, so, um.. They'll probably be bad."

Louis smiled, snuggling closer to him, nuzzling his face against Marcel's. "It okay, Marcy."

Marcel walked down to the kitchen, sitting Lou in a chair before grabbing a pan. "Uh, I hope scrambled eggs are okay."

Louis shrugged, his tail wagging. "Cheese?"

"Sure, lovey." Marcel smiled, cracking open a few eggs, and throwing in a slice of cheese.

Louis watched with an eager expression, humming as he rested his face in his hands. "Marcy gonna eat eggies too?"

Marcel shrugged a bit, nodding. "Yeah. I think I'll make toast as well, do you want some?"

"Yes!" He chirped, running over to grab some bread, sticking it in the toaster like he'd watched the boys do before. "Louis makin' toast!"

Marcel laughed a bit, nodding. "Clever kitten. Can you get out the butter?"

He nodded, grabbing out the bowl of butter very carefully, setting it beside Marcel. "When master 'n daddy gettin' home?"

Marcel shrugged. "A bit after lunch, most likely. About five hours." He said, getting a bit nervous once he'd said that out loud. He'd never been alone with Louis before, certainly not for this long. He'd never been too much a handful before, he hoped he wouldn't be now...

He scooped the eggs onto two plates, setting them on the table before helping Lou butter the toast. "Thank you, princess. Very good job on the toast," He praised, patting his head and ruffling his messy hair. Louis let out a giggle, purring. "Thank, Marcy."

Marcel smiled, seating Louis at the table with a hum. "I hope the eggs are okay. I tried my best," he said, handing him a fork.

Louis took a bite of them, humming, apparently pleased. "Good! Marcy did good job!"

Marcel smiled brightly, his cheeks dimpling. "T-Thank you, Lou!" He laughed, flattered.

Louis shrugged with a smile, finishing his breakfast in silence after that.

After Marcel had finished, he decided to give Lou a bath so he could take him out for lunch.

"Lou kitty," he called into the living room after he'd finished the dishes, drying his hands on his slacks. "I'm gonna give you a bath, alright? I'd like to take you out for lunch."

Lou's ear twitched, and he shrugged. "Okay, Marcy," he said, looking over at him. "Um.." He went silent. "Take Louis where?" He asked nervously.

"Just to Nando's!" Marcel said quickly, seeing how scared he got. Noticing how his grip tightened around the arm of the couch. "I promise, Louis. We'll get some chicken or something, then come home. Okay, beb?"

Louis nodded, swallowing. "Okay, Marcy. Bath now?"

"Yep." Marcel nodded, and ushered the tiny hybrid upstairs.

Louis went into the bathroom, facing away from Marcel as he shed himself of his shorts and panties. He watched Marcel run the water, watching the tub fill curiously.

"Marcy.. make bath sparkles?" Louis asked with a pout, pointing at the water.

Marcel let out a soft sigh, shaking his head. "Afraid not, cake. We ran out of sparkles."

Louis frowned, letting out an unhappy sigh as Marcel pulled his top over his head.

Marcel froze, leaving Louis with his shirt pulled over his face and his arms held up.

"Marcy..?"

"Louis," Marcel bent down, leveling himself with the hybrid's navel. "What is this scar?"

"What?!" Louis yelped, jerking his shirt off to look at what Marcel was touching.

The older man's fingers ghosted over a clean cut line that was below the hybrid's belly button, hidden under a roll of fat until now. He frowned, making Louis shirk back.

"M-Marcel," he squeaked, pushing his hand away.

"Louis," Marcel sat him on the edge of the bath, pushing his tummy up again. "Louis, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to calm him, although he was a bit panicked himself. "Can you tell me how it happened?"

Louis pushed his hands away, sliding into the hot water of the bathtub uneasily.

Marcel watched him, sighing, thinking he wasn't ready to speak. "Well," he started, only to be cut off.

 

 

"Louis had baby kittens."


	20. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for vague mention of rape/abuse ?

"Louis," Marcel gasped, his brows furrowed. "What do you mean?! O-Our kittens are still okay, right?" He whispered gravely.

Louis nodded slowly, slinking down into the water until his chin was below the surface. "Yeah.." He looked at the ceiling, his ears flat. "Louis have baby kittens ... before."

"Oh, peach," Marcel softly exclaimed, gently stroking his cheek. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Louis looked at him, his blue eyes clouded over. He sniffed, nodding slowly. "Louis gonna try.."

Marcel nodded, more than willing to be patient with him. "Take your time."

Louis turned to face Marcel, resting his head on the edge of the bath. "Louis use to live in big house.." He started, tracing his fingers on the cool porcelain. "With mean people.." He took in a breath, and Marcel nodded.

Louis shivered, then continued. "Mean people always beat Louis. Hurt Louis so bad. Always give Louis bad kissies, even when Lou not want 'em." He paled. "Touch Louis a lot when Louis in heat. Louis had baby kittens in tummy."

Marcel gently brushed back his wet hair, sighing. "I'm so sorry, love. What happened to your kittens? Can you tell me?"

Louis rubbed his stomach, feeling the scar. "They take Louis' kittens. Take 'em away, Louis not know where," he choked, starting to cry.

"Oh no, no, no," Marcel frowned, reaching forward to hug him, getting his sweater soaked. "Baby, don't cry.."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Louis let out a scared yelp.

"Oh, dove! Why are you crying? Marcel, what are you doing?" Harry gasped as he stepped in the bathroom.

"Harry, what's going on?"

The curly-haired man poked his head out of the door, "C'mere, Edward!" He called down to his older brother, then turned back around as soon as Edward walked in the room.

"What.. Marcel, why is Louis crying?"

The hybrid was overwhelmed now, crying out for Harry and Edward. "Master! Daddy!"

Harry rushed over, grabbing a towel to wrap him in. "What happened, Marcy?" He asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'll tell you later," he said softly, not willing to upset Lou any more.

Harry nodded, cuddling the hybrid to his chest. "It's alright, little peach. Do you want a nap?"

Louis nodded as sobs racked his body, clinging onto Harry, his dripping tail soaking the floor.

Edward looked at Louis with an unreadable expression, then ushered Harry and Lou out of the room.

He grabbed the mop, drying the floor a bit before quietly speaking. "Marcel.. what happened?"

Marcel was very visibly shaken. "I.. I was going to take him out for lunch, so I figured I'd bathe him, yeah?" He sniffed. "I was helping him take off his shirt.. a-and I noticed this s-scar on his stomach.."

Edward nodded. He'd documented the scar in his first examination of the hybrid — but he had yet to bring it up. "Did he tell you how he got it?"

Marcel sobbed, grabbing Edward's tie as he was overcome with emotions. "He was raped, Edward! They hurt him, they got him pregnant, and they took his babies from him!"

Edward hugged Marcel close, sighing. "Hey, hey.. It's alright, Marcy bear. He's okay now, right? It's okay."

Marcel nodded a bit, sniffing and blowing his nose in a tissue. "I-I just feel so bad, you know? I-Iv shouldn't have asked," he croaked, looking at Edward pitifully, his peridot eyes rimmed with red.

"If you didn't, we wouldn't have known. He'll be okay, babe. It's probably best that he got it off his chest anyways, you know?" He said quietly, patting Marcel's back. "I'm sure he'll be good, after a nap. He'll forget, he'll calm down."

Marcel sniffed, burying his head in Edward's neck. "Okay... I'm sorry for being a baby," he cried, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.

Edward sighed, pushing him out of the bathroom. "Let's go take a nap, okay? If Lou's feeling better afterwards, we can go out for Nando's."

Marcel nodded, and let Edward carry him to bed.


	21. twenty-one

"Marcel, wake up," Harry cooed, gently shaking his younger brother's shoulder. "Come on, we're gonna go to Nando's like you wanted to."

Marcel stirred, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What time is it, Hazza?"

Harry looked at the clock, shrugging. "It's 6."

"What?" Marcel gasped, pushing his glasses on his face. "I slept that long? It was supposed to be a little nap!"

Harry pulled him into a half-hug. "Calm down, Marcy. It's okay, you were really stressed."

He sighed, rubbing his wrist as he looked up at Harry. "Where's Lou?"

Harry patted Marcel's back before pulling him out of bed. "He's downstairs with Edward. They're watching Strawberry Shortcake," He said, furrowing his brows. "He likes that show. It's odd."

"D-Does he remember earlier?" Marcel asked timidly, changing his sweater to a collared shirt. 

Harry shook his head. "No. Or at least, he's not showing it. He's perfectly calm. Just act like nothing happened, okay?"

Marcel sniffed, "Harry, I can't do that. I can't get that out of my head, I made him cry so much, I can't even begin to understand what he went through. It must have been so painful.." He started to tear up, but Harry dabbed at his eyes. "No, Marcy, no crying right now. You gotta be strong, okay? Louis needs you. He can be okay if you're okay." He tried to soothe, and Marcel eased up a bit. 

"Is he.. dressed and stuff? Ready to go?" He asked, slipping on some shoes.

"Yep, Edward is too. We woke up when Lou did, 'bout two hours ago. We let you sleep in cause you looked like you needed it." Harry shrugged, brushing back Marcel's hair for him. 

Marcel gave him a tiny smile, nodding. "Thanks." He started downstairs, following after Harry. He let out a small gasp once he reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing how cute Lou looked. 

He stood beside Edward, wearing a pair of overalls with a cat-printed shirt, his tail tucked away in the pant leg. He had a blue jacket tied around his waist, the color matching the blue converse he was wearing. His hair and ears were tucked away under a similar colored beanie, looking rather adorable. 

"Hi, Marcy!" He giggled, waving at him with a big smile. 

"Hello, little peach.." Marcel smiled, his heart melting as he hugged the tiny hybrid. "You look very cute."

Louis smiled, playing with the hem of Marcel's shirt. "Marcy look pretty."

Marcel chuckled, blushing. "Oh, darling, stop that. I look normal."

Lou giggled. "Normal still pretty." 

"I-I suppose so.." Marcel replied shyly, laughing again. "Thank you."

Louis said nothing for a minute, just staring up at Marcel with a dazed smile. "Marcy eyes soooo pretty." He said, in a dreamy voice, poking Marcel's dimpled cheek. "And cheekies. So pretty."

Marcel let out another giggle, and pushed the hybrid's tiny paws away. "Alright, alright, enough. Thank you. But you're making Harry and Edward jealous," He said, pointing at his older  brothers, who were actually _pouting._  

Louis clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Louis give 'em huggies earlier. Just bein' bad now," He scolded the two boys, making them fluster. Marcel laughed, nodding. "Uh-huh. They're awful." He said, picking him up and carrying him to the car.

**=ටᆼට=**

They arrived home about 45 minutes later, deciding to order and then just eat at home. Marcel, Harry, and Edward had all gotten the same thing, two chicken sandwiches with fries. For Louis, they got chicken strips with fries.  
  
They all sat at the table, Louis in Edward's lap, purring as he nibbled on the chicken.   
  
"How is it, Lou?" Marcel asked with a smile, eating his own food.  
  
"Louis love!" The hybrid chirped, his tail wagging as he ate.  
  
Marcel opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Edward. "So, Louis. How are you feeling now?"  
  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows, his left ear twitching. "Louis fine. Why Edward askin'?"  
  
Edward raised a brow. "You had a bit of an outburst earlier. Do you not remember?"  
  
Harry let out a gasp, punching his extremely insensitive older brother in the arm. "Edward, stop!"  
  
Louis was quiet for a minute. "What Edward mean?"  
  
"The scar on your stomach, Lou." Marcel punched Edward next. "Edward, seriously! We said we wouldn't bring it up again!"  
  
Lou's lip wobbled. "Louis' booboo?"  
  
Edward nodded. "Yes. Will you tell us more about it."  
  
"Um," Louis put the food he was holding down. "Louis had baby kittens. Long time ago." He scratched at his ear, sniffing. "Men had to cut 'em out Lou's tummy."  
  
"Did you see them?" Edward asked, his tone softer. Marcel stood and left the room, visibly upset.  
  
Louis continued, though. "Yeah, Louis sees babies. Louis have two babies." He said quietly, rubbing his stomach. "Louis get to take care of babies for lil' bit. But.. but babies get taken away 'gain." Lou's eyes flickered up to Edward and Harry, starting to water. "Louis be done talkin' about it, now, please..?" He whimpered, moving away from the table.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry. Come here," He held out his hands for Louis, and the hybrid ran over to him, now bawling. Edward rubbed his back, carrying him to the living room and sitting on the couch with him.  
  
Harry came over silently, snuggling up to the two of them, rubbing Louis' back as the tiny boy sobbed, Edward whispering countless apologies to him.   
  
It took forever just to soothe him to sleep, but they did eventually get him to settle. Harry took him upstairs and laid him next to Marcel, sighing as the hybrid snuggled up to Marcel. He felt so guilty. He couldn't imagine how Edward felt.  
  
He went back downstairs, raking his hair back as he sat with Edward, lying his head on the older triplet's chest. "I feel so bad. We can't bring that up ever again. Ever, Edward." He said, willing himself not to cry.  
  
Edward wordlessly agreed, nodding his head solemnly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"He won't be mad," Harry said quietly. "It'll be Marcel you have to apologize to. He won't forget. And you saw how upset he got."  
  
"I'm sorry," Edward said again, gritting his teeth to hold in any sign of sadness. "I had to know. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry shook his head, rubbing Edward's back. "I know." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I just wonder why.. why they left them? Why did they leave those five?"


	22. twenty-two

Louis woke up at two am the next day, screaming his head off, thrashing in the bed. He scratched at Edward, who'd been cuddling him prior to this, leaving him with deep, red marks down his chest. He knocked Harry off the bed in his hurry to get out of bed, and fell over himself, crying as he fell to his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Niall, Niall..!" He sat there, covering his ears as he shrieked.

Marcel turned on the light and put on his glasses, rushing over to the panicking hybrid. "Louis! Lou, Lou, it's okay! Look at me!" He tried to calm him, grabbing his hands and holding them. "Louis, calm down!"

The other two triplets were on the floor immediately, helping hold Louis still as the hybrid kicked and hissed. They all three managed to get him on the bed, holding him down until he was just wiggling weakly, staring up at the men in a daze, panting.

"Louis," Edward said in a deep voice, one he used to get him to listen. "Calm down, look. Everything is okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

Louis nodded, suddenly breaking down in sobs as he tackled Edward. "Louis give master booboos! L-Louis so sorry!" He cried, pinning Edward down to lick over the wounds he'd left. It hurt, but Edward appreciated the sentiment and let him carry on because he knew it was calming him and he felt guilty.

Harry let out a soft sigh, brushing back the hybrid's hair. "What did you dream about, princess? Can you tell us?"

Louis looked up at Harry with sad blue eyes, his tiny paw resting on Edward's chest protectively. "Yeah .. Louis had dream 'bout leavin'."

"Huh?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Leaving where? Here?"

"Sorta." Louis said quietly. "Louis had dream that meanies from Louis' old house found Lou when Lou ran 'way from there. Took him away from master and daddy and Marcy.." He said quietly, trying not to get too upset. 

"You ran away?" Edward repeated, shocked. This changed _everything_. He thought the five hybrids had been dropped off at his work, but they had _escaped_ , from where ever they were being held. People could be, probably were, looking for them! Because these hybrids weren't something you just saw everyday!

Louis gave a nod, lying in Harry's lap. "Louis ran 'way with Niall and Ashy and Cal and Mikey." He said quietly, then bit at Harry's hand to get his attention. "Louis need'ta see Niall. Now."

"We can call him," Marcel said quickly, pulling out his phone. "I can call up Liam."

"Do that," Edward nodded, standing to go to the bathroom (to wash out the scratches, not that he would tell Lou because he probably thought he did a great job cleaning them). 

Marcel called Liam, who was rather confused on why they'd called this late, but Marcel was quick to explain. Liam had to wake up Niall, so he was a bit cranky, but as soon as he realized Louis was upset, he got serious.

"Louis, here's Niall," Marcel said softly, handing him the phone. "Just hold it to your ear. Speak into it." He said once Lou gave him a confused look.

"Ni-ni?"

" _Lou_." Niall sighed, making Louis' ears prick up. " _Are you okay, beb? What happened?_ "

"Louis had bad dream. Had make sure Niall is okay. Cal and Ashy and Mikey okay?"

" _They're fine_ ," came the reply, and Louis settled. 

"Li and Lukey still bein' nice to Niall?" He asked, glancing back at Harry, who was rubbing his back.

" _Yeah, they're really nice. There's nothing to worry about, Louis. Everything's okay. Hey, um, I gotta go. But I'll come over really soon, okay? Don't worry. Go back to bed, baby._ " Niall soothed, and Louis sighed.

"Okay. Love Niall." " _Love you, too, Louis._ " 

Harry took the phone from him, hanging it up. "You okay, love?"

Louis nodded a bit, bringing his tail to rest between his legs as he snuggled up to Harry. "Louis not scared now. But still feel bad.." He mumbled, sniffing.

"Why?" Harry asked softly, gently stroking his ear. 

"L-Louis hurt master. Louis thought master was bad man." He whimpered, crying into Harry's shoulder.

"Babes, he's not mad. He's okay," Harry said soothingly, waving Edward close as the man stepped out of the bathroom. 

Louis looked back at him, his lip wobbling. He wasn't bleeding anymore, and his chest didn't look quite as bad. 

"Master come to Louis?" He asked softly, making grabby hands for Edward.

He nodded, slowly crawling onto the bed, into Louis' arms - strangely enough. Louis shifted until he was chest to chest with him, and began to let out a deep, rumble of a purr, one his body told him to make in order to promote healing. He was trying to heal Edward. He licked at the little hairs on Edward's neck, attempting to groom him.

Edward stayed tense for a moment, but started to ease up in Lou's arms, falling asleep quickly. Harry nodded off fast as well, Louis' purring was actually quite relaxing. Marcel had fallen asleep during Lou's phone call, terribly exhausted. 

**=ටᆼට=**

Louis woke Edward up again, later, around noon. After a rough night, they had slept in a bit. 

Currently, Louis was licking over the scratches on Edward's chest, which had healed up remarkably considering how deep they were. Edward woke up not due to pain, but because it actually tickled. And Louis was purring rather loudly, kneading at Edward's stomach. Which did kind of hurt. His nails were _sharp._ And he had to use the bathroom, jesus.

"Kitten," Edward groaned, pushing Lou's face away, making the hybrid whine. "Stop that. Get off, I want to get up now. I have to wee."

Louis rolled off of him with a _flump_ as Edward left, curling up to Harry, nipping at the younger triplet's collarbone in an attempt to wake him. Harry just giggled, pushing the kitten's face away like Edward had. Which Louis was not having, at all. He bit harder, drawing blood and making Harry jump up, nearly shoving him off the bed. "Ow, fricking hell, Louis!"

Louis bared his teeth, climbing on top of Harry. "Daddy wake up now! Daddy make food, Louis starvin'!" He complained, biting at his neck again, like he was going to eat him. 

Harry whined sleepily, sinking back into the pillows. "Nah-uh."

Louis' tail flickered as he moved lower, licking down to one of Harry's nipples. He nibbled at it, then licked over it, then started sucking on it. He kneaded at Harry's chest, purring loudly. 

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, his dick twitching to life. "Louis, stop that. C'mon, quit," He groaned, his voice needy.

Marcel recognized the tone and sat up, giving Lou a bit of a shove. "Lou kitty, leave daddy alone. He's sleepy."

Louis immediately perked up. "Marcy! Marcy make Louis food!?"

Marcel rubbed his eyes, putting on his glasses. "I guess. I could heat up last night's dinner, we never finished.."

"Yes!" Louis chirped, jumping out of bed, forgetting all about Harry and his boner. Cause like, fuck Harry, dude. He didn't wanna feed him, he didn't deserve his attention, Louis reasoned.

He went downstairs with Marcel and happily finished off his leftover chicken, perched in Marcel's lap the entire time.

"You're my most favorite kitty," Marcel cooed, feeding him a piece of chicken, smiling when Louis licked at his fingers, pouting for more, until the hybrid was full and wanting a nap.

Marcel laid down with him on the couch, rubbing his back gently as they snuggled. "I love you, Lou. I really do. I hope you feel better," he whispered sweetly, kissing his forehead. "No more bad dreams."

Louis made a sleepy noise, drifting off with a light purr.


	23. twenty-three

Edward woke up the next morning, being crushed under Louis' weight, the grinning hybrid perched on his chest. "Master! Master feed Louis?" He chirped, his tail wagging.

Edward groaned, gently moving him onto the bed. "Okay. Give me a moment." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Louis snuggled up to him, licking his cheek. "Louis sorry for wakin' master up, but," he sniffed, looking at Harry's spot dramatically, "Daddy not here.."

Edward sighed, ruffling the hybrid's messy hair. "Yeah, he had a shoot."

Louis paled. "S-Shoot?"

"A photoshoot." Edward shook his head. "People are taking pictures of him. It's his job."

"Why?" Louis asked with a slight pout. "Why take picture of daddy?"

Edward pulled Louis closer, tucking the boy's head under his chin. "Because Harry is very pretty. Everyone thinks so. He gets paid a lot of money to stand around and look pretty." He said quietly, snuggling him.

"Oh," Louis said quietly. "Yeah. Daddy look very pretty. And master too!" He giggled, kissing Edward's jaw.

Edward flushed a bit. "We're triplets. We have the same face."

"I like it," Louis giggled, then pouted. "Where Marcy?"

"He went out to buy food. We were running low," Edward shrugged. "But we still have cereal, if you want it. No eggs."

Louis made a noise of complaint, rolling onto his back. "But Louis _like_ eggies."

"But there isn't any," Edward said, his hand coming to rest on Lou's rounding tummy. "I'm sorry. You like cereal too, I've seen you eat it," he noted, rubbing circles into his skin, making the hybrid purr.

"Yeah," Louis purred, his tail flickering. "Milk?"

Edward nodded. "There's still milk."

Louis sat up abruptly. "Let's go! Milk, milk!" He clambered off the bed, running downstairs.

"Walk, Louis!" Edward scolded, "You could fall and hurt the kittens!" He could almost hear Louis screech to a stop on the kitchen tile.

He went downstairs, sighing heavily. "Alright, grab the cereal." He told Louis, getting out two bowls, spoons, a cup, and milk.

Lou's tail wagged as he grabbed the box of fruity pebbles, skipping over to the table. He helped Edward pour the cereal, totally not making a giant mess, then sat, wiggling anxiously as Edward poured milk in the bowls and gave him a cup.

"Did you sleep alright? No bad dreams?" Edward asked. Louis hadn't woken up that night, but but he was very curious.

"No bad dreams," Louis smiled, shoveling a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Louis sleep very good. Because master there." He said fondly, making the corners of Edward's mouth twitch up into a smile.

"I'm.. glad I kept away your nightmares."

Louis gave him a cute grin, his tail wagging. "Louis love master so much!"

Edward flushed. "I.. I love you.. I love you too." He admitted. "I'm very.. f-fond of you. As much as that pains me to admit." He said quietly, then swallowed.

He started to realize just how attached he had become. He could hardly remember before Louis, though it had been just shy of a month since they'd found him. He was such a big part of their lives.

Louis was _more_ than just a science experiment. 

Louis was a living, breathing, _beautiful_ boy, with feelings, and thoughts, and he was so lively and full of his _babies_ _!_

And Edward loved him. He did.

Louis absolutely preened, smiling with his eyes closed as he  nuzzled up to Edward, climbing into the curly-haired man's lap as he purred. "Master loves Louis!"

"Yes," Edward smiled a soft smile as he scratched behind Lou's ear, apparently in a good spot, as his leg started to twitch. "That feel good, kitten?"

"Yeah," Louis meowed, nearly a moan, grinding into Edward's lap as his tail writhed and his knees buckled.

"Louis," Edward said, barely a whisper as he stroked his tail, his fingers continuously laid into that sensitive point behind the hybrid's ear.

"M-Master," Louis cried, his hands moving to his shorts to fiddle to the button as he tried to hastily remove them. "Mm, master~"

"If you two are having sex, I'm going to be upset!"

Louis froze, his heart beating rapidly. He let out a sigh, seeing it was only Marcel.

"I need help with the groceries!" Marcel complained, dropping five paper bags onto the kitchen counter. "And kitty is very small and pregnant, so Edward, you're helping!" He scolded his older brother as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Fine," Edward growled, standing once Louis moved. He stuffed a hand down his pants, rearranging himself in order to alleviate some of the pressure from his erection. "Let's hurry, though, I was totally going to sex with Louis."

"No." Marcel snapped, shoving the man outside. "Leave kitty alone."

Edward walked to the car, absolutely sulking as he carried four bags inside. "I will sex with Louis if I want to," he said to himself, as no one was around. Louis had disappeared.

Edward felt a pang of worry as he looked around, unable to find him anywhere. He went upstairs and froze as he reached the top stairs, shocked by what he heard.

Moaning, loud mewling, yowling.

He followed the source of the noise to the bedroom, and he slowly opened the door. He peeked inside, his pants getting impossibly tighter all of the sudden.

Louis laid on the giant bed, his legs propped up as he laid his head against the pillows. He was rapidly fisting his tiny prick — or at least Edward was assuming he was, it was so small, he couldn't tell.

Well, yes. He was. His thighs quivered, his back arched, and he forced himself deeper into his hand as he spurted sticky white into his palm with just a whine of, _"Master—"_

Edward swallowed hard before walking into the room, totally shocking the tiny hybrid. "M-Master!" He shrieked, covering himself with the duvet.

Edward strolled close to him, sitting on his knees on the edge of the bed. "What a naughty kitten you are. Didn't Marcy say no sex? Huh?"

"Yes," Louis whined pitifully, hiding under the covers.

"And look at what you're doing, filthy thing."

Louis whimpered, squeezing his thighs together, trying not to get hard as Edward slowly dragged his fingers up his hips.

"Do you want master's cock?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble.

"Yes!" Louis cried, throwing himself on Edward.

"Easy now," Edward scolded. "Come get it."

Louis pulled himself up, shaking in anticipation. He pulled Edward's stiff cock from his pants, letting out tiny whines as he positioned himself right above him. He slowly sunk down, till he felt Edward's balls pressed against his arse.

"What a beautiful kitten," Edward praised, throwing his head back as Louis pulled up, then sunk back down — easier this time, now that Edward's length was wet with his slick.

"Master," Louis whined, his paws flat on Edward's chest as the older man gripped his thighs, fucking into him roughly. "Oh!"

Edward let out a groan, pushing and pulling him back onto his cock, nudging the hybrid's prostate every time.

It only took a minute before Louis was coming again, spurting white sticky cum all over his tummy.

Edward sucked in a breath through his teeth, squeezing Lou's hips as the hybrid's hole clentched around him. He pushed him into the bed suddenly, growling as he thrusted into him, hard and fast, close to his climax.

He pinned Lou's hand above his head, biting into his neck as he came, coming deep inside of him. He slowly fucked the cum into him as Louis' prick twitched weakly. "M-Master.."

Edward licked over the bruise he'd made on Louis' neck, sucking another one beside it. "God, you feel so good. Don't wanna pull out."

"Don't," Louis purred, his eyes fluttering shut. He let out a yawn, relaxing.

"Okay." Edward murmured, moving them so Louis was on top of him. He rested a hand on the hybrid's lower back, scratching at his tail.

Louis quickly nodded off, breathing softly as he cuddled into Edward. 


	24. twenty-four

Louis woke up with Harry clinging to him, snoring loudly. The hybrid pushed his face away, whining. "Maaaaaster," he shook Edward's shoulder.

"What, kitten..?" Edward yawned, opening one eye.

"Daddy bein' loud!" Louis complained.

Edward sighed softly, leaning over to smack Harry on the shoulder. The younger triplet jerked awake, gasping. "H-Huh?"

"You woke up Louis, you fuck."

Harry yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. Just wanted to get in a nap before lunch. Didn't mean to snore."

Louis sniffed, snuggling up to Harry. "So rude."

"I couldn't help it!" Harry pouted, hugging Louis tightly.

"Daddy get up now." Louis demanded, scratching at his back.

"Ow," Harry hissed, pushing Lou's hands back. "You could have asked nicely."

"Want daddy get up now!" Louis repeated, standing up in the bed, arms crossed. "Daddy get up and get Louis clothes!"

Harry scoffed. "You're awfully bratty this afternoon, aren't you?"

"You woke him up," Edward pointed out.

Louis nodded in agreement. "Woke Louis up."

Harry sniffed. "I'm being bullied."

Louis crawled over to Harry, climbing into his arms as the curly-haired male stood. "Daddy feed Louis? Get Louis clothes?"

Harry kissed the hybrid's forehead, smiling as his ears twitched. "Ask Marcel to get you dressed, I'll go make lunch." He said, sitting him in Marcel's lap.

The hybrid purred, his tail wagging as he snuggled up to him, licking his cheek. "Marcy. Marcy wake up?" He purred, kneading at Marcel's stomach.

The youngest triplet squirmed, abruptly breaking out in giggles as Louis licked his nose repeatedly. "Haha, oh, Louis — stop that!" He pushed the hybrid down suddenly, pinning him down with his knees as he started tickling under his arms.

"Marcy!" Louis screeched, writhing and giggling loudly. "Marcy, stop! Tickles!"

Marcel continued the vicious assault to the hybrid's ticklish spot, smirking deviously. Until Edward got sick of Louis wiggling around and pushed Marcel over. "Just dress him, jesus, Marcel."

Marcel let out a groan, sitting up and putting on his glasses. "Yeah, right. Okay," He got off the bed, going to the guest room to grab clothes for Lou. He picked out a patterned long sleeve shirt and overalls, noticing that all of Louis' sweaters seemed to be missing..

He walked out of the room, remembering at the last second to grab a pair of socks and some panties.

He went back to the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, handing Lou's clothes to him. Louis wiggled into his panties, then pulled the shirt on (with Marcel's assistance of course), then slipped into the overalls. Marcel helped him get buttoned up and put on his socks, then picked him up.

"Daddy is downstairs, right?" He asked, patting Lou's back.

"Yep. Makin' food," Louis chirped, his tail wagging. Marcel gave a hum in response, carrying him downstairs.

Harry turned around from the oven and let out a soft gasp. "Lou! Don't you just look adorable?" He cooed, running over to squish the kitten's cheeks.

Louis whined, nipping at Harry's fingers, making the older man laugh. "Oh, peach. Okay." He pulled back, ruffling Lou's hair. "I'm making grilled cheese. That okay?"

Louis shrugged and Marcel nodded, sitting Louis at the table.

"Is Edward coming down?" Harry asked, pulling the tray of food from the oven.

"I think so.." Marcel shrugged. "He was kind of awake."

Harry shrugged, putting food onto plates for all of them. He set the plates on the table, taking a seat beside Louis, with Marcel sitting on the hybrid's other side.

Louis immediately tore into his sandwich, his tail wagging. "Mm!"

Harry chuckled a bit, taking a bite of his food before clearing his throat. "So, kitty, what did you do with master while I was gone?"

"Make baby kitties," Louis replied simply, making Harry choke. "What-?"

"Louis was makin' baby kitties with master!" He repeated, stuffing his face before speaking again. "Master touch Louis' good spot, then Louis wanna make baby kitties sooooo bad!" He exclaimed, puzzling Harry.

"Your good spot?" He raised an eyebrow, and Louis pointed to the spot behind his ear. "Scratchy."

Harry gave a short laugh, running a hand down his face. "You're an actual cat, I swear."

"Duh." Louis stared at him, confused. He knew this information already! Silly daddy.

Harry just smiled, eating his food, suddenly pausing again. "Wasn't Marcel home, though?"

"No," Louis shrugged, nuzzling said triplet as he nibbled at his food. "Marcy buy foods." He squinted. "No.. Marcy was home! Marcy say _not_ to make baby kitties!" He looked flustered. "Louis 'n master not listen..."

"Ohhhh," Marcel cooed, hugging the hybrid close. "It's okay. I just didn't want Edward to bother you, it's alright if you wanted to make baby kittens." He said, kissing the top of his head.

Louis suddenly smirked smugly, laughing. Master wasn't allowed making baby kitties, haha! But he was!

Marcel raised a brow, pulling back. "What's so funny, Lou?"

"Nothing," He smiled sweetly, his ears twitching.

Edward stomped downstairs, groaning. "Stop being happy in here," He complained, smacking Harry.

"Don't ever make babies with Louis again!" Harry barked, hugging the oblivious kitten tightly.

"Get away from my kitten!" Edward yelled, picking up Louis as the hybrid ate the remnants of his sandwich.

"Please put him down," Marcel said exhasperately, rubbing his temples as Harry pulled off Lou's socks in an attempt to wrestle the hybrid back. Louis squawked as his shirt slipped over his head, Edward's grip faltering. "Put him down before you drop him!" Marcel barked, standing up.

The older brothers stared at him with a guilty look before slowly lowering Lou to the floor. "Sorry," They chorused, Edward raising his eyebrows as Louis walked out of the room without another word.

"Leave him alone," Marcel snapped as soon as the brothers went to follow him. "Get over here and help me clean the kitchen, you buffoons."  
  
 **=ටᆼට=**  
  
"Louis? Lou kitty, where are you?" Harry called, standing at the bottom of the first floor stairs. He raised his eyebrows, hearing a loud thud.  
  
"Louis comin'!"   
  
The hybrid's footsteps could be heard as he slowly toddled around, he was trying to be careful so he didn't trip or bump into something. He stood in front of Harry, his tail swaying, his ears perked up, looking as cute as ever.  
  
"Where were you, my love?" Harry asked, pulling the kitten close.   
  
Louis was silent for a moment. "Louis was in bed."  
  
"Tired, then?" Harry asked softly.  
  
His ear twitched. "Louis took nap."  
  
"Alright," Harry smiled, patting his back. "That's just fine. I made dinner, are our babies in the mood for spaghetti?" He cooed.  
  
"Yes!" Louis chirped, grinning, going into the kitchen. They calmly had dinner - with no bickering from any of the triplets. 


	25. twenty-five

"Lou, kitten, wake up."

The tiny hybrid pawed at his ear, whining as Edward scratched it. "Nooo..!"

"Lou," Edward persisted. "You have to. You have to come to work with me so we can check on the babies, yeah? Maybe look at them?"

Louis bolted up, a surprised look on his face. "Louis look at baby kitties?!"

"Yes, dove," Edward nodded, a smile on his face. He was rather pleased this morning — he had gotten a phone call from one of his workers, saying that the ultrasound machine he had ordered had finally come in.

Louis made grabby hands for him, wanting to be carried. Edward obliged, carrying the hybrid into the guest room to get dressed.

Louis went over to his closet as Edward sat on the bed, trying to find a simple outfit. He went with a pair of joggers and fuzzy socks, totally confusing Edward.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?"

Louis sniffed. "Wanna wear Marcy's shirt." The hybrid had been wearing Marcel's shirts a lot recently — since the man had been working more and only came around during nights. Same with Edward — Louis had been stuck with Harry for ages.

"Okay," Edward nodded, going into the bedroom to grab a sweater from Marcel's wardrobe. When he couldn't find any, he was rather shocked. Marcel had an _endless_ supply of sweaters.

He tsks, grabbing a button-up shirt instead, knowing Louis wouldn't mind too much. He was mostly fond of the smell — not the design — of the clothes.

Louis gratefully accepted the shirt, bristling when Edward said Marcel had no more sweaters.

"It's a bit funny," Edward mused, helping Louis dress. "Hazza just did the laundry."

Louis just shrugged, his ear twitching. Edward buttoned up the shirt, then slipped a jacket on his. "C'mon. We can grab breakfast on the way."

**=ටᆼට=**

After stopping at McDonald's to buy some oatmeal, Edward headed to the lab.

Louis was very giddy as he followed Edward down the hallway, his tail wagging as he skipped behind him, a spoon stuffed in his mouth.

Edward led him to the room where the ultrasound machine was set up. He opened the door, making a sound of delight once he saw who was inside.

"Zayn." He extended a hand, greeting the doctor with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Liam called me in — said one of the hybrids, curious things," he remarked, drawing in a breath, "One of the hybrids he was keeping is most likely pregnant.."

Edward stared, an eyebrow raised. "Really? See, this little fellow right here," he gestured to Louis, who was hiding behind his leg, his ear wiggling. He's pregnant. That's why I've come here."

Zayn gestured for Louis to come closer, but the hybrid stayed still, studying him curiously.

Zayn held out a hand for him, and Louis leaned forward, sniffing at his palm before shyly looking up at him. Once he was close enough, Zayn tousled his hair, rubbing his ear gently.

Louis purred loudly, and Zayn grinned. "There we go, what a good boy you are," he praised, then stood.

Louis pouted at the loss of attention, but was suddenly surprised as Zayn hoisted him into a chair, smiling. "I'm gonna lean you back, alright?"

Louis nodded shyly, relaxing a bit once Edward had taken his hand.

Zayn tilted the chair back so Louis was lying down, and slowly pushed up his shirt. "This is going to be a bit cold," he said, before spreading a cool jelly all over Lou's tummy.

He made sure the machine was on, then held up the wand, pressing it to the hybrid's stomach. He glanced at Edward as the image slowly came into focus. "Now, I have a theory, I feel as if the fetuses of these hybrids are growing at a faster rate — since cats have a shorter pregnancy term." He said, gasping as Lou's uterus came into view.

Edward stared at the screen. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Zayn said, making Edward sigh, "It's just amazing. The miracle of life. Look at that, you have a little baby in there!" He told Louis, smiling.

Louis frowned. "Baby?"

"Mmhmm, a little baby. Seems to be.. Six weeks? Seven weeks?"

Louis frowned even more. " _A_ baby?" He echoed, totally blowing over the fact that he'd only been pregnant for two weeks tops, but Zayn had said six weeks.

Zayn suddenly understood. "Were you hoping for more?"

Edward rubbed Lou's shoulder, leaning closer to Zayn. "He's had a few before — in multiples, I believe. Twins, maybe."

Zayn shuffled. "Well — there's still a chance that I'm seeing it wrong, there could be two, I-I mean, there could be another one behind this one." He said quietly.

Edward sighed. "So you suppose we could check again in another month or two?"

"Of course," Zayn nodded. "But still — look at how precious it is.." He chuckled, pointing out the bumps of where the limbs where beginning to form.

"Kitten," Louis cooed, grabbing at his sticky stomach. "Lou," Edward moved the hybrid's paws so he could clean off his tummy, sighing with a bit of a laugh. "Zayn, do you think I could have a print of that?" He asked, referring to the still-image on the screen.  
  
"Certainly." Zayn nodded, printing it off. He went to the printer and grabbed the copies he'd made, several - just in case, and handed them to Edward.  
  
"Look, Louis," Edward smiled at the purring hybrid, pointing to the picture.   
  
"Kitten!" Louis immediately grabbed the picture, pressing it to his chest. "Love kitten so much."  
  
"He's going to be a good mummy, I can already tell," Zayn said softly, smiling at Louis as he got up from the chair, now ready to do his weekly testing.   
  
"I agreed," Edward said, putting a hand on the small of Lou's back, waving at Zayn before bringing the hybrid into the main lab room to give him a physical.  
  
**=ටᆼට=**

"So," Harry asked, pulling Louis into his lap they snuggled in bed. "How are my kittens doing, Lou?" He smiled, his fingers running over the hybrid's tummy.   
  
"Kitten," Louis pouted, putting his hand on top of Harry's.  
  
"That's what I said, baby.." Harry frowned, gently rubbing circles into Lou's skin.  
  
Edward sighed, undressing and climbing in bed beside them. "There's only one baby so far, Hazza."

Harry frowned even more, drawing Louis closer. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure it will be the most lovely little baby in the whole world."  
  
"And even if it's only one, I'm sure Louis could have more," Marcel said softly, putting down his phone.  
  
"Louis wanna have more!" Louis complained, throwing his head back onto Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed his jaw, nodding. "Believe me, Lou, if you want more, I will _gladly_ give you more." He murmured, smiling softly.   
  
A lazy smile spread across Louis' face. "Louis wanna have so many babies with daddy. Lotsa baby kitties."   
  
"No," Marcel scolded Harry when the triplet moved to get on top of Louis. "You can't make more babies right now! Not until he has that one!" He barked, smacking Harry, who pouted.  
  
"Okaaay," Harry groaned, wrapping an arm around Lou's tummy, pulling him close as he laid down. "Oh, shoot," He suddenly sat up again.  
  
"What is it, Haz?" Marcel sighed, taking off his glasses.  
  
"I have to work tomorrow," Harry said, pouting. "Can one of you take Louis?"  
  
Edward shook his head, lying down. "My manager is coming in tomorrow - no can do."  
  
"I have a conference," Marcel frowned, reaching across Harry to pet Lou's head.  
  
Edward shrugged. "We'll have to send him to Liam's, then. He's off."  
  
Harry poked Louis' nose. "How would you like to see Liam and Luke tomorrow?" The hybrid only made a sleepy chirp in response, making Harry chuckle. "I'm sure he won't be mad."


	26. twenty-six

"Niall!" Louis shrieked, running past Liam with a giggle. "Walk!" Marcel called, before waving to Liam and heading out.

The blond hybrid let out a happy laugh as Louis hugged him. "Hi, Lou! I missed you!"

Louis purred loudly, hugging Niall close to him, nuzzling his face. "Louis miss Niall so much!"

Niall laughed, nodding. "Uh huh.. The other boys are upstairs, you wanna go see them?"

Louis nodded quickly. "Mikey?"

Niall laughed a bit. "Yeah. He's probably napping right now, actually."

Louis shrugged, going upstairs. "Ashy? Cal?" He called, and a curly caramel-colored head of hair popped out of a nearby threshold.

"Louis!" Ashton chirped, stepping outside. "Hi!" He ran over to Louis, embracing him.

"Ashy," Louis giggled, his tail wagging. He scented Ashton in the same way he did Niall — nuzzling up against him.

Ashton purred, dragging the smaller hybrid to the room he'd just come from.

"Calum! Michael! Louis is here!"

Louis looked around, spotting Calum on the couch after he'd made a happy chirping noise.

Louis giggled, watching as Cal lovingly groomed Michael, who was napping peacefully. The white-haired hybrid opened one eye and immediately sprang up, chirping.

"Louis!" Calum exclaimed, moving away from Michael and sitting up to make room for Louis. "Hi!"

"Hey," Louis giggled as he sat beside Michael, nuzzling him — but not trying to scent him, because he smelled like Calum, and Calum was very territorial.

Louis looked over Michael, noticing something very odd. He put a paw on Michael's stomach, his cerulean eyes wide. Michael nodded slowly, and Louis let out a delighted squeal.

So this is what that doctor meant when he said _one of the hybrids!_

Louis purred loudly, licking Michael's cheek affectionately, before looking over at Calum.

"Cal has kitties?"

Calum put a huge paw over Michael's stomach, beside Lou's. "Mine."

"Ours," Michael mumbled in correction, making Louis squeal and attack him with more friendly kitty kisses.

Calum nuzzled at Michael's neck, licking his collarbone, making sure his mate smelled like him. "Mine," he murmured, nipping at Michael's neck, making him mewl.

"Oi, Calum, stop that!" Ashton scolded, flicking him on the nose. Calum glowered at him, but still continued purring. He laid his head on Michael's shoulder, his paw still covering the expanse of his round tummy.

"He's pretty far along," Ashton told Louis. "Went into heat a few days after we got out, and Calum helped him." He smiled fondly. "Their kittens are gonna be so cute!"

"Kittens?" Louis echoed, tilting his head.

"Yep, two." Ashton smiled, ruffling Lou's hair. "I think Liam said he had about another two months left of his term? That means babies really soon!" He grinned, dimpling.

Niall popped in behind them, holding a bag of chips. "Hey guys," he mumbled over his food, "Sorry, I got hungry."

He offered a chip to Louis, who ate it right out of his hand. He stood there for a while, hand feeding him. "Aww, Louis is so cute." He cooed, patting his head.

Louis purred, holding Niall's arm, making a whiney noise when Ashton pulled him away. "Come on, let's go play outside!" He chirped.

Louis' pout faded away and his tail started wagging. "Ousside?"

"Yeah, outside!" Ashton grinned. "There's a really big backyard — and the house isn't by other houses, so we don't have to worry about people seeing us."

"It's pretty cool," Niall mumbled, stuffing more chips in his mouth. "I caught a squirrel yesterday."

Louis got even more excited. "Squirrel!" He yelled, bouncing excitedly.

"Cmon!" Ashton dragged him outside, yelling excitedly. "Outside! Lukey, we're going outside!" He called into the kitchen as he walked downstairs.   
"Okay!" Luke called back.

They went out in the backyard, Louis gasping happily at the large expanse of pine trees.

"Pretty!" He exclaimed, gasping again when he saw a mole poke it's head above ground.

He immediately lunged at it, falling to his knees as he pounced on it, whining when it slipped through his paws, going back into it's tunnel.

"You're not gonna be able to catch that," Ashton sighed, pointing to his bruised knees. "Been trying for days."

Louis pouted, standing. He looked up at the trees, walking further into the forest curiously. He spotted a bird in a tree and was absolutely delighted.

"Ashy!" He whisper-yelled, trying not to scare it off.

"I'll knock it down for you — you can't climb, Louis," he said quietly, starting to scale the tree.

Louis watched in amazement as Ashton smacked the bird to the ground, the tiny thing falling in a heap of feathers, tweeting.

Louis pounced on it, snapping it up in his mouth, crushing it's skull in his maw. He hummed, walking towards Ashton, blood running down his chin. "Got 't!" He mumbled, grinning smugly.

"Good job!" Ashton exclaimed, pressing his face to Lou's. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Louis show master?" Ashton grinned, nodding. "We can put it up till he gets here."

Louis hummed, and they started walking back to the house. He dropped the bird on the front porch, right beside the door, before going inside.

Luke looked back, hearing the door shut. "Oh, hello boys! What did you catch outside?"

Louis grinned, giving Luke a tiny heart attack. His lips and teeth were tainted crimson, making him look like a tiny demon.

"Lou, you should wash up.." Luke mumbled, wiping his forehead.

Ashton understood why he looked uncomfortable, and hummed, leaning over to lick at Louis' mouth, grooming him. Louis purred loudly, snuggling into Ashton, until Luke cleared his throat.

"I made lunch.." He mumbled, starting dish up bowls of soup.

Louis ran over, grabbing a bowl from him with a grin. "Ooh!"

"Careful, it's a bit hot." Luke warned, and Louis nodded, carefully going over to the table. He sat down, grinning when Ashton sat beside him, blowing off his food.

Niall was beside within seconds, along with Calum and Michael, and they all enjoyed lunch together.

**=ටᆼට=**

"Master here!" Louis chirped, pressing his nose against the living room window.

"Let's go outside," Luke smiled, opening the door for him.

Louis stepped outside, bending over to snatch up the bird he'd left earlier in his mouth. He walked over to Edward's car, his tail wagging as Edward got out, staring at him.

"Louis.."

The hybrid opened his mouth, dropping the dead robin at his feet. "Louis catched a birdie!"

Edward stared down at it, nodding slowly. "I see that. You do that all by yourself?"

"Ashy help Louis," he shrugged, standing on his tiptoes to give Edward a kiss — which the older man rejected by pushing Lou's face away by his nose. "No."

"Whyyyy?" Louis whined, sniffing.

"You have dirty bird mouth," Edward gagged, making Louis whine again. "No kisses until you get home."

Louis glowered at him, but got in the car anyways. He went to sit in the front seat, nearly crushing the white bag that was in the passenger's seat. "What this?"  
  
"Oh," Edward gave him a small grin. "Those are your glasses."  
  
"Glasses?" Lou questioned, taking the black case out of the bag, snapping it open. He gasped, opening the black pair of glasses, putting them on and pushing them up his nose. "Like Marcy's!"  
  
Edward chuckled. "Yep. You look very pretty in those."   
  
Louis preened, looking at himself in the overhead mirror. "Louis love! Oh!" He looked around, squealing. "Louis see so good!"  
  
"Yep. Right," Edward  smiled, flushing when Louis looked at him and gasped. "Master _soooo_ pretty!" He ran his fingers over the stubble on Edward's chin, giggling. "Love so many."  
  
Edward held his hand, humming fondly. "Okay. Let's get you home, I'm sure Marcel and Harry are very anxious to see you in your pretty glasses."  
  
 **=ටᆼට=**  
  
"I think they're upstairs," Edward said as soon as they walked inside, waving him towards the stairs. He walked behind him, holding his back the whole time, being very cautious. "But before you see them, let's wash your face up."   
  
Louis whined, but let Edward take him into the bathroom anyhow. Edward washed his face off, brushed his teeth, and made him use the bubblegum flavored mouthwash they had for some reason (it was _totally_ not Harry's).  
  
Edward led him into the bedroom, grinning at the duet of gasps that followed.   
  
"Louis, you look so cute!" Harry was picking him up immediately, nearly in tears. "Oh my god. I love you."  
  
Louis giggled, licking Harry's cheek. "Thank daddy."  
  
"Did you use my mouthwash?" Harry wrinkled his nose, then backtracked. "I mean. That pink one that was in there-?"  
  
Louis nodded, grinning to show off all his incisors. "Master make Louis brush teethies, cause Louis catched birdie."   
  
"Huh?" Harry raised his eyebrow, looking over at Edward. "A bird?"  
  
"I guess Ashton was teaching him to hunt." Edward shrugged, shaking his head.  
  
Louis hummed, nodding. He was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what else happened. "Oh! Mikey gonna have baby kitties!"  
  
Edward raised his eyebrows. "Whose are they?"  
  
"Cal!" Louis chirped, grinning. "Cal love Mikey so many!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, that sounds exciting." Marcel laughed, coming up behind him. He kissed Lou's nose, smiling. "You look very lovely in your glasses, darling."  
  
Louis rubbed his forehead against Marcel's, smiling. "Matchy with Marcy!" He said happily, tail wagging.  
  
"Yes," Marcel chuckled, taking him from Harry. "I made dinner today. Are you hungry?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Harry made a disgruntled noise, shaking his head. "We can't have dinner yet! I need to make dessert!"  
  
"Right," Marcel nodded, putting down Louis. "I'll help, Hazza."  
  
Edward ruffled Lou's hair, letting out a deep breath. "Guess we have to stay up here. I'll be back in one second." He said, before going to the en suite.  
  
Louis watched him until he shut the door, then let out a yawn.  
  
 **=ටᆼට=**  
  
"Louis! Edward! The food's ready!" Harry called, shutting the oven and setting the table.  
  
After no response, Marcel stood. "I'll get them." He offered, going upstairs.   
  
He went to the bedroom, looking around for his brother and the tiny hybrid. "Lou?"  
  
He heard a scratching from nearby, and frowned, raising an eyebrow as he saw a brown, fluffy tail flicker underneath the bed. He turned on the flashlight on his phone, bending down to peek under the bed, moving the skirt. He let out a gasp, Lou's blue eyes shining a yellowy color in the light.   
  
"Louis, what are you doing?" He frowned, reaching out a hand to grab for him, making a confused noise when he pulled out a piece of fabric instead.   
  
"Hey!" He stared at the shirt he'd pulled out, stunned. "Isn't this my sweater? I asked you -" He paused, hearing Louis sniffle as he crawled out from under the bed. The hybrid was pink as fat tears dribbled down his cheeks, snatching the sweater back from Marcel. 

"Mine! Mine! Louis keepin'! Need it!" He hissed, then darted back under the bed. Marcel peeked under, seeing a whole mess of sweaters, hoodies, jackets, and blouses.  
  
Marcel stood, walking into the en suite to find his oldest brother in the bathtub. "Edward! Louis has a whole nest of sweaters under the bed!"  
  
Edward raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, yes, I remember Liam telling me that Michael was doing the same with Calum's clothes  - he made a nest of his shirts, he lays in it when Calum isn't around.."  
  
Marcel shuffled. "A lot of my sweaters and your blazers are in it. He must miss us when we have to work.."  
  
Edward nodded slowly. "That makes sense." He sighed. "We'll discuss it later. Is he okay?"  
  
"He didn't seem happy," Marcel frowned. "What if he moves the nest? We kind of need our clothes."  
  
"We can buy more clothes," Harry interjected, making Marcel a bit shocked. "Kitty's happiness is my number one priority." He said with importance.  
  
Edward rubbed his temples. "We'll figure it out."


	27. twenty-seven

Harry shuffled as he looked at his triplets, brushing his hair back. "I'm going to go talk to Louis."

Marcel frowned softly, wringing his hands together. "I-I think I should do it, Hazzy. I feel like this is mostly my fault, I haven't been around.."

"We should all talk to him," Edward interjected, standing between his brothers, his towel hung around his waist. "He needs more attention, we've been neglecting him." He said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Right," Marcel mumbled, walking into the bedroom. Harry followed behind him, making the soft chickoring noise used to draw a cat's attention, his tongue clicking. "Louis, kitty.."

Harry smiled softly as he heard him chirp in response, his head poking out from under the bed.

"Come here, little baby."

Louis didn't stir though, staring at him with wide blue eyes. He suddenly ducked back under the bed.

"Oh kitten.." Marcel sighed, stooping to his knees on the floor, Harry sitting beside him, with Edward on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Louis," Edward called in the softest voice he could manage, snapping his fingers a few times.

Louis peeked out again, pawing at the hand Edward had by the edge of the bed. He licked his hand gently, purring. He seemed sated.

"All the way out, now.." Edward urged, his knuckle stroking Lou's cheek soothingly. "Come on, baby.."

Marcel gently ran his hand down Louis' back, making him crawl out even more as his back arched. He purred audibly, and in a few seconds, he was seated in Harry's lap, licking at the man's fingertips. He tasted sweet.

Edward stood, putting on a pair of boxers and wrapping himself in a duvet before sitting on the floor. "We need to talk, pretty."

Louis frowned suddenly, kicking at Harry like he was going to dart under the bed — but Edward held his wrist. "No, calm down. Nothing bad."

Marcel moved closer to him, peppering kisses on Louis' face. "We're sorry, Louis — Edward and I, we're so sorry. We haven't been around enough .. And it makes sense, all of this," he said guiltily, waving towards the nest.

Edward peeked under the bed to investigate, suddenly jerking back when Louis bit his arm harshly. "No!"

The oldest triplet winced, letting out a noise of complaint as he saw blood. "What's the matter?"

"Louis' sleepy spot! No touch!" He yelled, making Edward scoff. "I wasn't going to touch it."

Marcel cleared his throat. "Anyways..! I'm.. I'm gonna start working from home.. from now on. I have a tiny pregnant boyfriend and it's my job to take care of him."

Both Edward and Harry let out cries of protest. "I'm the oldest!" "He's my boyfriend!" "I found him first!" "Well, I made sex with him first!"

"My bitty kitty boyfriend," Marcel cooed, pressing kisses all over Lou's face. The hybrid purred, nuzzling Marcel's neck, licking at his jaw. "Marcy feed Louis?"

Marcel chuckled. "Of course, peachy. Dinner and dessert are done. Let's get you some food." He scooped up Louis and walked away with him, leaving the other two to bicker.

**=ටᆼට=  
**

  
Louis toddled over to Edward in the living room after they'd had dinner, curling up in his lap with a light purr. He licked at his neck, then his lips, drawn to the smell of the spaghetti they'd had for dinner that night.  
  
Edward gently bumped his head against Lou's, pressing his lips to the hybrid's in a soft kiss. Louis chirped, sitting pretty in his master's lap as they kissed, Harry and Marcel watching enviously from the couch on the opposite side of the room.   
  
Harry bitterly threw a marshmallow at his older brother, he'd been eating the leftover ones from the sweet potato casserole they had for dessert. "Hog."  
  
Edward caught the marshmallow in his hand without even looking, and pulled away from Louis to smirk at Harry. "Bitch," He grinned wolfishly as he stuffed the marshmallow in his mouth.  
  
Harry made a grumpy noise, throwing a whole handful at him. Well, actually, they all hit Louis, who was not amused. The hybrid climbed off Edward's lap, smacking the curly haired triplet's leg. "Bad! Not nice throw food," Louis scolded, making Harry coo. He was so cute!  
  
Which earned him another love tap from Louis, cause let's face it, he didn't smack very hard. Harry grabbed the hybrid by the waist, pulling him downwards, into his and Marcel's laps. "Our kitty."  
  
"Master!" Louis cried shrilly, reaching out for Edward, who came over immediately. "Oh, pet, what's wrong?" He cooed, making Harry slightly uncomfortable. _Mushy Edward._  
  
"Want master," Louis whined, grabbing Edward's wrist.   
  
"But I want to snuggle you, Louis," Harry complained, Marcel nodding in agreement. "Please?"  
  
Louis pouted, but nodded his assent, letting Harry hold him close to his chest. Marcel let out a jealous noise, reaching for the hybrid. "Hazza..."  
  
Edward flicked his younger brother on the forehead, standing. "Wait." He left the room, making the other triplets wonder what he was planning.   
  
The oldest brother soon returned with several thick blankets, laying them out in front of the glowing fireplace. "Come here, kitten."   
  
Louis' tail started wagging as he scampered over to Edward, collapsing on the sea of comforters next to him. "Master~" He purred, rolling onto his back so Edward could rub his tummy.   
  
Edward smiled fondly, sliding his hand under Lou's sweater to rub his rounding belly, pressing kisses to his forehead as the hybrid laid his head in his lap. Louis slowly batted his aquamarine eyes at the other two jealous triplets still seated on the couch. "Daddy.. Marcy.."  
  
They were on the floor in seconds.  
  
Louis put his paws on Harry's thigh, licking his lips as he looked up at him. "Daddy.. w-want daddy's.."  
  
"Want daddy's what?" Harry swallowed thickly, his pants tightening.  
  
"Smarshmallows."  
  
"Fuck," Harry groaned, throwing his head back. "Okay." He grabbed the bag of marshmallows, pressing one to the tiny hybrid's lips.   
  
"Ooh, smarshmallow." Louis said, sucking it in his mouth, biting it before swallowing it down. He licked at Harry's fingertips. " 'nother one."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly, feeding him the bite-sized marshmallows, smiling fondly as the hybrid snuggled into his chest.   
  
"Nooo..." Marcel complained, grabbing Louis from him, peppering the sleepy kitten's face in kisses. "Louis kitty.."  
  
Louis blinked himself awake, as he was starting to drift off, making a noise of sleepy complaint.   
  
"Let the baby sleep," Edward barked, moving closer to Marcel. He snuggled up to the two of them, his head on Marcel's shoulder, his hand splayed over Louis' tummy.   
  
They let Louis fall completely asleep before bundling him up like a burrito and going upstairs.


	28. twenty-eight

Everyone in the house gets up at the same time for breakfast, well, Harry and Lou got up earlier to actually make it, but.. Anyhow.

After Edward finished his food, around 8:30, he stood. 

"I'm going to work, I'll be home at five, okay?" He told Louis, going over to the petite hybrid to kiss his forehead. 

Louis' ears wiggled, and he nodded. "Louis gonna miss master." He mumbled, snuggling up to the curly-haired man. 

"I'll miss you too, kitten.." Edward said softly, rubbing his thumb over Lou's cheek. "But I'll be back soon. But you'll have Marcy and Harry to keep you company, yeah?"

Louis sniffled. "Yeah.." He stood up, pressing his face into Edward's neck, making sure master smelled like him so no one would try to steal him away. 

Edward gave him another kiss before giving Harry and Marcel kisses and heading to the door. "I'll be back." 

As soon as the door was shut, Louis started yowling and crying and scratching at it.

Marcel frowned, running over to the bawling hybrid, picking him up so he couldn't do too much damage. "Louis! What's the matter?"

Harry sighed heavily, frowning. "He does this every time one of you leave. He misses you when you go. Especially Edward, he can't stand it when Edward goes. And then he goes up and hides in his clothes." He lamented, taking Louis from him.

Louis cried into Harry's shoulder as the man shushed him and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. 

"I feel so bad," Marcel whispered, wrapping his arms around the hybrid and his brother. "I am never leaving you again, oh my god."

This got Louis to calm down somewhat. He put a paw on Marcel's chest, sniffing. "Louis love Marcy so many. Promises."

Marcel rubbed at his eyes, nodding fondly. "I love you too, Louis. Poor babe. Are you okay?"

Louis nodded, biting his lip. "Louis have red fishies?"

Harry smiled with a bit of a laugh as Marcel raised a brow. "He means Swedish fish. He likes them."

Marcel nodded in understanding, going over to the candy jar to grab a big handful for the kitty. Louis opened both hands, giggling giddily when Marcel handed them to him. "Yay!" He dropped a few into his mouth, biting the head off another one. 

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling as he brought Louis into the living room. He sat him on the couch, nabbing a piece of candy from him. 

Louis snuggled into him, smacking his thigh. "Daddy put on big kitties." Animal Planet. He wanted to watch Animal Planet. 

"Okay, peachy," Harry nodded, changing the channel. 

"Harry," Marcel admonished, stepping into the living room with his hands on his hips. "Don't let him smack you!" 

"It doesn't hurt.." Harry said, shrugging.

"That's not the point!" Marcel frowned hard. "If he hits you, and you allow that, he'll think it's okay to hit everyone!" He turned to Louis, clearing his throat. "Louis, you need to apologize to Harry."

Louis glowered at the man, shaking his head and crossing his arms defiantly. 

"Louis," Marcel warned, his tone changing into something dangerous.

"No!" The hybrid yelled, throwing his fish to the floor and rising to his feet.

"Um," Harry held up a finger, "I'm pretty sure you told me last night, Lou, throwing food isn't nice."

Louis smacked Harry's hand down, hissing at Marcel. "Marcy not tell Louis what to do!"

"Louis!" Marcel shouted back, startled by his outburst. "What is the matter with you?"

The boy suddenly started bawling again, running upstairs without saying another word.

Harry gave Marcel a hopeless look, frowning. "Should I get him?"

But before Marcel could say anything, Louis was running back into the room, his arms full of random scarves and sweaters and shirts. 

"Louis," Harry grabbed the hybrid's arm, jerking back when Louis swatted at him. "Louis, listen to me!"

"Louis not wanna listen!" He yelled, squeezing his bundle of clothes closer to his chest. "Daddy and Marcy so mean! And master! So, so, _so_  mean! Hate Louis so much!"  He sniffled pitifully.

Marcel sighed, standing in front of the door so Louis couldn't go outside. It was freezing, and he was only in his boxers and fuzzy socks. He refused to wear anything else.

"Is that what this is about?" Marcel exclaimed, exasperatedly. "I _know_ you miss Edward, but there's nothing he can do, love!" He frowned, a little hurt. "I.. I took off work for you, Hazza doesn't work as much as he used to.." He went quiet. "Why isn't that good enough?"

"Marcel," Harry grabbed his brother's shoulder, patting his back. "Calm down." He faced Louis, swallowing. "Now listen, kitty. If I'm not working, and Marcy isn't working as much as he used to, and Edward stops working, who will pay the bills? And buy you pretty clothes, and make sure you have food?"

Louis went slack. "N-Nobody."

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded. "Exactly. Edward needs to work if you want to keep living comfortably, if you want to keep little baby kitty safe." Louis shuffled, sniffling.

"Now," Harry continued on, "I want you to go upstairs, put all those clothes away, and then come back down here."

Louis sniffed, nodding, before running upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, trying to hold himself together. 

Harry pulled out a chair from the table, facing it towards the kitchen wall. "Now I want you to sit your bum down, and face the wall, and think about how you've been acting."

Louis started crying, silently, as he sat in the chair. He didn't dare move or say a word.

Marcel went over to Harry, completely shocked with his attitude. "Hazza.."

"I.. not sure what came over me," Harry admitted softly. "You.. you looked upset. I had to step in."

Marcel looked embarrassed. "Hazza, that wasn't necessary, I.." 

"Shh, shh." Harry patted his back, pushing him into the living room. "It's all good. How long should we leave him sit for?"

The younger of the two glanced into the kitchen at the tiny hybrid, who sat in the chair, staring at the wall with a miserable expression, tears dribbling down his face. "About another minute. I feel so bad."

"I understand, Marcy," Harry soothed, hugging him close. "But if we didn't do something, he'd keep being wild. It's for his own good. He'll be okay."

Marcel stared into the kitchen, sniffing. "Can we bring him in now? Hazza, he's making me sad."

"Yeah.." Harry stood, walking into the kitchen. He picked up Louis, carrying the confused and shaky kitten into the living room, sitting with him on the couch. "Louis, we need to talk."

Louis nodded quickly, tears running down his face as he sniffled pitifully. "O-O-Okay-"

Marcel grabbed a few tissues from the coffee table, blotting the boy's cheeks with them. "Are you okay, darling?"

"L-Louis is fine," He hiccuped, covering his face. "L-Louis is s-so sorry. Never yell a-again. Not mean hurt daddy 'n Marcy f-feelings.." He cried, turning so his face was buried in Marcel's stomach. 

Marcel slowly raked his fingers through Lou's hair, gently scratching his ears. "It's okay, Louis. We forgive you, we know you were upset. As long as you're sorry, it's okay. What do you need?" He asked softly.

"H-Huggies.." Louis cried, wrapping his arms around Marcel's waist. The man cooed, giving him as best of a hug as he could. 

Harry leaned down, pressing kisses to the boy's temple, rubbing his back until the sniffling and shaking dissolved into a quiet purr as Louis fell asleep. Neither of them dared to move, electing to nap on the couch with him. Louis rested in Marcel's arms as the two of them laid horizontal of the couch, with Harry resting his head on Marcel's stomach and his legs over the arm of the couch. 


	29. twenty-nine

"Liam, just shut up and run the blinking tests, alright?" Edward barked at his coworker, throwing a manila folder at him.

Liam made a noise of complaint, but went off to the lab anyhow.

Edward stood in the filing room alone, rifling through a cabinet looking for a certain file. His phone started vibrating madly, making him groan in annoyance. It was probably Harry calling because he lost the TV remote again.

He pulled out his phone, not even glancing at the number before answering. "Hello."

_"Is this Edward Styles?"_

Definitely not Harry. He looked at the number. Unknown caller.

"This is he. With whom am I speaking to?" He asked politely, flinching at the reply.

The voice on the other line suddenly went cold. _"Those hybrids are my property. I know you have them, and I demand to know where you are keeping them."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward replied, his voice lowering to a hiss.

_"I will find where you're holding them.. And you will be very sorry."_

Edward quickly ended the phone call, gritting his teeth.

He went to his contacts, saving them all to his cloud before closing his eyes, and throwing his phone at the wall.

He picked up the shattered phone, walking into the chemical laboratory and going over to a vat of a highly acidic chemical. He put on protective clothing, put his phone, along with the acid, into the fume hood. His phone was gone within a minute. He could get another.

But all he knew was that he didn't want to hear from that caller ever again.

How did they know he had the hybrids? Who had called him? From where? And how in the bloody fuck did they get his number?

He cleaned up the mess before going into the room Liam was in, standing before the man. He must have looked visibly shaken — or at least he did to Liam, because the man grabbed Edward's shoulder, his thick brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Edward paused, unsure if he should say something. "I've.. Just received a strange phone call."

Liam stared. "What do you mean? From who?"

"I don't know," Edward mumbled, shaking his head. "It was a blocked number. But they said they knew I had the hybrids — and demanded their whereabouts."

"Did you tell them?" Liam asked, shocked.

"Of course not," Edward glared at him. "I told them I didn't know what they were talking about and then I destroyed my phone so they couldn't call back."

"Jesus," Liam sighed. "Is that why you smell like burnt plastic?"

"I'd assume so," Edward sniffed. "I need to know how they got that number, though." He said, then stared at Liam intensely. "Listen to me."

Liam nodded, still processing things. "What is it?"

"You cannot let Louis find out."

Liam raised a brow, frowning, but Edward continued.

"He gets terribly upset whenever his past is mentioned. I can only imagine how that affects the baby. Think of how he'll react if he finds out they're all being looked for?"

Liam chewed at his lip, nodding in understanding. "Are you going to tell Harry or Marcel?"

"Not now." Edward mumbled, looking at his hands. "I need to figure out some things."

Liam nodded, glancing at his watch. "Your shift's over right now, anyhow. Go home, Edward." He paused. "And buy a new phone."

Edward nodded, giving Liam a pat on the shoulder before clocking out and going to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big things are going to happen. x


	30. thirty

Edward purchased a new phone as quickly as he could — knowing that if he had his old one, Harry would be blowing it up, wanting to know what to make for dinner. And Marcel would want him to get home, Marcy was an anxious little wife.

He got home two hours after he should have been home, and was greeted with a livid Marcel.

"Edward Styles!" The youngest triplet grabbed his older brother by the tie, his other hand on his hip. "You were supposed to be home ages ago! Louis has been causing a lot of trouble! Where have you been?"

Edward sighed, pecking him on the nose. "I'm sorry, Marcy. I had to buy a new phone — and the traffic was shite. Where's kitten?"

Marcel sighed softly. "He's upstairs, sleeping. He threw the world's biggest fit ever, and Hazza put him in timeout, and then he got all worn out. We all had a little kip, but you know him, he sleeps for ages." He prattled, holding Edward's hand in his own. "What happened to your phone? Did you forget your own strength as again?" He chided teasingly.

"Yes," Edward said bluntly. "Sort of."

Marcel kissed his knuckles sweetly, shaking his head. "What did you do, big bad?"

Edward looked away, and Marcel frowned. "Edward, what happened?"

"I got a strange phone call." He said quietly, so only Marcel could hear. "About the hybrids. The number was blocked .. But.. the caller said they knew I had the hybrids. And if I didn't return them, I wouldn't like what was going to happened." He sniffed. "So I threw my phone at the wall and boiled it in acid."

"So that's why you smell like burnt plastic." Marcel said, rubbing his bicep. "Darling, we could have traced the call. Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking," Edward said, and Marcel sighed. "Oh, lovely."

"I didn't want him to call back," Edward said, his voice rather small.

Marcel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Harry walked in the room.

"Wow, Edward, you look stressed. You need anything?" He asked his older brother, grabbing his crotch.

Edward took a deep breath. "I have work to do, Hazza."

Harry smiled coyly, slowly dragging his palm over Edward's pants. "I'll sit under your desk and give you head."

Edward's cock twitched at the thought, but he pushed Harry's hand away. "Not now, bear."

Harry pouted, watching as Edward went upstairs to his study.

"What's wrong with him, Marcy?" He asked, sniffing.

Marcel sighed heavily. "He'll tell you once he's ready."

**=ටᆼට=**

Edward sat in his office for a good hour and a half before he was interrupted by a tiny knock on his office door. 

He paused, thinking. Harry didn't knock, and Marcel announced that he was entering before he came in. 

"Who is it?" He called, sitting up in his desk chair.

The door slowly creaked open and a pair of kitty ears poked in. "Master.."

"Louis," Edward sighed in relief, gesturing for him to come close. "Come in."

Louis made a whimper before he started crying, running over to Edward and falling over in his lap. "Master!"

"Kitten," said Edward, shocked. "Why are you crying?"

"Happy cries! Louis happy see master, Louis miss master so many!" He exclaimed, covering the man's face in kisses. 

Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him in close. He hugged him tightly, pressing kisses to his temple. "I missed you too, darling. It's alright. No need to cry."

Louis settled down a bit, going lax in Edward's lap, purring softly. 

"So.." Edward mumbled, cleaning up his desk a bit, "I heard you were very naughty for Harry and Marcel."

"Louis was not!" The hybrid replied, his hair prickling up, nose scrunched up in offense. 

"Oh, yes, you were." Edward countered, lightly smacking Louis' thigh, making him whine. "Marcel told me so. Why would my little brother lie to me?"

Louis whimpered, knowing he'd been caught. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout, looking away from Edward. "Louis was lil' bit naughty."

"Marcel told me you got put in time out."

Louis' ears flattened, and he sniffed. "Louis say sorry." Edward gave a small sigh, pulling Louis close to him, tucking his head under his chin. 

"All is forgiven, then. I know you miss me when I leave, believe me, I miss you too.." He said quietly, gently stroking his tail, "But you can't take it out on Harry and Marcel. And you can't go around pitching fits, it's bad for the baby." He said, his hand coming to rest on the boy's tummy, which was slightly bloated, starting to round out just a bit.

Louis nodded ruefully. "Yes, master." He mumbled, squirming when Edward scratched behind his ear, hard. He let out a high-pitched mewl, his leg twitching. As soon as Edward had moved his hand, his shook his head and scratched at his ear, making the bell on his collar jingle softly.

"Did that hurt?" He asked Louis softly, afraid he'd injured him, but Louis shook his head. "Louis' feel good spot." He said, his cheeks flaming as his ear twitched.

"Need something, then?" Edward asked, his hand rubbing Louis' hips slowly. 

"Need master," Louis whimpered, grinding down onto his thigh. 

Edward kissed him briefly, before shaking his head. "Sorry, darling. I'm not in the mood — I didn't mean to get you worked up. Forgot that your ears were sensitive. You can go ask Harry or Marcel for kisses, if you want." 

Louis pouted ridiculously, stealing another kiss from Edward before standing. "Think Marcy give Louis kisses?"

"I think Harry will be jealous," He teased, then Louis shrugged, skipping off. "Louis ask 'em both."

Edward chuckled, watching as he left. He sighed once the door was shut, turning on his computer again, going over the list of places where his phone number was listed, and the traffic on each site. 

He had to know who had called.


	31. thirty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ just so y'all know, this is the longest fanfic I've ever written. I'd really like to thank you for the continued support, reads, votes and comments. They mean a lot to me. Also, comments really motivate me (/^▽^)/ please bless me with your criticism and praise ]

"Edward! Dinner's done!" Marcel called upstairs, receiving an "Okay" in response.

Harry sat at the chair closest to the front, saving Edward's spot for him. He hummed, poking at his food, not wanting to eat until Edward came down. Marcel waited too, Louis, however, was eating like he was never going to see food again.

After ten minutes, Harry decided to go upstairs to retrieve his older brother, while Marcel just elected to start eating along with Louis.

"Eddie," Harry called, pushing open the study door, knocking on the door softly.

Edward sat up a bit, yawning. "What, Hazza."

"I called you for dinner ten minutes ago," Harry frowned, sitting on Edward's desk.

"I'm busy," Edward mumbled, pushing back from the desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Doing whaaaaaat!" Harry whined, kicking at his chair.

"Things, bear. What do you want?"

"I want you to eat dinner!" Harry said, pouting. "I bet you didn't even eat lunch. Or like, brunch. And you were late, where were you?" He asked, throwing his head back.

Edward dropped his pen onto his desk, sighing. "I had to buy a new phone."

"Why?" Harry frowned, his foot slowly trailing up Edward's ankle.

Edward shuffled. "I dropped my old one in acid."

Harry's nose wrinkled. "That's why you smell like burnt plastic."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, I get it — I'll shower."

"What?" Harry raised a brow, then shook his head. "Anyways. Lemme give you head."

Edward chewed at the inside of his cheek. "Okay. Hurry up, I am kind of hungry."

Harry made a delighted sound, dropping to his knees in front of Edward. He unzipped his pants, pulled down his briefs, and grabbed his cock. "Mm."

Edward sighed deeply, sinking into his chair as Harry started sucking his prick. "That's good."

Harry hummed, swallowing him down till his nose was buried in the curly hair at his base.

"Good boy, Hazza," Edward sighed, tangling his fingers in the man's curls, tugging a bit.

"Master!"

Harry jumped, popping off. "Fuck, Louis." He gasped as the hybrid walked in, his face pink.

"What daddy doin'?" He asked, then gasped in offence, running over to the two brothers. "Mine!" He yelled, pushing Harry's face away, grabbing Edward's dick.

"Ow, ow!" Edward groaned, prying Lou's fingers off.

Harry pouted, sitting on his bum on the floor. "It was mine first."

Edward glared at both of them. "I'm pretty sure it's _my_ cock, it _is_ attached to me."

"Mine!" Harry and Louis yelled at the same time, the latter falling to the floor in a fit. "Miiiine!"

"Louis," Harry admonished, picking him up. "The kitten!"

Louis gasped, kicking as he struggled to stand, clutching his tummy. "Louis sorry! Louis forgot!"

Harry put him down, then put a hand on his hip. "You can't just forget. You're going into time out. For fifteen minutes."

"Noooo!" Louis whined, and Harry shook his head. "Twenty. Now go downstairs and sit your bum down in a chair. And face the wall." He said in his most stern voice, arms crossed.

Edward watched in amazement as the sniffling hybrid walked out of the room, tail dragging on the floor.

Harry sniffed, shaking his head as he looked at Edward. "Sorry, Edward. I can still —"

"No," Edward said bitterly, standing up and making sure his pants were on correctly. "It hurts."

"Okayyyy.." Harry pouted, leaning on him. "Hey, um, about your phone.."

"What about it?" Edward raised a brow.

"I took so many great nudes on there! Does this mean they're all gone?" He whined, pouting dramatically.

"Everything is saved to my cloud," Edward shrugged.

Harry smiled, but then paused. "Do you always have my things on there?"

"No, I saved them before I — never mind." He stopped, scratching his neck.

"You what?" Harry pressed.

Edward brushed past him, walking to the stairs. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Edwaaaaaard..!!"


	32. thirty-two

For the next two days, Harry would not drop the topic of Edward's phone. Marcel refused to tell him anything, and Edward insisted that he'd tell him later — well, it was later, dammit!

So he asked about it every chance he got, every time he saw Edward.

As soon as Edward got home.  
"Tell me what happened!"

As Edward was trying to organize his papers for work.   
"Tell me what happened!"

As he was bouncing on Edward's cock.  
"Tell-me-what-happened..!"

As Edward was taking a shower.  
"Tell me what happened!"

As Edward was telling him what happened.  
"Tell me what happ— oh, you are telling me." Harry heaved a sigh. "Did you find who called yet?"

"No," Edward replied bitterly. "I don't know where to begin. It's so complicated. It's not even like I can go to the police, my phone is gone and they would definitely take Louis away.." He mumbled.

"I get it," Harry said, shaking his head. "Is there some other way we can find it?"

"Not unless they call again," Edward said, looking down at his phone. "Which I am hoping they _don't._ "

Harry sighed, rubbing Edward's shoulders. "Well, babe, if they did call back — then it would.. kind of be a good thing, you know? So we can track the call and find the people."

Edward sighed heavily, nodding. "Okay. I dunno. Maybe they'll call back." He said quietly, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry kissed his knuckles, looking into his eyes. "It'll be okay — we'll keep Lou safe. And you know Li and Lukey will keep the other boys safe."

Edward let his thumb brush over Harry's cheek before pulling away. "I just wish there was something else I could do, you know?"

Harry patted his back, leading him downstairs. "If you're that worried — we can see about getting a security system installed."

"Good plan," Edward mumbled, nodding. "I'll look into it."

**=ටᆼට=**

The next morning, Louis woke up whimpering and crying.

"Baby, w's wrong..?" Harry slurred, sitting up. "You okay?"

Louis just let out a sob, clutching his stomach.

Marcel rolled over, gasping as he saw Louis' paws clutching on his tummy. "Is it the baby!?" He asked, shocked.

"Louis' tummy hurt —" he whimpered, and Edward sat up, leaning over Marcel to pick up Louis.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, his fingers pressing in different spots on Louis' stomach. "Here? Right here?"

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but ended up vomiting all over himself and Edward, coughing up the remains of last night's dinner.

"Fuck," Edward gasped, putting him down and standing. "Fuck, fuck. Someone carry him in here!" He ran into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wiping off his chest before taking his shirt off. He grabbed a cold washcloth, thanking Marcel when he brought in the hybrid, sticking him in front of the toliet in case he vomited again.

Which he did, making Marcel pale as he coughed, his head in the toilet bowl as he heaved. He sobbed as he sat up again, he ears folded back as tears dripped down his cheeks, his chin covered in puke.

Edward came over to him, wiping his face with the towel before pressing the cold cloth to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe it was something he ate.." Marcel said, brushing back the boy's messy hair.

"It could be morning sickness," Edward mumbled, grabbing a tiny cup of water for Lou to drink. The hybrid gratefully accepted it, chugging it before laying on the cool tile floor.

"Look at our baby," Marcel said, his eyes filled with worry. "He's so sick."

"Let's get him back to bed.. If it's morning sickness, he should be fine after a little nap." Edward said, picking him up.

Louis clung onto him, sobbing pitifully. Edward patted his back, laying a towel on the bed before putting the hybrid down.

"Stay here with him, Hazza, in case he gets sick again. We're gonna make breakfast." Edward said, kissing Lou before leaving.


	33. thirty-three

Louis woke back up a half hour later, rolling on top of Harry, trying to get the sleeping man's attention. "Daddy wake up? Please?" He whined, pawing at his chest.

Harry slowly blinked awake, staring at Louis. "Oh, hey kitty. Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Nope," Louis said, sitting up and bouncing in the bed. "Feels fine!"

"Wanna go get Edward and Marcel, then? See what they made for breakfast?"

"Yes!" Louis chirped, jumping up. "Daddy carry Louis?"

"Sure, kitty," Harry smiled, picking him up. He carried the tiny hybrid downstairs, sitting him at the table, in the chair beside Edward's.

Marcel immediately came over, gasping softly. "Lou kitty! How does your tummy feel?"

"Good!" Louis yelled, loud enough so that Edward could hear. The oldest triplet nodded in acknowledgement.

Marcel raised his eyebrows, ruffling his hair. "Good. The baby's alright?"

"Baby is fine." Louis said, cradling his tummy. "Baby all good. But hungry. Feed baby." He said, pointing to his stomach.

Harry laughed, walking over to his older brother, who was making plates. "What did you two make?"

"Waffles," Edward replied, handing him two plates. He followed him to the table with two more plates, setting them in front of Louis and Marcel. "Hopefully Lou doesn't get sick again."

"Louis is fine!" The hybrid protested, digging into his waffles with a grin. "Promises! Louis jus' hungry now." He said, shrugging.

"So you wouldn't object to going out later, right?" Edward asked, eating. "I was planning on going shopping - since I'm off today."

Louis perked up, his tail wagging. "Oh, Louis wants! Yes! Go out!" 

Harry laughed. "Good - I was really looking forward to surprising you. And like, buying new clothes, since you've nabbed all of ours," Harry said, an eyebrow raised. "Well. Anyhow, let's all hurry up, and we can head out."

Louis chirped, nodding before stuffing his face with food. "Okie, daddy!"

**=ටᆼට=**

"Lou, are you ready?" Edward called into the guest room, fixing his jacket. 

"Louis almost ready!!!" He called back, then toddled out of the room a few seconds later, dressed in a long, fluffy coat that went to his knees. Edward couldn't see his shirt.. he didn't even know if he had one, honestly.. but he could see that he was wearing sweatpants, and adorable little boots. "Ready!" He handed Edward a beanie, pointing to his head as his ears wiggled. "Put hat on kitty?"

Edward nodded, fighting back a smile as he slipped the hat over Louis' head, making sure his ears were hidden. "You look cute. Are you wearing a shirt?" He asked, just to make sure. 

Louis nodded, unzipping his coat with a grin. "Yes! See, Louis wear shirt with kitty!" He said, pointing to his soft pink t-shirt. 

"Very cute," Edward said, patting his back. "Come on now. Let's hurry up." He said, holding out his hands. Louis let out a delighted noise, climbing into his arms.

"Let's see if we can find some more cute things at the stores, okay? Maybe you can help me find clothes." Edward murmured, carrying him to the car.

"Oooh yes! Louis help." He grinned, unable to sit still as Edward buckled him up in the backseat of the car, beside Marcel. (Because Harry already got Louis time this morning, and Edward planned on stealing him while they were shopping.)

They arrived at the mall quickly, and Edward helped Louis get out and stand. He double checked to make sure everything was tucked and hidden.

"Where are we going first?" Harry asked, leading them inside.

"Gucci," Edward replied. "Then Burberry."

"Sounds good," Harry nodded, going into Gucci.

Louis ran over to a gold and white pinstriped suit, making a happy noise. "Hey!"

Edward picked up the sleeve of the jacket, nodding. "You like this?"

"Pretty," Louis said, pressing the jacket to Edward's chest.

Edward flushed slightly, nodding. "I'll get it, then."

They continued picking out clothes until Edward had an armful, and then another armful from Burberry.

Harry wanted to go to Yves St Laurent next, and Marcel just wanted to go to Old Navy.

After those, Louis peeked in the window of the Adidas store and decided he _had_ to go in. He ended up begging Edward for everything pink in the store. Everything.

And then there were several jewelry vendors and Harry had to buy his kitty a bunch of pretty necklaces and bracelets.

Marcel complained that he was tired, so Edward decided to take them home. 

**=ටᆼට=**

Harry and Edward carried all the bags inside, Marcel carrying Louis, the tiny hybrid fast asleep in his arms. 

Edward stepped into the foyer, already feeling a great unease. "It smells odd in here." He said quietly, slowly walking into the kitchen. 

He dropped the bags on his hands, staring down at the broken dishes on the kitchen floor, the overturned chairs, and mud trailing in from the shattered glass sliding door.

"Hazza, Marcy," He said slowly and quietly, picking up his bags again. 

"Yeah?" Harry and Marcel squeaked, Marcel's breathing fast as he held Louis tighter. 

"Marcy, take Louis outside, put him back in the car. Harry, I want you to call the police. Quickly, now. I need to grab some things, and then we're going to go to Liam's."

The younger triplets nodded quickly, running outside before Louis woke up. Edward put his bags back in the car, before going back inside. He picked up a knife from the floor, and walked upstairs, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears.

He followed the mud tracks upstairs, but they ended in his room, at the window. Whoever had done this, appeared to be gone. 

He unlocked the vault from beneath his bed, grabbing all the priceless jewelry from it and stuffing it in a bag. He grabbed a few other important irreplaceable items, then went to the car.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him quickly, and Edward realized that he'd been panting.

"No," He replied, holding a hand to his chest. "I'm pissed. Harry, I - my chest hurts."

Marcel grabbed his brother's wrist, feeling his fast pulse. "Edward, I need you to breathe slowly. Listen, it's okay. Calm down, you're going to make yourself sick -" He said, his tone getting high-pitched as he started panicking. 

Edward opened his car door, vomiting on the ground, coughing hard. 

"Edward!" Marcel yelled, waking Louis up. "What wrong!" The hybrid panicked, screaming as flashing lights and sirens drew near them. 

Edward got out of the car, grabbing Harry. "Get in the front seat - drive to Liam's house. I don't want him to have to deal with this." He said, glancing at Louis. "Hurry. I'll talk to the police."

"You need to see a doctor," Marcel said quickly, grabbing his sleeve. 

"As soon as I've dealt with this, Marcel! Now, Harry, fucking leave. Now. Go."

The middle triplet nodded, starting to tear up as he took the front seat and promptly left, driving right past as the police rolled up.

A middle aged officer stepped out of his car, jogging over to Edward. "Sir!"

Edward held up a hand as he vomited again, taking a minute to catch his breath. "Sorry. Sorry."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Edward breathed, shaking his head. "I came home, I was out all day with my brothers, shopping.. and we came home. The place.. was.. ransacked. You can look for yourself - I looked around, whoever did it - I think they've gone but.." Edward stopped, listening to himself. Jesus H. Christ, he sounded like Marcel.

The officer looked at the two other cars in the open garage, frowning as he shined his flashlight over them. Every window was busted out. "Jesus."

Edward groaned loudly, running his hands down his face. "I can't right now."

A female officer ran over to him, shining her flashlight in his eyes, looking over his sweating and flushed countenance. "Paul, I think we need to get him to a hospital, look at him."

"Call an ambulance," The other officer replied, stepping up to the front door. " _Jesus!_   We need to call another car. This is a bloody fuckin' mess."

Edward looked at him, then the young woman in front of him, swaying as everything in his vision doubled, then went black as he fell to the ground.


	34. thirty-four

Edward woke up stiff, his eyes burning from the harsh lights around him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it only came out as a dry groan.

His vision focused, and he looked around, seeing that he was in a hospital. A nurse ran over to him, letting out a gasp. "You're awake!"

He stared at her blankly, licking his dry lips, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was. He looked around the bed, finding an empty cup, and groaned. He held the cup out to the nurse, a strained look on his face.

The nurse gave a small laugh, holding up her hand. "Just a second, Mr. Styles." She went off, disappearing for a minute, before returning with a fresh cup of cold water.

Edward gratefully accepted it, chugging it down in seconds. He panted, holding his chest. "Bloody hell, where am I? Why am I in a hospital?" He said, his voice deep with tiredness as he tugged on the IV in his wrist.

"Mr. Styles, don't do that," the poor nurse admonished, putting his hands to his sides so he'd stop messing with things. "You've been here for three days now, you had a minor heart attack, sir."

Edward jumped, sitting up as fast as he could. "Oh my god, no. You're kidding. You're fucking kidding."

"I'm afraid not," the nurse said, frowning hard. "Sir, please don't curse. Everything is alright."

"You don't understand," Edward snapped, untaping the IV. "The reason why I had a heart attack is because my fucking brothers and my fucking boyfriend are in _danger_ ," he hissed, pulling the needle out and slapping the empty cup to the floor.

The nurse let out a tiny yelp, running down the hall quickly.

She returned a minute later, a very familiar doctor at her side. "See? He's trying to leave!"

Edward ripped the monitors off his chest, growling. "I am leaving and you're not going to stop me, Zayn," he hissed, stepping up to the doctor, not minding that his whole backside was completely exposed. "Now, where's my shit?"

Zayn looked back at the nurse behind him, pointing to the hall. "Gigi, please go grab Mr. Styles' things."

The nurse walked out, and Zayn faced Edward again.

"Louis and Harry and Marcel are _fine_ , Edward, you are not. Get your arse back in bed." He barked, but Edward only crossed his arms. Zayn closed his eyes as the man's gown rode up his body, revealing his.. endowments to the whole room. Or just Zayn, but still, um. He pushed Edward's hands down, glaring.

"I want to see them," Edward demanded.

"It's four am." Zayn snapped. "You know louis is probably sleeping and very pregnant, you really want him to come in now? Tell you what, we'll call Harry. Okay?"

"Fine," Edward skulked, sitting back in the bed. Zayn pushed the IV back into his skin, then put the monitors back on his chest.

The nurse returned with a box of his things, setting them on the table. "I'll.. Be back later, Mr. Styles."

Edward grabbed his cell phone from the box, glaring at the door. "I don't like her."

"No?" Zayn frowned. "Shame. She's quite nice. You're a bit of a cock." He said, making sure he was all hooked up to all the machines.

Edward rang up Harry, sniffing bitterly. "Girls are stupid," he told Zayn, and the doctor smacked his thigh.

"Sick or not, I will still beat the shit out of you right now, Edward."

"I'm kidding," Edward pouted, glaring at him.

"So am I." Zayn mumbled, pinching his thigh. He smacked down Edward's foot when he tried to kick him, laughing. "Stop that. Is he answ—"

Edward slapped his hand over Zayn's mouth, breaking out in a grin. "Hazza."

Zayn could hear the screeching of Edward's little brother through the phone.

 _"_ _Eddie_ _bear_ _,_ _you're_ _okay_ _!_ _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _!"_

"Yes, Hazzy." He sighed fondly. "I'm fine. Are you okay? Marcy? How's Lou?"

 _"_ _We're_ _fine_ _._ _We're_ _annoying_ _Liam_ _,_ _though_ _._ _Well_ _,_ _not_ _ussss_ _..._ _But_ _the_ _hybrids_ _in_ _general_ _are_ _stressing_ _him_ _out_ _._ _They_ _keep_ _rubbing_ _up_ _on_ _each_ _other_ _and_ _us."_

Edward chuckled softly. "Okay. Well.. Be good, tell Marcy and Louis I love them. Love you, baby." Edward said fondly, and hung up.

Zayn raised a brow. "So?"

"When can I go home?" Edward whined, and Zayn chuckled.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Edward. Calm down."


	35. thirty-five

"When master comin'?" Louis asked Harry as he curled up in the man's lap.

"He's supposed to be home today, kitty." Harry told him, rubbing his back gently. "He should be back soon."

Marcel came into the living room with Liam, the two of them looking rather stressed. "They haven't stopped .. Is it normal?"

"Is what normal?" Harry asked, his question suddenly answered when hissing could be heard from upstairs.

"They've been.. mating." Marcel told Harry, looking embarrassed. "We didn't go in the room for obvious reasons.. but they've been going at it pretty hard.."

"Who?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Calum and Michael," Liam said, clearing his throat.

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at Louis. "Did you know about this?"

"Duh." Louis shrugged. "Cal love Mikey so many! Mikey has Cal's kitties!"

"He's pregnant?" Harry asked Liam, shocked.

Liam nodded, chewing on his lip. "The way we see it, Calum is an alpha cat. He doesn't have a uterus, like the rest of them, oddly enough. He's meant to _make_ the babies."

"Does Niall have a little dick?" Harry asked Liam suddenly, his chin in his hand.

"Um!" Liam flushed, looking at Marcel for guidance. "I've never seen it! I haven't seen him naked."

Louis yawned, kicking his legs out. "Niall is bigger than Louis."

Harry sucked in a breath. "That isn't saying much. You're pretty tiny, baby."

Louis nodded, shrugging. "Niall is smaller than daddy?" He said, shrugging again.

Marcel looked anxious. "But Harry's huge."

Harry nodded proudly, and Liam looked like he wanted to die. "Why are we talking about penis sizes..!"

"Oh," Harry shrugged. "I was trying to figure out if like, dick size coordinated with like, having a uterus." He squinted at Liam. "Why? Are you nervous cause your's is tiny?" He asked quietly, in a serious tone.

"No!" Liam blurted, covering his crotch. " _No!_ "

Marcel smacked his older brother's thigh a few times. "Harry, shut up! Liam is _not_  tiny! He's bigger than you!"

Harry's eyes got wide and he suddenly looked offended. He held up a finger, his lips pursed. "Okay, _one_ , how is that even possible, _two,_  why were you looking at Liam's dickaroo!"

 _"Harry,"_ Marcel admonished, smacking him again. "We've been friends for a very long time! I'm sure you've seen your friends naked!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the door slamming and Louis jumping off his lap and running in the kitchen. 

" _Master!_ " 

Harry, Marcel, and Liam all gasped, running into the kitchen to see a very tired looking Edward with Louis around his legs. 

"Oh, master! Kitty missed master so many!" Louis sobbed, licking Edward's hand, hoping to be pet. 

Edward obliged, raking his hand through Lou's hair, scratching gently. He made sure to be careful around his ears, only brushing past them. "I missed you too, Louis."

Louis sniffed, standing up on his tiptoes with his lips pursed, demanding a kiss. Edward grabbed his cheeks, pulling him close as he kissed him sweetly. 

"I missed you, too, Edward," Harry whined, tugging his older brother's sleeve.

"Don't show him any affection, he's been bad." Marcel said, pulling on his other sleeve.

Edward looked past them, at Liam, his eyebrows raised. 

"Oh, yes." Liam nodded quickly, "He's been absolutely rotten. Louis was a perfect little angel, but Harry was just being awful."

"I was not!" Harry cried, hugging Edward's arm. 

"You were too!" Marcel countered, mimicking him.

Edward rolled his eyes, giving Harry a peck on the lips. "When isn't he bad?" He mumbled, rolling his eyes when Harry smirked.

Marcel whined, making Edward chuckle as he turned to kiss him. "Were you good, Marcy?"

"I'm always good.." Marcel said, pouting. 

"Not always.." Edward smirked, gently slapping his bum. Marcel squeaked, his face flushing. "Don't do that!"

Edward chuckled, pulling away from all of his clingy lovers to give Liam a pat on the back. "I'm fully kidding. But I really hope they haven't been giving you too much trouble, Liam."

"It's fine," Liam replied quietly, shaking his head. "It was just a bit stressful, they get a little crazy when you're not here to keep order. Well. Harry does."

"I do not!" Harry whined, and Edward turned around. "Shush, Harold." He walked over to Louis, grabbing the hybrid's hand. "Anyways, I think it's bed time for Lou. It's late. Lead me to the bedroom, Lou." Edward said softly, and Louis giggled, pulling him upstairs.

He lead him into one of the guest room's, grinning. "Master sleeps with Louis?" He asked, sitting on the massive pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He brought the nest?

Marcel walked in behind him, a hand on Edward's shoulder as he moved near his ear. "He's been sleeping there. He missed your scent." He whispered, sighing softly. 

"Lou," Edward sat beside the hybrid, groaning softly. "Louis, you can sleep with me. I have to sleep up in the bed, yeah? You can sleep right beside me."

Louis bounced up, grinning. "Okay! Louis go get daddy? Go to bed?"

Edward nodded quickly, shrugging. "Yep." Louis ran out, and Edward turned to Marcel, sighing.

The youngest triplet helped his brother sit up on the bed, biting his lip. 

"So..? How's the house situation?" Edward asked quietly. "Did they find out who did it?"

"All of our stuff that was savable is in a storage house," Marcel said quietly, snuggling up to him. "And no.. they have no clue. The only evidence they have is the boot prints."

Edward gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath. "They can't know where we are."

"They won't," Marcel promised. "It'll be okay, Edward."

He jerked away from him just as Louis returned with Harry, smiling proudly. The hybrid crawled into the bed, curling up next to Edward with a purr. 

All the triplets laid down next, and soon everyone was snuggling, in the order of Harry, Edward, Louis, then Marcel. Edward felt somewhat better, knowing that even if all of his nice things were ruined, he still had the most important things in his life - his brothers, and his tiny boyfriend.


	36. thirty-six

It was six in the morning when Marcel was woken up.

"Marcel." He squirmed, scratching at his neck where someone was breathing on him

" _Marcel._ " Who the heck?

He rolled over, blinking hard to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room, his eyesight already bad, the lighting not helping. He stared at the face in front of him until he realized who it was, for like, a good solid minute. 

"Liam?"

"Marcel, can you wake up?" Liam asked, sounding ready to cry.

"Hold on.." Marcel whispered, grabbing his glasses and sliding them on. He grabbed his pyjama pants from the floor, yawning softly. He followed Liam out of the room, to the bathroom across the hall.

Liam sat on the toilet, sniffing as Marcel came in and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He stood, shutting and locking the door, looking extremely stressed. 

"Liam, what's the matter?" Marcel asked tentatively, hoping dearly that Liam had not had him come in here just to ask for some weird sexual favor.

Liam sat back on the toilet, staring at the floor. "Um.. well.. I think Niall likes me."

Marcel raised a brow. He already knew this fact, Louis had told him. "Why do you think this?" He asked, playing coy.

"Well," Liam flushed incredibly red. "I woke up t-this morning because he was dry-humping me."

Marcel's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he fell into the empty bathtub. "And what did you do!"

"I-I pushed him off!" Liam said quickly, covering his face. "He said sorry, and he tried to pretend that he was just dreaming, but I know he wasn't.." He ran his hands down his face. "I felt bad.. cause.. I got really hard."

"Did he know?" Marcel asked, now fully engaged in this gossipy topic. He didn't bother to get out of the bathtub, he only sat up, leaning his hands on the edge of the tub. 

"No," Liam said, embarrassed. "I came in here and.. you know. Then I came and got you, c-cause I had to tell _someone_." He mumbled.

"Do you like him?" Marcel asked, raising a brow. "I mean, the same thing kind of happened to us, with Louis. It was a bit different though, he went into heat and asked Hazza to help him because he trusted him. But we knew all along that he had feelings for Edward. And he kind of likes me, I guess," He said in a small voice. He chewed at his lip, feeling embarrassed that he had made the conversation about himself somehow. 

Liam shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "He's mad about you, Marcel. I promise. He loves you all so much, especially you. Believe me, if he had a problem, he'd go to you first. He trusts you because you're smart and strong, don't doubt yourself." He assured. "But in any case.. I don't know how I feel about Niall." He sighed.

"Would you consider doing things with him?" Marcel asked, blushing.

Liam nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's.. he's really cute. And funny, and oh my god, I think it's adorable how he's always hungry. And he'll eat whatever. And like, holy crap, why does he have so much chest hair? It's like, weirdly attractive." He said, all in one breath. He stood suddenly. "Oh my god. I have to go tell him sorry. Oh my god. _Marcel._ "

"Um, yeah?"

"I like Niall, I think." He blurted, running into his room. 

Marcel stood, squinting at him before getting out of the bathtub and went back to the room. He got back in bed, groaning when he saw nearly a half hour had passed. And Louis was probably going to wake up soon. And he was still so tired.. And with Edward back home, they were going to have so much work to do and so many things to talk about.. 

_Thanks, Liam._


	37. thirty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niam!

Liam laid in his bed after his awkward talk with Marcel, with Niall beside him, now back asleep. For the past half hour, while Niall snored, he thought about all the signs the Irish hybrid had given him for the month they'd been together.

Well.. there was the 'thanks for the food' kiss Niall always gave him after every meal, but didn't he do that with everyone? Thinking about it now, no..

The butt-smacking. But lots of people had smacked his bum, like the boys on his footie team when he was younger. Well, maybe they didn't _grop_ e his arse, but same thing.

And there had been several times where he'd caught Niall staring at his crotch area, but ...

Liam sat up and looked down at the sleeping blond. Niall wasn't very subtle, was he?

And he wasn't like Louis or Michael, he didn't seem like he'd bottom very well. The way he was grinding on him this morning made Liam feel like he was the one about to be bred, and holy crap,

 

Niall was a very special human being.

 

"Will ya stop starin' at me, lad?" 

Liam blinking, completely forgetting that he'd been staring at Niall this whole time. The blond still had his eyes closed, but he was blushing a cute pink. He rolled over onto his tummy, his brown tail flickering. 

Liam noticed for the first time that he was only in boxers. They were riding low on him, so that way his tail could move a bit freely, and they were also giving Liam a perfect view of his ass, they were nearly half off. Liam half wondered how big he was. He knew Harry was big, because Harry was a beautiful model and liked to remind everyone of it every second of the day. And he'd seen Louis naked because again, Harry liked to be naked, and Louis liked to do what Harry did. And without Edward around for the last few days, no one was gonna stop them from playing the 'I can undress faster than you' game.

" 'm gonna take that as a no."

"Huh?" Liam focused again. Dang it.

"You keep staring at me. Is there a giant leech on me?" Niall mumbled, blinking up at him.

"No," Liam shook his head, blushing.

"Then what do ya keep lookin' at me like that for, huh?" He asked, starting to blush himself.

"Oh, sorry," Liam said shyly, pointing at Niall's tail, which was slowly moving back and forth. "I just.. admiring your tail."

Niall sniffed, pushing his arse in the air, shaking it a bit. "I bet you were."

"That's not what I meant!" Liam blushed, making Niall smirk. "I'm sure. Everyone wants this," He said proudly, reaching back to slap his own ass. 

Liam went red, watching as his arsecheek jiggled under his hand. His cock twitched as his eyes followed Niall's hand.

"Oh oh." Niall smirked even more, rolling onto his side to face Liam. "Looks like someone has a little pants problem."

Liam covered his crotch, coughing nervously as he choked on air. "I don't!"

Niall laughed, touching Liam's thigh. "Don't be ashamed. Like I said, everyone wants this pot of gold." He grinned, shaking his bum again. "Drop your pants, professor Payne. Let's see what you're working with." 

Liam listened. Okay, hey, it was 7am, and he was thinking with his very interested dick, and mostly he just wanted to see Niall naked so. He pulled off his boxers, one hand in front of his boner quite shyly.

"Move your hand, Li. Lemme _seeeeeee_." Niall groaned, pushing Liam's hand away, licking his lips with a smirk. "Jesus H. Christ, look at that trouser snake. You're _hung_!" 

The brunet blushed in embarrassment, laughing nervously. "I .. uh, thanks, I think." He looked down at his hard dick, chewing at his lip. "Um, can I see yours?"

Niall laughed happily, kicking off his boxers. "All you had to do is ask, dude." He grinned, posing flirtatiously, in that French model pose, with his dick hard, pressed against his stomach. He wasn't small, not at all. He was about what Liam would consider average, a good five or six inches. 

"You like it?" Niall teased, grabbing his stiff prick by the base, shaking it. "Wanna compare sizes?"

"Yes," Liam blurted, just wanting an excuse to get closer to the blond.

Niall sat up, getting on his knees, in the exact pose Liam was in, shuffling close to the bigger man. He grabbed Liam's cock, making him shiver, as he pressed their lengths together, grinning. "Look at that, Li. I almost feel ashamed, but then again, I don't. You're so fockin' huge." He commented, measuring with his index finger and thumb - about a good five inches. 

"Sorry," Liam mumbled, for lack of anything better to say.

"Don't be, mate, you're blessed. Pretty dick you've got there." The blond replied, pulling his hand off of Liam's length agonizingly slow. Liam's hips bucked up, wanting more.

Niall only laughed, standing up on the bed, stretching. "Man, I gotta piss. What, did you think this was for you? Nah, man, just morning wood. I can get a little bigger than this. Let's talk again later," He said, jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom, leaving Liam to sadly wank again, for the second time within two hours. He had to work for Niall.


	38. thirty-eight

"Maaaarcel," Liam cried, throwing himself onto the man, who was in the middle of getting dressed. He let out a loud whine, hugging his waist.

"Can you get off?" Marcel asked, flustered. "I'm getting dressed. What's the matter?"

Liam sniffled, hugging him still. "Niall is so rude. He keeps teasing me."

Marcel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He touched my penis and then left the room," Liam whined.

"He _what?_ " Marcel gawked, dropping his shirt.

"We were comparing penis sizes," He said, embarrassed. "And he touched me, then ran away giggling."

Marcel was quiet. "How big was he?"

"Normal, average.. Six inches." He said, shuffling. "But that's not the point! I think he wants me. But he won't let me have him."

Marcel frowned, sucking in his lower lip. "Well.. Maybe he doesn't know you're interested."

Liam pulled away from him, allowing him to get dressed. "He does know! He laughed and said we need to talk again.." He said quietly, looking at the floor. "I think I'm gonna."

Marcel finished dressing, stretching. "Well.. Let's go get breakfast and maybe you can talk to him."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, okay.."

He stood, going to the door, but stopped as his cell phone rang. He waved Liam out before answering, seeing it was a call from work.

**=ටᆼට=  
**

 

Marcel walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast after he'd gotten off the phone and immediately regretted coming down at all. 

Niall had Liam's head pushed against the refrigerator as he grinded up against him, panting. Liam was clinging onto the door handle of the fridge, his strong grip putting print-shaped dents in the metal. They were both only in boxers, both sweating like crazy, and Niall had slick running down his thighs.

Marcel let out a gasp, backing out of the room. Liam looked over at him, his mouth open as he tried to speak, but he just opened and closed it like a fish, unable to form words. Niall let out a hiss, looking at Marcel, his blue eyes in slits. 

Marcel squeaked, running back upstairs to find Harry, or Luke, or someone, jesus! 

He bumped into Luke first, literally, the blond just being on his way down to the kitchen when Marcel smacked into him. "Don't-" Marcel wheezed, bending over, his hands on his knees. "They're - they're going to fornicate-"

"Who?" Luke raised his eyebrows, patting Marcel's back.

"Liam - and Niall-" He coughed, sitting on the floor. "Oh god. My eyes.." He took off his glasses, whining. "Niall hissed at me.."

"I wonder if he's in heat.." Luke mumbled, sucking in a breath. 

"Niall was covered in slick." Marcel coughed again, shaking his head. "Where's Harry? I need Harry."

"He's in the laundry room," Luke said, helping Marcel to his feet, then staring in the direction of the kitchen as he heard a series of strange noises. 

He watched Marcel run downstairs before peeking in the kitchen, extremely curious.

"Holy shoot," Luke whispered to himself, eyes wide. Niall was sprawled across the tile floor on his back as Liam fucked him, his legs thrown over Liam's shoulders as he panted. 

"OH.. hell, Liam, Liam, more - " Niall wiggled, pressing back against the force of Liam's thrusts. Liam held onto the counter top beside him, knocking down a stack of plates (plastic thankfully) on the floor as he moved. "Oh my god."

Luke laughed, nearly jumping out of his skin when Niall threw four plates at him, hissing loudly. Liam looked back at his housemate helplessly, still moving. 

Luke bolted downstairs.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Marcel was tucked into Harry's arms as the two sat on the old couch in the basement, the younger triplet sucking in breaths as he held his inhaler to his mouth. 

Luke walked up to them, patting his shoulder. "You okay, Marcel?"

"Fine," He nodded, capping his inhaler and handing it to Harry, who stuck it in his shirt pocket. "Are you? You look a little spooked."

Luke clicked his tongue. "Niall threw a stack of plates at me."

"I told you not to go in there..!" Marcel gasped.

"I was curious!" Luke whined.

Marcel was quiet for a minute. "What were they doing?"

Luke sniffed. "Liam was on top of Niall, on the floor.. you can guess what they were doing.. Niall got so pissed when he saw me." He laughed a bit. "They were really aggressive about it."

Marcel winced as he heard a clatter from upstairs. "When will it be safe.." He let out a loud gasp, squeezing Harry's arm. "Where's Louis!"

Harry rubbed his brother's back, shushing him. "He's at the lab with Edward.. he's okay."

Marcel sighed softly, nodding quickly. "Okay. I'm gonna go call them, you know, just to warn them.."

Both Harry and Luke nodded, and Luke replied by handing him his phone and saying, "Tell them to be careful coming in."


	39. thirty-nine

Louis was indeed at work with Edward, although he was currently with Zayn. The doctor was in the middle of giving him a sonogram, and Louis was very bubbly.

"Where baby kitty at?" He bounced excitedly, wiggling to look at the screen.

"Lou, stay still.." Edward held his hand, pulling him back against the chair, making him pout unhappily.

"There.." Zayn said, moving the wand over Louis' lower belly, pointing to the screen at a tiny little blob. "Wait.." He paused, squinted. "Edward, c'mere."

The curly-haired man stepped forward, staring at the screen with him. "What is it?"

"Is it just me, or is there.. two?"

Edward waved his hand at the wand, squinting. "Move it around a bit. Let's see." 

Zayn moved the wand around, gasping as two tiny little blobs came into vision. "Twins?!"

"Twins!!!" Louis yelled, whining when Edward wouldn't get out of his way. "Twins?!"

Edward backed up, and Louis squealed as he saw the two babies, tears bubbling up in his eyes. "Master! Two baby kitties!"

"I see.." Edward breathed, completely amazed. He put his hand on Lou's stomach, not minding that his fingers were getting sticky. "Two little babies inside of my little Lou." He kissed the hybrid's nose sweetly, then wiped off his hands and Louis' tummy. "Whose babies are they?" He asked teasingly.

Louis  thought for a moment, then said, "Daddy and Marcy's," nodding to himself.

"What?" Edward said, pouting.

"Louis is master's baby." He replied simply, nuzzling up to Edward's hand, demanding to be pet silently.

Edward eased up a bit, chuckling as he pet him. "Okay. I suppose that's true. Good luck telling Harry and Marcel that." He smirked, then froze as his phone rang. He looked at it, sighing as he saw it was just Marcel. He looked at Zayn, shrugging. "Zayn, go finish his testing while I take this, please." 

Zayn picked up Louis, carrying him out while Louis blabbered on and on about what he wanted his babies to look like and what he was going to name them.

Edward answered his phone, putting it to his ear, only to pull it back when Marcel started yelling. 

"Jesus fuck, Marcel, what's wrong?"

_"Liam and Niall keep having sex! And hissing at everyone! Niall is so scary!"_

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "No way, Niall is the most relaxed hybrid. He is not."

_"He threw a stack of plates at Luke!"_

Edward sniffed, walking to the room where Zayn and Louis were. "Good. Luke deserves it, slacker hasn't been to work in a week."

_"Edward! I'm serious! Anyways, they haven't left the kitchen - so be careful coming in. I don't want Louis to see."_

"Alright.." Edward replied, sighing. "I'll see you later, Marcy. We're almost done. Bye." He waited for the youngest triplet to say bye before hanging up, then squinted at the wall. He forgot to mention _twins_.

**=ටᆼට=**

"LOUIS IS HERE!" Louis yelled as soon as they had stepped into the house, glaring at the air after ten seconds, when no one had come to greet him, and Edward had put him down. 

"Louis is here?" He repeated, quieter this time, and menacingly. 

"I think Harry and Marcel are downstairs," Edward said, patting his bum. "Let's go down there." He grabbed a hold of his hand, and pulled the hybrid downstairs before he could investigate the groaning coming from the kitchen.

"DADDY! MARCY!" Louis yelled, to which Edward replied with, "Stop yelling, Louis."

Marcel jumped up, immediately grabbing the boy and hugging him close. "Louis! You're okay!" 

"Hey!" Louis grinned, squirming in excitement. "Louis havin' two baby kitties!"

Marcel pulled back, his eyes wide as he looked from Edward back to Louis. "Really?"

 _"Really?!"_  Harry echoed, standing up and bouncing with a dimpled grin. 

"Yes!" Louis nodded quickly, rubbing his tummy. "Louis have two babies in here!"

"Oh my god," Harry fell to his knees, pressing kisses to his slightly swollen belly. "Oh my god."

"Guess what?" Edward said, his arm wrapped around Lou's waist as he addressed his brothers.

"What?" Harry looked up at him, lips formed in a kissy pout.

"Louis said the babies belong to you and Marcel - because Louis is _my_ baby."

Harry made a gasp of offence, looking at Louis, then grinned, then frowned again. "I don't know how to feel."

"Happy!" Louis said, patting his head a little bit roughly. "Louis havin' daddy's baby!"

Harry sniffed, his eyes closed as he pressed his face against Louis' stomach. "I love you so much.."

"Aww, Louis love daddy too!" Louis giggled, blushing happily. 

"I was talking to the babies but I love you too," Harry grinned cheekily, making Louis pout and giggle. 

"Daddy silly." He said, yawning. "Louis needa nap. Go upstairs an' take a nap?"

"No," Marcel blurted, grabbing him. "We'll nap right here." He ushered him to the couch, laying him down. 

"Why?" Louis whined, pouting. 

"Um.." Marcel paused. "Liam is cleaning upstairs. Yeah. So the vacuum is on, and it's scary." He fibbed.

Louis gave a defeated sigh, snuggling into Marcel's lap as he sat down. "Okayyyy.." He glanced at the triplets, glowering sleepily. "Quiet. Louis 'n kitties gonna sleep now." And with that, he laid back down, and fell asleep.


	40. forty

Sometime later, Liam was completely worn out and managed to bring Niall back to his room, since he knew everyone was getting stressed by their kitchen activities. Everyone had skipped dinner that night.

Louis had gone upstairs to bother Calum and Michael, since Niall was currently unavailable and Ashton was somewhere outside with Luke.

So, he sat on the bed on one side of Michael, while Calum sat on the other side. He laid his hand on Michael's tummy, giggling because Mikey looked like he swallowed a giant ball. 

Suddenly, he jerked his hand back, gasping. "Mikey!"

Michael opened one eye and sat up, his ears twitching. Calum also leaned forward, sniffing. "What is it, Lou?" Cal asked, eyebrows raised.

"Baby kickin'!" Louis exclaimed, rubbing Michael's tummy. 

Michael looked down at his bloated stomach in shock, starting to cry as he looked to Calum for an explanation. Michael had never had any kids before - whereas Louis had given birth to three before, so he knew a lot of things that Michael didn't.

"It's okay," Calum reassured Michael, kissing his temple. "Tell him what that means, Louis."

"Baby kitty is excited," Louis said with twinkling eyes. "Or hungry, or maybe sad. Maybe baby kitty wanna hear mummy's voice!"

"Oh," Michael whispered, hugging his tummy. "Hi baby. What does baby want?" The white-haired hybrid suddenly jumped as he felt a kick, looking at Calum. "Cal!"

Calum put a hand on Michael's stomach, nuzzling against him. "Say something again."

"Are you hungry, baby?" Michael whispered to his bump, smiling as excited tears formed in his eyes.

Calum gasped as he felt the baby kick yet again, laughing delightedly. "I think she's hungry."

"She?" Louis yelled, and Michael glared daggers at his mate. "Cal!"

"Sorry," Calum said bashfully.

 "Hey." Louis nuzzled his head against Michael's. "Mikey havin' a girl kitty?"

Michael nodded quickly, smiling. "We found out last week," Calum said, grinning. "I'm so excited."

"When Mikey gonna have his kitty?" Louis asked, hugging him tightly. 

"About another two months," Michael giggled, smiling. Calum nodded, rubbing Michael's back. "He's so cute. And squishy," He cooed, then gently kissed his tummy. "I can't wait 'till our little baby comes~"

He laughed, feeling another kick. "She's getting very impatient. Let's go see if dinner's done."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Louis sat beside Edward at the table, feeling starved. "Chicken? Gonna eat chicken?"

Edward nodded, ruffling the tiny boy's hair. "Yep, chicken." He thanked Liam as the other man set down their plates, still looking tired. Niall was in the corner of the room sitting on the floor, already on his 4th piece.

"Ooooh," Louis leaned down, picking up the chicken breast with just his mouth, ripping off a piece with his teeth and eating it. "Mmmm."

Edward just let him eat that way until he dropped the chicken on the floor and then proceeded to eat under the table. He yelled at him a little, but still let him sit between his legs with his food.

Luke and Ashton came into dinner a bit late, both of them looking disheveled. They sat at the table without making eye contact, just eating their food, until Liam spoke.

"Where were you two?"

Luke stiffened, clearing his throat. "Oh, um, we went to town."

"For what?" Liam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Ummm.." Luke scratched his fingers against the table. "I had to... go do some stuff."

"Like what?" Liam pressed, and Luke let out a groan. "It's personal."

"But you took Ashton?"

"It's personal."

"Are you two doing drugs?" Liam gasped accusingly.

" _NO!_ " Luke yelled, glaring. "Never in a million years!"

"Are you.. shagging?" Liam squinted.

Ashton's face turned bright red and he stuffed his face full of food, and then no one brought up the topic again.

After a bit, Louis popped his head up, grinning. "Hey!"

Everyone turned to the tiny hybrid. "What, Lou?" Harry asked, smiling fondly.

Louis looked over to Michael and Calum, the two of them nodding. Louis looked around the table and pointed at the white-haired hybrid.

"What is it, Michael?" Liam asked, his head tilted slightly. 

Michael's face only flushed, so Calum answered for him. "The baby started kicking," He said, resting a big paw over Michael's stomach. 

Harry gasped in delight, reaching over to touch Michael's tummy, pouting when there was no kick. "Aw dang."

"She was kicking because she was hungry," Michael said quietly, shocking everyone at the table. Well, except Luke, cause he was the one who took them to get tested.

" _She_!"  Marcel gasped, breaking out in a smile. "A girl! Do you have any names planned?"

"Diane, I like Diane." Michael said quietly, and Calum laughed. 

"He's only saying that cause I wouldn't let him name the baby Pinkamena." 

"It's a cute name!" Michael snapped, holding his tummy defensively. 

Calum cooed, kissing his cheek. "Maybe it can be her middle name."

"No, because it won't be right! Diane Pinkamena!?" Michael cried, and Calum laughed. "If you really want to name her Pinkamena by the time you have her, then I guess I'll go along with it. I'm calling her Diane, though."

Michael let out a whine, but finished his food. Liam and Luke cleared the table after everyone was done, and they all went to bed. Most of them, anyways.


	41. forty-one

Louis woke up bawling his pretty eyes out when he couldn't seem to find any of his big, dimply boyfriends. He'd just had a terribly scary dream and needed cuddles and no one was around! The bed was completely empty, the bathroom was empty, there was no one in the closet or under the bed or behind the curtains or in the dresser drawers or under the sink and he was scared!

He trudged down the hallway and down the stairs, yowling at the top of his lungs, thinking that his pretty bodyguards had gotten sick of him and noticed that he was starting to get fat and were just annoyed with cleaning him up when he got morning sickness. They were done with him.

But as soon as he reached the kitchen, he had three pairs of arms around him, he could feel kisses on his face and scratches above his tail, but he couldn't process what was happening. 

He scrunched up his paws into tiny fists and wiped at his eyes, wailing.

"What's wrong? Lou kitty, tell us what's wrong," Someone asked, making Louis even more confused and disoriented. He knew that voice.

He drew in a ragged breath, replying with a sob. "Master and daddy and Marcy go bye-byes! Leave Louis all alone because Louis ugly and fat and keep gettin' sick - !" He bawled, his eyes still screwed shut, swollen and red with tears.

He found himself being lifted, and slowly blinked. He patted the area around him, identifying it as the soft brown couch in the living room. He stared, whining when he couldn't make out the shapes around him. "Louis not see -"

There was a thumb at his eye, brushing away the tears. "Go get his glasses, Hazza." 

He listened to footsteps walking away, and stared blankly in the distance, able to make out certain things since he was extremely far-sighted. Suddenly, he could see clearly, feeling the weight of his glasses against his nose.

He looked around him, his heavy-lidded eyes going as wide as saucers as he saw who was sitting around him. He let out a loud cry, hugging Marcel as tight as he could. "Marcy!"

Marcel hugged him hard, rubbing his back. "Yes, love.." He pulled back to look at Lou's wet, red face. "Can you please tell us what happened?"

Upon hearing 'us', Louis turned, letting out a little gasp. He let out a sob, falling over in Edward's lap, puzzling the oldest triplet. 

"L-Louis had bad dream," He cried into Edward's lap, hiding his face. "Ev'rybody leave cause Louis so bad..." He sobbed, his whines muffled by Edward's legs. 

Edward helped the hybrid sit up, and pulled him into his arms. Harry came into the room with a box of tissues and a cold cloth to help cool Lou off - He was burning up.

He pressed the washcloth to Louis' face, sighing. "You're on fire, babe.."

"I hope he doesn't have a fever," Marcel said softly, kissing his tiny hand. 

Edward huffed, moving Louis closer to him, pressing the boy against his chest. "Louis - " He paused, just now realizing that he didn't know Louis' middle and last name, or if he had them. "What's your full name?" He asked, hoping he would understand what he meant. 

"Louis Will'm Tom'inson," Louis sniffed, hiding his face in Edward's chest.

"One more time?" Edward asked. "What was your last name, baby?"

"Tom'inson," The hybrid repeated, and Edward sighed, hoping he would say it right. 

"Well, Louis _William Tomlinson_ ," He said, his voice clear, but his tone full of some kind of fond, "I will never leave you. Neither will daddy, or Marcy. Never in a million years. I never, _ever_ want you to say you're bad again either. You are an angel. A spoiled little angel, but you are perfect. Do you understand?"

Fresh tears bubbled up in Lou's eyes and he broke out in a red flush. "Louis love Edward so many! So, so many! Not know what Louis do without master!" He cried, hugging him.

Edward bit at his lip, heart swelling. "I love you too, baby. We all love you." 

Harry hugged him from behind, cooing. "Our perfect little baby. Full of our little babies."

Marcel stood, humming. "I'll bring breakfast in here, we were down here making bacon." He told Louis. "Sorry we didn't wake you, you were sleeping so soundly, we didn't wanna wake you up and have you get sick because of us," He said, patting his back. 

Louis sniffed. "It okay, Marcy. Bacon?"

"Mmhmm," Marcel smiled. "I'll be back."

He returned with a tray full of food and they all sat together, eating in peace. 


	42. forty-two

[ **↑** **Louis** **is** **about** **a** **3** **right** **now** **,** **Michael** **is** **a**   **6** **↑** ]  
  


 

Louis woke up, a few days later, as grumpy as he usually is. Which is very. The triplets had learned after two months that he was _not_ a morning person. If you tried to wake him up, and your name wasn't Edward, you would not leave the encounter without a scratch. (They kept meaning to clip his nails, but Louis would kick them when they tried..)

He rolled over onto Marcel, who was the only triplet in the bed currently, not wanting to leave the sick baby alone after last time. He buried his face in Marcel's neck, purring quietly as he brushed his lips over the youngest triplet's neck, making him shiver. He licked at his pulse lazily, then laid his head on Marcel's shoulder. 

"Are you still sleepy, Louis?" Marcel asked him quietly, receiving a yowling yawn in response.

"Want to go back to sleep? I promise I won't leave," He assured him, but Louis sat up, his hands on Marcel's chest as he arched his back, stretching. 

"Louis 'wake now. Hungry." He said quietly, his voice scratchy with sleep.

Marcel smiled, scratching his tail. "Okay, kitty. Want me to carry you downstairs?"

"Yes," Louis said, sitting on the bed so Marcel could stand. Marcel picked him up and carried him to the kitchen with ease.

"Daddy!" Louis yelled as soon as he saw Harry, one arm wrapped around Marcel's neck, the other reaching for the curly-haired boy. 

Harry put his spatula down and walked away from the stove, grinning big, his dimples popping. "Hi, baby! Are you awake?"

Marcel handed him over, and Louis buried himself in the man's arms. "Yes, Louis 'wake. Daddy make foods?"

"I made eggs and sausage." Harry grinned, putting him down and pointing to the table. "I'll bring your plate right over if you go sit by Edward, okay?"

Louis made a noise of delight once he saw Edward, going over to the chair next to his and sitting. He started chattering to him, and Edward listened readily. 

Marcel's eyes flickered over to him as he helped Harry make plates, and he pursed his lips. "He's getting a bit hairy, don't you think?"

Harry turned to stare at him. "He's getting a bit _Harry_ _?_ Do I have an adjective now? Like how Dr. Zayn has a verb that means 'leave' because apparently he's always leaving? What does Harry mean, then? Stupid?" Harry snapped, deeply offended.

Marcel stared at him blankly, crossing his arms. "Hairy. It means he has HAIR growing everywhere. If _Harry_ was an adjective, then yeah, maybe it would mean stupid!" He said, taking the plates and going to the table.

"Hey!" Harry whined.

"You said it first!" Marcel snapped.

"You weren't supposed to agree!" Said Harry.

"Enough!" Edward growled, glaring at his little brothers. "You're both being stupid!  Arguing over idiotic things!"

Marcel and Harry ducked their heads, and Louis let out a whiny whimper. Edward opened his mouth to apologize, but Louis pointed at him and he froze.

"No yellin'! Babies gettin' scared!" He shook his finger, glaring at Edward. "Master stupid for callin' them stupid!"

"Oi," the door slammed shut, and all four of them wondered when it had even opened. "No one is stupid. Why are you all fighting?"

Louis jumped up, recognizing that voice.

"Zaynie!" He tackled the confused doctor, who rubbed his back.

"Hi, Louis.. How are you?" He asked, giggling as the kitten rubbed his face against Zayn's neck, his hair tickling him.

"Louis fine. Louis' boyfriends bein' soooo bad." He said, pulling back with a pout.

Zayn reached forward to touch his jaw, and Louis nuzzled into his hand, purring. Zayn gently scratched his cheek, chuckling. "Look at you. You're starting to get a little fur on your face, huh?"

Louis grinned cheekily, his ears perking up and twitching. "Cause it cold outside!" He told Zayn, rubbing his ears against his hand in an attempt to get more pets.

Zayn obliged, and looked at Edward curiously. "Like a winter coat?" Edward shrugged, looking at the hair on his baby's face.

"So I guess we should let him grow it out." He noted, looking to his brothers to see what they thought.

But the two of them were just glaring daggers at Zayn, Harry's fist clenching.

"Hazza. Marcel." Edward snapped, and they both looked at him. "Quit that. Marcel, quit being so petty and go help your big brother cook."

Marcel let out a whine, but sent over to Harry.

"And apologize as well."

Marcel pressed his face into Harry's chest, whining even louder. "I'm sorry, Hazzy. That was mean of me."

Harry hugged him tightly. "I shouldn't have snapped," he said, kissing the top of his head. "Let's forget about it!"

Marcel leaned up to give him a tiny kiss before going to the stove. "Okay.. Let's finish breakfast. We have a lot of people and kitties to feed."


	43. forty-three

Harry finished cooking and Marcel finished making plates in the next few minutes. Louis and Edward were sitting at the table, and Ashton and Luke had somehow found their way downstairs, but Zayn had .. Zayned?

"Where Zaynie go?" Louis asked Harry as the curly-haired boy set his food down. Harry just shrugged, ruffling his hair. 

"I think Doctor Malik went upstairs? Yeah?" He said, looking at Edward, who nodded. "I don't know why, though."

Liam walked into the room, Niall right behind him. "He's here for Michael.. he said his stomach was hurting. I didn't think it was too serious, but we really can't take any chances, so I called Zayn." He said.

Edward raised a brow, but nodded. "When did this happen?"

"This morning, early _early_  this morning." Liam said, sitting. Harry brought him and Niall plates, frowning. "Do you think he's okay?"

Liam nodded. "Of course. But with the baby being so close to term, we don't know if she's okay."

Luke swallowed his bite of eggs, putting down his fork . "How far along is the baby?" 

Liam sucked in a breath. "In comparison to a normal female's baby, around seven and a half months. Pretty close. He's actually been pregnant for a while. It had to have happened before they came here. A good bit before." He looked over at Louis. "Lou's about 3 months along, but it's only been two, really. So yeah, it had to have happened a good while ago."

"I hope he's okay," Ashton whispered, shaking his head. "And the baby too. Calum and Mikey really love each other, they deserve to have their baby. And each other. They need each other."

Luke patted Ashton's back, nodding. "I'm sure they'll be okay, don't worry."

 

**=ටᆼට=  
**

 

"So, where does it hurt, Michael?" Zayn asked the hybrid in a soothing voice, gently pressing on his hand on round stomach.

Michael just stared at him for a minute, before letting out a yowl. "Ow..!"

"There?" Zayn asked, pushing in a certain spot again.

"No!" Michael snapped, hugging his tummy. Calum let out a slight growl, coming up behind him. "It doesn't hurt anywhere, and then it hurts everywhere."

Zayn reached a hand out to rest on his stomach, his hand jerking back as he felt Michael's insides pulse and the hybrid double over. 

"Cal! Hurts so bad!" He cried, fat tears dripping down his face as he hugged his mate, the black-haired boy wincing as Michael's claws dug into his skin.

"I think they're contractions," Zayn said, shaking his head. "This is not good." 

Calum growled again, grabbing Zayn's arm. "What do you mean not good!"

"The baby is going to come soon," Zayn babbled, prying his arm free. "And I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should help you have it here - no," the doctor stood up,  shaking his head. "We have to get you to the hospital. I need to operate on you - since your anatomy is just so wonky, I don't know if -" He cut himself off again, and grabbed Mikey's hand. "Come on, now, very carefully. We're going to take you downstairs and get you to the car -"

He was interrupted again as Michael started bawling, his grey sweatpants now tinged black as they soaked. 

"His water broke," Zayn blurted, shocked. "We need to go, let's go." He supported Michael's back and led him out, looking at Calum. "Can you get him fresh clothes? Quickly now."

Calum eyed him warily before running off to go get his mate clean clothes, then met them downstairs. He helped Michael to Zayn's car after he'd changed, rubbing his back as the hybrid panted and squeezed his hand. 

"Don't worry, babe, it's gonna be okay."

"Pinkie is mad at me. She's so mad, Cal. I didn't have pie today, and she wanted pie, and she is just so mad."

Calum rubbed his back as Zayn started driving, trying to soothe him. "Don't worry," He said again, kissing his temple. "She's not mad, she's just so anxious to see you."

"No," Michael wailed, his claws digging into Calum's skin again. "She's gonna come out, and as soon as her fucking cord is cut, she's going to _fight_  me. Cause I didn't have enough sweets..!" He bawled, smacking Calum's arm. 

"Babe.."

"My baby is going to beat the shit out of me!"


	44. forty-four

"Alright, Michael, just lie down," Zayn urged the hybrid, paging his nurse. He had snuck Michael and Calum in the 'doctor's only' entrance, and had brought them to a private operating room.

Nurse Gigi came immediately, bringing a bag of cookies from the vending machine.

"Here Doctor, you wanted these?" She questioned, offering the bag to him, but Zayn just pointed to Michael.

"Please give him some, they need opened. His sugar is incredibly low."

"Pinkie likes sweets," Michael sniffled, scarfing down a cookie.

"Pinkie?" Gigi's eyebrows went up as Michael nodded. "Is that what you're going to name her?"

Michael squirmed as Zayn put an IV in his arm, letting out a yelp. "Owie.. it's.. it's Pinkamena Diane."

"Isn't that -" Calum cut Gigi off, pressing a finger to his lips. "What a pretty name!"

Michael nodded, suddenly screeching as another contraction racked through his body. "I - I need her out _now_!" He shrieked, writhing around.

"Okay, okay." Zayn ran over, pushing a large dose of painkiller into the IV. Michael slowly eased up, sniffing. "We'll just get you to sleep and you can have her when you wake up, okay?"

"Sleep?" Michael croaked, and Zayn nodded. "So you don't feel pain while we take the baby out. Is that okay? Calum will be here watching you the whole time," He said, glancing back at the hybrid who was hovering behind him.

"O-Okay. I'll wake back up, right?" He sniffed, grabbing Calum's hand.

"Of course!" Zayn said quickly, patting his head. "Don't worry. I'll give you the medicine now."

Michael nodded, lying still as Zayn injected anesthesia into the IV. His eyes slowly fluttered shut, and Gigi fitted an air mask onto his face. "He's ready."

Zayn gestured for Calum to sit, in a chair close to Michael's upper body, so he wouldn't have to see the surgery. He made sure Michael was out, and then they began.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

Michael woke up two hours later, his eyelids heavy. He whined, rubbing them, making a noise of complaint when he felt the tug of the IV at his movement.

"Oh my god, you're up!" 

He blinked hard, his ears wiggling to focus on the source of the sound.

Calum!

The black-haired boy got close to him. He could smell his cologne and hear his breathing, although his eyes were failing to stay open. 

But he heard and smelled something else. 

He sniffed the air, pressing his face in Calum's firm stomach, grabbing his shirt.

"Mikey," Calum laughed, grabbing the boy's wrist. "Hey, look at me." He pressed his thumb to Michael's eyelid, which felt nice. His hands were cool. 

Michael blinked hard, his eyebrows raised. 

He let out a soft gasp once he realized what the smell was. 

There, in Calum's arms, was a little baby, very snug in a magenta blanket.

"Pinkie?" Michael questioned, making Cal laugh again. "Yes, silly."

And then he put the baby in Michael's arms, making the hybrid absolute ecstatic.

"My baby. Oh my god. Cal, Cal, she's so pretty." 

The baby wide, brown eyes.. Calum's eyes. Calum's lips, Michael's everything else.

But  what Michael was absolutely in love with was the little baby's ears. Her hair was very fine and white, nearly invisible. And her tiny ears were just there, pricked upwards, tilting every which way, trying to figure out their function.  One ear was a soft brown color, the other the same color as her skin, a pale white. 

Michael gently nosed at the tiny little brown ear, smiling because she'd have one ear like his, and one like Cal's, as soon as her hair grew in.

His eyebrows shot up as he felt a squirming movement from beneath Pinkamena. He lifted her up, taking off the blanket. He let out a loud gasp, giggling when her tiny tail writhed. The tail was a soft tan with dark brown blotches and a white tip, and was absolutely adorable.

Michael's eyes filled with tears as he bundled up his little kitten again, hugging her to his chest. "I love her so much, Cal. I'm so happy. I'm _so happy._ " 

"I know," Calum smiled, kissing Michael's forehead. "She's so beautiful. You did such a good job, carrying our baby."

"We made a baby!" Michael croaked happily, showering the newborn's face in kisses.

Pinkie suddenly let out an ear-piercing squeal, writhing. 

"Cal -" Michael looked at his mate in horror, but Calum just smiled reassuringly. "She's just hungry. Do you want to feed her? Or I have a bottle here.."

"I wanna feed her," Michael said quickly, tugging down one shoulder of his hospital gown. "I'm gonna try." 

"Careful," Calum said, helping him adjust Pinkamena so Michael could hold her comfortably against his chest. The baby immediately latched onto his nipple, making a contented hum as she started drinking.

"Oh my god," Calum exclaimed, smiling. "She's so adorable. She reminds me of you, a tiny little you. Little Diane." 

Michael let out a low purr, his eyes shutting as he slowly fell back asleep, with Pinkamena drifting off in his arms and Calum watching.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

"Hey, Michael, Cal, there's some people here.." Zayn said, stepping in the room.

"Who?" Calum asked, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he heard a loud, giggly squeal. 

"Mikey!"

"Louis, he's trying to sleep!" "Oh my god, you're gonna wake up the baby - oh my god, A BABY!" "Guys!! Shhh!"

Michael sat up quickly, his eyes flying open. "Huh?"

Louis was suddenly at the end of his bed, his brown ears wiggling as he grinned at Michael. "Mikey is okay! Mikey has baby!" 

Michael nodded slowly, yawning. "Ahuh, a baby." He waved Louis close, then put a finger to his lips. "Shh." 

Louis leaned in, his aquamarine eyes twinkling as he looked at the baby. "Pinkie. Pinkie sleepin'?"

"Mmm.." Michael nodded lazily, yawning again as Calum straightened up his gown for him. "We're tired..."

"You guys came at a real late hour.." Calum said, an eyebrow raised.

"We just heard.." Marcel apologized. "Sorry, Calum. Sorry, Michael. Sorry, miss Pinkamena."

As if on cue, the baby made a loud yawning noise, snuggling into her mummy. Michael purred, trying to lull her back to sleep. 

"When Mikey comin' home?" Louis whispered, or tried, it was more like hushed talking.

"In two days.." The white-haired hybrid yawned, his eyes closing. "Sooooon." 

"We should go," Marcel told Louis. "He needs to sleep so he can feel better." 

"Okay," Louis nodded quickly. "Wait." 

Marcel shrugged, nodding. Louis stood on his tiptoes, leaning over the bed to give Michael a kiss on the forehead, and, very gently, gave Pinkamena a soft kiss as well. 

"Night night." He whispered, then toddled over to Calum to hug him, before going over to Harry and demanding to be carried. 

Marcel apologized again, and the four of them left, Louis being extremely giggly as soon as they got out of the room. He was excited.


	45. forty-five

"Take Louis go see Mikey!"

"Oh kitten," Marcel sighed, his head falling onto his desk with a thud. "We've been over this, baby. We can't go see Mikey. He'll be home later today, okay? He needs time to get better."

Louis let out a loud whine, stomping his foot. "Wanna see Mikey nooooow!"

"Louis." Marcel said in a warning tone, sitting up to stare at him. 

Louis only crossed his arms, glowering at Marcel. 

"You're not scaring me." Marcel said, shaking his head. "Go downstairs and get Edward and leave me alone about Michael, for Pete's sake."

"Who Pete?" Louis asked suddenly, uncrossing his arms to put his hands on his hips.

"Go ask Edward!" Marcel whined, his eyes closing.

"Louis bouta find out. _Edward!_ Who Pete!" 

Marcel groaned, starting up a report while he listened to Edward swear up and down that he didn't know anyone named Pete.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

"Louis!"

The hybrid stood up and stretched, yawning as he slowly crawled out of his nest. Marcel had probably realized he'd been stealing his books to use the paper for said nest.

He walked downstairs, putting on a pout, fulling expecting to be scolded. But...

"MIKEY!" Louis ran over to the hybrid, earning himself a stern talking to from Edward later. But right now, that wasn't important! Michael! Was! Here! With his baby!

He smiled widely, looking at Pinkamena's sleepy face. "So cute! Tiny kitty."

"Do you want to hold her?" Michael offered, making Calum cut in. "Only if he sits down-"

"He won't drop him," Michael snapped, but Louis was already sitting on the couch, patting his lap. 

Michael came over and very carefully placed the baby in Louis' awaiting arms, the latter purring loudly as he pulled the little kitty to his chest. "Hello. You so tiny, kitty." He cooed, kissing her nose, making the baby blink slowly, surprised. 

Harry ran in the room, making an excited noise. "Oh my god! Michael, can I please please please hold her!"

"If Louis gives her up.." Michael mumbled, watching the brunet hybrid, snuggling the kitten and sing to her in a soft voice.

Harry snuggled into Louis' side, putting a hand on Lou's arm. "Can I hold her, Lou kitty? Please?"

Louis ignored Harry, gently pecking Pinkie's face with gentle kisses. "You the cutest widdle baby ever..!" He sang, purring.

"Leeeeeewwwwiiiiiiissss!"

Louis reached over and smacked Harry with one hand, not taking his eyes off of Pinkamena. "Uncle Louis wuvs baby kitten." He cooed, holding her with both hands again. 

"You're so mean."

"He loves babies, Harry, he's not gonna want to let her go." Calum said, rolling his eyes. "You might not even be able to hold your babies. He will never put them down."

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears, and Michael groaned. "LouLou, let Harry hold her for a minute, please." He urged, his arms crossed.

Louis pouted hard, but hesitantly gave the baby over to Harry, who squealed. "Quiet, daddy! Gonna scare Pinkie!"

Harry nodded, sniffing as he brought the baby up to himself to hug her and pat her back, being careful with her neck. "She's so tiny. And her little tail is so cute. I want to cry."

"It's my baby." Michael mumbled, just in case anyone had forgotten. 

"I love you sooooo much!" Harry told Pinkamena, kissing her chubby little cheeks. "You are so cute!" He grinned widely, his dimples showing. 

"Give me my baby," Michael whined, feeling jealous and also just wanting his child back. "That baby took a lot of effort and you're not stealing her from me!" 

Calum walked over to Harry, letting out a defensive growl as he took the infant from his hands. He proudly gave her back to his mate, then snuggled into Michael as soon as he was holding her, Pinkie falling asleep in between them.

Harry stared at them, then poked Louis' round tummy. "You better have those little babies soon, Louis. This is going to drive me crazy."

Louis rested his tiny paws on his huge stomach, sighing. "Sorry," He sniffed, shaking his head.

Marcel walked in the room, smacking Harry on the back of the head. "Don't guilt trip Louis into having his babies right now!" He scolded, making Harry whine. "Sooooorry."

Marcel kissed Lou's cheek, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Louis. You'll have your kitties soon enough. And we won't let Harry hold them, huh?"

"Yes," Louis nodded, sniffing.

"Good." Marcel grinned, giving him an Eskimo kiss before going out of the room. "And both of you leave Michael alone!" He called, making the two boys groan.


	46. forty-six

"Louis," Edward called, going upstairs. "Come on babes. Let's get to the lab and have a look at those kittens of yours." 

Louis was expecting this, daddy made him get up extra early this morning so he could get dressed. He was _super_  excited to see his babies!

The tiny hybrid toddled into the hallway, reaching up to Edward with grabby hands. Edward picked up the petite hybrid, clutching him close. "Very good boy. Were you waiting on me to get home?"

"Ah-huh," Louis hummed, grabbing one of Edward's long curls and playing with it. "Daddy waked me up." 

"Yeah?" Edward held him close, walking him out to the car and buckling him up. "Good. I was going to beat him if he didn't."

Louis let out a giggle, shaking his head. "No.. daddy is good boy."

Edward raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips. "If you say so, dove." He got in the car, and they headed off.

The laboratory was not too far from their temporary home, so they got there rather quickly. 

Edward carried Louis inside, meeting Zayn at the employee's entrance.

"How is our Louis today?"

"My Louis is just fine." Edward said, holding him close as they walked to the room with the ultrasound machine.

Zayn chuckled, helping Louis get situated on the exam table. He moved up his shirt, applying the gel before moving the wand on his tummy. 

"Your tummy is getting awfully big, huh?" Zayn said, and Edward's eyes immediately bugged. "No-"

And before he could say another word, Louis grew extremely fussy. He broke out into tears, kicking his tiny feet as he struggled to get up, pulling his sweater down over his stomach. He scrambled off the table, running (waddling) out of the room, bawling.

Zayn stared at Edward, shocked.

"He's extremely sensitive about his weight, you little cunt!" Edward yelled, smacking Zayn upside the head. He ran out of the room after Louis, calling for him. "Kitty, come here, Lou-"

He was quiet for a moment, and the sound of Lou's wailing could be heard from down the hall.

 _Stupid Zayn._  

He found Louis hiding underneath a table in the break room, coughing like he was going to vomit.

"Louis," Edward breathed, pushing the table out of the way, scooping up his baby. "Calm down, love."

"Edward, put Louis down now," He sobbed, weakly smacking him. "Let Louis go."

"Baby.." Edward admonished, sitting down on the small couch in the corner of the room, Louis on his lap. "What's the matter?"

"Edward should leave Louis. So gross and fat. Look awful," He cried, trying to crawl away.

"No," Edward scolded, gently smacking Lou's bum, making the hybrid sit upright immediately. "You sit down and listen to me this instant."

Louis sniffed, rubbing his nose as he curled up, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Yes, master."

Edward grabbed Lou's face, brushing away his sticky tears with his thumbs. "You are so pretty. You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. More beautiful than Harry, even," He cooed, which coaxed a smile out of him. "You are _not_   fat. You're just full of my babies, right?" He put his hand on Louis' stomach, looking him in the eyes. "My babies are in here. Mine and Harry's and Marcel's babies."

"Babies. Baby kitties," Louis sniffed, nodding. 

"That's right. You're my pretty boy who's carrying my pretty kitties." Edward cooed, kissing his furry brown ear, making it twitch and making Louis giggle. "You are so beautiful. And when we get home, I am going to show you just how _beautiful_   you are."

Louis sniffled, his face pink as he snuggled into Edward. "Louis loves master so many. So good." He said softly, his head resting on Edward's shoulder. 

"I love you too. Are you ready to go see the babies now?"

"Pwease?" Louis mumbled, and Edward hummed, patting his back gently. "Yep. Be good for Doctor Zaynie. Even if he says some stupid shit."

Louis put a finger on Edward's lips, an eyebrow raised. "Bad word."

"Sorry," Edward said around his finger, kissing his fingertip. "Stupid stuff."

Louis gave a rumbly purr, allowing Edward to place him back on the table. Zayn gave him an apologetic look, but Louis merely nudged his hand, asking for affection. Zayn gladly gave it to him, scratching the crown of his head and gently rubbing his ears as he got him all ready again.

Soon the image of his tiny twins appeared, and Louis let out a happy squeal, staring at the monitor as Zayn explained what was going on.

"Look, Louis. See their little hands? They've almost got fingers now. And I can see the tail starting to come in!" Zayn exclaimed, amazed. 

"Kitties!" Louis held his tummy, purring happily. "Louis cannot wait to see you, kitties!" He said, then looked up at Edward. "We almost done? Wanna go home 'n show daddy 'n Marcy baby kitties." He said, taking the picture Zayn had just printed out.

Edward rolled his eyes fondly, knowing there were probably other reasons why he wanted to go home. "You still need your blood work."

"Ugh!"

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

"Daaaaddy, Marcy!" Louis called as soon as they got home, bouncing up and down. (It was okay to be loud right now, everyone else was now seeing Zayn.)

Harry poked his head out of the kitchen, smiling. "Oh, hello, Lou baby. What do you have there?"

Louis went over to Harry, giggling happily. "Baby kitties are gettin' tails!" Harry took the picture from him and gasped loudly, then let out a squeal. "They're so cute! Oh my god!" He threw his arms around Louis, giggling happily. This was exactly why he was not allowed to come to the lab with them, he'd break everything with how jumpy he was being.

Marcel walked downstairs, eyebrows raised. "Can I see, Harold?" He walked over, holding his hand out. Harry took one last look at the picture, before handing it over. "Oh my. They're adorable... I wonder what they are?"

"Zayn said we'd be able to tell in maybe another two or three weeks," Edward said, shrugging as he went over to Louis. He put his hands on Lou's shoulders, gently rubbing. Louis purred, leaning into him with a sigh.

"But anyhow, I promised my kitty I would make him feel good, so we're going upstairs."

"Hey!" Harry gasped, offended. "What about us?"

Edward shrugged, picking up Louis. "Ask him."

Louis pursed his lips in thought, looking at Edward before shrugging. "Daddy and Marcy can watch and.. maybe help?"

"Good enough," Marcel said, shrugging and following them upstairs.


	47. forty-seven

 

 

Edward led them upstairs, lying Louis down on their bed before gently kissing him. "You're my baby," He murmured, kissing his temple as he slowly crawled between his legs, Lou's thighs pressed to his. "I love you so much."

Harry sat down on one end of the bed and Marcel sat on the other, moving in close. 

"We love you too," Harry smiled, as he and Marcel kissed the hybrid's cheeks at the same time, his hands moving down to caress his tummy. "So much. You know that, right, baby?"

"Yes," Louis said in a whisper, closing his eyes as Edward kissed his lips, then his chin, and down his neck. Edward mumbled something to Marcel, and he suddenly found himself sitting up, back to Marcel's chest as Edward took his sweater off. 

"Holy fuck."

"Master!" Louis glared at Edward, smacking his hand. "Bad word!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said, his eyes wide. "But look, Haz, Marcy.." 

All three triplets swarmed around Louis, their eyes fixated on his chest. 

"He's got boobs," Harry gasped, and Lou's face turned bright red as he moved his arms to cover himself. "Stop looking. Louis so gross," He sniffed, shaking his head.

"Hey." Marcel grabbed one of his wrists, kissing his temple. "Lou, no one said it was a bad thing. Let us look, kitten."

Louis made a tiny noise of complaint, but allowed Marcel to move his arms and prop him up against the pillows. 

"He's so pretty. You're so pretty, Louis, oh my god," Harry said reverently, as he straddled Louis' hips, taking in a deep breath. 

Louis watched him curiously, his eyebrows furrowed, but he soon let out a whimper as Harry cupped his chest in both of his huge hands. "Owie..!" He whined, kicking his legs as Harry gently kneaded them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, stopping immediately. "Hurts. So full, daddy."

Harry looked at Marcel and Edward, his eyes wide. They both shrugged, so Harry turned back to Louis. "You want me to make it feel better?"

"Huh?" Louis stopped squirming, eyebrows raised.

Harry didn't say anything else, he ran his hands up Louis' hips back up to his chest, leaning down. He gently kissed Louis' nipple before licking over it and taking it into his mouth.

Louis let out a whine as Harry started sucking gently, his eyes fluttering shut. But he pulled away just as fast, gasping. "He has _milk_!" 

Marcel stared at him, shocked, letting out a gasp as Harry pulled him down. "C'mon Marcy. Make kitty feel good."

Marcel had his face in the valley of Lou's breasts, his breath hitching. "Oh my god. They're so soft." He sighed, lying there until Harry moved him over a bit, pushing him towards one side. 

"I know. Now just.. take his nipple. Take it." Harry urged him, and Louis sighed, his back arching, as Marcel gently started sucking.

Harry gave a smirk, suckling at his other nipple, humming at the taste of Louis' milk. 

The overall discomfort eased away as the pressure went down, and Louis let out a soft moan, looking up at Edward helplessly. "Master.." He mewled, his knees bent in.

Edward's cock twitched and he groaned, moving so he could take off Louis' leggings. He smirked, seeing that Louis was wearing his favorite panties. "I'm going to fucking eat you out so hard."

Louis didn't scold him this time, too needy to even think at the moment. 

Edward slowly took off Lou's lacy white panties, his eyebrows raised in delight as he saw that Louis was beginning to leak slick. 

He ran his hands down Lou's hips, spreading his thighs apart so he could rest his head between his legs. He leaned in, licking a long stripe over the hybrid's pulsing hole.

" _Oh_ ," Louis' eyes rolled back as his prick twitched, cum covering his round stomach as he orgasmed, the stimulation from Harry and Marcel working his nipples and Edward's tongue proving to be too much. 

Edward didn't care though, the goal here was to make him feel pretty and maybe make him come a lot, so he went right back at it, wiggling his tongue into his hole. 

Louis' hands went in the air as his brain tried to figure out what to do with them - push Harry and Marcel's faces further into his tits!? Or get more of Edward's tongue!? 

He let out a loud cry as he reached down, pulling Edward's hair, deciding that would be the best thing to do for now. "Maaaaaaaster," He moaned, and Edward groaned, pushing his tongue as far in as it would go, licking and prodding at his walls with the tip of his pink muscle.

He suddenly pulled away, making Louis let out an offended cry, looking up at him helplessly.

Edward fumbled with his belt, then kicked his trousers to the floor, and ditched his briefs, showing off his thick and hard cock. "Do you want this?"

"Ah!" Louis gasped, his legs spreading apart as his hole leaked more slick. "Please. Please need it..!"

Edward settled between his legs, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking up his cock before holding up Louis' hips and pushing in. Louis immediately moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. "Master."

"You're so warm, oh my god," Edward groaned, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. 

Louis whined as the other two triplets stopped giving attention to his nipples, both of them sitting up at once. 

Harry kicked off his jeans and threw his shirt aside, then crawled back onto the bed. "Can you suck me, Lou?"

The hybrid made a noise of confusion as he stared at Marcel, who was undressing. "Marcy?"

"Believe me, he has plans for you, kitty. Don't worry. Can you suck daddy?" 

Louis put a hand on Harry's hip, his back arching as Edward started properly fucking him now, whining at the feeling of Edward's heavy balls slapping against his ass.

He moaned as he took Harry into his mouth, his tongue sliding over his length and licking over his weeping head. "Mmm.." Harry helped him out a bit, pushing his cock into Lou's mouth, groaning.

And just when Louis thought he couldn't handle anything else, he got more. 

Marcel straddled his chest, his cock resting between his tits. He pushed them together, slowly thrusting into them as he sat up on his knees. "Oh my god," He moaned, throwing his head back.

Louis whimpered with every move they made, coming again as their thrusts all synced up and they all started moving together... pulling out together... pushing in together.

The orgasm racked through his body and he cried, cumming all over himself again. He moaned around Harry's cock, sucking in more of him. 

"I'm gonna come soon," Edward groaned, holding Louis' legs back as he thrusted into him, hard.

"Me too," Marcel moaned, gnawing on his lip as Louis' warm milk started leaking with his motions, making his cock warm and sticky. "L-Like right now. Oh god."

Harry didn't even say anything, too caught up with feeling the shape of his dick in Louis' mouth, feeling his cheek every time he pushed in. "He's pretty. He's so bloody gorgeous." He whispered after a minute, his back arching a bit.

"We should come together," Edward said, moving faster, noticing how close Harry and Marcel were. "On the count of 3..?"

"One," Harry groaned, his fingers rubbing where Lou's mouth couldn't get.

"Two," Marcel panted, moving his tiny boyfriend's breasts in rolling motions around his cock. 

"Three," Edward said, and they all came, not all at the same time of course, Marcel came first, Harry came a second after, and Edward came after another thrust. But close enough.

Louis' eyes rolled back as his body seized up again, his mouth filling with cum. Harry pulled back, watching him swallow and whimper as his prick twitched, not able to cum anymore. 

His eyes fluttered shut, feeling his hole fill with warmth. He let out a sated sound, feeling very pretty and cuddly now that his master had filled him up. His body felt heavy, so he couldn't move too much as Marcel licked up the mix of cum and milk from his chest, but he moaned softly, liking the feeling.

"Should we give him a bath?"

"We'll have to get in with him, he'll fall asleep."

"I think he already has.."

"Yeah, Haz, go run a bath and I'll carry him in."

Louis made a tiny noise, feeling himself being lifted. He was all warm, suddenly, and he cuddled into Harry's chest (? It smelled like Harry. He thought so, at least) and allowing whoever was washing him to just do it. 

He fell asleep cuddling Marcel (he'd been a bit off, but then again, those two were cuddling beforehand) and said triplet helped dry him off while Harry dressed him. Edward changed the bed, and Harry got some medicine for when he woke up, and then they all crawled into bed with him.. Marcel on one side, and Harry on the other, with Edward behind Harry just because Harry liked to be the little spoon.

Edward fell asleep hoping that they made it clear to Louis .. he was very pretty.


	48. forty-eight

Harry woke Louis up the next for breakfast in bed - they had all slept through dinner after their afternoon.

He made bagels with salmon, but Lou's bagel was more salmon than anything else.

He brought up the plate of food and sat next to Louis on the bed, gently rubbing his back until he woke up (mostly because he smelled fish). He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sniffed.

"Hi, Lou kitty." Harry hummed, kissing his nose.

"Daddy?" Louis yawned, blinking awake. He gave a slight pout, blinking angrily until Harry gave him his glasses. He put them on, then smiled. "Daddy! Oh, daddy has foods?"

Harry handed him the plate, smiling. "Yep, I made breakfast for you. How do you feel?"

Louis took a giant bite of the bagel, shrugging. "Louis feels fine." He mumbled through his food. "Where Marcy and master?"

"They're downstairs.." Harry said. "We can go down whenever you want to."

"Now?" Louis asked, the bagel half-way eaten with the rest of it in his mouth.

"Okay," Harry grinned, picking him up, holding him in one hand, the plate in the other. He walked downstairs, putting Lou down as soon as they got to the kitchen.

"Marcy!" He gasped, toddling over to Marcel and hugging him like he was never going to see him again. 

"Louis," Marcel hummed, bending down to kiss him. "Hi, kitty."

Louis purred loudly, nudging Marcel's hand with his head. Marcel scratched at his ear, making him purr even more. "Where master?"

"Right here, baby," Edward suddenly said, popping up behind them. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine," Louis nodded, his ear twitching. "Where was master?"

Edward kissed his forehead, brushing the hybrid's hair back. "I had to go check on Calum and Michael, since Luke and Liam are at work." He said, patting his head.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Aqua's _Barbie Girl_   started playing loudly. 

"Oh, sorry, that's me," Harry grinned, running into the study. 

Louis looked at Edward and Marcel curiously, but they both shrugged. 

"It's probably mum," Marcel said, shrugging again.

"Yeah. Probably mummy," Edward mumbled, hoping it was her, and not _the caller_   from before.

Louis' ears wiggled as he looked up at Edward. "Who is mummy?"

Marcel smiled, pulling out his phone to show Louis a picture of their mom. "Her name is Anne, and she's our mother." He told him and Lou smiled. "Pretty!" He poked Marcel's nose, grinning. "Marcy look like her." He paused. "Louis meet mummy Anne?"

"Aww," Marcel cooed, hugging him. "One day, yes! We'll have her come over ... probably after you have the kittens though." He didn't know if he could explain _that_  to his mother.

"Yayyyy!" Louis chirped, grinning when Harry came out of the study.

"Who was on the phone?" Marcel asked, his voice getting low when he saw Harry's face.

"Work." 

Edward went over to his little brother, grabbing his hand. "What's the matter, Hazza?" He whispered, looking into his eyes. 

"They want me to go to Venice," Harry said softly, sadness in his eyes. "For couple of shoots. I'll be there for three weeks."

Edward cleared his throat. "Did you tell them you couldn't go?"

Harry sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "I have to go, Eddie. They said if I didn't - they'd fire me..! And I really need this job-"

Edward patted his back, tutting. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay. We can go with you.."

"That's not safe and you know it, Edward." Harry snapped, grabbing his hand. "Louis could get taken so easily, and he's so far along.."

The oldest triplet sighed, shaking his head. "There has to be something we can do. When do you have to leave?"

"Today.." Harry mumbled, sighing. "I have to go pack."

"Pack?" Marcel repeated, his eyebrows raised. "For what?"

"I have to go to Italy for 3 weeks." Harry sighed, making Marcel gasp. "For what?"

"For a shoot, obviously." He snapped, and Marcel winced. "Right.. Now?"

Louis stared at the three brothers, his blue eyes wide. He had no idea what they were talking about. "Huh?"

Harry looked at Louis and drew in a sharp breath, willing himself not to cry in front of his kitty. "I have to leave, Lou Lou." Normally, this wasn't such a big deal, he'd left for months before. But it was much different now, with Louis being in constant danger and being _very_  pregnant, he was scared. He didn't _want_  to leave! 

"Where daddy go?" Louis asked curiously, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Far away," Harry said softly, sniffing. "For a while."

"Louis come?" He asked, smiling. 

"No, kitty," Harry whispered, holding his hand. "You can't come."

Louis immediately frowned, touching Harry's cheek. "Why daddy cryin? What's wrong?"

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, sighing because he really hadn't meant to cry. "I have to leave today, and I'm not gonna see you for a long time."

"It's not that bad, Harry," Edward tried to soothe him, patting his back. "You can call us, right? Everyday, you can call us, or facetime us. It'll be okay. If nothing else, call them back and say no."

Harry stood, sniffling. "I have to go.." He rubbed at his eyes, sighing. "I need to go pack. I'll be back down shortly.

He went upstairs to pack, and ended up crying a bit, knowing that Lou wouldn't even be able to come to the airport with him, because the paparazzi was everywhere and Louis could easily be caught. 

It took him about an hour to pack - and then he went back downstairs, tackling the pregnant hybrid in a hug, smiling sadly. "Daddy is going to miss you _so_  much." He said softly, kissing him. "Will you please be good for Marcy and master?"

Louis nodded quickly, covering Harry's face in tiny kisses. "Louis loves daddy so many! Gonna call Louis when you safe, right?" He smiled, not fully understanding that Harry wouldn't be coming back for some time. 

"Of course, baby," Harry smiled, nodding as he hugged him again. 

Marcel and Edward came over, both of them hugging the middle triplet as hard as they could. 

"I really wish they could have told us a bit sooner," Marcel lamented. "So we could have had a proper sendoff."

"Well, at least we had good sex last night," Edward mumbled, kissing Harry's nose. "You _will_  call me every fucking day. I will have to spank you if you forget." He warned, making Harry giggle. "Stop that. You know I'll call. I love you." He murmured, kissing him before kissing Marcel. "And I love Marcy," He turned to kiss Lou, smiling. "And I love Louis and our little babies inside of him. Okay?"

Louis hummed, kissing him again. "We loves daddy too!"

Harry let out a soft sigh, standing. "I'll call once I'm at the airport, and once I've landed. I love you all." He said again, waving before grabbing his suitcases and heading outside. 

"Harry!" Marcel groaned, following after his brother after grabbing his wallet from the table. "Dingdong." He looked at Edward and Louis, shrugging. "I'll drop him off."

Edward and Lou waved, the tiny hybrid looking at Edward curiously after the door shut. "Why master look sad?"

Edward sighed. "I'm going to miss him, that's all."


	49. forty-nine

 Louis woke up at 7 the next morning, pawing around the bed, looking for Harry - Harry usually slept in with him while Edward went to work and Marcel got up to do some paperwork. 

He was very upset to find no one in the bed, and immediately started crying when he looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything (usually Harry would give him his glasses when he woke up). 

"Daddy!" He wailed, sitting up in the bed, crying as loud as he could. Maybe Harry was in the bathroom?

He kept yelling for Harry when no one came, over and over again. 

Eventually Marcel heard him and ran upstairs. "Louis! What's the matter?"

"Where daddy?" He cried, reaching out for Marcel. The man picked him up and handed him his glasses, patting his back as he sniffled. 

"He went to Italy, cookie. Remember? Yesterday, I dropped him off?" Marcel said softly.

"Daddy comin' back?" Louis sniffed, his lower lip pushed out in a pout.

"Not today.." Marcel mumbled, hugging him as he cried.

"Louis and kitties want cuddles! And foods!"

Marcel rubbed his back, holding him close. "I know I'm not Harry, but I can cuddle you and make you breakfast." He smiled a bit, and Louis sniffled, his eyes closed. They hurt from crying. 

"Marcy make fishies?"

He smiled, kissing Lou's cheek. "If that's what you want, love."

Louis let out a tiny yawn, peeking open one eye. He poked Marcel's dimple, giggling. "Yes, please."

So, Marcel carried him downstairs and made him fish for breakfast. It was tuna fish on toast, and Louis seemed pretty pleased. He forgot about Harry for a while, remembering that Michael and baby Pinkie were things that existed.

After breakfast, he decided to go pester Mikey into letting him hold Pinkie.

Lou held the tiny hybrid baby in his arms, marveling at her little opposite-colored ears. He kissed her nose, cooing. "Pinkie is so cute. Mikey's baby soooo cute!" He purred, holding her little hand. She suddenly broke out into tears, making Lou gasp.

He looked up Michael, pouting. "Louis feed Pinkie? Mikey have a bottle?"

"Yeah, hold on," Michael said, going to the kitchen to heat up a bottle. He gave it to Louis after he checked the temperature, smiling a bit. "You're really good with her."

"Louis loves babies," He grinned, taking the bottle and giving it to Pinkamena, who eagerly accepted it. "Oh! So hungry."

"It's her breakfast time," Michael said, snuggling close to Louis. "She probably would have been bawling, but you were keeping her calm, I think."

Calum poked his head into the room suddenly, knocking on the door. "Edward and Li and Luke are here."

"Master!" Louis gasped, carefully sitting Pinkie upright and handing her off to Michael. "Sorry, sorry. Gotta go see master!" He exclaimed, jumping up and rushing out.

He tackled Edward in a hug, making a happy squeal. "Master!"

"Louis," Edward murmured, kissing him. "Hi, baby. I missed you."

Louis licked his cheek, purring loudly. "Hi, master. Louis and kitties miss you too!"

Edward picked him up, humming. "The kittens missed me too, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting on the living room couch, resting a hand on Lou's tummy.

"Very much." Louis said, looking down at his round belly. "Say hi."

Edward leaned down, smiling as he whispered, "Hi, little kittens."

And immediately, he felt a few sharp kicks. He let out a small gasp, his eyes widening. "Oh.. I guess they did miss me, huh?"

Louis let out a little giggle, nodding. "Yessss! Kitties love master and miss master when he leaves." He said, snuggling Edward, burying his face in the man's neck. "Louis misses master, too."

Edward rubbed his back gently, smiling. "I know, I miss you a lot too, Lou baby." He paused. "Has Harry called?"

Louis stared up at Edward for a minute, tears bubbling up in his eyes. "Oh. No... daddy no call." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, his tiny paws balled up into fists. "Miss daddy."

"I know, kitten," Edward sighed, his stomach dropping as soon as Louis had said that he didn't call. Maybe it was a long flight? And he'd just been asleep? 

But it had been over 24 hours, and there was no word from Harry. It didn't take that long to get to Venice, and Harry wouldn't sleep for such a long time.

He couldn't help but feel dread. Harry had promised he'd call. But he couldn't worry Lou -

"Well," He told Louis, sighing. "As soon as daddy gets home, I'm spanking him."


	50. fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA WE'RE AT FIFTY :") I FEEL SO HAPPY   
> I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH AHA

The next morning goes the exact same way as the last.

Louis woke up crying for Harry, Marcel consoled him, they had breakfast, Louis took care of Pinkie until Edward got home, and then they all sort of kept Louis busy so he wouldn't get too fussy.

Edward was panicking, though.

It had been over two days since he'd heard from Harry.

Harry _promised_ he'd call. _Promised._

There had been nothing. Not a call, not a Skype, not a Facetime, not a voice message, not a text, not even a text from a friend of a friend saying he was alright. And he wouldn't answer anything.

Edward was not very happy, to say the least.

But he continued to tell himself that it was nothing. That Harry was just busy, and that he'd call soon.

This was not a big deal. Certainly not a reason to call mummy.

He didn't sleep very much that night, the only thing on his mind was Hazza.

And again, the next morning, Louis cried and cried. However, Edward had the day off, so he was there to calm him down a bit.

Louis blindly grabbed at whatever he could, whimpering. "Daddy.."

"Hey," Edward said, bringing his usually cold and deep voice up a bit, to mimic Harry's warm and happy tone. "It's okay, baby."

Louis snuggled into him, pressing his nose to his neck, sniffling. He let out a loud cry, pushing Edward back. "Daddy!"

Edward let out a soft sigh, grabbing Lou's glasses and putting them on the boy. "He's not here."

"Need daddy. Call daddy, tell daddy come home," Louis cried, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, pushing his glasses up. Edward fixed them, sighing.

"Baby, I've tried." He said honestly, holding his wrist.

"He coming?"

"He didn't ever answer the phone," Edward said quietly. Louis stared at him, his blue eyes watery.

"Why?"

"I don't know.." he mumbled, pulling Louis close as the hybrid started crying again. "Let's go see Marcy. Or.. I know. Do you want to go see Diane?"

"Pinkie," Louis corrected, sniffling. "Baby Pinkie."

"Yes, baby Pinkie." Edward sighed. "We can go see if she's awake."

"Breakfast," Louis mumbled, pushing the knuckle of his pointer finger into his mouth, sucking on it.

Edward couldn't stop himself from cooing. He shifted Louis so he sat on his hip, then stood. "Yeah, it's time for breakfast. We can get you and the kittens some food," He said, rubbing his tummy, "Then we can visit Michael and see if he needs help giving Pinkamena her breakfast. Okay?"

"Yeah.." Louis mumbled around his finger, snuggling into his neck. "Where Marcy?"

"Probably making breakfast." said Edward, taking him downstairs. He looked around for said triplet, and there he was, making waffles. "Lou's up."

Marcel turned around, smiling when he saw that Louis wasn't crying (too much). "Hi, kitty. Are you hungry? I made blueberry waffles. Sound okay?"

Louis wiggled until Edward put him down, then ran over to Marcel and hugged his waist. "Louis needs this many waffles." He said, holding up 3 fingers. "Kitties want waffles, too." He said. 

"Alright, you can have three waffles," Marcel smiled, making him a plate. "Do you want me to sit with you?" He asked, carrying the plate to the table.

"Yes, and master too!" Louis chirped, sitting down and attacking the plate of food. 

Edward grabbed plates for himself and Marcel, sighing in relief. Louis had calmed down easily this morning.

He sat on one side of Louis, Marcel sitting on the other side. They ate their waffles in quiet, the only noise being Lou's purring.

"Mikey awake?" Louis asked Marcel after a bit, Marcel nodding in response. "Yeah, I brought him food earlier. He hasn't fed Pinkamena yet, though, he was waiting for you." 

Louis jumped up, excusing himself before skipping away. "Pinkie-!"

As soon as he was gone, Edward faced Marcel. 

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, seeing the stress in Edward's face.

"You know what's wrong," Edward replied, putting his hand on Marcel's.

Marcel sighed quietly, swallowing. "I'm sure there's a reason why Hazza hasn't called."

"Or answered the phone." Edward said, raising a brow.

"He's probably very busy." Marcel said.

"He said he would call. It's been three fucking days, Marcel."

The youngest triplet winced, ducking his head. "I don't know what's wrong, Edward. I'm sorry."

Edward squeezed Marcel's hand, staring into his peridot eyes once he looked up. "Marcel, I need you to track his phone. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"I-I can try," He sniffed, nodding. "But I'm sure we're overreacting." 

"I hope so." Edward mumbled, kissing the top of Marcel's head. "Tell me when you find something."


	51. fifty-one

"Ed. Ed, Ed, Ed. _Edward._   C'mon, wake up, _plllleeeeassse._ " 

Edward swatted at his ear, groaning. He stared at the clock in front of him. _3 am_.

"Edward..!" 

He rolled over to face his littlest brother, looking absolutely panicked.

"What, Marcel?" 

"I-I tracked Hazzy's phone." 

Edward sat up a bit. "Okay? Where is he?"

"Not in Venice." Marcel said, his face paling. "Come to the office with me. I don't wanna wake Louis."

Edward quickly got up, following Marcel downstairs to the study, his heart beating rapidly. "Maybe you read it wrong, Marcel. Maybe he's just in another part of Italy." 

"He's not anywhere near Italy!" Marcel yelled, typing quickly as soon as he had sat at the computer. 

A map appeared on screen, showing all of Europe. 

"You see, there's Italy." Marcel pointed, making Edward growl. "I know where Italy is, I'm not fucking stupid."

"Sorry. Um." He hesitantly pointed to a blinking red dot. "Harry ... Harry is in France." 

Edward slammed his hands down on the desk. "Why in the bloody fuck would he be in France!"

"I-I don't know!" Marcel cried, wincing. "I-I ran the program over and over again, and it just keeps showing there! It shows he's in France!"

"Where in France!" Edward hissed, turning the screen towards him. "I want a fucking address."

Marcel zoomed in, sighing shakily. "I-It doesn't give one. It just says that he's in Nice." 

"Why in the _fuck,_ " Edward stood up straight, his breathing heavy.

"Eddie, please calm down," Marcel whimpered. "You're gonna make yourself sick!"

"I am pissed off, Marcel." He said, his voice flat. He grabbed the arms of the desk chair. "I cannot _calm down_. You fucking dropped Harry off at the airport! Did! he! at any point! even MENTION! France!" He said, his grip tightening with every pause. 

"N-N-No," Marcel stuttered, his breathing picking up. "H-He didn't-"

Edward let go, pushing the chair backwards. "So why the fuc-" He stopped, hearing his phone going off. Aqua's _Barbie Girl._

"I-Is it Harry?" Marcel whispered, standing. 

Edward took his phone from his pocket. "It's Harry, it says. Video calling me. Come here." 

Marcel ran over, peeking over Edward's shoulder as the oldest triplet answered the call.

"Harold fucking Styles, you are in so much -" He stopped talking abruptly, because ... well. Yes, Harry was there, on camera. But Harry wasn't _there._  

He looked unconscious ... his eyes were closed and his head was lolled back against his shoulder. He was _tied up_ , to a scummy looking wall. There was a huge cut on his pretty face. Edward couldn't think.

Suddenly, another person slid into the frame, a person in a dirty-looking mask, one reminiscent of Michael Myers, with a clean-pressed white suit on. 

_"Hello, Edward."_


	52. fifty-two

Edward let out a shocked noise. "You!"

The masked person, a guy- from what he could tell, let out a gravelly laugh. _"Yes, me. Now, Edward, I have to talk to you. And Marcel too, I suppose, since he's here."_

Marcel looked at his older brother, fear evident in his wide eyes. 

_"So. What did I tell you the last time I spoke to you, Edward?"_

Edward swallowed, thinking back. He knew, but he didn't say.

_"I told you.. that you wouldn't like what was going to happen if you didn't give my possessions back. Remember?"_

Edward said nothing still.

_"REMEMBER?"_

"Yes." Edward said quickly, staring down at the screen blankly.

 _"Now, apparently, my warning to you back at your house wasn't enough! So I was forced to take more drastic measures!"_ The man laughed, slapping Harry's cheek a few times, making his head bob to the side.

"Stop it." Edward growled, but the man didn't listen. He slapped Harry harder, leaving a red mark across his face and making him whine in pain. "I SAID STOP IT!" He yelled, gritting his teeth.

The man let out a hum, pressing his face against Harry's, the lips of the mask touching Harry's cheek. _"I didn't mean any harm. It's rude to shout, Edward."_ He let out a small sigh, his shoulders shrugging. _"Now. Let's negotiate, okay?"_

Edward was absolutely shaking. "Okay. Okay. Alright."

 _"You have somethings of mine that are very important to me. Uhuh? And look what I have here! Something of yours that is very important to you!"_  He said in a bright voice, yanking a handful of Harry's curls to pull his head upwards. _"I'm loosing a lot of fucking money without my things, mmkay, Edward? And I'm telling you now. You have 74 hours to give my things back, all five of them. I want them delivered to a very certain place, don't worry, I'll send you the address. And I don't want to see the police, Eddie. This is just between us friends."_ He chuckled.

 _"It's not that hard. Just drop my little friends off as soon as you can, and you'll get your Harry back. Yeah?"_ He said, facing the camera as he wobbled Harry's head back and forth. _"And if you don't..."_ He slammed Harry's head back against the brick wall, _hard_ , Edward could hear the sound of his skull hitting the brick. 

 

_"I will kill him."_


	53. fifty-three

_"I'll kill him."_

 

The call ended there. Edward stared at his black phone, his mind blank.

Marcel fell to the floor, gasping and scratching at his throat. "Ed, Ed-" He coughed, and Edward snapped into action, pulling Marcel's inhaler from his jacket and rushing over to him. He uncapped it and put it in his mouth, forcing him to breath in the medicine.

Marcel took heavy breaths, sucking in the medicine, color slowly returning to his pale face. 

Edward pulled the inhaler away, touching his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Hazzy," Marcel cried, shaking. "W-We need to call the police, Eddie-"

"We can't," Edward said quickly. "They'll hurt him."

"Mum, call mummy," Marcel said, grabbing Edward's phone and dialing up their mother, putting it on speaker phone.

 _"Hello?"_   Anne answered after a few rings, her voice tired and confused. _"Why are you calling at this hour, Edward?"_

"Mummy," Marcel wailed, making Anne gasp. _"Marcel! Baby, what's wrong?!"_

"It's Hazza, mummy.." Edward said quietly. "He's been kidnapped."

 _"WHAT!"_ Anne yelled, making both the boys wince. _"Who took him!"_

"We don't know, mum. It's best that we come over, so we can talk." Edward said.

_"No, I'll come over, I'll be right there."_

"Mummy, no, it's not safe. We're coming over." Edward said quickly, standing. "Don't go anywhere."

 _"Edward.."_ "We're coming over!" _"Okay.."_

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

As soon as Edward walked into his mum's flat, she was hugging him and Marcel so tightly they couldn't breathe. "You stupid boys! Get in here right now and tell me what's happened to your brother! I have been worried _sick!_ "

Edward sighed, sitting on the couch. "Okay. I meant to tell you sooner, but." He dug out his phone, pulling up a picture of Louis. "This is Louis. He's our boyfriend."

Anne was quiet, looking at the picture of Lou in a beanie. "He's very cute. What does this have to do with Haz?" She asked quietly.

Edward showed her another photo. 

"Okay, so he's wearing cat ears? Eddie, I don't understand. Why are you telling me this now?"

Edward sighed. "Those aren't fake cat ears, mum. Louis was scientifically engineered.. he's half-human, half-cat. A hybrid. There are four more like him, that live at my lab. I didn't make them, they came to our lab after they escaped from their abusive creators, and they demanded I return them, but I couldn't do that because I love them all, mum, and Lou is pregnant with my babies, yes, I said pregnant, and now they've taken Harry because I didn't return them and _I'm scared._ " He said, all in one breath, shaking.

Anne gawked. "Edward. Please tell me this is a prank."

"It's not, mummy." Marcel said quietly, tearing up.

"Oh, boys.." Anne said sadly, as she began to process everything. "I don't know. Can I see him?"

Edward sighed. "I didn't bring him because he's _very_  pregnant, and I cannot have him know about all this. He knows Haz is in _Italy,_ but that's it. I can't let him get stressed out." 

"I won't mention anything," Anne swore, holding his hand. "Okay? I need proof, love."

Marcel looked at Edward, shrugging. 

"Okay, mummy." He stood, clearing his throat. "Our.. um, our old house was trashed by the people who have Haz. So we're staying with my coworkers Liam and Luke right now." He said. "The other four hybrids live with us.. and one of them had a baby recently. So please, promise you won't freak out."

"Swear." 

"Alright, let's go."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

"So, where is he?" Anne said as soon as they stepped inside, making Edward sigh. "Shut the door."

Anne raised an eyebrow, shutting the door.

As soon as she did, Louis was at the bottom of the stairs, meowing. "Master! Marcy!"

"Louis," Marcel cooed, running over to him and hugging him. But Louis immediately noticed Anne.

"Mummy?" He questioned, pointing at her. 

Anne raised her eyebrows, pointing at herself as well. "I.. I'm mummy, yeah." She looked at Edward, surprised.

"We told him about you." Edward shrugged. "He wanted to meet you as well." 

Lou got a little closer, and Anne let out a little gasp. "His ears!"

Louis' ears wiggled and he grinned proudly, going over to Anne. "Louis' name is Louis! Hi!" 

Anne put a hand on her chest, her eyes closing. "Oh my god, he's so cute." She sighed, before smiling.

Louis took notice of her dimples, poking her cheek with a giggle, making Anne laugh. "Oh! You are so little!" She looked downwards, noticing his stomach. "Oh dear. He does look pregnant." 

"He is pregnant, mummy." Marcel mumbled, shaking his head. They had awkwardly told her about Lou's heat in the car. It was weird.

"Can I feel your ears, Louis?" Anne asked him sweetly, and Louis smiled. "Yes! Give Louis pets, please!" 

Anne smiled, gently touching his ears, gasping and grinning. "Oh my!" They wiggled under her fingertips, making her giggle. 

Louis purred, hugging her suddenly. "Louis likes mummy Anne! So nice!"

Anne hugged him, smiling as she patted his back. "Oh dear. I love you too, little thing." She looked back at the boys, eyebrows raised. "Did you tell him about Gems? Or tell her about him?"

"Not yet.." Marcel said, shrugging. "But you believe us now, right?"

"Can I see the other boys?" Anne asked (not because she didn't believe, just because she had totally fallen in love with Lou and wanted to know if they were all just as cute).

"I guess..." Marcel sighed, taking her upstairs.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

After what seemed like ages, Anne was alone with Edward in the study, Marcel being busy with Lou in the kitchen.

"So, they took Harry from the airport, you think?" She asked Edward, her voice quiet. 

"He went to the airport so willingly." Edward said. "And Marcel said he seemed fine. But it had to be on the first day. Don't even think he got on a plane ... He said he'd call when he made it to Venice."

Anne sighed. "What are you going to do, love?"

Edward stared at the ceiling. "I'm gonna go, of course. I'm going to find out where those motherfu- sorry mum, those _awful_   men are, and deal with them."

"Edward." Anne stared at them. "What do you mean, _deal with them_?"

"They have Hazzy, mummy." Edward said in a low voice. "Whatever happens to them is all their fault. I have about 65 hours left. I will _find_ them, and they will _pay._ "


	54. fifty-four

Anne decided she was staying at the house until Harry was found, because she needed to keep an eye on the boys (and totally not because she thought Louis was the most adorable thing in the world).

Which Edward thought was okay, because if she was around, then she wasn't in danger. He had left Gemma a voice message and was planning on visiting her later (and bringing her over until further notice).

Right after dinner, Liam pulled Edward into the study - god, Edward was starting to hate the study - and shook him around a bit. 

"Edward! What on earth is going on! Why is your mum here!" He said, poking his chest. "And don't even try to tell me it's nothing, SOMETHING is going on here!"

So Edward spent a while telling Liam all the details of the past few days. 

"How many hours do you have left?" He asked Edward in a hushed voice, goosebumps on his skin. 

"Around 60. Not a lot." Edward mumbled. "We need a plan, Liam."

"He gave you the address, right?" 

Edward nodded. "Marcel looked it up, it's an abandoned factory. Looks sketchy as hell." He sighed. "I was thinking.. we bring the hybrids, right? I mean, we'd have to be very careful, we can't bring Diane or scare Louis.. but.. bring them, then like, go after the man?"

"Edward.." Liam raised a brow. "Don't you think he'll be expecting that?"

Edward put up a finger. "Can I pay a group of firefighters to plant a bomb? Is that unexpected? They're not cops, you know."

Liam paused. "We'd have to do it, like now. And we'd also have to know where stand and where he'd need to be so he gets hurt and we don't?"

Edward nodded. "We could keep the boys in the van. They'd never know." He said. "I mean, we could just say it was like, a freak earthquake."

"That sounds really stupid. We could just say it was an explosion." Liam shook his head. "What about Harry? What if he doesn't have him when we talk? What if he's inside? Will it be a timed bomb?"

Edward groaned. "Let's hire a team of arsonists. And have a signal."

Liam shrugged. "That sounds a bit better. Do you know anyone?"

Edward stared at him. "Do I look like I know any arsonists? What the fuck?"

"Okay." Liam sighed. "Let's ask around?"

Edward groaned. "I mean, okay. Just go figure something out okay, Li? We can probably ask Marcel. I bet he could find one online."

"Are we doing this Friday, then?" Liam asked.

"That's when we're meeting him, yes." Edward replied, standing and going to the door. "We set up everything as soon as we can." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps im sorry if all this sucks or makes no sense im bad at drama im only good at smut tbh


	55. fifty-five

All of Thursday was spent planning.

Marcel told the boys that it was an incredibly stupid idea to bomb the place since someone could get hurt - so Edward decided that maybe he could just bring a gun and shoot the man as soon as he got a hold of Harry?

Marcel wasn't fond of that idea, but Liam probably wouldn't let Edward commit murder.... probably.

Edward had originally intended on bringing all 5 hybrids and leaving Pinkamena at home, but Marcel said Louis _was_ _not_ going, and Michael refused to leave Pinkie.

So, they left Thursday afternoon, with Calum, Ashton, and Niall. Liam told the boys what was happening, since they would understand and hopefully wouldn't freak out. (They brought Luke too - the plan was for Liam and Luke to wear fake cat ears and stand in the back.)

They stayed the night at a motel just a few miles from the meet up spot, a grimy place just outside of London.

None of them slept at all. The beds were stiff and the sheets were itchy and they could hear mice scratching inside of the walls.

Their minds were too busy, anyways.

They left at 6 the next morning, with one hour until they needed to meet. And they sat at the meeting place, outside of the factory, for 45 minutes, until an antique black car pulled up.

Edward got out immediately, his heart beating fast as the masked man got out.

They stood across from each other, with only a few Meters between them.

"Where is my brother?" Edward asked, in the calmest voice he could manage.

The masked man gave a small hum. "Where are my pets?"

Edward gritted his teeth, sighing. He went over to the van, urging everyone to get out. All five of them stood in front of the van, with Liam and Luke in the back.

"Harry?" Edward questioned, waving at the group.

The man knocked on the windshield of his car, and Harry scrambled out.

Edward wanted to die.

Harry was shaking and crying pitifully, his hands tied in front of him. His face was covered in cuts and hand marks.

"Oh, thank god, Ed," He sobbed, hanging his head as he sighed.

"Shhh, it's okay, Hazza.." Edward said in a soft voice, smiling for him.

"It will be," said the man, "Once they walk over here. How about they switch sides, at the same time?"

"Okay," Edward said quickly, waving for the boys to walk over.

Ashton let out a tiny sob, and Luke grabbed his hand, shushing him. They all stood behind the man, the actual hybrids trembling.

Harry ran over to Edward, bawling as he threw himself onto his older brother. "Eddie!"

"Hazza, hush. I know, baby. Let me finish this." He whispered, pecking his lips. "Not another word out of you." He couldn't risk Harry asking where Lou was.

"Wellll.." The man sighed, his eyes flickering over the boys. Edward shivered. The man turned back. "It's been a pleasure."

He wrapped an arm around Ashton, who let out a fearful cry. He started leading him to the car, only to be hit in the back of the head by Liam.

He fell to the ground immediately, out cold. Edward thanked all the gods for the fact that Liam was so built.

Edward walked over, leaving Harry staring, to tower over the man's body. He kicked him once, smirking once he didn't move.

He lifted his head and removed the mask, a bit disappointed when he didn't recognize the face. But the three hybrids did.

Niall curled into Liam's side, Ashton practically hid in Luke's coat, and Calum ducked behind the four of them, shaking.

Edward felt disgusted. He didn't know who this man was, or why they were so afraid, but he _hated_ him.

He pulled the revolver from his pocket, pressing it against the man's forehead.

"Edward, no-" Liam reached out, but Edward had already pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped, seeing the blood pool around his head.

Edward kicked him again, before digging in his jacket pocket. He found a few pieces of paper and pocketed them, before pulling out his lighter and setting him aflame, starting with his jacket.

"All of you get in the van, please, except Li. Luke, untie Harry." He said quietly, walking over to the black car.

Liam followed him, feeling shaken. "Edward..."

"Shhh. Help me search his car."

They opened the car, digging around and taking whatever they could find, anything that might lead to the place where the hybrids were kept.

They left with a handful of papers, the car's GPS, and heavy hearts.

Liam drove home, since Edward sat in the back, with Harry curled up in his lap, shivering and just breathing in Edward's scent, telling him what had happened in hushed whispers.


	56. fifty-six

Louis _screamed_   when he saw Harry. Absolutely screamed. Anne tackled Harry as she sobbed, so glad he was alive, but Louis just _screamed_. (And he just thought Harry was in Italy. Edward didn't want to know what would have happened if he told the truth.)

He cried, throwing himself in Harry's arms, bawling and yelling.

"Oh, daddy! Daddy home!!! Finally home!!!"

Harry didn't understand what was happening, but he was very grateful to have Louis in his arms again, and he was very happy to see his mother.

"Hi, Louis," Harry smiled fondly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I was gone."

"Didn't call Louis," He scolded, shaking his head. He was sat in Harry's lap - in their bed upstairs, because Harry was dead tired. Louis had found him there about an hour after he'd gotten home - Harry had a very long shower and laid in bed for a while until Lou walked in.

"I'm so sorry, baby.." Harry whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm awful, I know."

"Not awful," Louis mumbled, snuggling closer to him. "Just silly. Forgot to call, daddy?"

"Yeah.." Harry said quietly, sniffing. 

Louis looked into his eyes, sighing a bit. He noticed a cut on Harry's cheek and let out a loud gasp. "Daddy hurt! What happen?!"

Harry shuffled. "I .. I got beat up in Italy, babe."

Louis made a hurt noise, pulling closer so Harry chest to chest with him. "Oh, daddy..." He whispered, wrapping an arm around his neck, purring lowly.. the purr he used for healing. His tongue laved over the cut, making Harry wince a bit. 

Louis pulled back. "Louis gonna get you a sticker."

"A sticker..?" Harry raised his eyebrows, but all he saw was the swoosh of Lou's brown tail as the hybrid ran to the bathroom. He came back with a big box of band-aids, sitting by Harry. 

"Stickers, daddy." He opened one carefully, then stuck it over his cheek. He opened up a few more, covering every mark on his face.

Edward walked in the room, carrying a cup of tea. "What are you doing, Lou babe?"

"Put stickers on daddy's booboos." Louis said simply, kissing Harry's nose.

"Did you?" Edward touched Harry's cheek, humming. "He looks a lot better, hm? That was so nice of you, baby."

Harry smiled a bit, leaning into Edward's hand. "Please tell me that tea is for me.."

"Yeah." Edward handed it to him, humming. "It's hot." 

"Thank you." He murmured, sipping the tea after blowing it off. 

Louis cuddled into his side, purring tiredly. "Daddy sleeps with Louis?"

Harry glanced up at Edward, yawning a bit. "Yeah. I'm gonna have a little kip, okay Eddie? Can you handle dinner?"

"Of course," Edward said. "There's no way in hell you're making it. Just cuddle with your kitties, baby. Have a good kip."

Edward turned off the light and left the room, going downstairs to fix dinner.

He was a little shocked to find all the hybrids (sans Michael, he was sleeping) - sitting at the table and talking. But it seemed a bit convenient.

"Boys," He started, sitting at the head of the table. "Allow me to just say that I am _incredibly_ sorry." He sighed, closing his eyes. "It must have been horrifying for you to go with me. I wasn't really thinking at the time."

Calum opened his mouth, but Edward held up a hand. "But listen, I just.. I hope, that at least, seeing that man ... gave you some closure."

He put his hand down and Calum spoke. "I can speak for us all when we say it's okay. We needed to get Harry back ... but." He shivered. "We've only made things worse, Edward."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

Calum stared at him. "When they find out that their lead body guard hasn't returned, there will be hell to pay."

Edward cleared his throat. "That was only a body guard?"

"He was nothing," Ashton said, shaking. "The rest of them are going to come for us and they're going to _take us,_  Edward, they're going to take us!!!" He cried, covering his face.

"No." Edward slapped a hand down on the table. "I'm not gonna let that happen. Listen, Ash, we have the address of the laboratory, we'll send the bloody police down there, it's gonna be taken care of."

"I sure hope so," Niall said in a low voice, resting his head on the table.


	57. fifty-seven

Harry woke up to a rather pleasant surprise the next morning. 

Louis laid on top of him, purring loudly, his head tucked under Harry's chin. 

Harry yawned, looking down at him, rubbing his eyes. "Hi, Lou baby." He smiled, kissing the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. He was a bit shocked to feel lace on Louis' back - usually the hybrid would sleep in his kitty pjs, or in just shorts...

He moved his head to look down at Louis, and immediately felt himself get hard. "Whoa. _Hello_ , Lou. What's all this?"

Louis sat up, sitting in Harry's lap. He tugged at the straps of the lacy pink bra he was wearing, blushing. "Daddy likes it? Didn't know if daddy would.."

"I _love_   it." Harry whispered, his hands moving upwards to play with the little bows stuck all over the front of it. "Why'd you decide to wear it?"

Louis sat up on his knees so Harry could see his matching panties. "Daddy was sad! Louis made himself pretties so daddy would be happy."

Harry gasped a bit, hugging Louis. "Aw, baby! You're always pretty, silly. But I can't believe you got all dressed up for me! Did Edward or Marcel see?"

Louis shook his head quickly. "Louis got pretty for daddy only." He said mischievously, his tail swaying.

"I love you," Harry grinned, admiring his pink cheeks and cheeky smile before kissing him. Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck, purring as Harry licked and nibbled at his lower lip. 

He opened his mouth for Harry, and he gladly took the offer. He slid his tongue into Lou's mouth, feeling every inch of it, loving how Louis moaned when he sucked on his tongue.

He broke away for air, a trail of saliva connecting them. Harry licked his lips, smirking. "You've gotten a lot better at kissing."

Louis blushed, biting his lip. "Daddy is very good teacher."

Harry hummed, fiddling with his bra. "Glad you think so. Shall we take this off now?"

"Daddy not like it?" He pouted, and Harry laughed a bit. "I love it, baby. But I love what's under it even more."

Louis flustered, reaching behind himself to unstrap it, pouting when he couldn't do it. Harry chuckled, unhooking it for him. He pulled it off slowly, feeling himself get stiffer as soon as he saw Lou's breasts.

Louis stared down as well, slowly pushing them together. "Gettin' bigger." 

Harry licked his lips again, kissing the soft skin. "That's the opposite of a problem." He murmured, before taking Lou's nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. 

" _Oh._ " Louis closed his eyes, his body going lax as Harry drank from him. He shivered as Harry's fingertips slid down his spine, his thumbs hooking in the waistband of his panties, pulling them down so they were around his thighs.

Harry switched nipples suddenly, sucking at the other one while he slowly kneaded them both. 

"Daddy," Louis whimpered, bucking his hips against Harry's, trying to get his cock inside. His hole was aching - and in this moment, he was forever thankful that Harry slept naked. 

He held onto Harry's shoulder with one hand, using the other to grab Harry's cock, whining desperately as he tried pushing it inside his needy hole, slick dripping down his thighs. 

"Daddy!" Louis cried, getting Harry's attention. The man pulled away from his chest, taking in a deep breath before leaning back. He reached down to spread Lou's arsecheeks, pushing Louis down onto his stiff cock. 

"Oh!" Louis' back arched as he bucked forward, his eyes scrunched shut. 

"Fuck," Harry breathed, moaning as Louis slapped his thigh. "Bad word, no bad words."

"Yeah, baby, okay.. no bad words.." Harry nodded quickly, holding Louis' hips and thrusting into him. He pulled Louis downwards so his breasts were in his face, sucking on his nipple again. He groaned as Louis clenched around him, feeling impossibly tight. 

"Oh, daddy-" Louis moaned loudly, cumming all over his round tummy. Harry pulled away from his nipple with a _pop,_ looking down at his stomach, smirking. "Look at you. So full of my babies. So tight around my cock. You like that?" He whispered, fucking into him, hard.

Louis gasped as Harry hit his prostate, his back arching. "Yes.. love that. Again, again-"

Harry held his thighs, holding him still as he thrusted into him at a fast pace, hitting his spot every time. 

"So good," Louis moaned breathlessly, cumming again. Harry kept pushing at his prostate, groaning as he moved. 

He suddenly pushed Louis into the bed, towering over him as he fucked him. He held his wrists, pinning them above his head. The only sounds in the room now were Lou's tiny whimpers, Harry's grunts, and the sound of Harry's balls slapping against his ass. 

"I love you," Harry groaned, his eyes closing. "You're so good for me. So perfect. I'm so happy to have you." He blurted out, leaning down to nibble at Lou's neck. "Never gonna let anyone take you from me. Ever."

He came hard, making Louis cum as his insides went warm. "L-Louis loves daddy too... so many. So happy to be here." He said, tears bubbling up in his eyes. He hugged Harry, sniffling.

Harry pulled out, shifting so Louis was in his lap again. "Baby, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Louis just loves daddy so many!" He babbled, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh, kitty.." Harry sighed fondly, patting his back. "I know, baby. I feel the same way." He kissed Lou's cheek gently, smiling. "You're okay, right?"

Louis nodded quickly, a smile breaking out on his face. "Uh-huh."

"Wanna take a bath?"

"Nu-uh."

"Well, we need one. We're having one."


	58. fifty-eight

Edward went into the bedroom about ten minutes after Harry and Louis had gone to the bathroom, wanting to snuggle with his little brother. 

But he was a little surprised to find the bed empty and sheetless, and even more surprised to find lacy pink lingerie on the floor. Obviously not Harry's, the outfit was too small for him.

Lou's?

He squinted, hearing squealing from the bathroom. He rolled his eyes, walking down the hall to the bathroom and opening the door, prepared for a mess. 

Which there sort of was, there was a bit of water on the floor - obviously from Louis, who was hissing as Harry rinsed him off with the shower head. 

"No more! No more!"

"Louiiiiis, stop scratching! You're still soapy! Oh - get back here!" 

The tiny hybrid had jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel (thankfully), and ran towards the door - bumping into Edward. 

"M-Master," He gasped, his face going pink. 

"No running, Louis," Edward said sternly. "Go get dressed." He said, making Louis squeak and nod. He patted his bum as he walked out, smirking.

"Edward!" Harry grinned as his older brother walked in the room. "Get in with me! ..since Louis left and you just let him," He sniffed a bit. "He never lets me wash him."

"You're not gentle enough," Edward said, taking off his jacket. 

"You're telling me to be gentle?" Harry gave a smirk, his head resting on the edge of the bath. 

"I'm not saying I'm gentle." Edward scoffed. "Marcel is very gentle. Louis likes getting washed by him."

"I'm gentle," Harry whined.

Edward rolled his eyes, now completely naked. He folded his clothes and stuck them on the counter. "I came in here and you were holding him by the arm and hosing him off, Hazza."

"He kept crawling away!"

"You know you have to use a cup to get his hair wet."

Harry moved over to give Edward room, pouting. "I forgot."

Edward sat in the hot water, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. "I'm sure.." He glanced over at Harry. "So, did you have sex with Louis, then?"

Harry blushed. "How'd you know?"

"His lingerie was on the floor." Edward said. "And you were in the bath with him. And the bed had no sheets. Proper fucked him, huh?"

"I couldn't help it," Harry said bashfully. "I just woke up and he was there, in that pretty pink bra, _jesus_ , Edward, you should have seen his tits."

Edward let out a tiny sigh. "I will admit, I'm jealous." He mumbled, looking at Harry's flushed face. "I just remembered, Harold."

"Remembered what?" Harry asked.

"Bend over the edge of the tub, pretty boy."

"What?" Harry blushed. "Why?"

Edward sat up. "Did I not tell you that I was going to spank you if you didn't call me? Don't think you're getting out of it just because of the whole kidnapping thing."

"Eddie.." Harry whined, but complied, leaning over the bathtub so his arse was in the air. 

"How many times am I gonna spank you?"

"Not a lot, Edward, it's gonna hurt, your hands are wet!" Harry said quickly. 

"That's the point, Hazza."

Harry pouted. "Fifteen?"

"Count them," Edward said, before giving his arse a hard slap.

"Uh-! One!" Harry whimpered, ducking his head down. 

Edward spanked him again. "Two, oh god."

Another one. "Threeeeee.."

"Four..!" And then he slapped a little lower. 

"Oh, jesus! 's my fucking balls, Edward, be careful!"

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," He said teasingly, leaning back to get a good look at Harry's arse and cock. "You're quite hard, though." He slapped him again, extra hard. "You forgot to say five."

"Five oh my god-" Harry said in one breath, closing his eyes. 

"Six, seven, _eight_ ," All in rapid succession, making him rock up against the bathtub each time.

"You're so pretty, Harry."

"Nine.. Ten... Please tell me you're gonna fuck me after this. Edward - I need it -" 

Edward brought his hand upwards, his fingers wrapping around Harry's throat. "Only when I've heard you beg for it." Another three slaps. 

"Eleven, twelve, t-thirteen." 

"Two more." 

Harry drew in a breath, feeling Edward's stiff cock between his arsecheeks. And then came the two hardest spanks yet, one to each cheek. 

"Fourteen. Fifteen."

Edward ran his hands down Harry's back, sighing fondly. "You're a good boy, Hazza. You want me to finger you, get you ready for me?"

"Yeeeeees, please," he mewled, arching his back as Edward's fingers brushed over his hole.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Harry."

"I want your fingers inside of me, Eddie. Please.. stretch me out, fuck me with your fingers. I _need it._ " Harry cried, moaning as Edward pushed a finger inside of him. 

"Like that, Hazza?" He teased, putting it in till the first knuckle. 

"Edward. Oh god, no, need it deeper," Harry cried, letting out a breath as Edward slid his finger in as deep as it would go. "Move it, Eddie, stop being so mean.."

Edward raised an eyebrow, thrusting his finger inside of Harry less-than-gently. 

"EDWARD!" Harry cried, shivering. "Stop it!" He looked back at him, desperation in his eyes. "Do it properly!"

"Fiiiine," Edward rolled his eyes, going at a slower pace, slipping in another finger in when he could.

"Like that," Harry mewled as Edward scissored his fingers. "That's good."

"Mmmhm." Edward reached down, gently teasing Harry's cock as his fingers nudged his prostate. 

"Uh, Edward, there-" Harry breathed, moaning as Edward pushed in another finger. "Such a tease..!" He yelled, as Edward pulled away altogether. 

"Mm. You like it." Edward smirked, licking his lips as he rubbed his stiff cock between Harry's arsecheeks.

"I hate it," Harry whined, pushing back against Edward. "If I don't get your dick inside of me _now_ , I think I'm going to pass out."

Edward pushed himself inside of Harry, sliding in to the hilt. "You're such a drama queen."

"Fuck," Harry breathed, wrapping a hand around his prick, slowly stroking as Edward started thrusting at a leisurely pace. "Why do you do this to me..?"

Edward brought a hand to Harry's head, grabbing his hair and giving it a little tug. "Because the more I get you wound up, the harder you fall. The prettier you are when you come undone." He ran his other hand down Harry's thigh, biting his lip. "Besides. I can't do this with anyone else. No one takes it like you do, Hazza."

"Edward.." Harry breathed, feeling lightheaded. "I love you." He said, resting his face on the cold edge of the porcelain tub. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard, get on with it."

Edward smirked. "That's what I like to hear." He held his hips, going faster. "Let's hurry up. The water's getting cold." He said, but Harry couldn't notice. He felt like he was on fire. 

He let out a whine as the force of Edward's thrusts splashed water onto the floor, knowing that he'd have to clean it up. He was probably making a mess on purpose. But that was not important at the moment.. all that he knew now was that if he didn't get off fast, he was going to explode.

He jerked his cock as fast as he could, panting as he felt his orgasm approach. His back arched as Edward's dick nudged his prostate, over and over and over and _he couldn't breath_ , he felt like a mess. His nipples were rubbing against the cold tub, Edward's balls were pushing against his, and _oh my god_ , Edward's cock was so fucking big-

He came all over the side of the tub with a sputtering moan, his eyes rolling back. His mouth hung open, making tiny mewls as Edward continued using his body.

"Good boy, Harry. Feel good?"

Harry whimpered, moving his head a bit.

"Fuck. Mm." 

Harry felt his insides go warm, Edward's cock twitching as it spurted cum inside of him. His steel tight grip finally released, and Harry knew he'd have bruises on his hips now. 

But it was totally worth it, he thought, grinning. 

"Jesus, you look fucked out. You're gonna need another bath, you know that? You're full of my cum." 

Harry made a noise of disapproval, sitting up as he regained his senses. "No way, 'm keeping it in there."

"You want a plug?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Go get one," Harry ordered, watching tiredly as his brother covered himself, then left the room.

He returned a minute later and ordered Harry to turn around, and soon he was plugged up and out of the bath. 

He nearly slipped and fell. 

He told Marcel to mop the floor.


	59. fifty-nine

The next morning, Louis woke up in bed with just Marcel.

He was absolutely upset. He started crying as soon as he snuggled up to him and smelled him, because he knew all their scents, and even though Marcy looked a lot like daddy, he smelled like books and fresh laundry. (Harry smelled like cologne, really strong.)

And he was scared, he thought Harry was gone again, back in _Italy_.

Marcel woke up immediately, and pulled Louis closer. "Shh, baby. What's wrong..?"

"Daddy gone back to It'ly!" Louis sobbed, crying into Marcel's shoulder.

"Oh, silly Lou." Marcel rubbed his back. "He's just gone with Edward. They went out for some reason." He was quiet for a moment. "They told me I couldn't come because it was just for _big kids_."

Louis pulled back, squinting at Marcel till he got their glasses. And he still squinted at him, in confusion. "Marcy is big. Very big."

Marcel blushed. "Oh. Glad you think so." He pulled Louis even closer. "They've always done this. They always treat me like a baby, which sometimes is okay, I know I'm a bit weaker than them and stuff.." He sighed, "But now it just makes me feel like less of a man."

"Marcy not a baby," Louis said, sitting up. "Marcy strong! Carry lots of bags, carry Louis upstairs.." He smiled. "Marcy so smart! A lot smarter than Louis. Sometimes daddy and master." He giggled.

Marcel blushed, chuckling. "Oh.. t-thank you.." He sat up, kissing Lou's nose. "And believe me, cookie, you're very smart." He said, brushing Louis' hair back. "Have I told you that I love you recently?"

Louis' tail wagged as he hugged Marcel. "Silly Marcy! Told Louis last night." Louis pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Like hearin' it, though."

"I love you," Marcel blurted, smooching him, a loud and cutesy kiss that made Louis giggle uncontrollably. "Louis love Marcy too! So many!" He said, purring.

Marcel kissed his nose before getting out of bed, stretching. "I suppose you and the little kittens are hungry, right? What are you hungry for?"

"Bacon!" Louis yelled, bouncing happily. Bouncing. Freaking dang heck, he was _naked_!

Marcel cleared his throat, nodding. "Okay, cookie. Um. I'll go make food - um, ah - get dressed and come down when you're ready, o-okay?"

Louis smiled, nodding. "Okie!"

**=ටᆼට=**

Marcel went downstairs and cooked for a while, trying to get the image of Lou's bouncing breasts out of his mind. He felt perverted.

He made a few packages of bacon, since he knew the other six members of the house would be up eventually. He didn't know why Lou had gotten up so darned early. He was used to getting up early, however.

He had just started on eggs when he heard Louis' soft footsteps coming down the stairs. " 'm nearly done, kitty-kitty." He said, without turning around.

"Louis 'llowed to get some milkies? Sooo thirsty." He heard him say, then looked over as he heard the fridge open.

"Yes, there's a few glasses in the sink there, um..." He stared at Louis, his knees suddenly bending in.

He watched Louis stand on his tiptoes to get the milk off the top shelf, his mouth going dry as he noticed that Lou hadn't put on a shirt and his nipples were getting hard from the cold fridge.

And those _panties_.

They were especially sinful... pure white with blue trim... and a keyhole in the shape of a kitty paw.

"Oh, Lou," He breathed, staring at his arse. He felt like he was going to pass out. "I t-thought I .. um.. I told you to get dressed..." _He could see his arsecheeks oh my god!_

Louis grabbed the milk, pouring it in his glass with a concentrated look. He put it back, took a sip, then looked at Marcel like he was nuts. "Louis is dress! Sockies and undies!" He said, pointing at his lacy white socks and stretching the waistband of his knickers.

Marcel covered his face. "I-I-I .. I meant like, a shirt and some shorts..!" He squeaked.

Louis put his glass down, putting a hand on his hip. "Don't like?"

"I do!" Marcel said quickly. "Too much.." He mumbled bashfully, trying not to focus on his very hard dick.

"Then Louis not wearin' shirt 'n shorts! Gosh!" Louis said, going back to his milk.

"It's just that," Marcel started suddenly, throwing down his spatula. "I really, really like those panties, Louis." He sighed, face red. "So much. I just want to take you upstairs and eat you out and then m-maybe we could do actual penetration if you were in the mood," He breathed. "But you're pregnant, and I know that Harry and Edward are constantly having sex with you and I don't want you to feel bothered by me, you know?"

Louis stared at him, blankly. He sipped his milk loudly, then put the cup down. "Eat Louis out.."

"I love your bum," Marcel whispered, shivering.

"Not a question." He said, "Louis wants Marcy to do it!"

Marcel nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes going impossibly wide as Louis kicked off his panties, leaving them there, in front of the fridge as he walked over to him. He gave Marcel a deep kiss, totally startling the man.

_Remember, steady breathing, steady breathing, WORK YOU STUPID LUNGS!_

He blinked as Louis dropped to his knees, face to face .. sort of, with Marcel's zipper. He unzipped his pants, pushed his briefs out of the way, and smirked as he got what he wanted. He pulled Marcel's hard cock from his pants, humming as he held it with one hand, and started licking over the head; short, wide licks.

_What is air!_

Louis was humming and moaning as he slid Marcel's dick further into his mouth, and Marcel was melting. He leaned back against the counter, shivering as his eyes closed.

Which was why he totally didn't expect it when Louis pressed his full tits against his erection, and _definitely_ didn't expect him to keep licking the tip-!

He pulled his inhaler from his pocket, taking a breath so he didn't collapse, because, oh my god.

"L-Louis," Marcel panted, his knees wobbling. "I-I'm gonna, ah, um, o-orgasm - if you keep going!"

Louis made a noise of complaint when his nipples started leaking milk, getting Marcel's pants wet and getting him sticky and making Marcel need another breath from his inhaler. Louis literally stole his breath.

"Oh dang," Louis exclaimed, slowly standing. "Marcy.. Marcy help?" He pushed his breasts together, pouting. "Hurts."

"Oh," Marcel softly exclaimed. "Um. Um. S-Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"No," Louis shook his head. "Don't wanna. Go in livin' room, Marcy." He said, walking out of the room casually, making Marcel whimper as his hips swayed and his arse jiggled. "Oh shoot."

He followed him to the couch, where Louis was laying out. He laid on top of him, his face inches from Lou's breasts. He stared up at Lou bashfully, unsure of what to do.

Louis nudged him closer, pushing his nipple into Marcel's mouth, sighing when the youngest triplet started suckling. "Good."

Marcel gently squeezed his breast, sighing. He almost jumped when Louis started rutting against him, his huge dick brushing against Lou's tiny one.

"Oh, baby," Marcel groaned, pulling back. Louis was whimpering as he thrusted upward pitifully, making tiny little moans as he moved, cumming on his tummy. "You're making a mess." He said, looking down at his slacks. "N-Not that I mind."

He turned his attention on Lou's other nipple, sucking gently as he reached down with one hand, pushing a finger inside of him.

Louis let out a loud moan, squirming and wiggling, whining for more. He needed _more_.

Marcel pulled back, licking his lips with a soft smile. "Want me to eat you out, still?"

"P-Please," Louis whined, spreading his legs.

Marcel nodded, slowly kissing down his body, peppering his round tummy in kisses before licking his little prick.

"Oh—" Louis moaned, closing his eyes. "Marcy!" It didn't take him long to cum — and he came just a bit, his prick throbbing as he let out a few little spurts of cum.

Marcel swallowed and licked over him again, then moved lower.

"Gosh — you.. you're so pretty," he said in awe, licking over Louis' dripping and fluttering hole. He hummed at the taste of slick, pushing his tongue inside to lick him out completely.

Lou couldn't do much but lie back and take it — he came again, shivering as his dick twitched and let out a little cum.

"That's my good boy," Marcel cooed, then pulled back, sitting up.

Louis let out a tiny whine, bucking his hips. "Sir..! Need it, please!"

Marcel blinked, his cheeks pink. "Oh baby. I'm getting there. Gonna penetrate you so good. Make sweet, sweet love to you."

"Hurry," Louis ordered, pushing two fingers into his needy hole.

Marcel watched him for a minute, slowly stroking his cock. "Oh geez."

Louis forced him down suddenly, making a noise of discontent. "Louis wanna make Marcy feel good! Taking too long."

He grabbed his cock, making Marcel squeak, and slowly pushed himself onto it.

"Very big," he told Marcel, his eyes closed as he sighed. "Feel so good."

Marcel couldn't help but buck into his warmth. "Oh... Oh dear. I don't t-think I'm gonna last very long."

"Needa go fast anyways. Lukey and LiLi gonna wake up soon." He said, rolling his hips forward.

"Yes, oh, right," Marcel moaned, holding Lou's thighs as he started going faster.

Louis whimpered as he fucked himself down onto Marcel, whining when he couldn't get that spot he wanted to hit. He wasn't deep enough. "Marcy, more. Need more.." He mewled, laying on his back again.

Marcel groaned, nodding. "Okay, oh, yes," He held his hips, thrusting as deep as he could. He let out panting breaths, his eyes rolling back as Louis moaned and tightened around him. "So good..!"

"Faster faster faster," Louis urged, rocking back against him. "G-Gonna cream again, Marcy!"

"Okay, kitty,"  Marcel focused again, leaning over to kiss him as he thrusted, short, fast movements, as deep as he could go. "C-Can I do it inside?" He asked, his hips stuttering. 

"Please," Louis mewled, his head thrown back. "Yes, please."

Marcel wrapped his fingers around Louis' prick, jerking him off, almost giving out as the hybrid came dry, his body shivering as he moaned loudly. 

Marcel closed his eyes, going as fast as he could, coming hard inside of Louis; long, thick spurts of cum. He moaned, biting his lip as his cock pulsed within Louis.

He froze up as his phone started ringing, playing Debussy's  _Clair de Lune._

Louis stared up at him in annoyance as he pulled away. 

"I-It's Edward, I've gotta take this, love." Marcel said, tucking himself back into his pants and standing. 

Louis groaned, struggling to stand. He got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed his panties before going upstairs to clean up and maybe throw on more clothes. Whatever.


	60. sixty

  **[ what do y'all think? :') i made an effort. ]**

 

Marcel stood in the living room still, on the phone with Edward.

"Hi, Edward.. Um.. Are you coming home soon?" He asked quietly, not wanting Lou to hear.

 _"_ _Yes_ _,_ _love_ _._ _Very_ _soon_ _,_ _matter_ _of_ _fact_ _right_ _now_ _—_ _Haz_ _,_ _put_ _that_ _back_ _._ _We_ _don't_ _need_ _it_ _."_

"Louis misses you." Marcel said softly. "Will you tell me where you've gone?"

 _"_ _I_ _will_ _,_ _baby_ _._ _Very_ _soon_ _._ _As_ _soon_ _as_ _I_ _get_ _home_ _,_ _okay_ _?"_

Marcel couldn't help but smile. "Okay. Please be careful, alright?"

 _"_ _Of_ _course_ _._ _I_ _love_ _you_ _."_

"I love you too, Edward. Tell Harry to be good." He chuckled, blowing a kiss into the phone, hanging up after Edward had blown one back.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Edward was immediately tackled as soon as he walked into the house. 

"Master master master!" Louis giggled, hugging him. "Where daddy?"

"Kitty!" Harry yelled, coming in behind Edward. "Hi, baby!" He cooed, picking up Louis carefully. "What have you been up to?"

Louis snuggled into Harry's shoulder. "Made sexies with Marcy." He said, grinning bashfully.

Harry blinked, looking from him to Marcel. "You made sexies with Marcy! Really!"

Marcel blushed darkly. "I.. Yes, we.. we .. uh." 

"How did you go about that?" Harry asked curiously.

Louis smiled smugly. "Marcy looooooves Lou's panties."

Harry grinned wolfishly. "Which ones?" 

Louis climbed out of Harry's arms, turning around and pulling down his shorts just a bit, so they could see his white panties.

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled, practically drooling. "I wouldn't even have to take those off to fuck you!"

"No! Cussing! And no more sexies!" Louis scolded him, pulling his shorts back up. "Louis is all sexed out."

Marcel held him, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Leave the poor baby alone."

"Holy shit!" 

" _Niall!_ " Michael and Louis yelled at the same time, the latter storming into the living room. "No!"

"Look!" The blond pointed to the TV, his eyes wide.

It was on the news ... national news.

_"This is breaking news! Not a hoax! The police discovered a secret laboratory in the outskirts of London earlier this afternoon thanks to an anonymous tip. Upon searching the lab, hundreds of genetically modified humans were found, they're calling them hybrids. They have the ears and tails of a cat, and as we're finding, a lot of catlike personality._

_These hybrids were not only going under extreme experimentation and testing, they were several neglected. Dozens of them are within an inch of their life, due to starvation and chemical imbalances and problems with experiments."_

Louis watched, his cerulean eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the screen, watching the reporter talk. Footage of the poor hybrids being escorted out rolled, and everyone but the hybrids made shocked noises. The other boys were used to it. They'd seen it all. 

The reporter kept talking about where they were all going to be kept, treatments for the ill ones, and how donations could be made. The boys just stared, scanning the screen.

Louis suddenly let out a shrill scream, standing up.

"Louis!" Marcel gasped, grabbing his arm. 

"Baby, what's wrong!" Edward asked, watching as Louis shook, sobbing. 

"Louis, honey, come on, tell us what's wrong-" Harry urged, hugging him in an attempt to calm  him.

Louis cried, falling to his knees as Harry held him.

"Lexi!"


	61. sixty-one

"Louis - " Edward said slowly. "Please explain."

"No fucking way," Niall rewinded the program, pausing it suddenly. He waved the triplets over, pointing to a police officer holding a scrawny looking child, a little thing with tawny brown ears, pretty young by the looks of it.

"What?" Harry stared, confused.

"That's Alexander! Oh my god, isn't it, Mikey!" 

Marcel made an agitated sound, now holding Louis, who was still bawling and softly crying out 'Lexi'.  
"Can someone please explain!"

"That.. That's Lou Lou's baby..!" Michael whispered, shaking his head.

Louis was shivering now.

"His.. baby?"

"He had three babies before! Louis.. He was.. he was made to be bred." Ashton said, quietly.

"Two of them, though.. they ... they didn't make it. We never got enough food, they couldn't make it." He looked at his hands. "But one did .. Alexander.. They.. the scientists.. those men.. they took him away when he didn't need Lou anymore." He sniffed. "We all thought he was dead. But look at him! He's so.. grown! H-He's okay!"

"Oh my god.." Marcel held Louis close, gently stroking his hair. "Oh baby. Shh, it's okay." He looked over at Edward and Harry. "We have to go get him!"

"Get the baby..?" Edward said, shocked. "We can't just.."

"That's his baby!" Marcel yelled, putting his hand over Lou's ear, petting him. "We are getting him back, I don't care! That's his baby!"

Louis looked at Harry, his eyes filled with tears. "Daddy, please."

And then Edward. "Master!"

Marcel rubbed his back, glaring at his older brothers. "Go get his baby, right now!!!"

"It's not that easy.." Edward said, touching Lou's shoulder. Marcel smacked his hand away.

"Go. Get. Him!"

Edward sighed, looking over at Harry. "We can try. I can't promise that we'll find him."

"No," Marcel said. "You will promise. You will find him. You will. Don't even come home till you do."

**=ටᆼට=**

So.. Edward and Harry went out. They went down to the police station, and they searched.

They went to the abandoned lab, and they searched.

They went to the shelter where most of the hybrids were, and they searched.

They couldn't find him anywhere.

They eventually returned to the police station, late in the day.

Harry went to the sheriff, who looked just as tired as he felt.

"Sir, please, have you seen a little bitty hybrid? About two years old, brown ears and tail."

The sheriff sighed, looking at some papers on his desk. "Oh, it seems the younger hybrids have been delivered to an orphanage downtown, a lot of 'em.. most of them were rather young."

Harry glanced at Edward. "We'd better go. Thank you, sir."

=ටᆼට=

About an hour later, they arrived at the local orphanage.

They walked right in, shocked at how packed the building was. There were at least three hybrids on every bed, more on the floor.. Everywhere.

"How will we find him? There's hundreds of people here." Edward said glumly.

"Marcel said not to come home till we've found him.." He reminded him. "Maybe we can call for him?"

Edward frowned. "Did they still use his name? Does he know his own name? He's young, Harry, he couldn't tell anyone."

"Let's ask one of these people then." Harry said, pointing to a bed. "They look tame enough."

Edward sighed. "You. I'm bad with people, you know."

Harry approached the group of wary-looking teens. "Have any of you seen a brown haired hybrid? Only about a year or two, not very tall.."

A tiny looking hybrid spoke. "All the little ones are over there with Charlotte." She said quietly, her ears pricked up. She pointed to a corner of the room, to a blonde girl sitting on a big bed, surrounded by tiny hybrids.

The boys went over, scanning the faces of the tiny toddlers.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the girl. "Have you seen a little brunet hybrid boy.. He's a little toddler... His name is Alexander or Lexi?"

The girl stood, going over to another bed. "Lexi baby, here. Cmere." She came back with a little toddler in her arms, sucking on his thumb as he stared ahead blankly.

"What do you want with him?" She asked slowly, holding him close.

"His mummy lives with us. Louis?" Harry said. "He wants him back — dearly."

Charlotte smiled, a shocked and surprised smile. "L-Louis? He's alive?"

"And very desperate to get his little Lexi back." Harry said, holding the little one's hand. "He's a cutie, huh, Edward? He looks just like Lou."

Edward nodded, looking at Charlotte. "Will you let us have him?"

She was quiet. "Can I come too? T-To see Louis? Not that I want to stay, I belong with these babies." She said softly.

"It's fine." Edward nodded. "Anything for Lou's little one."

=ටᆼට=

Edward was the first to walk in - just to see how Louis was doing.

The petit hybrid was asleep on the couch, in Marcel's lap, snuggling Niall.

Harry came in quietly, holding Alexander, who had fallen asleep in the car, with Charlotte right behind him.

Marcel gasped when he saw, alerting Niall and Ashton, the only other two in the room.

"Alexi! Lottie!"

Louis jerked his head up, looking not so good. He'd been crying for a long time.

He stared, his eyes wide. "Baby..? Lottie?"

Harry gently put Lexi in his arms, brushing back his hair as he sniffled. "Oh, baby. Love you, baby." He kissed all over his sleeping face, startling him awake.

Alexander stared up at him, his blue eyes wide.

"Oh, baby." Louis sighed. "Missed you so many."

Charlotte looked down at them, holding her heart. "Louis did it. He saved us all." She whispered, brushing a tear from her eye.


	62. sixty-two

Harry ended up taking Charlotte back to the orphanage that night, after they had dinner. Everyone was rather sad to see her go, even the triplets and Liam and Luke .. even though they'd just met her, she felt like she was part of the family.

On the way to the orphanage, however, Harry learned a lot.

The escape that led their five favorite hybrids to them.. that had been planned for ages. It was originally just supposed to be Niall, Ashton, and Calum, but the latter two couldn't leave Michael, and Niall couldn't leave Louis.

In the end, Harry thought, it all worked out quite nicely.

The hybrids were finally free... but no one had any idea what was next for them. Try to get the younger ones into good families, try to help the older ones assimilate. It would be incredibly difficult, but it seemed like anything was better than the life they had before.

Harry had told his brothers all that he'd learned ... and now, they held an incredibly high regard for all the boys. They had risked their lives, and in the end, it did indeed work out!

And now, Louis seemed happier than ever. He was so happy to have Lexi ... even though every non-hybrid in the house seemed terrified of the little toddler, sans Edward because Edward didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

Lexi was _incredibly_ cute and everything ... but ... he had teeth. Sharp teeth. And he seemed fond of biting everything and anything. And he was constantly pouting, constantly looking angry.

Harry found him incredibly difficult to feed. Lexi seemed to be a very, very picky eater. Which killed Harry. He wanted to fatten up the little boy, because he was incredibly tiny from all the time he'd spent in the lab without food.

He'd only eat when Louis fed him, and currently, Louis wasn't here. He was at the doctor's with Edward and Zayn.

"Lexi kitty.." Harry sighed, offering him a bite of oatmeal. "C'mon. Just eat it, you silly boy. You ate it earlier when mummy was here! I know you like it!"

Alexander stared at him like he was stupid, his ears flat.

Harry took a bite, grinning widely. "Look! See, it's okay!" He tried to offer it to him again, only to get a handful of oatmeal thrown in his hair.

Harry made a disgusted face, groaning. "Really?"

Marcel walked in, sighing when he saw Harry. "Hazza, go get in the shower. I'll watch Alex."

Harry pouted, going upstairs with a defeated walk.

The youngest triplet approached the toddler, petting his head, ignoring the menacing growl. "Hi, Alex! Sorry about Harry. But please don't throw food at him, he's quite upset."

Alexander let out a meow of protest as Marcel picked him up, his limbs starfishing out as he was carried. Marcel grabbed one of the sippy cups they'd bought, one filled with milk. "I bet you're thirsty."

Alex made a face of complaint, letting out a muffled noise as the cup was brought to his mouth. He glowered at Marcel, hesitantly drinking the strawberry-flavored milk.

"Oh, there we go." Marcel smiled, kissing the top of his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Edward's baby! You act just like him.. when we were little. He was a big grump."

Alexander held the cup with both hands, resting his head on Marcel's chest, his eyes closed as his back was rubbed. He began purring, a soft purr. Marcel didn't say anything, he just held him closer.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

"Oh dear, Lou!" Zayn exclaimed, rubbing Louis' tummy with the wand of the sonogram machine. "You're due anytime!"

"They're healthy, right? No problems?" Edward asked, holding Lou's hand.

"They're perfect, as far as I can tell." Zayn smiled. "Sometime next week, we'll bring in Louis and do the c-section and he can have his lil' babies. Yeah?" He said, poking Louis' cheek, making him purr.

"He has no problems, I guess." Edward shrugged. "Sounds fine. What day?"

Zayn thought. "Thursday good? I'm off, so I can come in."

"Fine." Edward nodded. "Call me." 

Zayn nodded, wiping off Lou's stomach. "Now, Lou. I know you're a bit antsy since you got Alexander back, but I need you to be careful. You don't wanna do anything to hurt the kittens, yeah?"

Louis nodded quickly. " 'kay, Zaynie. Will be so good! Very careful. Many carefuls."

Edward patted his back. "Thank you, Zayn. You're a real friend." He said, helping Louis stand. "Anything you need, you just ask." He told him, before leaving with a very giggly Louis.


	63. sixty-three

"Daaaaaaddy," Louis wailed, walking into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Oh my god, Lou, what's wrong!" Harry gasped, dropping the food he was making and running over to him. 

"Can't see!" Louis whined, shaking his head. "Can't find Lexi! Cause Louis can't see!"

Harry pursed his lips. 

It had been a week since Alexander had began to live with them, and so far, it was very stressful. The tiny hybrid had a new favorite hobby - stealing his mummy's glasses and hiding with them. Which was not cool, because Louis was as blind as a bat, and Lexi was a very good hider.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get your specs, and we'll find Lexi." Harry assured him, rubbing his back. "Where do you think he is? Take a guess, and we'll go look there, okay?"

Louis sniffled. "Under bed?" 

Harry shrugged, nodding. "Alright, let's go upstairs." He helped Lou go up the steps and to the bedroom, then got on his hands and knees to look under the bed. 

"There's no Lexi here.. Let me check the rest of the room." Harry said, scanning the room, under the dressers, in the dressers, in the closet shelves... "I don't see him anywhere, honey. Why don't you try calling for him and I'll tell you if I see him?" Harry suggested, patting his back.

"O-Okay," Louis sniffed, nodding. He walked down the hall, holding Harry's hand, poking his head in every room and softly calling out for Alexander. 

Harry sighed when nothing happened. "Maybe he's downstairs. We can ask one of the boys if they've seen him."

"Yeah.." Louis nodded, clinging onto Harry as they walked downstairs. Harry held him on his hip, being very mindful of his tummy.

"Ni Ni," Louis waved at Niall as soon as they walked in the living room. "You see Lexi?"

Niall raised a brow. "Did Alexi steal your glasses again, Lou?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned. "Ash? Cal? Mikey? Anyone seen Lexi?" He asked the other hybrids. 

Michael came over after he'd given Pinkamena to Calum, being very quiet since the baby was asleep. "I think I saw him with Edward, but that was about an hour ago, and Edward isn't very good at paying attention to him." He whispered, shrugging. 

Louis patted Michael's head, making his white ears wiggle. "Thank.." He looked up at Harry. "Where master?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"He's in the study.." Harry mumbled, walking to the office.

He slowly pushed open the door, clearing his throat. "Edward?"

"What?"

Harry stepped inside with a sigh. The room was dimly lit by the desk lamp, and Harry let out a tiny gasp as his eyes adjusted.

"You're holding Lexi?"

Sure enough, Lou's tiny clone stared up at them, his blue eyes dark behind Louis' glasses, which seemed giant on him. He had a curl of Edward's hair in his mouth and was idly sucking it as he held Edward's phone, holding it to his ear like he was on it, even though it was bigger than his face.

Edward turned in the chair to face them, glaring. "Yes, why? You're interrupting. Alexander is helping me here."

Harry set Louis down, the hybrid gasping as he ran over to Edward and Alexander. "Lexi! Mummy needs glasses," He scolded, taking his glasses from the toddler. 

Alexander made an offended noise, staring up at his mum with a hurt pout, his jaw dropped.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, kissing Lexi's nose, making the baby growl. "Mummy need 'em to sees!" 

Alexander grabbed a handful of Lou's hair, tugging it, making him yowl. "Ow ow!"

Harry ran over, prying his hand away. "Not nice, Lexi! Don't pull hair! You hurt mummy!"

Louis sniffed, putting on his glasses and fixing them. "Lexi need glasses for himself." He said, rubbing his head. 

"Yeah.." Harry sighed. "Maybe he can have an old pair of Marcel's." 

Edward glared up at them. "If you two don't mind, we're very busy."

Harry scoffed, grabbing Lou's hand and leading him out. He shut the door, pouting. "He's so mean." 

Louis made a noise of agreement. "Daddy made food?"

Harry nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah, um, it's pizza. Sound alright?" 

Louis let of Harry's hand, nodding. "Mmhmm." He opened the fridge, grabbing out a jar of sliced pickles. "Cheesy?"

"Very," Harry nodded, giving him a piece. "I put extra cheese."

Louis 'ooo'd, grabbing a few slices of pickles and putting them all over the pizza. "Yes." He took a giant bite, humming.

"Oh lord." Harry sighed, trying not to throw up. He looked away when Louis picked up the pickle jar, chugging the juice before taking another bite of pizza. 

"Mm mm mmmmm." Louis hummed, sitting at the table with the jar and another piece of pizza. "Thank, daddy." 

"Uh huh. No... no problem."


	64. sixty-four

Marcel woke Louis up at 8 the next morning, feeling guilty about it. He looked so snug, wearing his onesie pyjamas, snuggling Alexander in his sleep.

"Lou.." He whispered, shaking his shoulder, trying not to wake up Alex. "Cmon, hunny, we need to get you in the bath."

Louis whined, pouting as he let go of Alex and sat up. "Why, Marcy..?"

"It's Thursday!" Marcel said, unable to contain his smile.

Louis gasped, wiggling his way off the bed. "Kitties!" He whispered excitedly, his tail wagging as he hurried to the bathroom.

Marcel smiled, following him. He helped Louis undress and get in the tub, helping him wash himself quickly. He let him splash around in the water for a few minutes while he got him an outfit to wear.

He helped Louis out of the bath and dressed and dried him, trying to get him to settle down a bit, but Louis couldn't help but be bouncy! He was so excited, he was finally gonna see his babies!

"Where master and daddy?" Louis asked, looking around the room.

"Edward is already at the hospital with Doctor Zayn, and Harry is doing something very important, but I can't tell you." He said, booping Lou's nose. "He'll be at the hospital during your operation, don't worry." Marcel smiled, putting a coat on him. He was so happy, he didn't have to force Louis to wear a beanie anymore, since the hybrids were well-known and no one would really freak out. "He's gonna keep an eye on Alex too, until Ash wakes up."

"Okay." Louis chirped, then froze. "Where Ni Ni? Needs him." 

Marcel raised a brow. "Why?"

"Needs him!" Louis said, waving his hands. "Come with me!"

Marcel nodded. "Oh, I see. Want me to go get him?"

"Yes!" Louis nodded quickly, and Marcel went off to retrieve Niall. It was about fifteen minutes till they came back, and Louis sat on the couch watching TV while he waited.

Niall came downstairs and yawned, looking tired, but clean. Marcel obviously made him clean up.

Louis pulled him into a hug, giggling. "Niall! Gonna have babies!" He told him excitedly, and the blond nodded. 

"I know, Lou." He grinned suddenly, patting his back. "Let's go to the car." 

Louis followed behind him, sitting in the backseat with him while Marcel sat in the front. 

He excitedly told Niall what he wanted to name the babies.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

Edward is immediately tackled by Louis as soon as he sees him. "Master!" He chirped, kissing his chin. "So excited! Ready for babies!"

"I know you are," Edward cooed, kissing his nose. "You didn't eat anything, right?"

Louis shook his head. "Nope. Nothin'." 

Edward gave him a scratch behind the ears, nodding. "Good boy. Go say hello to Doctor Zayn and get onto the table, okay?" 

"Yes!" Louis chirped, going over to Zayn and meowing loudly, startling the man. 

"Oh, Lou! Hello! Are you ready to see those babies of yours?" Zayn smiled, chuckling when Louis hugged him. 

"Oh yes! Very ready. Was very good, Zaynie. Very careful." He told him, sitting up on the table. 

Zayn smiled, nodding. "Good, glad to hear it. Can you lay back for me?"

Louis nodded, slowly laying down on the table. Marcel and Edward huddled on one side of him, while Niall stood at the foot of the bed, and Zayn on the opposite end.

He looked up at Edward, sighing a bit. "We hurry up, master? Louis is reaaaally hungry." He mumbled, then suddenly let out a screech as Zayn put the IV in his arm. 

Marcel pressed a finger to Lou's lips, holding his hand. "Shh, love! It's okay! Doctor Zayn is just giving you the sleepy medicine so you don't hurt." He said softly. 

Louis sniffled, tearing up. "Hurt." Marcel kissed his nose, sighing. "It's okay, dear." He ran his hand through Lou's hair, softly singing to him as his eyes drooped. 

He moved so Zayn could put an oxygen tube in his mouth, still holding his hand. "I can't wait."

 

 

 

**=ටᆼට=**

"So what did he want to name the babies, Niall?" Marcel asked, and Niall shrugged.

"Connie and Teddy." 

"So, Connor and Theodore." Edward said, eyebrows raised.

"Well," Niall shrugged again. "He said Connie and Teddy."

"Connor and Theodore."

Niall went over to Zayn's desk, opening up the blank birth certificate templates on the computer and typing. 

"Connor... and Theodore." He said, typing quickly.

Edward ran over, making a noise of offense. "What the fuck does that even say? Conchobar?"

"It's pronounced Connor!" Niall said, snapping his fingers.

"That's not how you spell that!" He yelled, making Niall move.

Zayn walked it, clapping his hands. "Away from my desk, now! Do not touch the computer!" He sat in his chair, staring at the certificate that said 'Theodore', then the blank one. "What's the other name? Did he pick?"

"Connor." Edward said quickly. "C-O-N-N-O-R."

Zayn typed it up, nodding. "Alright. Out of the office, you should be with Lou right now!" He scolded them both. "He's gonna wake up any minute!"

 

**=ටᆼට=**

Louis woke up three hours after his operation, not groggy at all, just excited to see his babies. 

He looked around the room, smiling when he saw two little bassinets in the corner of the room, and all three of his triplet boyfriends snuggling with each other, the only one awake being Harry. And Niall asleep in Zayn's desk chair, on his other side.

He let out a loud mewl, stretching out his arms, his eyebrows raised when he saw his huge tummy was gone. 

Harry heard him and immediately ran over, grinning and dimply. "Louis! You're up!"

"Babies..?" Louis asked, pointing at the bassinets. 

"Yep. Shall I bring them over?"

"Please," Louis smiled, sitting up carefully.

Harry went over to the other side of the room and dragged over the bassinets, humming. He picked up the tinier of the two babies, handing him to Louis. Once the kitten was safe against his chest, Harry helped him hold the other one. "So.. which is which?"

Louis smiled down at his little babies, kissing each of their foreheads. "This one," He said, looking at the tanner of the two, the one with a few curly brown hairs on his head, with fur on his ears and tail that resembled the fur of a cornish rex cat. "Connie." 

He snuggled the other one; a tiny, tiny little baby with thick auburn hair and fur that was sleeping peacefully. "And Teddy."


	65. sixty-five

Louis spent a good week in the hospital, snuggled up with his babies. He couldn't be separated from them. He refused to let anyone hold them — the only time both of them left his side was when he fell asleep. And then Harry had them and refused to let anyone hold them.

Edward had actually been very strict on him the whole time, not allowing him to feed or hold them both at once, and urging him to fall asleep at a certain time. He wanted Louis to heal up as quickly as possibly.

He also didn't allow anyone to visit, besides once, when Niall brought in Alexander because the kitten was very pouty and missed his mummy and the tall triplets.

It went quite well actually, Edward hadn't expected Alexander to like the little twin kitties, but he seemed to love them. He had held Alex up to see the babies, and he had actually started purring, holding their tiny hands. (And then he'd hissed when Edward tried to pull him away.)

So, all in all, Louis was very anxious to get home! He couldn't wait for his babies to meet Pinkamena and the other hybrids and Liam and Luke!!! He wanted to show them off! 

Harry made sure they stopped at a fast-food restaurant on the way, since Lou had eaten nothing but hospital for a week and he _really_ wanted a hamburger.

After that, it was straight home.

**=ටᆼට=**

Everyone swarmed around Louis as soon as he stepped in the house.

"Louis! Louis, you're home!"

"Shhh," Edward scolded, putting a finger to his lips. "Teddy's sleeping." He said, gesturing to the bundled up baby in his arms.

Ashton looked at the tiny baby, cooing. "He's so cute!"

Liam stood beside Lou, looking at Connor curiously. "He's got green eyes. And look at his hair! It looks curly."

Harry smiled smugly. "He got that from me."

Marcel pouted. "He's got my eyes."

"Theodore has mine." Edward cooed, kissing the baby's nose. "Mine."

Michael came over, holding Pinkie. "Do you think they'll be friends when they get older, Lou?" He asked.

"Yes!" Louis said, holding up Connor. The newborn mewled, his eyes scrunching shut.

"Oh, he's hungry.." Marcel said, patting Lou's back. "Do you want to go sit down and feed him? We can go watch some TV?"

"And then I can show you the surprise!" Harry blurted, making Edward smack him upside the head. "Shut the hell up!"

Louis hissed at him, glaring. "No cussin'!"

Edward pouted, walking away, taking a bottle from the diaper bag Marcel was carrying.

Harry whined, watching him feed Teddy. "No fair. Lou Lou never lets _me_ feed them!"

"Because I'm more calm than you. You're all bouncy." Edward snapped, making Louis step in between the boys and glare at them both.

"Daddy and master be quiet right now!" He scolded, patting Connor's back as the kitten started crying. "Make Connie upsets!"

Harry frowned, rushing over to him. "Aw, baby, I'm sorry." He said, kissing the baby's nose. "Daddy's sorry."

Louis sighed. "Gonna go upstairs. Lay down 'n feed Connie."

Harry grinned. "Oh .. I suppose I can show you my surprise now! Well, Liam helped quite a bit too."

Louis raised his eyebrows, his ears wiggling. "Ooh, s'prise? Where!"

Harry grabbed his free hand, leading him up the stairs, making sure he had a good hold on Connor, of course. "I hope you'll like it. I wasn't sure what colors to do, so there's quite a variety."

He covered Lou's eyes, walking him down the hall. "Careful now. Walk slow, baby."

Louis shuffled along, apologizing to Connor who was still whimpering.

Harry suddenly lifted his hands, and Louis gasped. "D-Daddy!"

Harry ushered him into the room, making Louis gasp again. The walls of the big room were a soft blue, with a light green carpet. The windows had flowy white curtains, and there were animal decals stuck all over the walls. There were wooden two cribs with white blankets, and a brown toddler bed with a kitty-printed blanket opposite of them.

Louis sat in the brown wicker rocking chair, sniffling as he took it all in. "So pretty. Daddy did so good for Louis and babies and Lexi." He said in awe, giggling when Connor let out a loud cry. "So sorry, baby."

He pushed his shirt down and started nursing the baby, sniffling happily as he rocked slowly. "So happy. So so happy!" He told Harry, urging him to come close.

Harry walked over, smiling. "I love you baby." He said softly, blushing in surprise as Louis dragged him down to give him a sweet kiss.

"Louis loves you more!" He giggled happily.


	66. sixty-six

Louis woke up to Harry singing the next day, but not to him.

The middle triplet was in the bed, snuggled up in the blankets with Connor in his arms. He was singing to him, rocking him slowly, trying to get him back to sleep.

Louis snuggled closer to him, resting his head in Harry's lap. "Good at singin'." He mumbled sleepily, his tail wagging slowly.

Harry smiled, shifting Connor in his arms so that he could kiss Louis. "Thank you, baby. Did I wake you up?"

"Lil bit." Louis admitted. "But was a good way to wake up."

Harry grinned, kissing him again. "Awww. Better than mean old Edward yelling at you because he's late?" He teased, and Louis nodded. "Yes."

Harry smirked, petting Lou's head with his free hand. He paused suddenly, hearing meowing. "Lou, can you see who that is?"

Louis peeked over the edge of the bed, gasping. "Oh, hi, baby!" He cooed, sitting up with Alexander in his arms. "Came to see daddy and mummy?"

Alex meowed, lifting up his hand, shaking the bottle he was carrying.

"Oh baby! Brought bubba for Connie?" Louis giggled, kissing his nose. "So so nice!" He smiled. "Wanna feed?"

Harry moved so Lexi could have room, smiling. "Here, Lexi baby."

Lexi crawled in between Louis and Harry, holding the bottle in his tiny hands.

"Here," Harry smiled, helping him put the bottle in Connor's mouth. The tiny infant started rapidly sucking, making Lexi giggle as he held the bottle.

"He's such a good big brother." Harry whispered, amazed at how gentle and sweet Lexi was being. Earlier that morning, he had bit his arm, leaving a lot of tiny teeth-shaped puncture wounds in his wrist.

Now, he was purring, his little tail wagging as he fed Connor. He got extremely fussy when Harry pushed him back and picked up the baby to burp him. He was hissing until Lou scolded him.

He whined, snuggling into Louis' arms as Harry patted Connor's back. "Shh. Can feed Connie in a minute." Louis promised him, rubbing his back.

As soon as Connor was laying in Harry's lap again, he crawled back over to them, holding the bottle.

"Yes, okay," Harry laughed. "Careful now."

Lexi gave him the bottle, cooing when he started drinking it again.

"He's so cute." Harry said fondly, petting Lexi's head. The toddler purred, his ears wiggling.

"Very cutes." Louis nodded. "So glad they like each other!"

"Right!" Harry exclaimed. "I was scared that he'd hate them." He said, shaking his head.

Louis nodded again, snuggling into Harry, an arm wrapped around Lexi's tummy. "Where Teddy?"

"Marcel has him." Harry shrugged. "He woke up when Marcy did, as soon as he went to check up on them, he woke up. Won't go back to sleep."

Louis shrugged, purring softly. "Silly. Maybe he like Marcy!" He grinned, leaning over to lick over Lexi's ear.

Harry nodded. "I suppose." He was quiet. "I feel a bit jealous. I don't think anyone likes me.." He said quietly. "Lexi hates me and Marcel, and Teddy likes Marcel.. And.."

Louis clicked his tongue. "Connie love you so many!"

Harry looked down at the little baby, smiling sheepishly as he batted his green eyes.

"Has daddy's hair." Louis whispered, kissing Harry's cheek. "Daddy's smile, too!"

Harry pulled back the now empty bottle, pouting when Connor just stared at him.

"He can't smile yet, Lou!"

Louis shook his head, squishing the baby's cheeks into a smile. He giggled as tiny dimples appeared on both his cheeks. "See, daddy? Smile!"

Harry's heart swelled. "Oh dear. He's so cute." He lifted him up, tearing up as he hugged the confused newborn. "My beautiful baby."

Lexi made a noise of complaint, and Harry smiled down at him, setting Connor down. "Don't worry, you're beautiful too." He told him. "You look just like your mummy!"

Lexi looked up at Louis, then squinted at Harry, who handed him a handheld mirror. He checked himself out, smacking his cheeks, then looked at Louis. He made a noise of shock, almost offended by how much he looked like his mummy. He was practically his clone! But tiny and unable to use the toaster and reach the milk.

Harry laughed, kissing the top of Lexi's head. "I think I broke him. He's amazed."

Louis giggled, tickling Lexi's side and making him growl. "Food done?"

Harry shrugged. "Luke was up making breakfast. Now, I have never had the honor of tasting his food, so I nominate you as taste-tester."

"Fine," Louis groaned, getting out of bed and carrying Lexi downstairs. "Hurry up!"

Harry chuckled, putting Connor over his shoulder before going downstairs.


	67. sixty-seven

"Luke, stop touching my butt," Ashton giggled, his tail wrapping around Luke's wrist. 

Luke grabbed his tail, slowly pulling his hand up it, making Ashton purr. "Sorry. You've just got a nice bum." He grinned, going over to the stove to turn off the bacon. He started putting the food on plates, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "So, have you bothered Mikey today?"

Ashton shook his head. "Nah, he's still asleep. And I'm not gonna wake him up, I like breathing." He joked, grabbing a plate. He sat at the table, taking a bite of food before dropping his fork. "Where's Lexi!"

Louis suddenly appeared behind him, a content smile on his face. "Right here!" He sat Lexi in the chair beside Ashton, and sat beside his baby. 

"Did he give you that bottle I made for Connie?" Ashton asked, ruffling Lexi's hair.

"Mmhmm." Louis giggled. "So nice of you to make him it!"

"He actually fed him the bottle," Harry said, taking a seat by Louis after laying Connor down in the swing that was in the living room. "It was really cute." 

Luke brought the three of them plates, grinning. "Well, I'm glad they're getting along!" He said, waving his band-aid covered hand. "Didn't think they would."

"We know," Harry and Louis both said, laughing.

Louis took a bite of the food, humming. "Good, Lukey! Louis likes it. Good eggies."

Harry grinned, now digging into his. "Thanks for breakfast."

Luke shrugged, sitting down by Ashton. "No problem. Where's Marcel and Edward?"

"I think Edward and Liam went into work super early." Harry shrugged. "Marcel's in the shower still, I think. He takes super long showers."

Luke nodded, biting at a piece of bacon. "Hopefully he doesn't run out of hot water. Ashton and I took a long shower early this morning."

Ashton choked, his cheeks flushing. "Luke!" He hissed, but Harry just grinned at the two of them. "Oh, don't worry about it. Everyone knows you two are woohooing." He teased, pointing his fork at them.

Ashton's ears were low. "How?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're always sneaking off together! You can just fuck in your room, you know? We don't mind."

"Daddy!" Louis scolded, covering Alexander's ears, making the kitten glare and pout. "Bad word!"

Harry covered his mouth. "Sorry, baby."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Alex," Luke shrugged. "It's not like he'll repeat anything, he doesn't say much, does he?"

Alexander turned his head to face Luke, opening his mouth unnaturally wide to show off all his super-sharp teeth. He ripped a piece of bacon in half, not taking his eyes off Luke.

"I'm going to pee myself," Luke said, staring back at him.

"Pee." Alexander echoed, just to show that he could. Harry gasped, grabbing Lexi's ears and playing with them. "Oh my gosh! You sound just like your mummy! Yes, you do! Yes, you doooo!"

Alexander whipped around, hissing and baring his teeth at Harry.

"Lexi!" Louis admonished, tugging his ear. "No!"

Harry laughed. "I don't think I'm scared of him anymore. Not when I know how cute he sounds!"

Lexi made a noise of complaint, snuggling into Lou's side, making him pout at Harry. "Embarrassed him."

Harry kissed the top of Lexi's head, laughing. "It's not a bad thing, Lexi! Your mummy has the prettiest voice in the whole world. You should be glad." He cooed, making Lexi and Louis both fluster.

"I agree!" Marcel chimed in, grinning as he sat beside Harry. Louis made a noise of awe, admiring how fresh Marcel looked - and smelled. His tail wagged lazily and his ears stood upright as he looked over him, biting his lip.

"Are you okay, Louis?" Marcel raised a brow, making Louis cough. "Um. Uh-huh." He cleared his throat. "Marcy look pretty." He giggled bashfully.

"Oh," Marcel preened, blushing. "Thank you." He was quiet for a second. "Um, so, I was thinking of going out today.. to buy some stuff for the babies? All the babies." He glanced over at Luke. "And um, I kind of wanted to get a Christmas tree. If that's alright with everyone..!"

Luke grinned. "Sure! No one's allergic, as far as I know. A real tree?"

Marcel nodded. "W-We always had a real one before, a-at our other house.." He said quietly, looking at Harry. 

"Oh, shoot!" Harry gasped. "Edward saved the ornaments, right?"

Marcel nodded. "Luckily."

"Oh man!" He grinned, his cheeks dimpling. "We're so getting a tree! And we can have soooo many presents!"

Louis made a noise of interest. "Louis likes presents."

"We're gonna spoil you rotten," Harry shook his head as he beamed. "You and those lil' babies. Just you wait."


	68. sixty-eight

Louis was snuggling with Teddy and Marcel on the couch when Edward came home, and as soon as the door shut, he was in Edward's arms.

"Master!" He sniffled, hugging him with one arm, the other still holding Theodore. "Was gone alllll day! Where?" He asked, looking up with tears in his eyes and a wobbly bottom lip.

"Just getting some things, baby," Edward murmured, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm here now. Don't worry." He glanced at the clock. "What are you doing up? Where's Connor and Alexander?"

"Sleepin'," He shrugged a bit. "Louis had to wait for master. So you don't hafta sleep all alone." He said quietly, rocking Teddy in his arms. 

"You don't have to do that.." Edward brushed back Lou's messy hair. "I would have been fine, I would have gotten in bed and snuggled with you. Right?"

Louis nodded, sighing. "Gonna go to bed now?"

Edward nodded. "In just a minute. Is Marcy up?"

Marcel walked in the room, eyebrows raised. "I was starting to think you weren't coming home."

"I'm sorry." Edward murmured, hugging him briefly. "Will you help Louis get to bed and then meet me in the office? I found some things."

Marcel nodded, taking Teddy and ushering Louis upstairs. 

 

**=ටᆼට=**

"Where were you all day?" Marcel asked, sitting down in the desk chair. 

Edward sighed, pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket. "I went down to the police station. I found a few things." He pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to Marcel. "Lou's birthday is the 24th."

Marcel raised his eyebrows. "He doesn't have parents? How can he not have parents?" His eyes scanned the page. "They made him _specifically_  to carry children. Oh god.." He was quiet. "They kept him all alone, all the time.. until he had his heat." He whispered. "My poor Lou."

"I know," Edward said quietly. "It's terrible." He dug out another piece of paper. "I have one on Alexander, too."

Marcel accepted the sheet, reading it. "His birthday is on the 24th, too! Oh gosh, we're gonna be busy. He'll be three!"

His face changed. "This is awful. They were going to kill him because he doesn't have a uterus... they were starving him!" He cried, shaking his head.

Edward took the paper back. "Alright, that's enough. It's bed time, don't want you getting too upset."

Marcel sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "Oh- I-I'm sorry. Right. Are we going to bed now?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Oh, hey, Hazza texted me and told me to grab a tree and the ornaments, they're in the truck." He said, pulling Marcel up. "We can do them in the morning."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

Louis was absolutely delighted the next morning when he found a tree in the living room. It wasn't decorated, but it was a tree! He'd been seeing a lot of Christmas cartoons on TV and he was soooo excited. He couldn't wait till Santa came! He wanted a hedgehog and a big teddy bear and socks like Strawberry Shortcake's because he thought she was the cutest thing in the whole world. 

He was a bit conflicted though. He knew he had to write a list to Santa, but... he couldn't write. Maybe he could tell his list to Marcy and have him write it down and send it? Yeah, that would work. Marcy's handwriting was so pretty.

He went in the office, knowing that he would be in there. "Marcy?" He said quietly, poking his head in. 

Marcel turned around in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Oh, hi, cookie! You're awake! What do you need? Do you want breakfast?"

Louis' ear wiggled. "Nuh-uh. Daddy gonna make foods. Um... need something else." He said quietly.

Marcel patted his lap, and Louis came over, sitting himself down. "C-Can Marcy write letter to Sandy?"

"Sandy?" Marcel raised his eyebrows, rubbing his back.

"Sandy Claws, Marcy." Louis said, pouting. "So Sandy bring Louis presents. On Crismas."

Marcel took a moment to process. "Santa Clause? You want me to write a letter to Santa?"

Louis nodded rapidly. "Yes. Cause Louis can't write."

Marcel smiled softly. "Of course." He patted his back, pulling up a new text document. "Dear Santa," He said out loud as he typed, "..for Christmas I want..." He looked at Lou, smiling. "What do you want, cookie?"

Louis snuggled into Marcel, his head tucked under Marcel's chin. "Hedgehoggy.. teddy bear.. Strawberry sockies, like ones she wears in movie.. glitter and stickers.. candy.. oh! More fishies for daddy. Daddy misses fishies. And fishies for Louis. But ones Louis can eat!" He said, smiling. "That's it."

Marcel typed as quick as Louis talked, getting it all written in a proper list. After Louis looked and helped him pick a fancy border with candy canes so his letter would look pretty, he printed it. (And saved it to his computer, because he swore that Lou would get everything on that list.)

He gave Louis an envelope to decorate while he folded the paper and wrote out address labels. Louis drew candy canes on the letter to match his letter, then allow Marcel to have it so he could put the letter in it and seal it up.

Marcel went outside to stick it in the mailbox as Louis watched eagerly from the window, his tail wagging. He put the flag up and gave Louis a thumbs up, smiling and dimpling. Louis blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it, grinning. 

He came back inside, going over to Lou and squishing his cheeks. 

"Marcy!" Louis squealed. "Cold hands! Cold hands!"

Marcel chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sorry. It's quite cold out there." 

Louis shook his head, standing on his tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. "Thank, Marcy. So good for Louis! Love Marcy so many."

"I love you toooo," Marcel cooed, hugging him tightly.


	69. sixty-nine

**louis/harry/marcel/edward at the very end!**

 

Louis and the rest of the hybrids took the job of decorating the tree, while the other boys went out to buy gifts, um - send the letters to Santa. Sans Liam and Edward, they had to stay home to supervise.

It was a bit of a messy fiasco, honestly, Alexander was very keen on helping, but he broke practically every ornament he touched. Not on purpose! He was trying his best. He was just weirdly strong.

Louis ended up giving him all the ones that were big and made of cloth or wood.

Calum didn't end up decorating at all, he had a sleeping Pinkie in his lap the whole time (until she woke up because at some point in time, Alex had crushed a glass bulb in his hand, and both he and Louis had screamed until Louis ran off to get him some booboo stickers).

Edward was covered in kitties. Theodore was lying over his shoulder, crying, and Connor was asleep in his lap. He tried to get Teddy to calm down by patting his back, but the tiny baby kept trying to pull his shirt down.

Louis turned around, frowning. "Teddy is hungry! Feeds him!"

Edward pouted up at Louis. "Feed him? A bottle?"

"Yes!" Louis said, poking his nose. He went in the kitchen and got a bottle, giving it to Edward.

The oldest triplet took it, and shuffled Teddy in his arms so that way he could be comfortable. He gave the bottle to him, shocked when he immediately stopped crying.

He chuckled softly as he felt Teddy's tail move, brushing against his arm. "There you go. Good."

Louis looked back at him, giggling. "Very good at feeding him, master!"

Edward kissed the tiny baby's forehead, breaking out in a smile as he purred.

 

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

 

"Okay, so I wanna give him a turtle. Like no offense, but he needs a turtle."

"Harry, if you want a turtle, all you have to do is say so. You don't have to act like it's for Lou." Marcel scolded, shaking his head.

"It can be a shared turtle?" Harry shrugged. "Yeah?"

Marcel shrugged. "Alright. Sounds good. What else should we get him that's not on the list?"

Harry let out a yell, dropping Marcel's hand. "Holy shit, we're getting this! And THIS ONE FUCK ME-"

Marcel winced. "Haz, watch your language.." He whispered an apology to the mum across the room.

"Sorry!" Harry pressed his face against the window of the Victoria's Secret. "He needs it!"

Marcel looked at the scanty Mrs. Clause outfit with his eyebrows raised. "Seriously? I wanted to get him a normal Mrs. Clause outfit."

Harry pouted a bit. "We can have sexy and normal? Both?"

Marcel stared at the red outfit, trimmed in white fur. "Oh.." He sighed. "Fine. Go get it." He gasped, seeing a pair of green and white socks. "Get those too!"

Harry gave him a pleased smirk before going in and buying everything, getting it all wrapped up in a bow.

"Oh, man. We need sexy Santa outfits too."

"Normal Santa, Harry."

"Sexy!!!"

"No."

"Awww."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Luke, Marcel, and Harry were forced into wrapping the presents since Edward and Liam were clumsy and had no idea how to wrap at all.

There were lots of presents, and all of them had to stay in the basement (because the hybrids were very serious about Santa, and Alexander would probably try to eat them).. but since the next day was Lou's birthday, some of them were brought up earlier.

Harry baked a nice, big cake for Lou, a vanilla flavored one covered in strawberries and whipped cream. For Lexi, he made a very similar cake, just tinier. He put 20 candles in Lou's and 3 in Lexi's.

Marcel had everything put up neatly on the island in the kitchen, all the little wrapped gifts stacked in a pyrimid. He didn't know if Louis had realized it was his birthday... every time he walked by, he just made an amazed noise, just admiring it like it was another decoration.

After dinner, which was tuna fish sandwiches because Louis really loved them, Edward stood.

"Louis, I don't know if you know, but.. today is your birthday."

Louis stared at Edward, very confused. "Birfday?"

"It's been twenty years since you were brought into this world." Edward explained. "Twenty years ago, today, you were probably taking your first breaths. You're twenty years old."

The other hybrids looked shocked. "It's his birthday?" "How do you know!" "When is mine?"

Edward waved his hand, and they hushed. "I got your files from the police station. I'll let you all know in a bit." He cleared his throat. "But, um, it's Alexander's birthday as well. Harry?"

Harry ran in from the kitchen, giggling. "I made cake!"

He set the tray with the cakes in the middle of the table and lit all the candles, shocking every one of the hybrids.

"Now," Harry smiled. "Lou, Lexi, make a wish and blow out the candles! There's one for every year on there."

Louis looked up at Harry, his blue eyes warm and filled with tears. "Louis wishes to spend rest of his lives with daddy and Marcy and master." He looked at the candles, sniffing before blowing them out in a single breath.

Lexi stared at the cake, grunting and grabbing a handful of it. "Fishies..!" He yelled, blowing out the candles. He licked at his cake-covered paw, his ears perked up.

Harry giggled, wiping away the tears in his eyes. "They're so cute."

Alexander looked at Harry, meowing. The middle triplet came over to his side, sniffing. "Oh, Lexi kitty! What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth wide, poking Harry's nose.

Harry made a noise of confusion, opening his mouth too. "What are we doing?" He said, his voice a bit slurred from how wide his jaw was.

Alexander suddenly stuffed a strawberry in his mouth, making Harry choke in surprise. He chewed it slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Lexi fed daddy!" Louis gasped, hugging the tiny kitten to his side. "So cutes!"

Edward huffed, a bit jealous. "Lou baby, everyone, hurry up and eat -"

Marcel pushed plates of cake in front of everyone, smiling. "We got Louis and Alex some presents. We're gonna open them after this!"

Louis practically inhaled the rest of his cake, just excited. He loved presents!

Harry and Edward both carried over a pile of presents, setting them in the center of the table once Marcel had cleared it.

Harry put a gift in front of Louis, smiling. "Open it up, baby. Tear the paper right off." He said, ripping a corner of it so he'd get it.

Louis looked up at him, biting his lip as he tore open the gift. "Huh..." He gasped, smiling in delight. "Oh! Strawberry!" He squealed, holding up the box. Harry had found a box set of all the seasons of Strawberry Shortcake and thought Louis absolutely had to have it!

Marcel nudged one towards Alexander, smiling. "Here, Alex! Open it up!"

Alexander scratched at the paper, squinting in concentration. He unwrapped a tiny, plain box. He stared at Marcel in distaste, shaking it unhappily - but his expression changed once he heard a rattling inside of it. He kept shaking it, enthused with the new toy - until Marcel snatched it from him.

"Alex, you'll break them, kitty!" He took the lid off the box, pushing it back.

Alexander gasped loudly, picking up a pair of plastic-framed faux glasses from the box. He pushed them onto his nose, looking over at Louis. He let out an enthusiastic meow, poking them.

Louis pushed his own glasses up, his ears twitching as he meowed back, grinning.

Marcel stared at them, eyebrows raised. "Should I meow too?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I think they like them."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

The next morning was Christmas morning, and Louis knew it. The triplets had to really fight to get him to sleep, he was incredibly wound up.

But, that morning, when he saw the tree surrounded by presents, they knew it had been so worth it.

And the other boys, too, they were so shocked. They hadn't been expecting anything at all... they were so excited when they saw that they had dozens of presents!

All the humans of the house passed out presents to the delighted little hybrids - dressed as Santa! Sans the beard. Louis had to sniff the triplets to tell them apart now, since they all wore Santa suits, and Marcel was wearing contacts. They all looked like really sexy Santas. It was confusing.

They each took turns opening gifts, one at a time.

For all the hybrids, they'd gotten Mrs. Clause outfits - besides Cal and Niall because Liam knew they wouldn't really like those. They got them cuter Santa outfits, fluffy ones. For the babies, they got elf outfits. Alexander didn't want to put his on, but Harry coaxed him into it with a candy cane. They had also gotten all the boys phones, but weren't going to give Louis his just yet...

For Louis, they'd gotten him his socks, a lot of cans of tuna and anchovies, a _turtle_ , lots of candy, a baby hedgehog, the biggest teddy bear they could find, a great big box full of stickers, some tubes of glitter, some finger paint, a Nintendo DS with a bunch of games they thought would be good for helping him learn to read, a blanket covered in kitties, a kitty onesie, and a lot of fuzzy sweaters.

For Niall, they'd gotten a lot food. Chips, cookies, and a list of all the pizza shops in the area. They told him he had a certain amount of money he could spend on food from shops each month, and he could get whatever, whenever. They also bought him a set of golf clubs, since he seemed to be weirdly into golf, and told him that he could start playing when the courses opened again. They also got an Xbox for the boys to share, and got him a golfing game for it. And a onesie covered in four-leaf clovers.

For Calum, they got him an iTunes card, a Katy Perry poster and a cardboard cutout of her, a stuffed puppy as well as a puppy onesie, a laptop - since he seemed to like writing and they didn't want his work to get lost, a couple of nice hats, and most of the FIFA games.

For Michael, they got him the same pizza deal they got for Niall, a lot of nice warm sweaters, a couple of giant stuffed My Little Pony plushes, a DS for him as well.. with some of the newer Pokemon games since he liked watching that show, a onesie that looked like Pikachu, and fuzzy slippers.

For Ashton, they bought a kangaroo onesie, a nice drum set (he liked to steal Luke's phone to get on youtube and watch drumming videos), some Dragon Ball-Z merch becaue he seemed to like the show, a pineapple printed blanket, and a promise from Luke that they'd go clothes shopping together.

For Pinkamena, they'd bought a Pinkie Pie onesie, lots of things for her to chew on and shake, a set of pink and yellow bottles, a bunch of pink blankets and clothes - they'd basically bought everything Pinkie Pie that they could find that a baby could play with.

For Teddy and Connor, they bought matching teddy bears, blue and green onesies (blue for Teddy, green for Connor), teething toys, pacifiers, adorable little suits.. just clothes upon clothes upon clothes.

They'd all gotten each other stuff as well.

Harry got an unbelievable amount of cookbooks, so he'd, in the words of Edward, "stop making nasty ass shit" ... as well as a cute Polaroid and a very pretty buttplug. And a lot of lube. And new fish.

Marcel got a lot of ties, a lot of money so he could go to the book store, hair gel, a watch, socks, and new sweaters.

Edward's gift was a bit unexpected - all the older boys had chipped in to get him a punching bag so he could _punch_  away his anger and stop being so worked up constantly. They'd also bought him some very nice suits - top of the line Gucci and Burberry.

Liam got a watch that matched Marcel's, a stereo set, very nice headphones, some records, and a soundboard... Marcel knew all about his secret desire to write music.

Luke got a penguin onesie, more lip rings, some new skinny jeans, fancy shoes, some new albums, and a digital watch so, again, in Edward's words, "he'll stop being late as fuck."

All in all, it was a very good holiday.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Later that night, Harry went up to Louis once both the triplets and Alexander were asleep. "I have a few more presents for you, baby." He murmured, kissing his neck, making Louis squirm.

"Daddy," Louis blushed, giggling softly. "What?"

Harry smirked, taking his hand. "Come on." He led him to the bathroom, handing him his striped socks and the sexy Mrs. Clause outfit. "Put this on, and come in the bedroom."

"Why?" Louis frowned. "Don't like Lou Lou's dress?"

Harry smirked a bit, patting the stack of clothes. "This is even better, baby. An even prettier dress. Wear it for me."

Louis nodded obiedenietly. "Okay, daddy."

Harry kissed his temple and walked out, going into the bedroom. He took off his Santa coat and sat on the bed in between his brothers, sighing contently. "I'm so ready."

"Is he going to wear it?" Marcel whispered, still in the full Santa outfit, but with the hat off and his hair framing his face in it's natural short curls.

Harry nodded. "Duh. He didn't even know what it was. He's gonna find out real soon."

Edward sighed softly. "Alright, well, remember to keep your cock in your pants, Harry. We can't actually fuck him."

"I know.." Harry pouted, then smirked. "But I'm gonna give him the best blow job he's ever had."

"I want a blow job, too." Edward said, the zipper of his pants undone.

Harry licked his lips. "I'll give you one right now." He purred, then crawled between Edward's legs, pushing his boxers out of the way. Edward stared down at him as he licked over the side of his soft dick, pressing kisses along the length. "Love your cock, Eddie."

Edward raised a brow, wrapping a hand around his dick, gripping it and slowly stroking. "He loves you too. Love you even more if you'd start sucking."

Harry made a soft moan, taking Edward's tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

Marcel curled up to Edward, pouting as he slowly grinded against his thigh. "Edward... I .. I want to kiss, please."

Edward gave a smirk, holding Marcel's jaw with one hand, still slowly jerking his cock with the other. "Okay, baby." He pulled him in, gently kissing him, his tongue writhing into Marcel's mouth.

The door opened suddenly to reveal Louis in the fur-trimmed red lingerie and thigh high socks. "Hey..!" He whimpered, seeing Edward's thickening cock right there... wanting it so bad...

All three boys turned to him suddenly, Edward getting fully hard at the sight of Louis' soft body.. his tummy and his perky breasts.

"Come here, Louis." Edward said, moving so Louis could crawl in between him and Marcel. 

The hybrid snuggled in between them, putting his hand over the one Edward had on his dick. "Hey."

"You can touch it, baby." Edward murmured, moving his hand, urging Louis to move his. 

Louis gently gripped his erection, slowly stroking it. "Wants it."

Edward let out a hiss of pleasure. "You know you can't have it. I'm sorry."

His grip tightened. "Master."

"Fuck, Louis!" He winced. "You know we can't." He grabbed his wrist. "But Marcel is very anxious to eat your pretty ass. Yeah? Give you his fingers too."

Louis whimpered, pressing his arse against Marcel. "Please..!"

Marcel slipped a hand between his legs, kissing his ear. "Are you ready, cookie?"

"Hold on!" Harry yelled, sitting up. "I'm Santa Clause, and I want my cookie's milk! Right now!" He crawled over Edward, wrapping his arms around Lou's waist and burying his face between his tits. 

"Dadddddy," Louis mewled, squirming. 

Harry slipped the velvety robe off of him, nearly groaning at the sight of his chest. "Oh yeah. Ohhhh yeah." He started sucking on Lou's nipple, making the little hybrid whimper as he kneaded his breasts.

Edward slipped a hand between Lou's thighs, being mindful of his healing tummy, grabbing his little prick and stroking it slowly. Louis came immediately, he always did. 

Marcel had his hands down below, sliding a finger in and out of his already wet hole ever so slowly. 

Louis just laid there, tugging on Harry's curls and squirming.

Harry switched nipples, making Louis cum again as overstimulation racked his little body. Harry kept sucking from him, and Edward's hand was covered in spunk, and Marcel had worked his way up to three fingers now.

Louis mewled, shoving Harry's face away, feeling overwhelmed. "Daddy... done.."

Marcel pouted. "Y-You mean, I can't eat you out?"

Louis made a noise of complaint. "Mmm, uh uh! Need Marcy now. Eat Louis out." He pouted a bit at Harry. "No more milkies left."

Harry shrugged in understanding. "It's okay, baby. Will you roll over for Marcel?"

He rolled over on his tummy, his back arched. He wiggled around till his arse was in Marcel's face, then moved his tail out of the way. His eyes widened once he realized how close his face was to Marcel's crotch. He palmed the front of his velvet trousers, looking back at him in question.

Marcel moaned in pleasure. "I-I can't penetrate you b-but we could .. you could fellate me-" He said, his knees bending in as Louis pushed harder.

Louis looked at him in offense. "Huh?"

"A blow, Louis, he wants a blow job." Edward told him, acting very nonchalant even though Harry was straddling him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, sinful as a stripper.

Louis suddenly nodded, unzipping Marcel's pants. He moved his briefs so he could get to his stiff dick, then started kitten licking the length.

Marcel moaned, squeezing Lou's hips. "Oh - oh my gosh-" 

Louis nipped at his balls, growling. "Eat Louis..!"

Marcel whimpered, his knees bending in. "I'm s-sorry Louis!" He yelped, spreading his arse apart and licking into him. 

Louis' back arched in pleasure as he went back to licking and sucking Marcel's cock, pressing his arse in Marcel's face. 

Harry was moaning just as loud as he bounced on Edward's cock, now in just his Santa hat. Louis whimpered, deepthroating Marcel and moaning as Marcel's tongue roamed inside of him.

Louis came again, rocking against Marcel's chest as the youngest triplet pushed his fingers inside of his hole.

Harry was shaking the whole bed as he rode Edward, the headboard hitting the wall noisily over and over and over. "Edward Edward Edward," He moaned his name like a mantra, throwing his head back as he came all over Edward's chest. 

Edward forced Harry's hips down, going as fast as he could, suddenly groaning as he came inside of him. Harry squealed a bit because, hell yeah, opportunity to use his new glittery plug!

The sounds of his big brothers feeling good had Marcel close to the edge, but he knew he could get another orgasm from Lou and he was determined. He sucked and nipped at his rim, his fingers curling deep inside of him.

Louis whimpered and mewled, cumming dry as Marcel came all over his face, neither of them able to hold it any more.

They all laid there for a while after that.

"You know," Harry mumbled, panting softly. "I like Christmas sex."


	70. seventy

Harry woke Louis up at the crack of dawn on the 31st, seriously pissing off the tiny hybrid, and earning Harry quite a few teeth marks.

"Babyyyyy," Harry cried, shaking Louis with his knee, hiding his hands behind his back. "Come on! I told you last night that we had to get up early! We have a lot to do today!"

Louis let out a loud growl, burying himself under the pillows. 

"Louis! We're supposed to see mum and Gemma at 10!"

An even louder growl.

"I'm going to go tell Edward!"

Louis huffed, rolling over. "Make Louis so angry." He told Harry, trudging to the bathroom. "Make me stay up alllllll night makin' bottles, then wake me up sooooo early!" He yelled, slamming the door shut. 

Harry let out a whine, leaning on the bathroom door. "Louis Louis Louis! I'm sorry! You know I am! But I told you, the twins have to stay with mummy for a while! They need the bottles!"

Louis walked out a minute later, rubbing his eyes. "Louis needs foods."

Harry patted his back. "Okay. Let's go get you a muffin, stick on your shoes, baby. Aren't you glad I made you dress last night?" He laughed nervously, trying to cheer him up. 

Louis slipped his Vans on, his eyes fluttering shut as he collapsed on Harry. "Carry Louis downstairs and gives me a muffin."

Harry nodded, hoisting him up and carrying him downstairs. He sat him on a stool at the island counter, putting a strawberry muffin in front of him after taking off the paper.

Luckily he did so.. because Louis just grabbed the muffin in his hand and took a giant bite out of it, without opening his eyes. He ate the whole thing in three bites, then started meowing for another one. Which Harry gave to him, of course.

"Are the twins all packed up? And Lexi?" Harry asked, picking up Louis after he finished the second muffin.

"Yeah, Hazzy," Marcel said, grabbing his bag. "Edward's in the van with them." 

Harry nodded. "Fantastic. So we're good to go?"

"Yep yep."

**=ටᆼට=**

It was an hour long drive up to the triplet's mother's house, and they were forever thankful that all of the hybrids were fast asleep the whole time.

But, it was such a pain to wake Louis up again. Harry forced Edward to get him this time, electing to carry in the twins with Marcel. 

"Louis, come on, baby. We're here, we're at mummy's house." He nudged Louis, sighing in relief whenever the little hybrid sat up. He unbuckled and leaned over to unbuckle Lexi, who'd been sleeping next to him. He went to pick him up, but Edward patted his back and moved him over. "Let me carry him."

Louis nodded, getting out and stretching. "Gemma?" He asked, looking around.

"She'll be inside, Lou. Her car's right there." Edward said, holding Alexander on his hip. He pointed out a neat little Honda, then pointed to the front door. "Go on, babe."

Louis quickly grabbed the diaper bags, then toddled over to the door. He looked around curiously before opening it and stepping inside. He was immediately greeted with a chorus of 'awww's.

A young woman he'd only seen in pictures now stood in front of him, a girl with short, silver hair and a black dress. "Is this him? Oh my goodness, aren't you cute?" She cooed, brushing a hand over his ears. 

Louis immediately purred, staring into the girl's eyes. She looked just like the triplets. "Gemma?"

She let out a soft giggle, nodding. "That's me! Very nice to meet you, Louis." She smiled, then let out a soft gasp as Edward carried in Alexander. "And Louis' mini-me? Aw!" 

She went over and gently pet Alexander's head, jerking back suddenly as he growled. "Oh, is he fussy?"

Harry walked in the kitchen with Connor in his hands. "No, he's just like that all the time." He shrugged and held up the kitten in his hands. "However, here is a cute and beautiful baby that looks just like me."

Gemma took the baby, smiling. "Oh, hello, little one!" She patted his back, shaking her head. "I can't believe you loons actually reproduced. With a _boy_."

Alexander let out a growl, and Edward sniffed. "Are you offended by that?"

"What?" Gemma laughed. "Of course not! I'm just amazed that you had children, before me! And I've got a boyfriend and everything! I always thought you'd all just.. go buy a small island and be gay there." She teased.

"Louis is a boy," Edward said. "We can still have a gay island."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yes, I suppose so, Eddie. Now then... I made tea. I expect you to tell me every detail about Louis. Okay?" She grinned, forcing her little brothers into the living room.   
  
  


 **=ටᆼට=**  

They left around 6 pm, since Anne made them stay for dinner, even though Edward was very insistent that they left. In any case, it was quite nice.

Louis sat in the back with Edward while Marcel drove them to the hotel they were going to be staying at for a few days. He fell asleep again. Edward didn't mind, he just held him close. 

The hotel was a very nice one, a high class deal, one that came with chocolates on the pillows and water bottles that you had to pay for. And an adjustable shower with 12 settings - Louis put that to work as soon as he discovered it.

After his shower, his very very long shower (there were also fun lights in the shower okay), Harry told him to put on his cutest clothes.

So, Lou dug around in his suitcase, looking for something pink or sparkly. He stumbled upon his white sequined shorts and decided to throw those on over his black leggings, along with a pink crop top. And his cute white Vans. 

Harry almost fainted when he saw his bum in those shorts. Needless to say, it was a yes from him. Edward didn't care, and Marcel got a nosebleed. All good.

Louis began to wonder why he had to get all dressed up when Edward came out in one of his new Gucci suits, and Harry came out in his Yves Saint Laurent, and Marcel came out in his best sweater vest. 

"Daddy?" He climbed onto Harry's back, purring. "Why Louis had to get all pretties?"

Harry smiled, looking back to nuzzle his face against Lou's. "Remember a few days ago when we saw doctor Zayn and he said your tummy was all better?" Louis nodded rapidly. "I thought we should celebrate! Plus, it's New Year's Eve, as well!" 

"Huh?" Louis raised a brow in question.

"Tomorrow, it'll be a whole new year!" Harry grinned. "No longer will it be 2016, it'll be 2017!"

Louis just stared at him, shrugging. 

"Whatever." Harry chuckled, kissing his cheek. "We're gonna go have some fun, baby. Mmkay?"

Louis played with one of Harry's curls, humming. "Fun?"

"I don't think the club is that much fun." Edward mumbled.

"Then don't go," Harry stuck his tongue out, and Edward smacked his arm. "If I don't go, who will protect Louis?"

"Me? Duhhhh _shit_ ," Harry groaned as Louis fell from his grip and landed on the floor. 

"Owie! Master!" Louis cried, reaching for Edward. 

Edward scooped him up, glowering at Harry. "You cunt, you hurt my baby!"

"Mine!" Harry whined, trying to grab him back and failing.

"Can we just go?" Marcel sighed, holding the door open. They all went down to the van and headed off.

The place wasn't too far from their hotel... but it was fairly big. 

Before anyone had gotten out, they all turned to Louis. 

"Listen, kitty," Harry said. "You have to stay with one of us at _all times_. No running off. Anyone could take you."

"And also," Marcel said, "Do not drink or eat _anything_ , unless one of us gives you it."

"And," Edward said, grabbing Lou's waist. "Don't let anyone touch you. If someone touches you, tell me, and I'll beat the fuck out of them."

Harry grinned. "I think that's about it. Right?"

Edward shrugged. "Don't get too pissed, Harry."

The middle triplet gave a little smirk. "I'll try not to."

Edward rolled his eyes and helped Louis get out, holding his hand protectively. 

"Are we sure that bringing Louis to the club is a great idea?" Marcel whispered as Harry showed the bouncer his ID.

"It's a high level club, Marcy. No one will put their fucking hands on him." Edward said, now holding Lou's hip.

"That's not what I'm worried about.." Marcel said quietly. "Has he ever even had alcohol?"

"We'll be right here with him!" Harry said. "We'll only give him one or two drinks if he wants them, then we can dance a bit."

Louis' ears pricked up. "Dance, dance?" His tail wagged.

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah, baby. You like to dance?"

"Yes!" He chirped, his tail wagging.

Marcel coughed. "Not like the dancing we're going to be doing."

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

An hour later, Louis had drank 3 strawberry flavored wine coolers and found himself on the dance floor with Harry.. His back pressed against Harry's chest as the older man danced against him.

The air was thick and smelled like sweat, and not too far away, Edward and Marcel were sitting at the bar; the older of the two downing shots, the younger one licking the salty rim of a margarita.  

Harry waved at Marcel, wearing a drunk smirk as he grinded into Louis. The littlest triplet let out a sigh, wiggling around in his seat. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked him, rubbing his thigh. 

Marcel sighed sadly. "I'm _drunk_ and _horny_ and I wanna _dance_ but I'm terrible at dancing, no one will want to dance with me..!" He whined, his head falling on the counter. 

Edward leaned over, sliding his hand up to cup his prominent erection. "Get up, 'm gonna dance with you."

"Y-You don't like dancing." He whimpered, his eyes flickering up to meet Edward's.

"And I also don't like seeing you sad. Now get up and dance with me." He ordered, standing.

Marcel stood, sheepishly following Edward to an empty spot near Lou and Harry. Edward put his hands on Marcel's hips, kissing his ear before beginning to sway to the music.

He was _killing_ Marcel. He was a good dancer, a filthy dancer, it was criminal. Marcel had never wanted to leave a place as much as he wanted to in that moment. He wanted to just go out to the van and he wanted Edward to _sodomize_ him.

"Mmm, baby, if that's what you really want." Edward purred in his ear, making Marcel whine. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Edward mumbled, pulling him close, their chests pressed together. "You're so hard for me right now, aren't you, Marcy?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm incredibly erect.." He said, his eyes closed as he practically humped Edward's leg.

"Calm down, baby." Edward murmured, grabbing his arse. "Look, only few minutes till New Year's."

Marcel looked over at the TV, panting softly. "Oh.. yeah.. I completely forgot."

Louis came over to the two, glued to Harry, looking around curiously as the whole club fell silent and people began singing. Even daddy was singing, in his silly drinking voice. He was smiling happily, squeezing Lou's hands. 

Suddenly everyone started counting loudly, down from ten. By the time they got to one, Harry's lips were on Louis', and Edward was passionately kissing Marcel. The triplets all felt very happy - this was the first time they all got to kiss someone on New Year's. Usually they'd take turns, one year Marcel kissed Harry, the next was Harry and Edward, then Marcel and Edward. But someone was always alone. Now..

"Pretty colors!" Louis suddenly yelled, gesturing to the fireworks on the TV.

Marcel snuggled into Edward's side. "I'm ready to go."

Edward gave Harry a look, then they all went out.

 

 **=ටᆼට=**  

 

Not long after that, the boys all found themselves tangled up in bed; Louis and Harry in one, Marcel and Edward in another.

Marcel had his hand down his trousers, panting. "E-Edward, I-I need you to touch me..!" He begged, thumbing the head of his cock. "Please, please."

Edward towered over him, his tongue laving over Marcel's neck. "Yeah, baby. Want me to fuck you, huh? Real hard?"

Marcel huffed, kicking his pants and briefs off. "Yes, oh gosh, _stick your penis in me_!" He cried, reaching down to slowly jerk his cock while pushing a finger inside of himself.

Edward bit at his neck, leaving a dark bruise. He grabbed the lube from his bag and got his fingers slicked up, sliding one inside of Marcel, not giving him a chance to pull out his own finger. 

"Uh - Edward," Marcel whimpered as Edward moved their fingers in and out. "Hurry hurry." 

The older triplet unzipped his pants with one hand, continuing to scissor him open with the other. He put a second finger inside of him, curling them until he heard Marcel moan repeatedly. 

He sat up, getting out his stiff cock and covering it in lube before rolling Marcel over and pinning his hands down. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Marcel arched his back, panting. 

Edward fumbled with his dick, his drink-addled brain not all there. He pushed inside of Marcel's hole at last, making the little triplet whine. 

He slowly started thrusting, glancing over at Harry and Lou, who were in a world of their own.

Harry had Louis in his lap as he fucked him, his face buried in Lou's tits, but his drunk, smug smirk was still visible. They were both being obscenely loud.

"Num num num," Harry slurred, a grin on his face as he licked and nibbled at Louis' hard nipples. He had the hybrid's arsecheeks spread as he fucked into him, giving the other two the best view in the world as his balls pressed against Lou's skin. 

Louis was moaning loudly, scratching Harry's biceps as the older man was practically splitting him in half. "Daaaaaaddy, oh daddy-!"

Edward shook his head, focusing on Marcel again. He started thrusting a bit faster, groaning as Marcel pushed back against him. "Fuck, Marcy. Love you."

"Ed, Ed, oh," Marcel threw his head back, stroking his cock. "Oh! Right there, I'm so close to orgasming-"

Edward pushed deeper, driving Marcel insane as he continuously rammed his prostate. "Yeah," He groaned, tugging on Marcel's short curls, which were coming ungelled. "Want me to cum inside of you?"

"Oh yes, please," Marcel whined. "Want your semen inside of me."

Edward went faster, wondering in the back of his mind how Marcel didn't manage to turn him off with his clinical lingo. 

Marcel suddenly tightened around him as he came, spurting cum all over the bed. Edward groaned, cumming soon after, every time he pulled back, Marcel's arse just got tighter and tighter, like he wanted him to stay inside. 

He came hard, making Marcel's inside go warm. The younger triplet panted, snuggling into him.

"I'm not pulling out," Edward mumbled, and Marcel shrugged, yawning. " 'kay."

Edward rested his head on Marcel's shoulder, glancing over at his other brother, who was fast asleep on top of Louis, using his boobs for a pillow. He made a jealous groan, holding Marcel closer. He squinted, turning off the lights before yawning and falling asleep.


	71. seventy-one

"Louis Louis Louis Louis," Harry ran in the bedroom, bouncing so much that Connor nearly slipped out of his arms. 

"Give him here!" Louis demanded, taking the very confused baby from him. "Bad daddy! Almost drops him!" He chastised, rubbing Connor's back. The little baby just stared up at Louis, drooling on his shirt as he purred.

Louis turned up his nose. "Now. What daddy wants?" 

Harry started bouncing again. "You have to come with me and Michael, it's super secret, I can't even tell you what we're doing because if Edward heard, he'd piss his pants I'M SO EXCITED!" He squealed, clapping.

Louis smacked his hand, shaking his head. "No cussing! Who gonna watch kitties?"

"Calum's watching Pinkie, of course, and Edward's going to watch Alex, and Marcel said he could handle the twins. _They think I'm taking you shopping_ ," Harry giggled, shaking his head. "Hoooo, boy, they're wrong." 

Louis stared at him, his ears flattened. "W-Where we going?" He felt a bit afraid. He'd been watching the news lately. People who'd adopted hybrids kept taking them back because they were too much to handle. Was he getting annoying?

"Can't tell you till we get outside, silly!" Harry grinned, his cheeks dimpling. "Michael knows, though. Don't worry, it's not bad, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to." 

Louis shoulders sunk, and he nodded, a bit relieved. "Going now?"

"Yeah, lemme take Connie back so you can change," Harry smiled, and Louis immediately hissed. "Not till daddy sits!"

Harry pouted, but sat down on the bed, accepting Connor when Louis handed him over. 

"No bouncing."

"Okaaaayyy." He mumbled, his eyes trained on Louis as the hybrid undressed, shimmying on a pair of leggings and a skirt and a baggy sweater. 

Louis turned around, his tail wagging. "All ready." He smiled, taking Connor back. 

 

**=ටᆼට=**

"Did you tell Louis what we're doing yet, Harry?" Michael asked, his eyebrows raised when Harry shook his head. 

"Do you want to tell him?" Harry smiled, parking the car in front of the mall. 

Michael pulled Louis out of the car, grinning. "I'm getting my hair done! I also wanted to get a few piercings." He said, his tail wagging.

Louis tugged at a strand of his hair. "Hair.. done?"

"I want to dye mine red." Mikey shrugged. "And Harry thought maybe you'd like to dye yours too? Hey, you could get it pink! Like Strawberry!"

Louis gasped loudly. "Daddy! Louis have Strawberry hair!?"

Harry grinned. "If you want it, baby!"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" He tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Louis get his ears pretties, too?"

Harry paused. He hadn't thought of that. "I dunno if they can pierce your little kitten ears, baby. We'll have to ask."

Louis shrugged, following Harry and Michael to the salon.

Harry had to explain the whole dyeing process, and made him _promise_   not to attack the hair dresser. 

It actually went rather well, he got his hair dyed a rosy pink color - even his ears. Michael got his done a nice fire engine red.

Later on, they visited the jewelry store - where Michael got his eyebrow pierced, and Louis got both of his ears pierced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short af. well, i'm going to end this book soon. i'm out of ideas and it's got a lot of chapters. i'm thinking of doing a sequel where the babies are teens? that seems like it'd be fun. i'll probably stop at chapter 80. okie dokie artichokie x


	72. seventy-two

"Louis!" Edward yelled as soon as the tiny hybrid had walked in the room. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?!"

Louis immediately broke down into tears, panicking. He snuggled into Harry's side, whimpering. "Daddy!"

Marcel came into the room to see what all the fuss was about, and nearly fainted. "His hair!"

"They hates it!" Louis bawled, shaking his head as he snuggled into Harry. 

"Heyyy," Harry kissed his forehead, sighing. "It's okay." He looked up at his triplets, glaring at them. "Look what you did! You made the poor baby cry, you dicks!" He yelled, patting Lou's back. "It was my idea to get his hair done in the first place! Stop being rude to him!"

Marcel immediately looked guilty. "I-I wasn't saying I didn't like it! I was just surprised! I think it looks very pretty, Louis!" He said, smiling at him. 

Louis rubbed his nose, pouting. "R-Really?"

Marcel nodded quickly. "Yes! Really! I-I like your little earrings, too!"

Harry smirked a bit, tugging down the collar of his shirt to expose just one nipple. "You like this?"

"Harry!" Marcel exclaimed. "You got your _nipples pierced!?_ "

Harry nodded smugly, fixing his shirt. "I sure did."

"Gosh." Marcel blushed, poking his nipple. "Oh gosh! Did it hurt?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a bit. So you do like them?"

Marcel nodded shyly, pushing up his glasses. "Mmhmm. T-They're pretty."

Edward cleared his throat, storming over to them. "As much as I find nipple piercings arousing, I still _do not_  approve of this!" He barked, tousling Lou's hair.

The hybrid whined, batting Edward's hand away. "Stop!"

Harry smacked Edward, glaring. "You're such a dick! Why does it even matter to you, he likes it a lot!"

Edward growled. "It matters because you did it without asking me, or even telling me! And I didn't say I didn't like it, I just don't approve of you doing dumb shit without letting me know!"

Harry groaned. "You dickhead, why do you hate surprises?"

Edward picked up Louis, making him meow in complaint. He was not a very happy kitty right now.

He let out a high-pitched growl, squirming in Edward's grip. "Puts Louis down right now!"

Edward smacked his bum, making him go lax. "D-Don't wants to be hold."

"Well, I'm holding you anyhow." Edward mumbled, carrying him into the living room. He sat down on the couch, making Louis snuggle him until he fell asleep. Which actually didn't take too long.

 

 

He found Harry later on, in the kitchen making a cake. "Harold."

"Fuck off, Edward."

"Look at me." Edward demanded, and Harry looked up, his face flushed with anger. "You know I like his hair, and his earrings, and your nipples. So stop being bratty."

"You're being incredibly rude and vague." Harry snapped, flicking cake batter at him.

Edward let out a growl, smacking the counter. "Because I'm trying to get a point across, you cock! I want at least a _warning_  before you go off and make a big decision like that! And I want to know when you're going out ; and I don't want you to lie to me! If you're getting their hair done, fucking say so! Don't lie to me!"

Harry looked away. "You didn't have to be so mean to Louis. He didn't even know what we were doing until we left."

Edward groaned. "I guess you're right. But I don't care right now, I'll apologize later. I want an apology from you _now._ "

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, biting his lip. "Didn't think of it all that way."

Edward walked around the counter. "You're forgiven, banana brains." He mumbled, grabbing Harry's face in his hands before kissing him hard.

Harry sighed into the kiss, falling back against the counter. They kissed until they couldn't breathe ; then pulled back, and kissed some more.

After that, Harry spoke. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too."


	73. seventy-three

Louis woke up alone on the couch several hours later, extremely agitated. He started crying as he looked around the room and couldn't find any of the triplets - then really felt horrible when he remembered how Edward had treated him before he'd fallen asleep. He went into the kitchen, sobbing.

"Louis, baby..!" Harry gasped, running over. "What's wrong?"

Louis threw himself onto Harry, sniffling. "Master is so stupid!"

Harry couldn't help but coo. "Aww, kitty. I know, I know. He's a jerk. I talked to him a bit ago, though, he said he's sorry."

"Don't care!" Louis snapped, rubbing his nose. "Was so mean to Louis. Make Louis feel so ugly."

"I'm going to punch him in the dick," Harry said, pressing kisses all over Lou's face. "Hey, I know! Want to go have really kinky sex in front of him? While he's tied up so he can't even wank or anything?"

Louis looked slightly amused. "Dunno."

"Oh, I know," Harry nodded. "You're probably not in a sexy mood." He picked him up, smirking. "Tell you what. We'll go tie up Edward, then watch a really good porno for inspiration, _then_ have sex in front of him!"

Louis stared at him. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, carrying him upstairs. "Just go find Edward and tell him to come here!" He grabbed some belts from his drawer, squealing giddily. He pulled the chair from the desk, setting it beside the bed.

Louis sighed, standing in the hallway and meowing as loud as physically possible until Edward appeared in front of him. 

"Oh, Louis. You're awake." He bent down, but Louis just scoffed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Edward exclaimed, pulling his hand away as Louis forced him into the chair. 

Edward stood until Louis shoved him back down, a heavy pout on his lips. "Sit!" He snapped, and Edward did so.

Harry was suddenly behind him, securing his wrists to the arms of the desk chair with the belts. 

"What the fuck?" Edward squirmed, kicking his legs, till Harry bound them together. 

"You're an asshole," Harry announced, "..and Louis and I are punishing you!"

The oldest triplet stared at Harry like he was stupid as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers so his soft cock was visible. "If I'm being punished, then why are you taking my dick out?"

"We've not gotten to the punishment!" Harry yelled, snapping his fingers. He got out his laptop, making Louis sit on the bed with him. They sat with their backs towards Edward, so he could see the laptop as well.

Harry pulled up pornhub dot com, a pleased smile on his lips. "Oh shit. What should we watch? No het or lesbian stuff, vaginas scare me." He mumbled, immediately going to the _gay_ section.

Louis stared at the screen, looking frightened. How did all this dirty stuff get on here? 

He leaned in his ears, pricked up. He glanced up at Harry, his eyes flicking from Harry's emerald ones, to the screen.

"Oooh, does Louis see something interesting?"

Louis looked rather shy as he pointed to something with a title along the lines of _'daddy dominates ginger twink'_.

Harry smirked a bit as he clicked it. "I like the way you think."

Louis squinted at the screen, already bored of the movie because it wasn't a cartoon. But within seconds, the boy with the pretty red hair was naked and the big muscly boy was on top of him. 

His eyes were as wide as saucers ; and Edward found himself squirming. He had no interest in the porno, he was watching _Louis_ , the hybrid was subtly touching himself, he had his tiny hands between his legs and he was slowly grinding into them. 

"Creaming." Louis mumbled, his tail swaying as the top came all over the tiny bottom. 

Harry slipped his hand between Louis', taking over, slipping his hand into the hybrid's blue panties. He slowly thumbed over Lou's hard prick, a pleased smirk on his face. "Which one next, Lou?"

Louis pointed out one with two built, tattooed men. "That one." He mumbled, rolling his hips into Harry's hand.

Harry put it on, turning on the volume nice and loud. He smirked at the little whimper Louis let out as one of the men started giving the other a slow and teasing blowjob. 

"Daddy," Louis whined, falling onto his back on the bed, spreading his legs apart. "Noooow." 

"Ooh," Harry smirked. "Someone's a bit needy, hmm? They haven't even come yet."

Louis kicked his leggings off, then pushed his panties down, pouting.

Harry licked his lips, grabbing Lou's stiff prick. "I see. You want me to suck you off, hmm?"

The hybrid let out a mewl, rolling his hips. "Ah ah ah," Harry tutted. "We have to put on a good show for master, right?"

Louis glared over at Edward, noticing how hard he was already. "Oh!" He gasped, focusing on Harry again as the middle triplet pushed a finger inside of him. 

"Shh," Harry soothed, kissing his neck. "That good?" He murmured, slowly moving his finger.

"Yes," Louis sighed, licking his lips. "Good."

Harry pushed another finger in slowly once he felt Lou could handle it, moving slowly and scissoring them.

Louis' eyes fluttered shut as Harry pushed his fingers in to the last knuckle. His rings were inside, they were cold and it felt funny ... a good kind of funny.

Harry pressed kisses down his stomach, his free hand gently rubbing his hip. "Yeah? You good, Lou? You're so pretty. Daddy loves you." He murmured, slowly thrusting his fingers, making Lou's toes curl when he nudged his prostate.

"D-Daddy!"

Edward groaned, so desperately wanting to touch himself — or Lou, or Harry, _anyone_ .. But he was all stuck up in the chair.

Louis let out an absolutely pornographic moan, smirking at Edward while his eyes rolled back.

Fuck Edward.

Harry was up to four fingers now, and he had Louis cumming hard as he rubbed at his prostate.

Edward struggled with the restraints around his wrists, growling as Harry licked Lou's tummy clean, then slowly pushed inside of him.

"Fuck you, Harry, you're awful."

Harry smirked, slowly thrusting into Louis. "No, fuck you. Okay? You're a dick, and I'm not gonna deal with it anymore. This is what happens, Eddie. You mad?"

Edward writhed, growling.

Harry smirked even more, fucking Louis at a steady pace, hard and fast. His laptop was wiggling all over the place, the movie still going, the moans of the actors rivaling Lou's moans.

He grabbed Louis' breasts in his hands, pinching at his nipples with a smirk. "You like that, Louis? Feel nice and full of my cock?"

"Yes, daddy," he moaned, "..yes!" His back arched as he came, biting his lip.

"Mmm." Harry leaned down, kissing him hard. "Yeah. 'm gonna cum soon, baby."

Louis got tighter around Harry, urging him closer.

"Mmm," he groaned, going faster, his hips flushed against Louis as he edged closer.

He pulled out, panting, grabbing his cock by the base. He could _feel_ Edward's need as he quickly stroked himself, shooting cum all over Lou's tits and his tummy. "Yessssss."

Edward kicked, watching enviously as Harry slapped his laptop shut and collapsed on top of Louis.

"So rude. Absolutely rude." Edward growled, watching them fall asleep.

He sighed, not wanting to yell because he _couldn't_ wake Louis. He was too cute.

So, he stayed there for about an hour, dick hard and out, until Marcel came in.

Well.


	74. seventy-four

Marcel refused to have anything to do with Edward after he'd been so rude to Harry and Louis ; because Marcel loved Harry and Louis' nice hair and piercings.

So basically, for the next few days, no one talked to Edward but Liam and Luke, and that was only at work and only when necessary.

Edward hated it.

He hated not having Louis as his lap kitty, not being able to snuggle Harry ... Because they had kicked him out of the bedroom. He _hated_ the guest room.

It was had been three days since the whole hair fiasco, and Edward couldn't handle it anymore!

He went down to the mall and stopped the first girl he ran into. He grabbed her shoulder and pouted. "Excuse me.. I need your help."

The young woman looked shocked. "Oh! Um, w-what's the matter?"

He sighed. "I.. I hurt someone I love. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Your girlfriend?" She questioned, frowning.

Edward rolled his eyes. ".. Yeah. We had a little spat."

She nodded in understanding. "I see. When's the last time you talked to her?"

Edward sighed. "Three days ago."

She winced. "Oh, not good! Don't worry. I'll help you fix this, okay? I've gotten into quite a few fights with my girlfriend."

Edward's shoulders went down as he eased. "Okay. Um. S-She likes the color pink. And cats, and sweets."

She hummed, gasping and smacking his arm. "Well, shit! Reminds me of Kendall, a bit. Hmm. Three days, you said? I know. What's your budget?"

"There isn't one," he mumbled, shrugging.

She smirked. "Okay. I know this place that sells giant stuffed animals that are as big as me. Pretty sure they'll have a cat. Maybe even in pink. Get her some chocolate too, she'll have to forgive you!"

Edward coughed. "She's allergic to chocolate."

The girl sighed in thought. "Hmm. Oh, maybe we can find a big box of sweeties."

Edward nodded, following her into a store.

"Okay.. Hmm. Where are they. Oh! Here!" She ran over to a giant stand with huge stuffed animals.

Edward followed her, scanning the animals. "Oh, you were right." He grabbed a giant pink cat, holding it with a bit of difficulty. The cat came up to his chin and was very round. "Where's the candy?"

"Oh, right here." She pointed out a stand, smiling. "I have to go. My girl will be super pissed if I'm any later."

Edward paused. "Could I have your number? Just in case I need more advice. About my, um. Girlfriend."

The girl took his phone, then smacked his cheek with a laugh. "I'm Cara. Go home and suck your boy's dick real good. And yes, I know you're gay, man. Quit faking. I smell it on you." She handed him his phone back, grinning. "Tell me how it goes!"

**=ටᆼට=**

Edward stood in front of the room, holding the giant cat in one hand, the wrapped box in the other. "Louis!"

The hybrid walked into the kitchen, a bored expression on his face. He was quite sick of Edward's apologies that weren't really apologies.

However, when he saw that giant cat...

He was all over Edward. "Kitty! Kitty for me? Kitty for Louis?"

Edward nodded quickly. "Baby. I'm really sorry for being mean to you. I am. Can I sleep in the bedroom now?"

Louis was snuggled into the stuffed cat, purring, but he'd suddenly stopped.

He looked at Edward, sighing before hugging him tightly. "Really sorry?"

"Very." Edward murmured, kissing his temple. "I am."

Louis pulled back, smacking Edward with an angry pout. "Don't be rude again!" He scolded, then kissed his nose. "Louis forgives you."

Edward hugged him tightly, smiling a bit. "Thank you." He kissed him again and again, picking him up. He held the cat in one hand, and Louis in the other, while Louis held the box of candy.

"I have no idea where you're going to put that," Edward said, shaking his head.

"In the bed!"

"There won't be any room for Harry."

"Daddy can sleeps with Lexi and Teddy and Connie."

"If you say so."


	75. seventy-five

**Some** **time** **later** **—**

"Hazza, are you _sure_ taking them to the beach is a great idea?"

Harry flicked his little triplet on the nose. "Yes! They'll love it!"

"They're cats!" Marcel yelled. "Beach? Ocean? WATER?"

Harry scoffed. "It will be _romantic_ _!_   You know how fussy Lou's been since Ash and Luke eloped! He's _jealous_ _!_ "

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Alright. Fine. If he gets upset, it's all on you."

"He won't!" Harry yelled. "He will love the beach because there are lots of FISH! And he loves those!"

"You're absolutely mad, Harold. Go get him ready. Edward and I will handle the babies."

=ටᆼට=

Louis stood in the soft sand, in a pair of bright pink flip-flops. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of this right now.

He wore a rather tight pink one piece bathing suit, it was Harry's pick. He thought it was really cute, but he felt very shy! He was showing so much skin and Luke and LiLi were here, and Doctor Zaynie too!

And nurse Gigi, he liked her swimming outfit because it was the same color as his! Hers was a really pretty two-piece though. She made him feel a little bit better, since he wasn't the only one with .. yknow, boobs. And he liked being matchy-matchy with her.

The beach hadn't been so bad so far. It was really pretty! And there were a _lot_ of birds, and everything smelled like fishies, and he _liked_ fishies.

"You know, Lou, if you get in the water, you could try to catch some fish!" Harry said, grabbing him by the hip and nudging him towards the water.

"Coming with me?" Louis squeaked, admittedly afraid. There was a lot of water!

"Of course, baby." Harry smiled, kissing his forehead. "Oh, OW! _Fuuuck_!" He yelped, grabbing his shorts and pulling them down, flashing everyone in the general area.

"Daddy!" Louis exclaimed, then let out a scream even louder than Harry's. "M-Master! Marcy!"

The other two triplets ran over immediately. "Baby, what's wrong!" Edward panted, rushing to Lou.

"Daddy!" He yelled, pointing at Harry.

"Oh, FUCK! Harry, stay calm." Edward ordered, even though that didn't help at all — Harry was already bawling in pain.

Edward bent down, face to face with Harry's arse. "Sorry," he mumbled, before not-so-gently prying off the large crab that had pinched Harry.

"The claw is still there!" Marcel gasped, and Harry groaned in pain. "Please _get_ _it_ _off_!"

Edward sighed heavily, prying the crab's claw off of Harry's arsecheek, making the middle triplet cry in relief.

Edward pulled up Harry's shorts, huffing. "How did a crab get down your shorts? You didn't even get in the water yet. Not like they can climb up your leg."

Harry turned around, knowing _exactly_ who it was. He pointed at Alexander, groaning. "What did I even do to you!"

Edward now smirked. "I see. You know, he doesn't like you because you're loud. He hates loud people."

Harry whimpered, rubbing his bum. "Doesn't mean he has to throw a crab down my shorts. What if it would've pinched my dick!"

"I would get it off," Marcel said, hugging Harry. "It's okay, Hazzy!"

Louis stared at the triplets for a minute. ".. Where's Connie 'n Teddy?"

"They're over there with Michael and Pinkie. Don't worry!" Marcel said, smiling. "Now, let's get in!"

=ටᆼට=

The sun had set, and Niall and Liam were nice enough to take the kids home ; so it was just Louis and the triplets left at the beach. It was quite nice.

Louis was snuggled up on a blanket, lazily watching Harry get his hair braided by Marcel.

The triplets had been acting weird. It was stressing him out.

"Louis?" Harry said suddenly, turning to him. Louis thought he looked very pretty. He'd gotten a nice tan, and he had his hair in a very cute braid.

"Yeah, daddy?" Harry cleared his throat, snuggling closer to Louis.

"You know I love you, right? And.. I'd do anything for you? I really would."

Louis smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it gently. " 'course, daddy. Why?"

"You know how I made you watch all those stupid marriage movies with me?"

Louis sighed. "Yes. Hated those! Liked the Barbie one, though."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah? Have you um.. Ever thought about getting married? Like Barbie and Ken?"

Louis' eyes twinkled. "M-Married? Really?"

Harry looked down at his lap, looking down at their hands. "Baby.. I.."

Marcel leaned into Louis, kissing his neck. "We love you all so much, Louis. We .. We want you to be our Barbie. We want you to be with us forever. So.."

Edward was down on one knee, his hair waving slightly in the breeze. He looked like a dream. This _felt_ like a dream.

"Will you marry us, Louis?"


	76. epilogue

**much later ;**

 

"Are you excited, Louis?" Niall cooed, fixing the shorter hybrid's tie.

He had on the cutest little suit - a white with a pink shirt and a black tie. He'd recently had his hair done - it was a soft strawberry blond, the front of it swirled and pushed up - Niall called it a cinnamon roll.

"So excited," Louis breathed. He held up his hand, looking at the gorgeous engagement ring on his hand. 

He remembered so clearly when the boys proposed. 

They'd made him watch dozens of cheesy romantic movies so he'd fully get the concept of marriage. He hated them all - because he hated anything that wasn't a cartoon. He didn't get the point of all of it. 

Then one night - he'd gotten that sparkly ring..

He'd been glued to them for weeks. He couldn't wait to be a little wife. Yes - a wife - no, he's not a girl, and he knew he wasn't - but he thought _wife_  fit him so better than husband. Besides, he was going to have 3 of those, right?

Anyways. He was so ready.

"Lou? Breathe, mate." Niall laughed, and Louis let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. 

"Right," Louis giggled. "Think the babies are done?"

Niall looked at his watch. "I think so. I'll go look. Stay put, okay?" Niall patted his shoulder before jogging out.

He went next door, where Luke and Gemma were supposed to be dressing Alex, Connor, Teddy, and Pinkie. The twins had learned to run properly - and they were giving Luke and Gems a hell of a time. 

"Hey hey!" Niall grabbed Pinkie around the waist, scooping her up but being mindful of her dress. 

"Ni!" She squawked, making him groan. 

"Don't think you don't have to behave just because you're doing your cutesy voice. Now.. where's your mum?"

Michael suddenly tumbled out from behind a screen, with Calum right behind him. "Sorry, I just to slip on this suit."

"With Cal's help, I see?" Niall chided, flicking the pink bruise on Mickey's neck. "Control yourselves. And your child."

Pinkie threw herself onto Calum, meowing. "Dada!" Calum patted her back. "Don't get me dirty, Di." 

She stared at him blankly, drool running down her chin. Calm rolled his eyes fondly, sitting. "Let Dada fix your hair." He cooed, pulling her fluffy hair into pigtails. It looked rather adorable, she had one half of her hair black, and the other half white. Not even dyed, it was just natural.

Michael had his hair dyed a baby pink for the occasion, since the theme of the wedding was white and pink. 

Gemma carried over Connor to Niall, shaking her head. "I swear, Harry truly is his daddy. He won't let me dress him! He keeps scratching me!"

Niall put the tiny tot on the floor, pinning him down with his knees as he struggled to put a shirt on him. "Where's Alexi?"

Gemma pointed to the screen in the back of the room. "He wouldn't let anyone near him. He insisted on dressing himself. Now he's just hiding. I think he's waiting for his mum."

Niall nodded. "Right. Where's Teddy?"

"I've got him!" Luke yelled, carrying the confused two-year old by his arms. "Doesn't he look darling in his suit?" He said, readjusting him. "Glad I dressed him. He let me put his clothes right on - just wish he'd quit crawling off."

Niall handed the now-clothed Connor to Gemma. "I'd better go. Lou's all alone in his room. Poor beb, probably panicking by now." He sighed, smacking Gemma's arm. "Give the little heathen to Calum and Mikey, then go check on your nincompoop little brothers." 

He rushed back to Louis' room, extremely worried. He threw open the door to find Louis facing the window, his ears pricked up and his tail swaying as he watched the clouds move. "They ready?" He asked, looking back at Niall with a calm expression - like a sudden peace had overcome him. He looked at ease.

"They're just fine, boo. Look dashing," Niall said, rubbing Lou's shoulders. 

Louis bit at his lip. "I... I... I hope they're okay."

Niall held his hand and pecked his nose. "Who? The boys? You're worried 'bout them? Edward's got them under control, you know that."

Louis let out a giggle. "Y-You're right, Ni. I just hope my little babies don't get into trouble! Lexi still uses daddy as a chew toy... I had a talk with him this morning."

Niall snickered. "And what did he say?"

" _I promise I won't bite daddy Harry, mummy._ " Both of them rolled their eyes, and Niall scoffed.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, looking at his watch. "Let's go. It's time."

Louis swallowed. "Right. Okay." He held Niall's hand tighter. "Michael ready? Ash? Lottie? Gems?"

"Yes!" Niall groaned. "We're going, kitty."

Louis whined. "Don't let go of my hand, N-Ni. I-I want you to be my dad a-and give me away, like in the movies."

Niall kissed their hands. "Liam would be better suited for this. He's such a dad. But Marcy and Ed laid claims to him - so I guess you'll have to deal with me." Niall grinned, and Louis sighed, giggling.

"Right.

 

**=ටᆼට=**

 

Pinkie walked in with either of the twins at her side, throwing pink rose petals all over the floor, Alexander behind them holding the rings on pillows.

After they stood up by the alter, Louis walked in, stuck to Niall's side, his face pink as he looked at the triplets.

"Oh wow," Harry breathed. He grabbed Marcel and Edward's hands, feeling faint. "My baby.. he looks beautiful _._ God! His _face!_ "

Marcel laughed in disbelief. "His _hair_!"

"His _suit_..." Edward groaned.

" _My darling,_ " They all chorused in a whisper, as Louis stood beside them, Niall on his other side. Louis let out a little giggle, glancing back at the reverend.

The man cleared his throat, smiling. "Goodness, there's an awful lot of you boys, hm? Sorry," He chuckled. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Louis Tomlinson and Edward, Harry, and Marcel Styles..."

 

 

 

Louis was extremely antsy. His brain was going a million miles a minute, and the reverend kept saying things he didn't quite get, but he knew they were important (Marcel was crying).

Next came the part that Louis remembered from all the movies. The reverend said even more words, very important ones, as Lou knew. All the triplets spoke.

Edward.  "I, Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Harry. "I, Harry Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Marcel... "Well, I wrote my own vows." The youngest triplet was shaking like a leaf. "I-I really love you, Louis. You gave me my ultimate purpose.. I feel like, ever since you've shown up, my life has really had meaning. You've given me everything I could ask for - a full home, my babies, a-and.. I can't believe w-we're getting married. I swear, with everything I have, I will protect you and love you wholeheartedly. I will never let anything tear us apart. I love you, and I'm eternally glad to be able to call you mine." He squeaked, rubbing his eyes with his handkerchief. 

Louis sniffed, nodding slowly. He knew it was his turn next. "I.." He snatched Marcel's handkerchief, blotting his tears away. "I was so lost. L-Literally. I could b-barely even.. even talk." He looked up at the boys, rather emotional. "The first day I met you all, that was the happiest day I'd ever had in my l-life. A-And, it keeps gettin' better. Every day, just better and better. I wake up, 'n I'm just so happy to be alive. 'C-Cause I know I'm safe, a-and like Marcy s-said, I have everythin' I could ever want..! A-All my babies," He looked back at his three kittens, who all smiled back at him. "And the most amazin' people I've ever met. Can't believe I-I get t' call you all my husbands." He said, sniffling. 

Suddenly, Alexander toddled over, holding a pillow with a pretty gold ring on it. Behind him stood Teddy and Connor, holding a pillow with three rings. 

Alexander went over to the triplets, holding up the pillow. He let out a loud hiss when Harry tried to pick up the ring, snarling at him. 

"I'll get it, Hazza." Marcel said quietly, grabbing the ring. "Thank you, Alex." The hybrid sniffed, going over to stand near Louis, who looked incredibly bashfully as he held a ring.

Harry stepped forward, biting his lip as Louis took his hand in his little paw, slipping the ring onto Harry's finger. Harry pulled him close, kissing him, making the whole room burst with applause.

Next, Edward walked forward, putting his hand in Lou's, his eyes sparkling as the hybrid put his ring on. He bent down, giving him a less-than-appropriate kiss. None the less, applause.

Finally, Marcel stepped up, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Lou." He was shaking as he put the ring on Lou's petite finger, right above the engagement ring. 

Louis giggled at him, taking his hand and putting the ring on. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss him gently. 

The reverend looked down at them all, chuckling a bit. "I now pronounce you all husbands!"

 

 

The wedding cake was absolutely extraordinary. Louis had picked it out himself, it was a multi-flavored cake with lots of layers, decorated in bows and gems. (He had his own personal fruitcake though. All to himself.) All of the tables were covered in peonies and pale pink roses ; it was probably the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

He was seated at a long table in the front of the room with the triplets on one side, and the children on his other. 

Harry got up suddenly, standing in front of them all. "I'll grab all these bowls so that way they can bring the cake over." He grinned, grabbing the bowls from his brothers and Lou, stacking them. He went over to the twins, grabbing their bowls, then to Lexi, who was growling loudly as he stuffed spoonfuls of soup in his mouth. 

Or so they all had _thought_..

"Are those my fucking fish?!"

_"Harry!"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. that's all! i'll see you all in the sequel! xx i cannot thank you enough, you've all been an amazing audience. i feel so proud of this book, and i literally never could have done it without y'all. you all mean so much to me. i love you all so much. 
> 
> special mentions in no particular order .. y'all have been absolutely fantastic. couldn't have done it without your feedback ;
> 
> mammanenne, BabyGurl_Stylinson, Kurotora982, Malditamermaid, Salad_In_The_Wind, RENOGOOGIRL68 xx and anyone else who has ever commented! thanks for taking time to read my work xx i love you all! 
> 
> \- dad x


End file.
